A todos los chicos de los que me enamore
by jane94
Summary: Hinata nunca ha tenido novio pero se ha "enamorado" de 5 chicos. Jamás se atrevió a decírselos. Prefirió plasmar sus sentimientos en cartas que guarda únicamente para ella. Pero un día alguien las envía ocasionando que su mundo se ponga patas arriba. Ella hara cualquier cosa por salir del aprieto hasta fingir una relación que al final le hará entender lo que es enamorarse de verdad
1. Prologo

Hola mis queridos lectores!

Hoy les traigo una adaptación de un libro que me gusta mucho se llama **"A todos los chicos de los que me enamore" **de **Jenny Han**. (Aunque cambiare algunas cosas: por ejemplo los nombres XD)

Este fic contendrá mucho Ooc (advierto de una vez) y personajes de relleno de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden. Y también advierto Hina-chan está enamorada de otro (Y no les puedo contar más porque si no ya no tiene chiste).

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota:

—Diálogos—

—"Pensamientos"—

""Diálogos secundarios""

"Palabras importantes o sobresalientes"

Bueno sin más: disfruten de esta historia.

* * *

Prologo

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga Song, pero me gusta que me digan Hina aunque la verdad nadie me llama así, bueno a excepción de dos personas; mi madre y mi mejor amiga. Creo que tal vez a nadie le importan mis gustos, mi hermana mayor dice que mi nombre es muy bonito y que el acortarlo es como cortar su significado; una excusa muy extraña, ya que a mi hermana menor si le ha acortado el nombre. Raro ¿No? Bueno eso no importa, al menos para los demás, pero por lo menos me queda la satisfacción de que mi nombre es lindo (creo) y su significado aún más _"Lugar soleado"._

Me encantaría decir que soy una chica normal pero estaría mintiendo, la verdad es que soy una cantante famosa y además modelo ¡Ja! Eso estaría de lujo pero también es mentira, en realidad soy una _"chica Song"_ de 16 años, mitad Japonesa mitad Coreana de nacionalidad Estadounidense, con gustos extraños y soy muy insegura aunque me encanta rescatar cosas.

No se trata de cosas importantes como animales, personas o el medio ambiente. Son cosas insignificantes. Campanas de porcelana de las que venden en las tiendas de recuerdos. Moldes de galleta que no vas a usar nunca porque ¿quién va a querer una galleta con forma de pie? o peor aún en ¿forma de ojo? Listones de todos los colores y tamaños, se ven hermosos cuando los trenzo en mi largo cabello o los amarro en mi cuello. Cartas de amor. De entre todas las cosas que guardo, se podría decir que mis cartas de amor son mi posesión más preciada.

Guardo mis cartas en una sombrerera de color lila con tonos dorados, que mi madre me compró en una tienda _"Vintage" _en el centro. No son cartas que me hayan escrito; de ésas no tengo ninguna. Éstas son las que yo he escrito. Hay una por cada chico del que me he enamorado: cinco en total.

Cuando escribo, me muestro tal como soy. Escribo como si él nunca fuese a leerla. Porque no lo hará nunca. Todos mis pensamientos secretos, todas mis observaciones minuciosas, todo lo que he ido guardando en mi interior, lo vierto todo en la carta. Cuando termino, la sello, añado el destinatario y entonces la guardo en mi sombrerera lila.

No son cartas de amor en el sentido más estricto de la palabra. Mis cartas son para cuando ya no quiero seguir estando enamorada. Son una despedida. Porque después de escribir la carta, ya no me posee un amor que todo lo consume.

Puedo preparar cualquier comida y no pensar si esta es su preferida o si a él le gustara. Puedo cantar una canción de amor sin dedicársela a él. Puedo escribir en mis libretas sin comenzar a dibujar corazoncitos con nuestras iniciales en todas las esquinas. Y lo mejor, puedo pensar en él sin sonrojarme como un tomate maduro y parecer una idiota enamorada.

Si el amor es como estar poseído, quizá mis cartas de amor sean como un exorcismo. Mis cartas me liberan, me quitan un peso de encima, me dan la libertad de volverme a enamorar y tener la oportunidad aunque sea mínima de encontrar a mi chico ideal, O, al menos, es lo que se supone que deberían hacer.

* * *

Que tal es extraño ¿no? Pero para que no se queden con cara de "WTF que es esto" he subido el primer capítulo. ^_^ que sé que les ocasionara otra cara de WTF o_O


	2. Sumaru Nuestro Sumaru

He aquí el primer Capítulo:

Disclaimer: La historia y el titulo son propiedad de Jenny Han y Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (la imagen de portada pertenece a Jane94 ósea a mi)

* * *

Capítulo 1

"Sumaru. Nuestro Sumaru"

Sumaru es el novio de Shion, pero podría decirse que toda mi familia está un poco enamorada de él. No soy capaz de asegurar quién de nosotros lo está más. Antes de ser el novio de Shion, era sólo Sumaru. Siempre estuvo ahí. Digo siempre, aunque supongo que no es cierto. Se mudó a la casa de al lado hace 6 años, pero tengo la sensación de que siempre ha estado ahí.

Mi padre quiere a Sumaru porque es un chico y mi padre está rodeado de chicas. Lo digo en serio: se pasa el día rodeado de mujeres. Mi padre es ginecólogo _"Doc. Hiashi Hyuga", _y resulta que también es padre de tres hijas, así que no hay más que chicas, chicas y más chicas todo el día.

También le gusta Sumaru porque éste es aficionado a los cómics y le acompaña a pescar. Mi padre intentó llevarnos a pescar una vez y yo lloré porque se mojó mi libro de Harry Potter, Shion lloró porque sus zapatos favoritos se le ensuciaron de barro y Hana lloró porque seguía siendo prácticamente una pequeña niña llorona.

Hana quiere a Sumaru porque juega a cartas con ella y no se aburre. O al menos, finge no aburrirse. Llegan a acuerdos entre ellos: ""Si gano la próxima vez, tienes que prepararme un pan tostado con cajeta y sin corteza"". Hana es así. Al final, seguro que no quedara ni rastro de cajeta y Sumaru dirá: ""Mala suerte, escoge otra cosa"". Pero Hana insistirá hasta el agotamiento y Sumaru saldrá a comprar un poco. Sumaru es así.

Si tuviese que explicar por qué lo quiere Shion, creo que quizá respondería que porque todos lo queremos.

* * *

Estamos en el salón; Hana está pegando fotos de perros en un pedazo gigante de cartón. Está rodeada de papelitos y de retales. Canturreando para sí, dice:

—Cuando papi me pregunte qué quiero para Navidad, le responderé: ""Escoge una de estas razas y estaremos en paz"".

Shion y Sumaru están en el sofá; yo estoy tumbada en el suelo, viendo la tele. Sumaru ha preparado un gran bol de palomitas y estoy entregada a él, un puñado de palomitas tras otro.

Aparece un anuncio de perfume: una chica corre por las calles de París con un vestido de espalda descubierta de color orquídea, fino como un pañuelo de papel. ¡Qué no daría por ser esa chica del vestido liviano como el papel correteando por París en primavera! Me incorporo de repente y me atraganto con una palomita. Entre tos y tos, exclamo:

— ¡Shion, encontrémonos en París para las vacaciones de primavera!

Ya me imagino a mí misma revoloteando con un macarons de pistacho en una mano y uno de frambuesa en la otra. Los macarons son unos deliciosos pastelillos originarios de Francia, ¡Me encantan!

A Shion se le iluminan los ojos.

— ¿Crees que papá te dará permiso?

—Claro que sí: es un viaje cultural. Tendrá que dármelo.

Pero también es verdad que nunca he viajado sola en avión. Ni tampoco he viajado al extranjero. ¿Shion y yo nos encontraríamos en el aeropuerto o tendría que encontrar la pensión yo sola?

Sumaru debe de notarme la súbita preocupación en la cara, porque dice:

—No te preocupes. Seguro que tu padre te dará permiso si yo te acompaño. Me animo al instante.

— ¡Sí! Podemos dormir en una pensión y comer pasteles y queso en todas las comidas.

— ¡Podemos visitar la tumba de Jim Morrison! —añade Sumaru.

— ¡Podemos ir a una "_Parfumerie"_ y encargar nuestros perfumes personalizados! —exclamo intentando que mi patético asentó francés se escuche perfecto, Sumaru suelta un bufido de risa.

—Mmm, estoy casi seguro de que eso de encargar perfumes personalizados en una "_Parfumerie"_ costaría lo mismo que una estancia de una semana en una pensión —comenta divertido imitando mi acento francés y le da un empujoncito con el codo a Shion —Tu hermana sufre delirios de grandeza.

—Es la más sofisticada de las tres— asiente Shion, yo ruedo los ojos, si a sofisticada se refiere con: usar vaqueros, sudaderas enormes y converse, pues sí, soy tan sofisticada que la siguiente semana apareceré en la portada de "_Vogue_".

— ¿Y yo, qué? —gimotea Hana.

— ¿Tú? Tú eres la chica Song menos sofisticada. Por las noches tengo que suplicarte que te cepilles los dientes, por no hablar de ducharte —respondo en tono burlón.

Las facciones de Hana se arrugan y se pone roja, al tiempo que se lanza sobre mí, causando que ambas fuéramos a dar al suelo.

—No hablaba de eso, boba. Hablaba de París—

Me la quito de encima con ligereza.

—Eres demasiado pequeña para quedarte en una pensión.

Hana gatea hasta Shion y se sienta en su regazo, a pesar de que tiene once años, y por lo tanto es muy mayor como para sentarse en el regazo de alguien.

—Shion, tú me dejarás ir, ¿verdad?

—Quizá podrían ser unas vacaciones familiares. Podríais ir tú y Hinata, y también papá— responde Shion, y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Frunzo el ceño. Ése no es el viaje a París que me había imaginado. Por encima de la cabeza de Hana, Sumaru articula en silencio: ""Lo hablamos luego"", y yo levanto discretamente los pulgares a modo de respuesta.

* * *

Es de noche. Sumaru se ha ido hace rato. Hana y papá están dormidos. Nosotras estamos en la cocina. Shion está sentada a la mesa con su laptop; yo estoy sentada a su lado, haciendo rollos de masa para galletas y cubriéndolas de canela y de azúcar. Las hago para recuperar el cariño de Hana. Antes, cuando fui a darle las buenas noches, Hana se dio la vuelta y no quiso hablar conmigo porque está convencida que la dejaré fuera del viaje a París. Mi plan consiste en dejar las galletas recién horneadas en un plato junto a su almohada para que se despierte con su aroma.

Shion ha estado súper callada y, de repente, sin venir a cuento, levanta la vista de la pantalla y dice: —Esta noche he roto con Sumaru. Después de la cena.

El rollo de masa se me cae de entre los dedos y aterriza en el bol de azúcar.

—Había llegado el momento —añade. No tiene los ojos enrojecidos; no ha estado llorando. Al menos, eso creo. Su tono de voz es tranquilo y monocorde. Cualquiera que la viese pensaría que Shion está bien. Porque Shion siempre está bien, incluso cuando no lo está.

—No sé por qué teníais que romper. El hecho de que te marches a la universidad no significa que debáis romper.

—Hinata, me marcho a Escocia, no a la Universidad de Virginia. Saint Andrews está a seis mil kilómetros de distancia. ¿Qué sentido tendría? —me pregunta, se quita las gafas que siempre usa cuando esta frente al computador.

No puedo creer lo que dice.

—El sentido es que se trata de Sumaru. Sumaru, ¡el chico que te quiere más de lo que ningún chico haya querido nunca a ninguna chica!

Shion pone los ojos en blanco. Cree que estoy siendo melodramática, pero no es cierto. Es la verdad, así es lo mucho que ama Sumaru a Shion. Nunca se fijaría en ninguna otra chica.

De repente, dice:

— ¿Sabes lo que me dijo mamá una vez?

— ¿Qué?

Por un momento, me olvido completamente de Sumaru, porque no importa lo que esté haciendo, tanto si Shion y yo estamos en mitad de una discusión como si está a punto de atropellarme un coche, siempre me detendré a escuchar una historia sobre mamá. Cualquier detalle, cualquier recuerdo que Shion conserve, yo también quiero tenerlo. De todos modos, soy más afortunada que Hana. Ésta no guarda ningún recuerdo de mamá que no le hayamos dado nosotras. Le hemos contado tantas historias y tantas veces que ahora le pertenecen.

— ¿Os acordáis de cuándo...? —comienza. Y entonces cuenta la historia como si hubiese estado allí de verdad y no hubiese sido una pequeña niña por aquel entonces.

—Me dijo que intentase no ir a la universidad si tenía novio. Dijo que no quería que fuese la chica que llora al teléfono cuando habla con su novio y que dice que no a las cosas en lugar de decir que sí.

Supongo que Escocia es el sí de Shion. Distraída, tomo una cucharada de masa de galleta y me la meto en la boca.

—No deberías comerte cruda la masa de galleta —me advierte Shion. No le hago ningún caso.

—Sumaru nunca sería un obstáculo en tu camino. Él no es así. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando decidiste presentarte a las elecciones para el consejo de estudiantes y se convirtió en tu director de campaña? ¡Es tu fan número uno!

Después de oír mi comentario, Shion hace un puchero y yo me levanto y me arrojo a sus brazos. Echa la cabeza atrás y me sonríe.

—Estoy bien — dice, pero no lo está. Sé que no lo está.

—Todavía no es demasiado tarde, ¿sabes? Puedes ir hacia allá ahora mismo y decirle que has cambiado de opinión.

Shion niega con la cabeza.

—Ya está hecho, Hinata— contesta. La suelto y cierra el portátil — ¿Cuándo terminarás la primera tanda? Tengo hambre.

Le echo un vistazo al temporizador magnético de la estufa.

—Faltan cuatro minutos.

Vuelvo a sentarme y replico:

—Me da igual lo que digas, Shion. No habéis terminado. Le quieres demasiado. Shion niega con la cabeza.

—Hinata— empieza, en su típico tono paciente, como si yo fuese una niña y ella una anciana sabia de cuarenta y dos años.

Agito una cucharada de masa de galleta bajo su nariz, y Shion titubea un momento y abre la boca. Se lo doy de comer como si fuese un bebé.

—Espera y verás. Sumaru y tú volveréis a estar juntos en un día, o puede que dos.

Incluso mientras lo digo, sé que no es verdad. Shion no es el tipo de chica que rompe y luego vuelve con alguien por capricho; una vez se ha decidido, eso es todo. No se anda por las ramas, no se anda con remordimientos. Como suele decir: cuando se ha terminado, se ha terminado.

Desearía (y he pensado en esto muchas, muchas veces, demasiadas como para contarlas) ser más como Shion. Porque en ocasiones tengo la sensación de que nunca habré terminado.

Luego, después de lavar los platos y de dejar las galletas en la almohada de Hana, subo a mi habitación. No enciendo la luz. Voy a la ventana. Las luces de Sumaru siguen encendidas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Shion prepara el café y yo sirvo los cereales en un bol. Suelto lo que llevo pensando toda la mañana:

—Que lo sepas. Papá y Hana se van a llevar un disgusto.

Cuando Hana y yo nos estábamos cepillando los dientes un rato antes me sentí tentada de irme de la lengua, pero Hana seguía enfadada conmigo por lo del día anterior, así que mantuve la boca cerrada. Ni siquiera mencionó las galletas, aunque sé que se las había comido porque en el plato sólo quedaban migajas.

Shion suelta un gran suspiro.

— ¿Así que debo quedarme con Sumaru por papá, Hana y tú?

—No, sólo era un comentario.

—Tampoco vendrá mucho por aquí cuando me haya marchado.

Frunzo el ceño. No se me había ocurrido que Sumaru dejaría de venir una vez Shion se hubiese ido. Venía de visita mucho antes de que se convirtiesen en pareja, así que no entiendo por qué iba a dejar de venir a partir de ahora.

—Puede que venga. Quiere mucho a Hana.

Shion aprieta el botón de encendido de la cafetera. La estoy observando súper minuciosamente porque Shion siempre ha sido la encargada de preparar el café y yo nunca lo he hecho y, ahora que se marcha (sólo quedan seis días), más me vale saber cómo lo hace. De espaldas a mí, dice:

—Puede que ni se lo cuente.

—Mmm, creo que se darán cuenta cuando no esté en el aeropuerto, Neko. —Ése es el apodo que le he puesto a Shion. Neko, por las pantuflas en forma de gatitos que usa desde hace mucho — ¿Cuántos vasos de agua has puesto? ¿Y cuántas cucharadas de café?

—Te lo apuntaré todo en el cuaderno —me asegura Shion.

Tenemos un cuaderno junto a la nevera. Idea de Shion, claro. Contiene todos los números de teléfono importantes, el horario de papá y el del transporte compartido de Hana.

—Acuérdate de añadir el número de la tintorería nueva.

—Hecho.

Shion trocea un plátano para los cereales. Todas las rodajas son perfectas.

—Además, Sumaru tampoco nos habría acompañado al aeropuerto. Ya sabes lo que opino de las despedidas.

Shion hace una mueca, como si dijera: "" ¡Puf, sentimientos!"". Lo sé perfectamente.

Cuando Shion decidió irse a una universidad de Escocia, me sentí traicionada. A pesar de que sabía que el momento se aproximaba, porque era obvio que Shion se iría a una universidad lejana.

Y era obvio que se marcharía a Escocia para ir a la universidad a estudiar Antropología, porque es Shion, la chica de los mapas, los libros de viaje y los planes, lo antiguo y misterioso. Era evidente que algún día nos iba abandonar.

Sigo estando enfadada con ella, pero sólo un poquito. Sólo un poquitín. Sé que ella no tiene la culpa, pero se marcha muy lejos, y siempre dijimos que seríamos las chicas Song para siempre. Shion primero, yo en medio, y mi hermana Hana, al final. En su certificado de nacimiento, es Hanabi; para nosotras es Hana.

De vez en cuando, la llamamos Conejito, porque es el apodo que le puse al verla después de nacer: parecía un conejo flacucho y sin pelo.

Somos las tres chicas Song. Antes éramos cuatro. Mi madre, Suzuki Song. Suki para mi padre, mamá para nosotras, Suzuki para todos los demás. Song es (era) el apellido de mi madre. Nuestro apellido es Hyuga. Pero la razón de que seamos las chicas Song y no las chicas Hyuga es que mi madre acostumbraba a decir que sería una chica Song de por vida y Shion dijo que, en ese caso, nosotras también deberíamos serlo. Song es el segundo nombre de todas y, de todos modos, parecemos más Song que Hyuga. Al menos, Shion y yo; Hana se parece más a papá: tiene las facciones, el pelo castaño y los ojos grises casi blancos como él, aunque yo también herede el mismo color de ojos solo que con un toque lila alrededor. La gente dice que soy la que más se parece a mamá, con mi largo cabello negro azulado, estatura mediana y mi piel blanca pero yo creo que es Shion, con sus pómulos altos, ojos violetas claro y labios delgados, pero papá dice que se parece a la abuela materna, creo que en realidad todas sacamos un poco de ellos. Ya han pasado 8 años y a veces parece que fue ayer cuando estaba aquí y, otras veces, parece que nunca lo estuvo, que sólo fue un sueño.

* * *

Esa mañana fregó el suelo; resplandecía, y todo olía a limones y a limpio. El teléfono sonó en la cocina, fue corriendo a contestar y resbaló. Se golpeó la cabeza en el suelo y quedó inconsciente, pero luego se despertó y se encontraba bien. Fue su intervalo de lucidez. Así es como lo llaman. Poco después dijo que le dolía la cabeza, fue a recostarse un rato en el sofá y ya no despertó.

Shion fue quien la encontró. Tenía 10 años. Se ocupó de todo: llamó a urgencias; llamó a papá, y me dijo que cuidase de Hana, que entonces sólo tenía tres años. Le encendí el televisor a Hana en el cuarto de los juguetes y me senté con ella. Eso fue todo lo que hice. No sé qué habría hecho si Shion no hubiese estado allí. Aunque Shion sólo tiene dos años más que yo, la admiro más que a nadie.

* * *

Los demás adultos se admiran cuando descubren que papá es un padre viudo. "" ¿Cómo lo consigue? ¿Cómo se las arregla él solo? "" La respuesta es Shion. Ella ha sido la organizadora desde el principio, todo etiquetado y programado y ordenado en filas iguales.

Shion es una buena chica, y supongo que Hana y yo seguimos sus pasos. Nunca he mentido (bueno si pero son mentiras piadosas), ni me he emborrachado, fumado un cigarrillo o siquiera tenido un novio. A veces bromeamos con papá y le recordamos lo afortunado que es de que seamos tan buenas, pero la verdad es que nosotras somos las afortunadas. Es un gran padre. Y se esfuerza mucho. No siempre nos comprende, pero lo intenta, y eso es lo que cuenta. Las tres chicas Song tenemos un pacto irrompible: hacerle la vida lo más fácil posible a papá. Aunque quizá no sea tan irrompible; ¿cuántas veces he escuchado a Shion decir: ""Shh, silencio, papá está echándose una siesta antes de volver al hospital"" o ""No molestes a papá con eso, hazlo tú misma""?

Le pregunté a Shion cómo pensaba que serían las cosas si mamá no hubiese muerto. ¿Pasaríamos más tiempo con su lado de la familia y no sólo Acción de Gracias y el día de Año Nuevo? O si...

Shion no le ve el sentido a hacerse preguntas. Vivimos como vivimos. No tiene sentido preguntarse qué habría pasado. Nadie podría darte las respuestas. Me esfuerzo, de verdad que lo hago, pero me cuesta mucho aceptar este modo de pensar. Siempre me estoy preguntando por los "" ¿y si...?"", por los caminos no seguidos.

* * *

Shion y papá bajan al mismo tiempo. Shion le sirve a papá una taza de café solo y yo le sirvo a Hana un tazón de cereales. Se lo pongo delante y ella aparta la cara y saca un yogur de la nevera. Se lo lleva al salón para comérselo delante de la tele. Es decir, sigue enfadada.

—Luego me pasaré por el súper, así que preparad una lista de todo lo que necesitáis —comenta papá mientras toma un buen sorbo de café—. Creo que compraré filetes para cenar. Podemos prepararlos a la barbacoa. ¿Compro uno también para Sumaru?

Vuelvo la cabeza de un bandazo en dirección a Shion. Ésta abre la boca y vuelve a cerrarla. Al final, responde:

—No, sólo para nosotros, papá.

Le lanzo una mirada reprobadora, pero no me hace caso. Nunca había visto a Shion acobardarse, pero supongo que, en asuntos del corazón, es imposible prever cómo va a comportarse alguien.

* * *

Son los últimos días de verano y nuestros últimos días con Shion. Quizá no esté tan mal que haya roto con Sumaru: así podemos pasar más tiempo juntas como hermanas. Estoy segura de que Shion pensó en ello. Seguro que formaba parte del plan.

Estamos saliendo del vecindario cuando vemos pasar a Sumaru corriendo. El año pasado se apuntó al equipo de atletismo y ahora no hace más que correr. Hana grita su nombre, pero las ventanillas del coche están subidas y él finge que no la oye.

—Da la vuelta —le ordena a Shion—. Quizá quiera acompañarnos.

—Hoy es un día sólo para las chicas Song —le explico.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana en Target, comprando cosas de última hora como combinados de frutos secos para el vuelo o desodorante y gomas para el pelo. Dejamos que Hana empuje el carrito para que pueda hacer eso de tomar carrerilla y después subirse al carro como si montase en un patín. Shion sólo le permite hacerlo un par de veces antes de obligarla a parar para que no moleste a los demás clientes.

Luego regresamos a casa y preparamos ensalada de pollo con uvas verdes para la comida, y enseguida nos dan las cinco y es hora de llevar a Hana a su encuentro de natación. Preparamos un picnic para cenar, que consiste en sándwiches de queso y jamón y macedonia y traemos la lap de Shion para ver películas porque las competiciones de natación pueden durar hasta la noche. También hacemos una pancarta que dice: "" ¡Ánimo, Hana!"", en la que dibujo muchas caritas de perros. Papá se pierde el encuentro porque está ayudando a nacer a un bebé. Papá siempre averigua el nombre para mí. Es lo primero que le pregunto cuando llega a casa después de un parto.

Hana está tan entusiasmada por haber ganado dos medallas de oro y una de plata que se olvida de preguntar por Sumaru hasta que estamos en el coche de regreso a casa. Está en el asiento trasero, lleva la toalla envuelta en la cabeza como si fuese un turbante y se ha colgado las medallas de las orejas como si fuesen pendientes. Se inclina hacia delante y pregunta:

— ¡Eh! ¿Cómo es que Sumaru no ha venido a mi competición?

Veo que Shion está dudando, así que respondo en su lugar. Tal vez sólo haya una cosa que se me dé mejor que a Shion: mentir.

—Esta noche tenía que trabajar en la librería. Pero le apetecía mucho venir.

Shion alarga el brazo por encima del compartimento central y me aprieta suavemente la mano en señal de gratitud.

— ¡Era la última competición regular! Me prometió que iría a verme nadar —responde Hana poniendo morros.

—Ha sido en el último momento. No ha podido dejar el trabajo porque uno de sus compañeros ha tenido una urgencia.

Hana asiente a regañadientes. Por pequeña que sea, sabe bien lo que son los turnos de urgencia, con papá basta y sobra para tener ejemplos.

—Vamos a tomar un helado —dice Shion de repente.

A Hana se le iluminan los ojos y los turnos de urgencia imaginarios quedan olvidados.

— ¡Sí! ¡Quiero un Waffle! ¿Puedo pedir un Waffle con dos bolas de helado? Quiero menta y chocolate y cacahuete. No, sorbete arcoíris y doble de caramelo. No espera...

Me doy la vuelta en mi asiento.

—No te vas a terminar las dos bolas y el Waffle. Quizá podrías comerte dos bolas en una copa, pero no con un Waffle —le digo.

—Sí que puedo. Esta noche puedo. Estoy muerta de hambre.

—Vale, pero más te vale terminártelo todo —la reprendo. Agito el dedo en su cara como si la amenazase y Hana pone los ojos en blanco y se le escapa una risita. En cuanto a mí, pediré lo de siempre: helado de cereza con trocitos de chocolate en un cucurucho de azúcar.

Shion entra en la zona de autoservicio. Mientras esperamos nuestro turno, digo:

—Apuesto lo que quieras a que en Escocia no tienen helados como éstos.

—Seguramente no —responde.

—No te podrás tomar otros así hasta Acción de Gracias. Shion no aparta la vista del parabrisas.

—Navidades —corrige—. Acción de Gracias dura muy poco para venir hasta aquí, ¿Recuerdas?

—Acción de Gracias será un rollo —gruñe Hana.

Me quedo callada. Nunca hemos celebrado Acción de Gracias sin Shion. Siempre prepara el pavo y el guisado de brócoli. Yo preparo las tartas (de calabaza y de nueces) y el puré de patatas. Hana es la que da el visto bueno a los guisados y postres y la que pone la mesa. No sé asar un pavo. Y nuestras dos abuelas estarán allí, y Shion es la favorita de Nana, la madre de papá. Dice que Hana la agota y que yo soy demasiado soñadora.

De repente, me inunda el pánico y me cuesta respirar y ya no me importan los helados de cereza con trocitos de chocolate. No me imagino Acción de Gracias sin Shion. No puedo siquiera imaginarme el próximo lunes sin ella. Sé que la mayoría de las hermanas se llevan mal, pero estoy más unida a Shion que a nadie en el mundo entero. ¿Cómo podemos ser las chicas Song sin Shion?

* * *

Ino, mi amiga más antigua, fuma, coquetea y se "besuquea" con chicos a quienes apenas conoce y la han expulsado del instituto dos veces. Una vez tuvo que presentarse ante un tribunal por absentismo escolar. Antes de conocer a Ino no sabía qué era el absentismo. Para vuestra información, es cuando te saltas tantas clases que acabas teniendo problemas con la ley.

Estoy casi segura de que si Ino y yo nos hubiésemos conocido ahora, no seríamos amigas. Somos completamente distintas. Cuando iba a sexto, a Ino le gustaba jugar con barbies, cantar a todo pulmón, las fiestas de pijamas y quedarse despierta toda la noche viendo películas de Brad Pitt, igual que a mí. Para cuando llegamos a octavo, se escabullía de casa mientras mi padre dormía para encontrarse con chicos a los que había conocido en el centro comercial. La traían a casa antes de que se hiciese de día. Yo me quedaba despierta hasta que regresaba, aterrorizada ante la idea de que no llegase antes de que mi padre despertase. Pero siempre llegaba a tiempo.

Ino no es el tipo de amiga a la que llamas por teléfono todas las noches o con la que tomas el almuerzo todos los días. Es como un nómada, viene y va a su gusto. No puede atarse a un lugar o a una persona. En ocasiones, paso días y días sin ver a Ino, y entonces, en mitad de la noche, tocan a la ventana de mi habitación y es Ino, agazapada en la Jacaranda. Siempre dejo el pestillo de la ventana abierto, por si acaso. Ino y Shion no se soportan: Ino cree que Shion es una estirada, y Shion piensa que Ino es bipolar. Shion piensa que Ino me utiliza; Ino piensa que Shion me controla. Yo creo que es posible que ambas tengan un poco de razón. Pero lo que importa es que Ino y yo nos entendemos, y eso cuenta más de lo que la gente imagina.

Ino me llama de camino a nuestra casa. Dice que su madre se está comportando como una bruja y que viene a pasar un par de horas, y que si tenemos comida.

Ino y yo estamos en el salón compartiendo un bol de ñoquis que han sobrado de la comida, cuando Shion llega a casa después dejar a Hana en la barbacoa que organiza el equipo de natación para celebrar el final de temporada.

—Ah, hola. —Y entonces divisa el vaso de Coca-Cola Light de Ino encima de la mesita del café, sin posavasos—. ¿Te importaría usar un posavasos?

En cuanto Shion desaparece por la escalera, Ino exclama:

— ¡Dios! ¿Por qué es tan bruja tu hermana? Deslizo un posavasos bajo su bebida.

—Piensas que todo el mundo es una bruja.

—Eso es porque lo son.

Ino pone lo ojos en blanco y mira al techo antes de soltar a todo volumen:

—Tiene que quitarse el palo del culo.

Desde su habitación, Shion chilla:

— ¡Te he oído!

— ¡Ésa era la idea! —responde Ino a gritos, mientras se come el último ñoqui. Me limito a suspirar.

—Se marchará pronto.

Entre risitas, Ino pregunta:

— ¿Y qué va a hacer Maru? ¿Le encenderá una vela todas las noches hasta que vuelva a casa?

Dudo un poco. No estoy segura de que deba continuar con el secreto, pero estoy convencida de que Shion no quiere que Ino sepa nada de su vida personal. Así pues, me limito a responder:

—No estoy segura.

—Espera un momento. ¿Le ha plantado? —pregunta Ino. Asiento de mala gana.

—Pero no le digas nada —le advierto—. Todavía está triste.

— ¿Shion? ¿Triste? — Ino se mira las uñas —Shion no tiene emociones humanas normales como el resto de nosotros.

—Es que no la conoces. Además, no todos podemos ser como tú.

Me ofrece una sonrisa llena de dientes. Tiene una hermosa sonrisa aunque sus incisivos son un tanto puntiagudos, y cuando sonríe poniendo una cara maliciosa hace que siempre parezca un poco hambrienta.

—Cierto.

Ino es puro sentimiento. Chilla a la menor ocasión. Dice que a veces tienes que gritar tus sentimientos; si no lo haces, se pudren. El otro día le chilló a una mujer en el supermercado por pisarle el pie de manera accidental. No creo que sus emociones corran ningún peligro de pudrirse.

—No puedo creer que dentro de unos días no vaya a estar aquí —digo y, de repente, me lloran los ojos.

—No se está muriendo, Hina. No hace falta ponerse en plan ""Buaaah"" — Ino tira de un hilo suelto en sus shorts cortos rojos. Son tan cortos que se le ve la ropa interior cuando se sienta. Es roja, y le va a conjunto con los pantalones.

—De hecho, creo que esto te irá bien. Ya es hora de que salgas y te diviertas y dejes de hacer caso de todo lo que te dice la reina Shion. ¡Éste es nuestro año, Hina! Ahora es cuando las cosas se ponen interesantes. Diviértete con unos cuantos chicos, vive un poco... ¿Lo pillas?

—Vivo lo suficiente —respondo.

—Sí, en el asilo de ancianos —se burla Ino, y le lanzo una mirada asesina.

Shion empezó a trabajar de voluntaria en la Comunidad de Jubilados Belleview cuando se sacó el carnet de conducir. Su trabajo consistía en ayudar a organizar la hora del cóctel para los residentes. Yo la ayudaba de vez en cuando. Disponíamos los cacahuetes y servíamos las bebidas y, a veces, Shion tocaba el piano, aunque lo habitual era que Fuku lo acaparara. Fuku es la diva de Belleview. Es la reina del gallinero. Me gusta escuchar sus historias. Y a miss Mai no se le da muy bien conversar por culpa de la demencia, pero fue ella quien me enseñó a tejer.

Ahora tienen a otro voluntario, pero sé que en Belleview, cuantos más mejor, porque la mayoría de los residentes reciben muy pocas visitas. Debería ir. Echo de menos ir de visita. No me hace gracia que Ino se burle de ello.

—La gente de Belleview ha vivido más que todas las personas a quienes conocemos juntas. Hay una mujer, Fuku, ¡que formaba parte del servicio que viaja al extranjero a entretener a las tropas! Recibía cientos de cartas al día de los soldados que se habían enamorado de ella. Y un veterano que perdió una pierna ¡le envió un anillo de diamantes!

De repente, Ino parece interesada.

— ¿Se lo quedó?

—Sí— admito —Creo que no fue correcto quedárselo si no tenía intención de casarse con él, pero me lo mostró y era precioso. Era un diamante rosa muy raro. Seguro que ahora vale un montón de dinero.

—Fuku suena increíble —dice Ino a regañadientes.

—Podrías acompañarme a Belleview algún día. Podríamos asistir a la hora del cóctel. Al señor Kikunojo le encanta bailar con las chicas nuevas. Te enseñará el Tango —le sugiero divertida.

Ino pone una mueca de horror, como si le hubiese sugerido pasar el rato en el vertedero de la ciudad.

—No, gracias. ¿Qué tal si te saco yo a bailar? —responde alzando las cejas, yo me niego pero eso no le impide jalarme hacia el centro de la sala, pararse frente a mí y pedirme con una voz más profunda, que le conceda una pieza mientras me estira una mano, me rio y me dejo llevar por su locura, acepto su oferta y comenzamos a bailar un vals imaginario, con música imaginaria y con una coreografía demasiado exagerada, si alguien nos viera moriría de la risa, terminada nuestra ridiculez volvemos a sentarnos en el sofá y nos quedamos en silencio por un rato.

—.Ahora que tu hermana se marcha, podemos divertirnos de verdad. Ya sabes que yo siempre me lo paso bien— articula Ino con una sonrisa, yo simplemente me le quedo mirando.

Es cierto: Ino siempre se lo pasa bien. A veces, demasiado bien, pero bien al fin y al cabo.

* * *

La noche antes de la marcha de Shion, las tres estamos en su habitación, ayudándola a hacer los últimos preparativos. Hana está organizando los artículos de baño de Shion, que mete con cuidado en el estuche transparente. Shion intenta decidir qué abrigo llevarse.

— ¿Me llevo el chaquetón y el anorak, o sólo el chaquetón? —me pregunta.

—Sólo el chaquetón. Te lo puedes poner para ir arreglada, o para los días de diario— respondo. Estoy tumbada en su cama, supervisando los preparativos de las maletas.

—Hana, asegúrate de que el tapón de la loción esté bien apretado.

—La loción es nueva. ¡Claro que está apretado! —gruñe Hana, pero lo comprueba de todos modos.

—En Escocia el frío empieza antes que aquí. Creo que me llevaré ambos —resuelve Shion, que dobla el abrigo y lo coloca encima de la maleta.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas si ya te habías decidido? Además, dijiste que vendrías a casa por Navidad. ¿Vendrás?

—Sí. Deja de comportarte como una mocosa —me urge Shion.

La verdad es que Shion no está metiendo muchas cosas en el equipaje. No necesita demasiado. Yo en su lugar me habría llevado toda mi habitación, pero Shion no. Su habitación tiene casi el mismo aspecto.

Shion se sienta a mi lado y Hana se acomoda a los pies de la cama.

—Todo está cambiando —digo con un suspiro. Shion pone una mueca y me abraza.

—No ha cambiado nada. Somos las chicas Song para siempre, ¿te acuerdas?

Papá está de pie en la entrada de la habitación. Llama a la puerta, a pesar de que está abierta y le vemos con claridad.

—Voy a meter las maletas en el coche —anuncia.

Le observamos desde la cama mientras arrastra una de las maletas escalera abajo y luego sube a por la otra.

—Oh, no, no os levantéis. No quiero molestar —comenta en tono sarcástico.

—No te preocupes, no nos levantamos —respondemos a coro.

Durante la última semana, papá ha estado sumergido en modo limpieza de primavera, a pesar de que no estamos en primavera. Se está deshaciendo de todo: la panificadora que no utilizamos nunca, Cd's, mantas viejas y la antigua máquina de escribir de mamá. Lo regalará todo. Un psiquiatra podría relacionar todo esto con la marcha de Shion a la universidad, pero yo no sabría explicar el significado exacto de sus actos. Sea lo que sea, resulta irritante. Ya he tenido que ahuyentarlo dos veces de mi colección de unicornios de cristal.

Apoyo la cabeza en el regazo de Shion.

—Así que vendrás a casa para Navidad, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Ojalá pudiese acompañarte. Eres más simpática que Hinata —se queja Hana. Le doy un pellizco.

— ¿Ves? —se jacta.

—Hinata será amable siempre y cuando te comportes. Y las dos tenéis que cuidar de papá. Aseguraos de que no trabaja demasiados sábados seguidos. Aseguraos de que lleve el coche a la inspección el mes que viene. Y comprad filtros para el café. Siempre se os olvidan los filtros del café.

—Sí, mi sargento —coreamos Hana y yo. Examino la expresión de Shion en busca de tristeza o miedo o preocupación, alguna señal de que la asusta marcharse tan lejos, de que nos echará de menos tanto como nosotras a ella. Pero no la encuentro.

* * *

Esa noche, las tres dormimos en la habitación de Shion.

Hana siempre es la primera en caer dormida. Yo permanezco tumbada a oscuras con los ojos abiertos. No puedo dormir. La idea de que mañana por la noche Shion no estará en esta habitación me entristece tanto que apenas puedo soportarlo. Odio los cambios más que nada en este mundo.

Desde las sombras, Shion pregunta:

—Hinata..., ¿has estado enamorada alguna vez? Enamorada de verdad.

Me pilla desprevenida. No tengo ninguna respuesta preparada. Intento pensar en alguna, pero ya está hablando otra vez.

—Desearía haberme enamorado más de una vez. Creo que deberías enamorarte al menos dos veces en el instituto —dice en tono melancólico. Luego deja escapar un suspiro diminuto y se duerme. Shion siempre se duerme así, un suspiro soñador y ya está de camino a Nunca Jamás: así de fácil.

* * *

Me despierto en mitad de la noche y Shion no está. Hana está hecha un ovillo a mi lado, pero Shion no. La oscuridad es total; sólo la luz de la luna se filtra a través de las cortinas. Me levanto de la cama y voy a la ventana. Me quedo sin aliento. Ahí están: Sumaru y Shion, de pie en el camino de entrada. Shion aparta la mirada de Sumaru, hacia la luna. No se están tocando. Hay tanto espacio entre los dos que resulta evidente que Shion no ha cambiado de opinión.

Suelto la cortina y regreso a la cama. Hana ha invadido mi espacio. La empujo unos centímetros para dejar sitio a Shion. Desearía no haber visto esa escena. Era demasiado íntima. Demasiado real. Debía pertenecerles sólo a ellos. Si pudiese borrarla de mi mente, lo haría.

Me tumbo de lado. ¿Qué se debe de sentir al tener un chico que te quiere hasta tal punto que llora por ti? Y no un chico cualquiera. Sumaru. Nuestro Sumaru.

En respuesta a su pregunta: "sí", creo que he estado enamorada de verdad. Aunque solamente una vez. De Sumaru. Nuestro Sumaru.

* * *

Así fue como Shion y Sumaru se convirtieron en pareja. En cierto modo, el primero en decírmelo fue Sumaru.

Ocurrió hace dos años. Estábamos sentados en la biblioteca durante nuestra hora libre. Yo estaba haciendo los deberes de matemáticas; Sumaru me ayudaba porque se le dan bien las mates. Teníamos las cabezas dobladas sobre la página, tan cerca que olía el jabón que había utilizado esa mañana. Irish Spring.

Y entonces, dijo:

—Necesito un consejo. Me gusta una chica.

Por un segundo, pensé que era yo. Pensé que iba a decir que era yo. Tenía la esperanza de que lo dijese. Era a principios de curso. Habíamos pasado todo el mes de agosto juntos, a veces con Shion, pero casi siempre solos, porque Shion tenía prácticas en la plantación Montpelier tres días a la semana.

Nadamos mucho. Lucía un bronceado fantástico gracias a la natación. Así que, por una décima de segundo, creí que iba a decir mi nombre.

Pero entonces vi cómo se sonrojaba, con la mirada perdida en el espacio, y supe que no se refería a mí.

Hice una lista mental de todas las chicas posibles. Era una lista corta. Sumaru no tenía muchas amigas. Tenía a su amigo del alma, Amai Fuma, que se mudó de Nueva Jersey cuando íbamos a la escuela, y a su otro amigo del alma, Dokku, y ya está.

Podría ser Hotaru, del equipo de voleibol. Una vez la señaló como la chica más guapa de su curso. En defensa de Sumaru, le obligué a ello. Le pregunté quién era la chica más guapa de cada curso. De entre las de mi clase, escogió a Sakura. No me sorprendió, pero aun así noté que se me encogía un poco el corazón.

Podría ser Yakumo, la universitaria de la librería. Sumaru hablaba a menudo de lo lista que era, y de lo sofisticada que era, porque había estudiado en la India y ahora era budista. ¡Ja! Yo era mitad coreana (por parte de mi madre) y mitad japonesa por parte de mi padre. Probó el kimchi por primera vez en mi casa.

Estaba a punto de preguntárselo cuando la bibliotecaria nos hizo callar, así que volvimos a concentrarnos en los deberes. Sumaru no volvió a sacar el tema y yo no pregunté. Sinceramente, prefería no saberlo. No era yo, y eso era lo único que me importaba.

No se me ocurrió en ningún momento que pudiese ser Shion. No la veía como el tipo de chica que podía gustarle. Ya la habían invitado a salir antes, cierto tipo de chicos. Chicos inteligentes que eran sus compañeros en clase de química y sus oponentes en las elecciones del consejo estudiantil. Visto en perspectiva, no resulta tan sorprendente que a Sumaru le gustase Shion, dado que él encajaba en ese tipo de chico.

Si me preguntasen qué aspecto tiene Sumaru, diría que es normal. Tiene el aspecto de alguien a quien se le dan bien los ordenadores, el tipo de chico que se refiere a los cómics como novelas gráficas. Pelo negro un poco largo, siempre lo trae amarrado en una coleta baja... Ojos cafés claro que se tornan turbios en el centro. Es un poco flacucho, pero fuerte. Lo sé porque una vez me torcí el tobillo junto al antiguo campo de béisbol y me llevó a caballito hasta casa. Su piel es morena pero no tanto. Tiene unas cuantas pecas en el puente de la nariz que le hacen parecer más joven de lo que es, aunque casi no se le distinguen. Y un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda. Siempre me ha gustado ese hoyuelo. Si no lo tuviera, su rostro sería demasiado serio.

Lo que me resultó más sorprendente e increíble fue que a Shion también le gustase. No por el tipo de persona que es Sumaru, sino por el tipo de persona que es Shion. Nunca me había mencionado que le gustase ningún chico, ni una sola vez. La caprichosa era yo; la casquivana, como diría mi abuela. Shion, no. Shion estaba por encima de esas cosas. Su existencia se desarrollaba en un plano superior donde esas cosas (los chicos y las fiestas) carecían de importancia.

Ocurrió de repente. Shion llegó tarde del instituto ese día de octubre. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas a causa del frío aire montañoso, se había trenzado su precioso pelo rubio y llevaba una bufanda en torno al cuello. Había estado trabajando en un proyecto en el instituto, era la hora de cenar y yo estaba cocinando pollo a la parmesana y espaguetis con salsa de tomate.

Entró en la cocina y anunció:

—Tengo algo que contaros.

Los ojos le brillaban más de lo normal. Recuerdo que se estaba desenrollando la bufanda del cuello. Hana estaba haciendo los deberes en la mesa de la cocina, papá estaba de camino a casa y yo revolvía la salsa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntamos Hana y yo.

—Sumaru dice que le gusto.

Shion se encogió de hombros con gesto satisfecho. Los hombros casi le llegaron a las orejas. Me quedé muy quieta. A continuación, solté la cuchara de madera en la salsa.

— ¿Sumaru, Sumaru? ¿Nuestro Sumaru?

No me atrevía siquiera a mirarla. Temía que se diese cuenta.

—Sí. Hoy me ha esperado a la salida de clase para decírmelo. Dice...— Shion sonrió, emocionada —Dice que soy la chica de sus sueños. ¿Os lo podéis creer?

—Vaya— respondí. Intenté transmitirle felicidad con esa palabra, pero no sé si lo conseguí. Lo único que sentía era desesperación. Y envidia. Una envidia tan profunda y tenebrosa que parecía asfixiarme. Así que volví a intentarlo, esta vez con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, Shion.

—Vaya — repitió Hana — ¿Así que ahora sois novio y novia?

Contuve el aliento a la espera de su respuesta.

Shion tomó una pequeña porción de parmesano y se lo metió en la boca.

—Creo que sí.

Y entonces sonrió, y su mirada se tornó tierna y líquida. Comprendí que a ella también le gustaba. Y mucho.

Esa noche escribí mi carta para Sumaru.

_Querido Sumaru..._

Lloré mucho. Y así fue como terminó. Terminó antes incluso de tener mi oportunidad. Lo importante no era que Sumaru hubiese escogido a Shion, sino que Shion le había escogido a él.

Ése era el fin. Lloré a mares. Escribí mi carta. Lo dejé todo atrás. No he vuelto a pensar en él de esa forma desde entonces. Están H.E.U.P.E.O. _"Hechos el uno para el otro_".

Sigo estando despierta cuando Shion regresa a la cama, pero cierro los ojos rápido y finjo dormir. Hana está acurrucada a mi lado.

Me parece oír un sorbido y miro a Shion de reojo. Está de espaldas a nosotras. Le tiemblan los hombros. Está llorando.

Shion no llora nunca.

Ahora que he visto a Shion llorar por él, estoy más convencida que nunca: estos dos no han terminado. Porque Sumaru siempre será nuestro Sumaru.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Sé que es extraño y se preguntaran quién demonios es Sumaru, pues déjeme decirles que es un personaje de relleno en Naruto, el chico que vive en la aldea de la estrella (cap. 178)…yo lo amo jajá es lindo y la verdad quería una personaje distinto a los comunes Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara, etc, además porque ellos no me agradan para ser el chico que le gusta a Hina-chan (por ahora) y que será uno de los principales.

Acepto Reviews, favorites, followers, de todo…me encantaría saber qué es lo que opinan de esta historia…por favor mándenme un pequeño review aunque sea.

Tal vez suba la conti entre semana o dentro de ocho…todo depende del interés por saber que pasara ¿Cuál creen que sea el papel de Naruto-kun en esta historia?

Les mando un beso…Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	3. Todavia te quiero

Hola!

He traído el segundo capítulo de esta linda historia. Espero y sea de su agrado!

Disclaimer: La trama y el titulo pertenecen a Jenny Han, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la imagen de portada es MIA n.n

* * *

Capítulo 2

Todavía te quiero

Al día siguiente, llevamos a Shion al aeropuerto. Una vez fuera, cargamos las maletas en un portaequipajes. Shion insiste en entrar sola, como dijo que haría.

—Shion, al menos déjame que te acompañe a facturar el equipaje. Quiero ver cómo cruzas el control de seguridad —dice papá, mientras intenta maniobrar el portaequipaje en torno a Shion.

—No me va a pasar nada. Ya he volado sola en avión. Sé cómo hacerlo —repite. Se pone de puntillas y le da un abrazo a papá—. Llamaré en cuanto llegue, te lo prometo.

—Llama todos los días —susurro. El nudo que tengo en la garganta no para de crecer y se me escapan unas cuantas lágrimas. Esperaba no llorar porque sabía que Shion no lo haría y llorar sola es patético, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Ni se te ocurra olvidarte de nosotras —le advierte Hana.

El comentario hace sonreír a Shion.

—Eso es imposible.

Nos abraza una vez más. Me deja a mí para el final. Como sabía que haría.

—Cuida bien de papá y de Hana. Ahora estás a cargo.

No quiero soltarla, así que la abrazo más fuerte. Sigo esperando una señal, una indicación de que nos echará de menos tanto como nosotros a ella. Y entonces se pone a reír y la suelto.

—Adiós, Neko —digo, y me enjugo las lágrimas con el filo de la camiseta.

Los tres la observamos mientras empuja el carrito hasta el mostrador de facturación. Estoy llorando a lágrima viva, secándome las lágrimas con el dorso del brazo. Papá nos rodea con el brazo a Hana y a mí.

—Esperaremos hasta que esté en la fila para pasar el control de seguridad.

Cuando termina de facturar el equipaje, se da la vuelta y nos mira a través de las puertas de cristal. Levanta una mano, se despide y se dirige a la fila del control de seguridad. Contemplamos cómo se aleja, pensando que quizá se vuelva una vez más, pero no lo hace. Ya parece muy lejana. Shion, la chica de las matrículas de honor, siempre competente. Cuando me llegue la hora de marcharme, dudo mucho que sea tan fuerte como Shion. Pero, ahora en serio, ¿quién lo es?

Lloro durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa en el asiento trasero del coche. Hana me dice que soy más niña que ella, me agarra de la mano y la aprieta con fuerza, y sé que ella también está triste.

A pesar de que Shion no es una persona ruidosa, en casa parece reinar el silencio. En cierto modo está vacía. ¿Cómo será cuando me marche dentro de dos años? ¿Qué van hacer papá y Hana? No soporto la idea de que lleguen a una casa vacía y oscura sin Shion y sin mí. Quizá no me marche muy lejos; tal vez incluso pueda vivir en casa, al menos durante el primer semestre. Creo que eso sería lo correcto.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Ino me llama por teléfono y me dice que me encuentre con ella en el centro comercial. Quiere mi opinión sobre un vestido y, para ver el efecto completo, tengo que verla en persona. Estoy orgullosa de que me pida mi opinión de sastre y me sentaría bien salir de casa y no seguir estando triste, pero conducir sola hasta el centro comercial me pone nerviosa. Yo (y todo el mundo, en realidad) me considero una conductora asustadiza.

Le pregunto si puede enviarme una foto, pero Ino me conoce demasiado bien.

—Nop. ¡Arrastra el culo hasta aquí, Hina! No aprenderás a conducir mejor hasta que hagas de tripas tu corazón y te decidas a hacerlo.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, te quiero aquí en 15 minutos Hinata.

Rayos, cuando Ino me llamaba por mi nombre completo era una clara muestra de que no aceptaría una negativa por respuesta, y prefería mil veces a una Ino molesta que a una Ino furiosa.

—Ok…voy para allá.

Así que eso es lo que hago: conduzco el coche de Shion al centro comercial. Tengo el carnet y todo, pero me falta seguridad, demasiada seguridad. Mi padre me ha dado clases muchas veces, y Shion también y, con ellos en el coche, no tengo ningún problema, pero me pongo nerviosa cuando conduzco sola. Lo que me asusta es cambiar de carril. No me gusta apartar la vista ni por un momento de lo que está ocurriendo justo enfrente. Tampoco me gusta conducir deprisa.

Pero lo peor de todo es que tiendo a perderme. Los únicos lugares adonde soy capaz de llegar con absoluta seguridad son la escuela y al súper. Nunca he tenido que aprender cómo llegar al centro comercial porque Shion nos llevaba siempre. Pero ahora sé que tengo que esforzarme porque soy la responsable de llevar a Hana. Aunque la verdad es que Hana se orienta mejor que yo. Sabe cómo llegar a montones de sitios. Pero no quiero que tenga que explicarme cómo llegar a donde sea. Quiero sentirme como la hermana mayor, quiero que se relaje en el asiento del pasajero, segura en el conocimiento de que Hina la llevará a donde tiene que ir, como me pasaba a mí con Shion.

Claro que también podría usar el GPS, pero me siento boba pidiéndole que me indique cómo llegar al centro comercial cuando he estado allí un millón de veces. En su lugar, me inquieto en cada giro, y dudo cada vez que veo una entrada a la autopista. ¿Era la norte o la sur? ¿Giro aquí o en la siguiente? Nunca había tenido que prestar atención.

Pero por ahora todo va bien. Escucho la radio, moviéndome al ritmo de la canción, e incluso conduzco con una sola mano al volante. Lo hago para fingir confianza, porque dicen que cuanto más finges, más cierto te acaba pareciendo.

Todo va tan bien que tomo un atajo en lugar de la autopista. Paso por el vecindario de al lado e, incluso mientras lo hago, empiezo a preguntarme si ha sido una buena idea. Tras un par de minutos, el paisaje empieza a resultarme poco familiar y me doy cuenta de que he girado a la izquierda en vez de a la derecha. Intento contener el pánico que me invade y retroceder.

""Puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo"". Hay una señal de stop a cuatro bandas. No veo a nadie, así que sigo adelante. Ni siquiera veo el coche que viene a mi derecha. Lo noto antes de verlo. Chillo hasta quedar ronca. La boca me sabe a cobre.¿Estoy sangrando? ¿Me he mordido la lengua? La toco y sigue ahí. El corazón me late a mil por hora; me siento sudada y pegajosa. Respiro profundamente, pero no consigo que me entre el aire.

Me tiemblan las piernas al salir del coche. El otro conductor ya ha salido, está inspeccionando su coche de brazos cruzados. Es mayor que mi padre y tiene el pelo gris y lleva bermudas con langostas rojas estampadas. Su coche está bien, pero el mío tiene una abolladura enorme a un lado.

— ¿No has visto la señal de stop? ¿Estabas enviado mensajes con el teléfono? —pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza; se me está cerrando la garganta. No quiero llorar. Mientras no llore... Parece darse cuenta. La arruga de irritación que tiene entre las cejas se está suavizando.

—Mi coche parece estar en perfecto estado. ¿Te encuentras bien? —me pregunta, a regañadientes.

Asiento una vez más.

—Lo siento mucho —respondo.

—Los jóvenes tenéis que ser más prudentes —dice como si yo no hubiese abierto la boca. El nudo que tengo en la garganta empieza a crecer.

—Lo siento de verdad, señor.

Hace un ruido que suena como un gruñido.

—Deberías llamar a alguien para que venga a buscarte. ¿Quieres que espere contigo? —se ofrece el hombre.

—No, gracias.

¿Y si es un asesino en serie o un pedófilo? No quiero quedarme a solas con un desconocido. El hombre se marcha con su coche.

En cuanto desaparece, se me ocurre que debería haber llamado a la policía mientras estaba aquí.

¿No se supone que tienes que llamar a la policía siempre que haya un accidente de coche, pase lo que pase? Estoy casi segura de que nos lo enseñaron en la autoescuela. Así que he cometido otro error.

Me siento en la acera y miro fijamente el coche. No llevo ni dos horas con él, y ya lo he destrozado. Apoyo la cabeza entre mis piernas y me siento hecha una bola. Me empieza a doler el cuello. Es entonces cuando empiezan a brotar las lágrimas. A mi padre no le hará ninguna gracia. A Shion tampoco. Los dos estarán de acuerdo en que no debería estar conduciendo por la ciudad sin supervisión, y quizá tengan razón. Quizá aún no esté preparada. Quizá no lo esté nunca. Quizá cuando sea vieja, mis hermanas y mi padre tendrán que llevarme a los sitios porque soy una inútil.

Saco el teléfono y llamo a Sumaru. Cuando responde, digo:

—Sumaru, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? —y me tiembla tanto la voz que me siento abochornada. Y claro que se da cuenta, porque es Sumaru. Enseguida se pone serio.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—He tenido un accidente de coche. No sé ni dónde estoy. ¿Puedes venir a buscarme?

— ¿Te has hecho daño? —pregunta.

—No, estoy bien. Es que... —Si pronuncio una palabra más, romperé a llorar.

— ¿Qué señales ves? ¿Qué tiendas?

Estiro el cuello para echar un vistazo alrededor.

—Falstone. Estoy en el 8109 de Falstone Road —respondo mirando al buzón más cercano.

—Voy de camino. ¿Quieres que siga al teléfono contigo?

—No hace falta —cuelgo y empiezo a llorar.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo allí sentada llorando cuando otro coche se detiene frente a mí. Levanto la vista y es el Audi negro de Naruto Uzumaki con las lunas tintadas. Una de las ventanillas desciende.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien?

Asiento y, con un gesto, lo invito a marcharse. Vuelve a subir la ventanilla y pienso que se va a marchar de verdad, pero entonces aparca a un lado. Sale de su coche y empieza a inspeccionar el mío.

—La has fastidiado bien. ¿Tienes la información del seguro del otro tío?

—No…su coche estaba bien —respondo, mientras me seco las lágrimas furtivamente—. Fue culpa mía.

— ¿Tienes seguro?

Asiento.

— ¿Los has llamado?

—No, pero viene alguien.

Naruto se sienta a mi lado.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí sentada y llorando sola?

Aparto la cara y me vuelvo a secar las mejillas.

—No estoy llorando.

— ¿A no? — Pregunta con ironía — ¿Se te metió una basurita en el ojo? Haber yo te soplo— hace el ademan de acercar su rostro al mío y yo chillo exaltada mientras lo empujo para alejarlo de mí.

—Tranquila Hinata, solo quería acerté olvidar el mal rato— ríe divertido

—Pues lo has empeorado— respondo con las mejillas sonrojadas, solo un poco —Pero…aprecio tu gesto.

—De nada

Naruto Uzumaki y yo éramos amigos antes de que se convirtiese en Uzumaki, cuando era Naruto U. Formábamos parte del "grupito" en la escuela. Los chicos eran Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka y Sora Karuza. Las chicas éramos Sakura y yo y Matsuri Fuma, que vivía al final de la manzana, y a veces Ino. De pequeña, Sakura vivía a dos calles de distancia. Resulta curioso lo importante que es la proximidad durante la infancia. Quién sea tu mejor amigo depende directamente de lo cerca que estén vuestras casas. Con quién te sientes depende de lo cerca que estén vuestros apellidos en el alfabeto. Es un gran juego de azar. En octavo,  
Sakura se mudó a otro vecindario y seguimos siendo amigas un tiempo más. Venía al vecindario a pasar el rato, pero algo había cambiado. Al llegar al instituto, Sakura nos había eclipsado. Seguía siendo amiga de los chicos, pero la pandilla de chicas estaba acabada. Matsuri y yo continuamos siendo amigas hasta que se mudó el año pasado, pero siempre había algo humillante cuando estábamos juntas, como si fuésemos dos rebanadas de pan sobrantes y juntas formásemos un sándwich seco.

Ya no somos amigos. Ni Sakura y yo, ni Naruto y yo. Por eso me resultaba tan extraño estar sentada a su lado en una acera cualquiera como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

Le suena el móvil y se lo saca del bolsillo.

—Me tengo que ir.

— ¿Adónde vas? —sollozo.

—A casa de Sakura.

—Entonces, más te vale ir tirando. Sakura se enfadará si llegas tarde.

Naruto suelta un resoplido como si no le importase, pero se levanta de golpe. Me pregunto cómo será ejercer tanto poder sobre un chico. No creo que me gustase. Tener el corazón de alguien en tus manos parece ser mucha responsabilidad. Está entrando en su coche cuando, como si se le ocurriese de repente, pregunta:

— ¿Quieres que llame al seguro por ti?

—No hace falta. Pero gracias por parar. Ha sido muy amable de tu parte.

Naruto sonríe de oreja a oreja. Recuerdo eso de Naruto: lo mucho que le gustan los refuerzos positivos, además de tener una hermosa sonrisa.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

Asiento una vez más. La verdad es que sí.

—Bien— me sonríe otra vez y se despide con un movimiento de mano, veo su auto marcharse y perderse entre las calles, había olvidado el efecto de su sonrisa: te hace sentir especial.

Naruto tiene el aspecto de un chico guapo: con su rebelde cabello rubio y sus ojos tan azules como el mar; profundos y magníficos como el mismo, alto y atlético de piel bronceada: parece que las vacaciones le sentaron muy bien. Podría llevar una chaqueta deportiva, conducir un Corvette rojo con la capota bajada, unos lentes de sol negros y una mano en el volante, de camino a recoger a una chica para llevarla a un baile de los años cincuenta. Naruto tiene algo que les gusta a las chicas.

Fue el primer chico que besé. Me resulta muy extraño cuando pienso en ello. Parece que ocurrió hace una eternidad, pero tan sólo fue hace cuatro años.

Sumaru aparece un minuto después, mientras le envío a Ino un mensaje para avisarle de que no iré al centro comercial, ni siquiera me molesto en preocuparme lo furiosa que se pondrá. Me pongo de pie.

— ¡Cuánto has tardado!

—Me dijiste el 8109. ¡Éste es el 8901!

—No, dije el 8901 —respondo con seguridad.

—No, estoy seguro de que dijiste el 8109. ¿Y por qué no respondes al móvil? Sumaru sale del coche y, cuando ve la abolladura, se queda boquiabierto.

—Mierda. ¿Ya has llamado al seguro?

—No. ¿Te importa hacerlo tú?

Sumaru llama y luego nos sentamos en su coche con el aire acondicionado encendido mientras esperamos. He estado a punto de sentarme en el asiento trasero, cuando de repente me he acordado de que Shion ya no está. He ido en su coche montones de veces, pero creo que nunca me había sentado delante.

—Mmm... Sabes que Shion te matará por esto, ¿no?

Giro la cabeza tan rápido que el pelo me golpea la mejilla.

—Shion no se va a enterar. ¡No le digas nada!

— ¿Cuándo iba a hablar con ella? Hemos roto, ¿te acuerdas?

Frunzo el ceño.

—No soporto cuando la gente hace eso. Les pides que te guarden un secreto y, en lugar de contestar sí o no, responden: "" ¿A quién se lo voy a contar?"".

— ¡No he dicho "" ¿A quién se lo voy a contar?""!

—Di sí o no. No lo conviertas en una pregunta.

—No le diré nada a Shion. Esto quedará entre tú y yo. Te lo prometo. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Entonces se hace el silencio y ninguno de los dos dice nada. Tan sólo se oye el ruido del aire fresco que sale de los conductos de ventilación.

Se me revuelve el estómago al pensar en cómo se lo explicaré a mi padre. Quizá debería darle la noticia con lágrimas en los ojos para que se apiade de mí. O podría decir algo del estilo ""Tengo una noticia buena y otra mala. La buena es que estoy bien, no tengo ni un rasguño. La mala es que el coche está destrozado"". Quizá "destrozado" no sea la palabra más adecuada.

Estoy dándole vueltas a cuál sería la mejor palabra cuando Sumaru dice:

— ¿Así que vas a dejar de hablarme sólo porque Shion y yo hayamos roto?

El tono de Sumaru es jocosamente amargado o amargadamente jocoso, si es que existe tal combinación.

Lo miro sorprendida.

—No seas bobo. Claro que seguiré hablándote. Pero no en público.

Éste es el papel que interpreto con él: el de la hermana pequeña exasperante. Como si fuese igual que Hana. Como si no nos llevásemos sólo un año. Sumaru no sonríe, parece abatido, así que choco la frente con la suya.

— ¡Era una broma, tontorrón!

— ¿Te explicó lo que pensaba hacer? Quiero decir, ¿formaba parte de su plan? Cuando me ve titubear, añade:

—Venga, sé que te lo cuenta todo.

—La verdad es que no. Al menos, esta vez no. De verdad, Sumaru. No sabía nada. Te lo prometo — le aseguro con la mano en el corazón.

Sumaru asimila mis palabras. Se mordisquea el labio inferior, y reflexiona:

—Puede que cambie de idea. Es posible, ¿no?

No sé si es más cruel decir que sí o que no porque sufrirá de todos modos. Porque, a pesar de que estoy al 99,99999 por cien segura de que volverán a estar juntos, existe la pequeña posibilidad de que no, y no quiero darle esperanzas. Así que no digo nada.

Sumaru traga con fuerza, y su nuez sube y baja. Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y digo:

—Nunca se sabe, Maru.

Sumaru mantiene la mirada al frente.

— ¿A qué hora aterriza?

—Todavía faltan unas cuantas horas.

—Vendrá... ¿Vendrá a casa por Acción de Gracias?

—No. No tienen vacaciones por Acción de Gracias. Es Escocia, Sumaru. No celebran festividades estadounidenses. —Quería decirlo con tono jocoso, pero me sale desganado.

—Tienes razón.

—Pero vendrá en Navidad —añado, y los dos suspiramos.

— ¿Puedo seguir viéndolos? —me pregunta Sumaru.

— ¿A Hana y a mí?

—Y a tu padre también.

—No nos vamos a ir a ninguna parte —le aseguro. Sumaru parece aliviado.

—Bien. No soportaría perderos también a vosotros.

En cuanto lo dice, se me detiene el corazón y me olvido de respirar y, por un momento, me siento mareada. Y luego, como suele suceder, el sentimiento, ese extraño aleteo en el pecho desaparece y llega la grúa.

Llegamos a casa.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a decírselo a tu padre? —se ofrece.

Me animo hasta que me acuerdo de que Shion dijo que ahora yo estaba a cargo. Estoy casi segura de que responsabilizarte de tus errores forma parte de estar al cargo.

* * *

Papá al final no se enfada tanto. Completo todo mi aburrido discurso sobre la noticia buena y la noticia mala, y papá se limita a suspirar y a comentar:

—Mientras tú estés bien...

El coche necesita una pieza especial que tienen que traer de Indiana o de Idaho, no me acuerdo de cuál. Mientras tanto, tendré que compartir el coche con papá, o ir a clase en autobús, o pedirle a Sumaru que me lleve, pero eso ya lo tenía pensado.

Shion llama esa misma noche. Hana y yo estamos viendo la tele y le grito a papá para que venga corriendo. Nos sentamos en el sofá y nos vamos pasando el teléfono, hablando con ella por turnos.

—Shion, ¡adivina lo que ha pasado! —chilla Hana.

Niego con la cabeza frenéticamente. ""No le digas lo del coche"", articulo con los labios en silencio. Una advertencia en mi mirada.

—Hinata tuvo... — Hana se detiene para crear suspense —Una pelea con papá. Sí, ha sido mala conmigo y papá le dijo que se portase bien, así que se pelearon.

Le quito el teléfono de las manos.

—No nos hemos peleado, Neko. Hana sólo quiere fastidiar.

— ¿Qué habéis cenado? ¿Habéis preparado el pollo que descongelé anoche? —pregunta Shion. Su voz suena muy remota.

Subo el volumen del teléfono.

—Sí, pero olvídate de eso. ¿Ya te has instalado en tu habitación? ¿Es grande? ¿Cómo es tu compañera de habitación?

—Es agradable. Viene de Londres y tiene un acento muy "sofisticado". Se llama Penélope Saint George-Dixon.

—Anda, hasta su nombre es sofisticado. ¿Y qué tal tu habitación?

—La habitación es más o menos del mismo tamaño que la que vimos en los dormitorios de la Universidad de Virginia, pero más antigua.

— ¿Qué hora es allí?

—Casi medianoche. Vamos con cinco horas de adelanto, ¿te acuerdas?

""Vamos con cinco horas de adelanto"", como si ya considerase Escocia su hogar... ¡y todavía no lleva allí ni un día!

—Ya te echamos de menos —le digo.

—Yo también.

* * *

Después de cenar, le envió un mensaje a Ino para ver si quiere venir, pero no me contesta. Al principio pienso que debe estar muy enojada conmigo pero tal vez está por ahí con uno de los chicos con los que se enrolla. No pasa nada.

Lo mejor sería ponerme al día con mi álbum de recortes. Esperaba terminarlo antes de que Shion se marchase a la universidad, pero, como cualquiera que haya hecho un álbum de recortes sabrá, Roma no se construyó en un día. Podrías pasarte un año o más trabajando en un único álbum.

Está sonando música Pop y he colocado todos los materiales a mi alrededor en un semicírculo. La taladradora en forma de corazón, páginas y más páginas de papel para hacer álbumes de recortes, fotos que he recortado de revistas, la pistola de silicón, el dispensador de cinta adhesiva con todas mis cintas de colores. Recuerdos, como un programa de cuando fuimos a ver Wicked a Nueva York, recibos y fotos. Lazos, botones, pegatinas, abalorios. Un buen álbum de recortes debe tener textura. Son gruesos, robustos y no se cierran del todo.

Estoy trabajando en la página de Sumaru y Shion. Me da igual lo que diga Shion. Volverán a estar juntos, lo sé. Y aunque no sea así, al menos no enseguida, tampoco es que Shion pueda hacer como si no hubiera existido. Ha sido una parte muy importante de su último año. Y de su vida. El único compromiso que estoy dispuesta a alcanzar es que, aunque estaba guardando la cinta adhesiva de corazones específicamente para esta página, puedo hacerlo con cinta de cuadros normal. Aunque claro, al poner la cinta sobre las fotos veo que los colores no combinan muy bien. Así que al final utilizo la cinta de corazones. Moviéndome al ritmo de la música, recorto en forma de corazón una foto de los dos en el baile de fin de curso. A Shion le va a encantar. Estoy pegando con mucho cuidado un pétalo de rosa seco del ramillete de Shion.

Tardo casi toda la noche, pero termino la página de Sumaru y Shion, y queda muy bien. La siguiente es la página de las hermanas. En ésta, utilizaré un papel estampado de flores para el fondo y pegaré una foto de las tres de hace tiempo. La tomó mamá. Estamos de pie frente al roble de delante de casa con nuestra ropa de los domingos. Las tres llevamos vestidos blancos y lazos rosa a juego en el pelo. Lo mejor de la foto es que Shion y yo sonreímos con dulzura, mientras que Hana tiene el dedo metido en la nariz.

Sonrío para mí misma. A Hana le dará un pasmo cuando vea esta página. No puedo esperar.

* * *

Shion dice que el penúltimo año de instituto es el más importante, el más atareado, un año tan importante que el resto de tu vida depende de él. Así que decido que debería leer todo lo que me apetece antes del inicio de las clases la semana próxima y de que el penúltimo año empiece de manera oficial. Estoy sentada en los peldaños de delante de casa, leyendo una novela romántica acerca de desamor, aventuras pasionales y árabes, que compré por 75 centavos en una liquidación organizada por Los Amigos de la Biblioteca.

Estoy llegando a lo apasionante que hasta siento que me sonrojo _(El príncipe Kamal está intentando controlar su deseo por Francesca pero su pasión es mayor así que se acerca a ella lentamente y le pide que le deje hacerle el amor, ella al principio se niega por temor a no satisfacerlo ya que es su primera vez pero poco a poco se deja inundar por la ardiente pasión de Kamal!), _cuando Sumaru sale de casa para recoger el correo. Él también me ve. Levanta la mano como si sólo fuese a saludar, pero al final viene.

—Eh, bonito pijama —dice mientras se aproxima por el camino de entrada.

Es un vestido recto de manga corta de un azul apagado con girasoles, un poco flojo y me llega hasta las rodillas. Lo compré en una tienda _vintage_, 75 por ciento de descuento.

—No es un pijama— le respondo, y vuelvo a mi libro. Intento tapar sutilmente la cubierta con la mano. Lo último que necesito es que Sumaru se burle de mí por leer este tipo de libro cuando intento pasar una tarde relajada.

Siento que su mirada se posa sobre mí, con los brazos cruzados, esperando. Levanto la vista.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Quieres ir a ver una peli esta noche al Bess? Dan una de Pixar. Nos podemos llevar a Hana.

—Vale, envíame un mensaje cuando quieras salir —contesto, y paso página. _Francesca se sintió tan nerviosa cuando los fuertes brazos de Kamal la rodearon por la cintura desde atrás al darse cuenta que él estaba completamente desnudo, el por su parte le descorrió el cabello a un lado y la beso en el cuello mientras trazaba círculos imaginarios alrededor de su vientre causando que pequeños suspiros escaparan de aquellos rosados labios que lo volvían loco._

Sumaru alarga el brazo e intenta echarle un vistazo de cerca al libro. Le aparto la mano de un manotazo, pero no antes de que lea en voz alta:

—""_Kamal le quito la bata y le descorrió las cintillas de su camisón, ambas prendas cayeron al suelo y Francesca quedo completamente desnuda_""— Sumaru se parte de risa — ¿Qué demonios estás leyendo?

Me arden las mejillas a más no poder.

—Cállate.

Sumaru retrocede riendo entre dientes.

—Te dejo con Kamal y con Francisca.

— ¡Es Francesca! —grito en cuanto me da la espalda.

* * *

Hana está encantada de salir con Sumaru. Cuando Sumaru le pide a la chica del puesto de comida que disponga la mantequilla en capas en las palomitas (en el fondo, en medio y encima), las dos le ofrecemos una mirada aprobadora. Hana se sienta entre ambos y, en los fragmentos cómicos, se ríe tanto que da patadas en el aire. Pesa tan poco que el asiento se le levanta continuamente. Sumaru y yo compartimos sonrisas por encima de su cabeza.

Siempre que Sumaru, Shion y yo íbamos al cine, Shion se sentaba en el centro. Era para poder cuchichear con los dos. No quería que me sintiese excluida porque tenía novio, y nunca me pasó. Al principio le ponía tanto empeño que me temía que hubiese notado algo de lo de antes. Pero no es el tipo de persona que se calla o que maquilla la verdad. Tan sólo es una hermana mayor fantástica. La mejor.

Pero sí hubo ocasiones en las que me sentí excluida. No en el sentido romántico, sino debido a mi amistad con Sumaru.

Sumaru y yo siempre habíamos sido amigos. Pero cuando rodeaba a Shion con el brazo mientras hacíamos cola para comprar las palomitas, o cuando estábamos en el coche y se ponían a cuchichear, me sentía como la niña pequeña sentada en el asiento trasero que no oye lo que dicen sus padres, y me hacían sentir como si fuera invisible. Hacían que desease tener a alguien con quien susurrar en el asiento de atrás.

Se me hace raro ser la que está en el asiento de delante. La vista no es tan distinta. De hecho, todo parece normal e igual, lo que resulta un consuelo.

* * *

Ino me llama esa misma noche mientras me estoy pintando las uñas de los pies en distintos tonos de rosa. El ruido de fondo es tan alto que tiene que chillar.

— ¡Adivina qué!

— ¿Qué? ¡Casi no te oigo!

Me estoy pintando el dedo pequeño del pie con un tono ponche de frutas.

—Espera un momento— Ino debe cambiar de habitación porque el ruido disminuye—. ¿Me oyes ahora?

—Sí, mucho mejor.

—Adivina quiénes han roto.

He cambiado a un color rosa que parece Tipp-Ex con una gota de rojo.

— ¿Quiénes?

— ¡Sakura y Uzumaki! Ella le ha plantado.

Los ojos se me ponen como platos.

— ¡Como! ¿Por qué?

—Parece ser que conoció a un chico de la Universidad de Virginia mientras trabajaba de azafata. Te garantizo que ha estado engañando a Uzumaki todo el verano.

Un tipo llama a Ino, y ésta dice:

—Me tengo que ir. Es mi turno de jugar a la petanca.

Ino cuelga sin despedirse, como siempre.

De hecho, conocí a Ino gracias a Sakura. Eran las mejores amigas del mundo. Además sus madres también son amigas y digo son porque a un lo siguen siendo. Ino acostumbraba a venir de visita cuando éramos pequeñas, ya que su mamá se la pasaba en casa de Sakura y pues ella la traía a mi casa. A pesar de ser mejores amigas siempre discutían acerca de todo, tenían una extraña rivalidad-amistad aunque sus peleas eran muy divertidas sobre todo cuando discutían acerca de qué Barbie debía quedarse con Ken cuando sólo había un Ken. Yo ni siquiera me molestaba en pelearme por Ken, aunque técnicamente era mío. Bueno, de Shion.

En clase, mucha gente no sabe que Sakura e Ino fueron amigas, la verdad aún sigo sin comprender por qué dejaron de serlo, Ino jamás me platica nada de ello y Sakura bueno Sakura…hace mucho que no congeniamos. Durante nuestro primer año, Ino era bastante alocada. Iba a todas las fiestas, se emborrachaba y se enrollaba con chicos mayores. Ese año, un chico de segundo año del equipo de lacrosse le contó a todo el mundo que Ino se había acostado con él en el vestuario de chicos, pero no era cierto. Sakura obligó a Naruto a amenazarle con que le partiría la cara si no contaba la verdad. Me pareció un gesto muy bondadoso por parte de Sakura, pero Ino insistió en que sólo lo había hecho para quedar bien ante los demás dando a entender que ella a pesar del tiempo aun la aprecia como las amigas que fueron. Después de eso, Ino dejó de salir con gente del instituto y empezó a montárselo con gente de otras escuelas.

Aún conserva la reputación de su primer año. Se comporta como si no le importase, pero sé que sí. Al menos, un poco.

* * *

Es domingo por la noche, pero la atmósfera no es de domingo porque mañana es el Día del Trabajo y tenemos otro día libre antes de que empiecen las clases. Hana está trabajando en su collage de perros, quelle surprise.

— ¿Qué tipo de perro prefieres? —le pregunta Sumaru. Hana responde veloz como un rayo.

—Un Akita.

— ¿Chico o chica?

Su respuesta vuelve a ser rauda.

—Chico.

— ¿Cómo lo llamarás?

Hana titubea, y sé la razón. Me doy la vuelta y le hago cosquillas en los pies.

—Sé qué nombre le pondrás —canturreo.

— ¡No digas nada, Hinata! —berrea Hana. Ahora he captado toda la atención de Sumaru.

—Venga, dímelo —implora Sumaru.

Miro a Hana. Tiene los ojos rojos y brillantes.

—Da igual —concluyo, y de repente me siento nerviosa. Puede que Hana sea la pequeña de la familia, pero no es el tipo de persona a la que quieres ver enfadada.

Sumaru me tira del pelo y dice:

— ¡Vamos, Hinata! ¡No me dejes en este sinvivir!

Me apoyo sobre los codos y Hana intenta taparme la boca con la mano. Entre risas, digo:

—Es el nombre del chico que le gusta.

— ¡Cállate, Hinata, cállate!

Hana me da una patada y, al hacerlo, arranca por accidente la foto de un perro. Hana suelta un chillido y cae de rodillas para examinarla. La cara se le ha puesto roja del esfuerzo por no llorar. Me siento como una imbécil. Me pongo derecha e intento disculparme con un abrazo, pero ella se zafa y me da una patada en las piernas. Es tan fuerte que se me escapa un chillido. Recojo la foto e intento volver a pegarla, pero Hana me la arrebata de las manos y se la entrega a Sumaru.

—Sumaru, arréglala. Hinata la ha destrozado.

—Hana, sólo era una broma— me excuso sin convicción. No iba a revelar el nombre del chico. Nunca lo haría.

Hana me hace caso omiso. Sumaru alisa la foto con un posavasos y, con una concentración digna de un cirujano, vuelve a pegar las dos partes. Finge secarse el sudor de las cejas.

—Uf. Creo que sobrevivirá.

Aplaudo e intento llamar la atención de Hana, pero ésta evita mirarme. Sé que me lo merezco. El chico que le gusta es... Sumaru.

Hana le quita el collage de las manos a Sumaru. —Voy a trabajar arriba. Buenas noches, Sumaru— se despide con frialdad.

—Buenas noches, Hana —dice Sumaru.

—Buenas noches, Hana— le contesto con suavidad, pero ya está corriendo escalera arriba y no responde.

Cuando oímos el sonido de su puerta al cerrarse, Sumaru me mira y sentencia:

—Te has metido en un buen lío.

—Lo sé.

Tengo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Por qué lo he hecho? Incluso mientras lo decía, sabía que estaba mal. Shion no me lo habría hecho jamás. Las hermanas mayores no deberían tratar así a sus hermanas pequeñas, sobre todo cuando se llevan tantos años como Hana y yo.

— ¿Quién es el chico que le gusta?

—Uno de la escuela.

Sumaru suspira.

— ¿Ya tiene edad de que le guste un chico? Me parece que es un poco joven para eso.

—A mí me gustaba un chico cuando tenía nueve años —replico. Todavía estoy pensando en Hana. Me pregunto qué puedo hacer para que se le pase el enfado. No creo que baste con unas galletas de azúcar y canela.

— ¿Quién? —me pregunta Sumaru.

— ¿Quién qué? —Puede que si convenzo a papá de que le compre un cachorro...

— ¿Quién fue tu primer amor?

—Mmm, ¿mi primer amor de verdad?

Me enamoré de muchos chicos en el jardín de infancia y en primero y en segundo, pero ésos no cuentan.

— ¿El primero que me gustó de verdad?

—Sí.

—Bueno... Supongo que Naruto Uzumaki.

A Sumaru casi le da una arcada.

— ¿Uzumaki? ¿En serio? Es tan obvio. Pensé que te gustaría alguien... No sé, más sutil.

Naruto Uzumaki es un cliché. Es el estereotipo del chico guay de las películas de instituto. Me encojo de hombros.

—No haber preguntado.

—Vaya. —Sacude la cabeza—. Tan sólo... Vaya.

—Antes no era así. A ver, ya era Naruto, pero no tanto.

Sumaru sigue mostrándose escéptico.

—Eres un chico, así que no entiendes de lo que hablo.

—Tienes razón. ¡No lo entiendo!

—Eh, ¡a ti te gustaba la señorita Mei Terumi!

Sumaru se pone rojo como un tomate.

— ¡Entonces era muy guapa!

—Ajá. —Le lanzo una mirada cómplice—. Era muy ""guapa"".

Nuestra vecina de enfrente, la señorita Mei Terumi, acostumbraba a cortar el césped en shorts cortos y sujetador de biquini. Daba la casualidad de que los chicos del vecindario se reunían para jugar en el patio de Sumaru esos mismos días.

—Además, la señorita Mei no fue mi primer amor.

— ¿Ah, no?

—No. Fuiste tú.

Tardo unos segundos en procesar la información. E incluso así, lo único que consigo responder es:

— ¿Eh?

—Cuando me mudé aquí. Antes de descubrir tu verdadera personalidad.

Le doy una patada en la espinilla, y prosigue:

—Yo tenía doce años y tú once. Te dejé montar en mi monopatín, ¿te acuerdas? Ese monopatín era la niña de mis ojos. Ahorré durante dos años para comprarlo. Y te dejé subir a ti.

—Pensaba que estabas siendo generoso.

—Te estrellaste con él y dejaste un arañazo enorme en un lateral. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Sí, me acuerdo de que lloraste.

—No lloré. Estaba molesto, como es lógico. Y así acabó mi pequeño enamoramiento.

Sumaru se pone de pie y vamos hasta el vestíbulo. Antes de abrir la puerta, Sumaru se vuelve y me dice:

—No sé qué habría hecho si no hubieses estado ahí después de... Después de que Shion me dejase.

El rubor se le extiende por las mejillas.

—Me ayudas a seguir adelante, Hinata.

Sumaru me mira y lo siento todo, cada recuerdo, cada momento que hemos compartido. Entonces, me da un abrazo rápido y firme y desaparece en la noche.

Estoy allí de pie con la puerta abierta, y la idea aparece en mi mente. Es tan veloz, y tan inesperada, que no puedo reprimirla:

—"_Si fueses mío, no habría roto contigo ni en un millón de años"__—_

* * *

Así fue como conocimos a Sumaru. Estábamos celebrando un picnic con ositos de peluche en el patio de atrás, con té de verdad y magdalenas. Había que hacerlo en el patio de atrás para que nadie lo viese. Tenía once años, y era demasiado mayor para eso, y Shion tenía trece años, y era muy, muy mayor para ese tipo de cosas. Se me metió la idea en la cabeza porque lo leí en un libro. Gracias a Hana, pude fingir que lo organizaba para ella y convencerla de que jugase con nosotras. Mamá había muerto hace 3 años y, desde entonces, Shion casi nunca decía que no a nada si era para Hana.

Lo habíamos extendido todo sobre la antigua manta de bebé de Shion. Coloqué un juego de té desconchado, mini magdalenas azucaradas de arándanos que había obligado a papá a comprar en la tienda de comestibles, y un osito de peluche para cada una de nosotras. Todas llevábamos sombreros porque yo había insistido:

—Tienes que llevar sombrero para tomar el té.

No dejé de repetirlo hasta que Shion se puso el suyo para hacerme callar. Llevaba el sombrero de paja que mamá se ponía para trabajar en el jardín, Hana llevaba una gorra de tenis y yo había embellecido un viejo sombrero de piel de la abuela fijándole unas cuantas flores de plástico.

Estaba sirviendo té tibio de un termo cuando Sumaru trepó por la valla y se dedicó a observarnos. El mes anterior, desde el cuarto de los juguetes, habíamos visto cómo se mudaba la familia de Sumaru. Queríamos que fuesen chicas, pero vimos que los de la mudanza descargaban una bicicleta de chico y regresamos a nuestros juegos.

Sumaru permaneció sentado en la valla. Shion estaba tensa y avergonzada, pero no se quitó el sombrero; tenía las mejillas rojas, pero se dejó el sombrero puesto. Hana fue la primera en saludarle.

—Hola, chico.

—Hola —respondió él. Iba un poco desgreñado y no dejaba de apartarse el pelo de los ojos. Llevaba una camiseta morada y unos shorts azul marino hasta la rodilla.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó Hana.

—Sumaru.

—Deberías jugar con nosotras —le ordenó Hana. Así que lo hizo.

Entonces no sabía lo importante que llegaría a ser este chico para mí y para la gente a la que más quiero. Pero incluso de haberlo sabido, ¿qué habría hecho para cambiarlo? Nunca íbamos a ser él y yo.

* * *

Creía que lo había superado. Al escribir mi carta, me había despedido de él y lo había hecho de verdad, lo juro. No fue tan difícil. Especialmente cuando pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaba a Shion, lo mucho que le importaba. ¿Cómo podía envidiarle a Shion su primer amor? Shion, que tanto se había sacrificado por nosotras. Siempre nos anteponía a Hana y a mí. Olvidarme de Sumaru fue mi manera de anteponer a Shion.

Pero ahora, sentada a solas en el salón, con mi hermana a seis mil kilómetros de distancia y Sumaru en la casa de al lado, lo único en lo que pienso es lo siguiente: _—"Sumaru, me gustaste primero. Lo justo sería que fueses mío. Y de estar en su lugar, te habría escondido en mi maleta y te habría llevado conmigo o, ¿sabes qué?, me habría quedado. Nunca te habría abandonado. Ni en un millón de años, por nada del mundo"—._

Pensar este tipo de cosas, sentir este tipo de cosas, es más que simple deslealtad. Lo sé. Es una traición. Hace que sienta que se me ha ensuciado el alma. Shion se marchó hace menos de una semana y mírame, lo rápido que me derrumbo. Lo rápido que codicio. Soy una traidora de la peor calaña porque estoy traicionando a mi propia hermana, y no hay traición mayor que ésa. Pero ahora, ¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con todos estos sentimientos? Imagino que sólo puedo hacer una cosa. Le escribiré otra carta. Una posdata con tantas páginas como sea necesario para eliminar los sentimientos que me quedan. Enterraré todo esto de una vez por todas.

Voy a mi habitación y busco mi pluma especial, la que tiene la tinta negra-negra. Saco el grueso papel de carta y empiezo a escribir.

_P.S. Todavía te quiero._

_Todavía te quiero y es un verdadero problema para mí, y también una verdadera sorpresa. Juro que no lo sabía. Durante todo este tiempo, creí que lo había superado. ¿Cómo iba estar enamorada de ti cuando Shion es la que te quiere? Siempre ha sido Shion..._

Cuando termino, meto la carta en mi diario en lugar de hacerlo en la sombrerera. Tengo la sensación de que aún no está acabada, de que me queda algo más por decir, pero todavía no se me ha ocurrido el qué.

* * *

Hana sigue enfadada conmigo. Después de mi gran epifanía, me había olvidado por completo de Hana. Me hace caso omiso durante toda la mañana y, cuando le pregunto si quiere que la lleve a la tienda a comprar material escolar, espeta:

— ¿Con qué coche? Destrozaste el de Shion.

¡Ay!

—Iba a tomar prestado el de papá cuando regrese de la ferretería. —Me aparto de ella lo suficiente como para que no pueda responder con una patada o un golpe

—Tampoco hay que ponerse borde, Hanabi.

Hana gruñe, o algo parecido. Justo la reacción que buscaba. No soporto cuando Hana se enfada y se queda callada. Pero entonces me da la espalda de manera ostentosa y dice:

—Contigo no me hablo. Ya sabes lo que hiciste, así que no intentes que hagamos las paces.

La sigo por toda la casa, tratando de provocarla para que hable conmigo, pero es inútil. Me ha despachado. Así que me rindo, regreso a mi habitación y pongo la banda sonora de Sirenas. Estoy organizando mi primer atuendo de vuelta a clase, cuando recibo un mensaje de Sumaru. Un estremecimiento me recorre la columna al ver su nombre en mi móvil, pero me recuerdo mi solemne juramento. ""Sigue siendo de Shion, no tuyo"" No importa que hayan roto. Fue suyo antes que mío, lo que significa que le pertenecerá para siempre.

_¿Quieres dar una vuelta en bici por el parque?_

Ir en bici es el tipo de actividad que le gusta a Shion. Le gustan la bici y el senderismo. A mí, no. Y Sumaru lo sabe perfectamente. Ni siquiera tengo bici, y la de Shion es demasiado grande para mí. La de Hana es más de mi talla.

Le respondo que no puedo; tengo que ayudar a mi padre en casa. No es del todo falso. Papá me pidió que le ayudase a cambiar de maceta algunas plantas. Y yo le dije que sólo lo haría si me obligaba y no tenía elección.

_¿Con qué necesita ayuda?_

¿Qué le respondo? Debo tener cuidado con mis excusas; Sumaru podría mirar por la ventana como quien no quiere la cosa, y comprobar si estoy en casa. Le contesto con un vago: ""Sólo unas tareas"". Conociendo a Sumaru, se presentaría con una pala o un rastrillo o la herramienta necesaria para la tarea. Y luego se quedaría a cenar, porque siempre se queda a cenar.

Dijo que yo le ayudaba a seguir adelante. Yo, Hinata. Quiero ser esa persona, la que le ayuda a seguir adelante durante estos momentos difíciles. Quiero ser su faro mientras esperamos el regreso de Shion. Pero es duro. Mucho más duro de lo que creía.

* * *

Me despierto feliz porque es el primer día de clase. Siempre he preferido el primer día de escuela al último. Los primeros son mejores porque son como empezar de nuevo.

Mientras Hana y papá están arriba vistiéndose, preparo las tortitas preferidas de Hana con rodajas de plátano. El desayuno del primer día de escuela siempre era un día especial para mi madre, y después Shion tomó el relevo, y ahora supongo que me toca a mí. Las tortitas han quedado deliciosas. Y el café... Bueno... ¿el café debería ser de un color marrón claro como la leche con cacao? Cuando baja papá, exclama en tono alegre:

— ¡Huele a café! —Se lo bebe y me da el visto bueno levantando los pulgares, pero me fijo en que sólo toma un sorbito. Debo mejorar en muchos sentidos.

—Pareces una granjera —me dice Hana con un deje de malevolencia, y comprendo que sigue un poco enfadada conmigo.

—Gracias —respondo con simpleza. Llevo un mono de mezclilla corto y una playera color hueso de manga larga y de cuello redondo Sí que parece un poco de granjera, pero en el buen sentido. Shion dejó las botas militares marrones con cordones, y sólo me van un poquitín grandes. Si me pongo calcetines gruesos, me van a la medida.

— ¿Me quieres trenzar el pelo a un lado? —le pregunto.

—No te mereces una de mis trenzas. —Hana lame el tenedor mientras lo dice—. Además, la trenza sería excesiva.

Hana sólo tiene nueve años, pero entiende bastante de moda.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asiente mi padre sin levantar la vista del periódico.

Dejo mi plato en el fregadero y pongo la bolsa de la comida de Hana junto a su plato. Incluye todos sus favoritos: un sándwich de queso brie, patatas a la barbacoa, galletas arcoíris y zumo de manzana del bueno.

—Que tengas un día fantástico —canturrea mi padre. Adelanta la mejilla para que le dé un beso y me agacho y se lo doy. Intento darle otro a Hana, pero aparta la mejilla.

—Te he puesto tu zumo de manzana y tu brie favoritos —le digo en tono de súplica—. No quiero empezar el año escolar con mal pie.

—Gracias —masculla Hana.

Antes de que pueda detenerme, la rodeo con los brazos y aprieto tan fuerte que se le escapa un chillido. Luego recojo mi nuevo bolso de flores y salgo por la puerta. Es un nuevo día, y un nuevo año. Tengo el presentimiento de que será bueno.

Sumaru ya está en el coche. Voy corriendo, abro la puerta y entro.

—Llegas a tiempo —dice Sumaru. Levanta la mano para chocarla y, cuando se tocan, se oye una palmada de lo más satisfactoria—. Ésa ha sido una de las buenas.

—Por lo menos, un ocho —asiento. Pasamos a toda velocidad junto a la piscina, la señal de nuestro vecindario y por delante de Wendy's.

— ¿Ya te ha perdonado Hana por lo de la otra noche?

—No del todo, pero espero que no tarde.

—Nadie guarda rencor mejor que Hana —sentencia Sumaru, y asiento de todo corazón. Nunca consigo mantenerme enfadada durante mucho tiempo, pero Hana te guarda rencor como si le fuese la vida en ello.

—Le he preparado una buena comida de primer día de clase. Supongo que eso ayudará.

—Eres una buena hermana.

— ¿Tan buena como Shion? —salto yo. Y, juntos, decimos a coro:

— ¡No hay nadie tan bueno como Shion!

* * *

Las clases ya han empezado oficialmente y ya he encontrado mi ritmo. Los primeros dos días los hemos perdido repartiendo libros y temarios, y decidiendo dónde se sienta cada uno y con quién. Ahora es cuando las clases comienzan en serio.

Durante educación física, el entrenador Gay nos ha dejado salir para que disfrutemos del sol mientras podamos. Ino y yo estamos paseando por la pista de atletismo. Ino me está hablando de la fiesta a la que asistió durante el fin de semana.

—Casi me peleo con una chica que no paraba de repetir que llevaba extensiones. Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi pelo sea así de fabuloso.

Al girar la curva de la tercera vuelta, pillo a Naruto Uzumaki mirándome. Al principio creí que eran imaginaciones mías, pero ya van tres veces. Está jugando al frisbee con otros chicos. Cuando pasamos por delante, Naruto corre a nuestro encuentro y dice:

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Ino y yo intercambiamos miradas.

— ¿Ella o yo?

—Hinata.

Ino me rodea los hombros con el brazo en un gesto protector.

—Adelante. Te escuchamos.

Naruto pone los ojos en blanco.

—Quiero hablar con ella en privado.

—Vale —espeta Ino y se marcha con un andar afectado, pero mira hacia atrás con los ojos como platos, como si me preguntara: "" ¿Qué?"". Me encojo de hombros, como si le respondiera: "" ¡No tengo ni idea!"".

En voz baja, Naruto dice:

—Que quede claro que no tengo ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual.

""Pero ¿qué demonios...?"" Me lo quedo mirando con la boca abierta.

— ¡Nunca he dicho que la tuvieras!

Sigue hablando en voz baja, pero está furioso.

—Ni tampoco me quedo siempre con el último trozo de pizza y mi vida no gira en torno al ramen.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—De lo que dijiste. En tu carta. Que soy un egoísta que se dedica a contagiar enfermedades de transmisión sexual. ¿Te acuerdas?

— ¿Qué carta? ¡Yo no te he escrito ninguna carta!

Un momento. Sí que lo hice. Le escribí una carta hace como un millón de años. Pero no es la carta a la que se refiere. No puede serlo.

—Sí. Que. Lo. Hiciste. Iba dirigida a mí, de tu parte.

Dios mío. No. No. No puede estar pasando. No puede ser verdad. Estoy soñando. Estoy en mi habitación y estoy soñando, y Naruto Uzumaki aparece en mi sueño y me está atravesando con la mirada. Cierro los ojos. ¿Estoy soñando? ¿Esto está pasando de verdad?

— ¿Hinata?

Abro los ojos. No estoy soñando y esto es real. Es una pesadilla. Naruto Uzumaki tiene mi carta en la mano. Es mi letra, mí sobre, mi todo.

— ¿Cómo... cómo la has conseguido?

—Llegó ayer por correo —masculla Naruto—. Mira, no pasa nada; pero espero que no vayas diciendo por ahí que...

— ¿Te llegó por correo? ¿A tu casa?

—Sí.

Me noto mareada. Me noto mareada de verdad. Por favor, ojalá me desmaye ahora, porque así, si me desmayo, ya no estaré aquí en este momento. Será como en las películas, cuando una chica pierde el conocimiento a causa del horror de la experiencia que está viviendo y entonces la pelea tiene lugar mientras ella duerme, y se despierta en el hospital con uno o dos moretones, pero se ha perdido todo lo malo. Ojalá mi vida fuera así, en lugar de esto. Siento que empiezo a sudar, y sin más todo lo que me rodea se vuelve negro.

* * *

Cuando despierto estoy recostada en una camilla, enfoco lo vista y descubro asombrada que estoy en la enfermería. Valla cuando deseas algo con tanto fervor se cumple, suspiro aliviada, es bueno saber que en ocasiones los dioses se ponen de tu parte en los momentos más difíciles

—Qué bueno que ya despertaste— escucho decir desde una esquina. Vuelvo a sudar al reconocer esa voz y vuelvo a rogarles a los dioses que me causen otro desmayo pero nada. Me incorporo un poco demasiado rápido y lo observo, esta retrancado de la pared que está cerca a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y tiene el rostro serio, me mira fijamente y no sé por qué motivo, razón o circunstancia; me sonrojo, el hace el ademan de querer decir algo.

—Que sepas que escribí la carta hace muchísimo tiempo— semigrito interrumpiéndolo, más que nada por temor a lo que sea que tenga que decirme.

—Vale— responde un tanto sacado de onda por mi reacción.

—Como años. Hace años y años. Ya ni me acuerdo de lo que decía.

""De cerca, tu rostro no sólo es apuesto, sino también hermoso"".

—En serio, la carta es de cuando íbamos a primaria. No sé quién la habrá enviado. ¿Me la dejas ver? —Me bajo de la camilla y camino con paso tranquilo hacia él. Estiro la mano y el la saca muy lentamente (a mi parecer) de la bolsa de su pantalón.

Titubea un momento y luego sonríe con su sonrisa estilo Naruto.

—No, quiero quedármela. Nunca había recibido ninguna carta como ésta.

Doy un salto y, ágil como un gato, se la arrebato.

Naruto se ríe y levanta las manos en señal de derrota.

—Muy bien, vale, quédatela. Hay que ver...

—Gracias.

Me aparto de Naruto y le doy la espalda. El papel me tiembla en la mano.

—Espera —añade titubeante—. Mira, no tenía intención de robarte tu primer beso ni nada. A ver, no quería...

Suelto una carcajada, una risa forzada y falsa que suena demente incluso para mí.

— ¡Disculpas aceptadas! ¡Todo eso ya es historia! —le respondo sonriente, abro la puerta y salgo corriendo. Corro más rápido que nunca. Me voy directa al vestuario de chicas. Me dejo caer al suelo.

Ya he tenido la pesadilla en la que voy desnuda a clase. También he tenido el combo en el que voy desnuda a clase y olvidé estudiar para un examen de una asignatura de la que no me había matriculado, y el combo en el que voy a un examen desnuda y alguien intenta asesinarme. Esto es lo mismo multiplicado por infinito. Dios quiero que la tierra me trage hasta lo mas profundo sin ninguna escapatoria, aprieto la carta contra mi pecho y cierro los ojos con una sola frase ronda por mi cabeza:

— "_¿Cómo ha podido pasar?"__—_

* * *

Fin del segundo capítulo.! ¿Qué les ha parecido ah?...

Quiero agradecerles los Reviews, Favorites y Folowers. En verdad gracias me hacen feliz.

**Galita-san (Guest): **Querida Gali-chan te contesto tu Reviews aquí, me alegra saber que te gusto esta humilde adaptación y Siii no eres la única, aquí tienes a una servidora que le encanta esta historia y que espera con ansias la segunda parte (Me acabo de enterar gracias a una chica que también le gusta este libro ^_^) Juro que cuando lo empecé a leer me imagine un lindo NaruHina. Más bien todos los libros románticos que leo me los imagino con ellos de protagonistas je je je. Y me dije –Mi misma porque no haces una adaptación de este libro con ellos y le cambias las partes que no te agradaban- y bueno he aquí el resultado. Intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible…cuídate y un saludo a tu hermana! Besos

* * *

Acepto Reviews, Favorites y Folowers, y sugerencias! (los esperare con ansias) enserio que si!

Nos estamos leyendo.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. ¡Estoy saliendo con alguien!

Hola mis Naruteros amantes del NaruHina... les traigo el sig cap. Espero y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hago al transcribirlo.

Disclaimer: EL título y la trama pertenecen a Jenny Han, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.

Nota: Esto es NaruHina Canon jaja ok no XD

* * *

Capítulo 3

¡Estoy saliendo con alguien!

_Querido Naruto U.:_

_En primer lugar, me niego a llamarte Uzumaki. Te crees tan guay haciéndote llamar por tu apellido así de repente. Para que lo sepas, Uzumaki suena como el nombre de un viejo con una larga barba blanca, parecida al largo cabello de tu abuelo pervertido._

_¿Sabías que al besarme me enamoraría de ti? A veces pienso que sí. Un sí definitivo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque crees que todo el mundo te quiere, Naruto. Eso es lo que no soporto de ti. Porque todo el mundo te quiere. Yo incluida. Te quería. Pero ya no._

_Éstos son tus peores defectos:_

_Eructas sin disculparte. Das por hecho que a los demás les parecerá encantador. Y si no, ¿a quién le importa? ¡Te equivocas! Te importa. Te importa mucho lo que la gente opine de ti._

_Siempre te quedas con el último trozo de pizza. Nunca preguntas si alguien más lo quiere. Eso es de maleducados._

_Crees que el ramen es lo mejor del mundo Y por ello todos deberíamos comerlo, que lo pesas que no todos giramos en torno a Ramenlandia. _

_Se te da bien todo. Demasiado bien. Podrías haberles dado una oportunidad a los demás de ser buenos, pero nunca lo hiciste._

_Me besaste sin razón alguna. A pesar de que yo sabía que te gustaba Sakura, y tú sabías que te gustaba Sakura, y Sakura sabía que te gustaba Sakura. Pero lo hiciste de todos modos. Tan sólo porque podías. Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué me trataste así. Se suponía que mi primer beso iba a ser especial. He leído al respecto sobre lo especial que debería ser: fuegos artificiales y relámpagos y ondas de sonido colisionando en tus oídos. No experimenté nada de eso. Gracias a ti fue tan simplón como cualquier otro beso._

_Y lo peor de todo es que ese ridículo beso fue lo que hizo que empezaras a gustarme. Antes nunca me habías gustado. Nunca antes había pensado en ti. Sakura y Matsuri siempre decían que eras el chico más guapo de nuestro curso, y yo estaba de acuerdo porque vale, lo eres. Pero seguía sin ver tu atractivo. Hay montones de gente guapa. Eso no los hace ni interesantes, ni fascinantes ni guays._

_Quizá por eso me besaste. Para someterme a tu control mental y obligarme a verte de esa manera. Funcionó. Tu pequeña artimaña funcionó. Desde entonces, empecé a verte. De cerca, tu rostro no sólo es apuesto, sino también hermoso. ¿A cuántos chicos hermosos has visto en tu vida? Para mí sólo ha habido uno. "Tú". _

_Creo que tiene mucho que ver con tus ojos son tan azules que hasta el mismísimo cielo les tiene envidia y tus pestañas. Tienes unas pestañas muy largas. Injustamente largas. No te lo mereces; pero bueno, voy a contarte todas las cosas buenas que me gusta(ba)n de ti: _

_Una vez, en clase de ciencias, nadie quería ser el compañero de Rock Lee porque como siempre anda "entrenando" para avivar su "llama de la juventud" pues huele a sudor y bueno tú te presentaste voluntario como si no importase. De repente, a todo el mundo empezó a parecerle que Lee tampoco estaba tan mal y gracias a ti, su esfuerzo fue reconocido. Por ello los torneos inter escolares usan su lema "No dejes que la Llama de tu juventud se extinga"._

_Sigues formando parte del coro, a pesar de que el resto de los chicos se han pasado a la banda y a la orquesta. Incluso cantas algunos solos. Y bailas, y no te da vergüenza._

_Fuiste el último chico que pegó el estirón. Y ahora eres el más alto, pero es como si te lo hubieses ganado. Además, cuando eras bajito a nadie le importaba: les gustabas a las chicas, y los chicos te escogían primero para su equipo de baloncesto._

_Después de que me besaras, me gustaste el resto de séptimo y casi todo octavo. No ha sido fácil verte con Sakura, cogidos de la mano y besándose en la parada de autobús. Seguro que haces que se sienta muy especial. Porque ése es tu talento, ¿verdad? Se te da bien hacer que los demás se sientan especiales, eres demasiado optimista y siempre estas sonriendo, y para serte sincera eso es lo que más me gusta(ba) de ti. Tu sonrisa._

_¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando alguien te gusta tanto que no puedes soportar el hecho de saber que nunca sentirá lo mismo por ti? Seguramente no. La gente como tú no sufre este tipo de experiencias. Se hizo más fácil después de que Sakura y yo dejamos de ser amigas. Al menos, no tenía que oír hablar de ello._

_Y ahora que el curso está a punto de terminar, tengo la certeza de que me he olvidado de ti. Soy inmune a ti, Naruto. Me enorgullece decir que soy la única chica de esta escuela que está inmunizada contra los encantos de Naruto  
Uzumaki. Todo gracias a que sufrí una sobredosis de ti en séptimo y parte de octavo. Ya no tengo que preocuparme de volverme a contagiar de ti. ¡Qué alivio! Seguro que si te besara de nuevo me contagiaría de algo y no sería amor. ¡Sería una enfermedad de transmisión sexual!_

_Hinata Hyuga Song_

* * *

Si pudiese arrastrarme hasta un agujero y excavar una cómoda madriguera en la que vivir el resto de mis días, bueno, eso es lo que haría. ¿Por qué tuve que mencionar el beso? ¿Por qué? Recuerdo perfectamente ese día en casa de Kiba Inuzuka. Estábamos en el sótano y olía a moho y a detergente para la ropa. Llevaba pantalones cortos blancos y una camiseta bordada en azul y blanco atada al cuello que había robado del armario de Shion. Llevaba sujetador sin tirantes por primera vez en mi vida. Era de Ino, y no paraba de ajustármelo porque me notaba incómoda.

Fue una de nuestras primeras quedadas con chicos y chicas en fin de semana y de noche. Resultaba extraño porque parecía significativo. No era como cuando iba a casa de Matsuri después de clase y los chicos del vecindario ya estaban allí pasando el rato con su hermano gemelo. Tampoco era igual que ir al salón recreativo o al centro comercial sabiendo que seguramente nos encontraríamos con los chicos. Había que planearlo, hacer que te acompañasen en coche y llevar un sujetador especial, todo en una noche de sábado. Sin padres, sólo nosotros en el sótano ultra privado de Kiba. Se suponía que la hermana mayor de Kiba iba a vigilarnos, pero Kiba le pagó dos entradas al cine para que ella y su novio se fueran.

No es que ocurriese nada especial, como una partida improvisada del juego de la botella o el de siete minutos en el cielo. Las chicas nos habíamos preparado para ambas contingencias con chicle y brillo de labios. Lo único que pasó fue que los chicos jugaron a los videojuegos y las chicas nos dedicamos a observar, a jugar con nuestros celulares y a cuchichear entre nosotras. Y luego los padres y las madres de todos empezaron a recogerlos y fue un auténtico fiasco después de tanta expectación. Para mí fue decepcionante, no porque me gustase alguien, sino porque me gustaban el romance y el melodrama, y esperaba que ocurriese algo emocionante. Y ocurrió algo. ¡A mí!

Naruto y yo estábamos solos, los últimos a la espera de que vinieran a buscarnos. Estábamos sentados en el sofá. Yo no paraba de enviarle mensajes a mi padre:

""Donde estáaaaaaaaas?"".

Naruto estaba jugando con su móvil. Y entonces, sin venir a cuento, Naruto me espetó:

—Tu pelo huele a coco.

Tampoco estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro. Respondí:

— ¿De verdad? ¿Lo hueles desde ahí?

Se acercó y me olfateó el pelo, asintiendo.

—Sí, me recuerda a Hawái, o algo por el estilo.

— ¡Gracias! — le respondí. No estaba convencida de que fuese un cumplido, pero se le parecía lo suficiente como para agradecérselo.

—He estado alternando entre éste, de coco, y el champú de bebé de mi hermana para hacer un experimento sobre cuál me deja el pelo más suave...

Entonces Naruto Uzumaki se inclinó y me besó y me quedé de piedra, fue un beso corto pero para mí tardo una eternidad. Nunca había pensado en él de esa manera antes del beso. Era demasiado guapo, demasiado perfecto. No era mi tipo de chico, para nada. Pero después del beso, Naruto fue lo único en lo que pude pensar durante meses.

* * *

Sacudo la cabeza para disipar ese recuerdo pero otros me asaltan con más potencia ¿Y si Naruto es sólo el principio? ¿Y si...? ¿Y si el resto de las cartas también han sido enviadas? A Kiba Inuzuka. Sasuke, del campamento. Sai Shimura. Sumaru. Dios mío, Sumaru.

Me levanto de un salto. Tengo que encontrar la sombrerera. Tengo que encontrar las cartas. Vuelvo a salir a la pista. No veo a Ino por ninguna parte. Debe de estar fumando detrás del pabellón deportivo. Me dirijo directamente al entrenador, que está sentado en las graderías con el móvil en la mano.

—No paro de vomitar —gimo. Me doblo de dolor y me abrazo el estómago—. ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería, por favor?

El entrenador no se molesta ni en levantar la vista de la pantalla.

—Claro.

En cuanto desaparezco de su campo de visión, empiezo a correr. Educación física es mi última clase del día, y mi casa sólo está a unos tres kilómetros del instituto. Corro como el viento. Creo que nunca en mi vida había corrido tanto, ni tan rápido, y es probable que no vuelva a hacerlo. Corro tanto que tengo que detenerme un par de veces porque siento que voy a vomitar. Y entonces me acuerdo de las cartas, y de Sumaru, y de ese _""De cerca, tu rostro no sólo es apuesto, sino también hermoso"",_ y empiezo a correr de nuevo.

En cuanto llego a casa, subo los escalones de dos en dos y me meto en mi armario en busca de la sombrerera. No está en la estantería de arriba, donde suelo dejarla. No está en el suelo, ni detrás de la pila de juegos de mesa. No está por ninguna parte. Me pongo de rodillas y empiezo a rebuscar entre pilas de jerséis, cajas de zapatos y material para manualidades. Busco en lugares donde es imposible que esté, pero busco de todos modos. Mi sombrerera no está por ningún lado.

Me dejo caer al suelo. Esto es una película de terror. Mi vida se ha convertido en una película de terror. Mi móvil suena a mi lado. Es Sumaru.

_¿Dónde estás? ¿Te has ido a casa con Ino?_

Apago el móvil, bajo a la cocina y llamo a Shion desde el fijo. Sigue siendo mi primer impulso, acudir a ella cuando las cosas se ponen feas. No mencionaré lo de Sumaru y me centraré en lo de Naruto. Ella sabrá qué hacer; ella siempre lo sabe. Estoy a punto de explotar, ""Neko, te echo tanto de menos y todo es un desastre sin ti"", pero cuando responde al teléfono suena tan soñolienta que seguro que la he despertado.

— ¿Estabas durmiendo? —pregunto.

—No, sólo estaba tumbada —miente Shion.

— ¡Estabas dormida! ¡Allí no son ni las diez, Neko! Un momento, ¿he vuelto a calcular mal la hora?

—No, no, tienes razón. Es que estoy muy cansada. He estado despierta hasta las cinco porque...— Su voz se va apagando — ¿Qué ha pasado?

Titubeo un poco. Quizá sea mejor no agobiar a Shion con todo esto. A ver, acaba de empezar la universidad. Es el único motivo por el que ha estado trabajando; su sueño hecho realidad. Debería estar divirtiéndose, en vez de preocuparse de lo que ocurre en casa sin ella. Además, ¿qué le voy a contar? "" ¿Escribí un montón de cartas de amor que no llegué a enviar, incluida una para tu novio?""

—No pasa nada.

Estoy haciendo lo que haría Shion en mi lugar: resolverlo por mi cuenta.

—Suena a que ha pasado algo— bosteza Shion —Dime.

—Vuelve a dormir, Neko.

—Vale. —Bosteza una vez más.

Cuelgo y me preparo una copa de helado directamente en el envase: salsa de chocolate, nata y frutos secos. La experiencia al completo. Me lo llevo a mi habitación y me lo como tumbada en la cama. Me lo tomo a cucharadas como si fuese una medicina, hasta que me lo he comido entero, hasta la última gota, me siento fatal, creí que sería un año escolar fantástico y me topo con lo peor de mi vida. Me quiero morir.

* * *

Despierto poco después. Hana está de pie al final de mi cama.

—Tienes helado en las sábanas— me informa.

Gruño y me doy la vuelta.

—Hana, ahora mismo ése es el menor de mis problemas.

—Papá quiere saber si quieres pollo o hamburguesa para cenar. Yo voto por el pollo.

Me incorporo al instante. ¡Papá está en casa! Quizá sepa algo. De un tiempo a esta parte ha estado sumergido en una orgía de limpieza. ¡Puede que haya guardado mi sombrerera en un lugar seguro y lo de Naruto sea sólo un incidente aislado!

Salto de la cama y corro escalera abajo. El corazón me late desbocado. Mi padre está en el estudio, con las gafas puestas y leyendo un grueso libro sobre la obra de Audubon.

— ¿Papá-has-visto-mi-sombrerera? — pregunto de un tirón sin tomar aire.

Levanta la vista. Su expresión es un poco vaga y comprendo que sigue pensando en los pájaros de Audubon en lugar de centrarse en mi súplica frenética.

— ¿Qué sombrerera?

— ¡La sombrerera que me regaló mamá!

—Ah, ésa...— Todavía parece confundido. Se quita las gafas —No lo sé. Puede que acabase con los patines.

— ¿Eso qué significa? ¿Qué me estás diciendo?

—Beneficencia. Existe una pequeña posibilidad de que los haya donado.

Suelto un grito ahogado y papá añade, en tono defensivo:

—Esos patines ni siquiera son de tu talla. ¡No hacían más que incordiar!

Me hundo en el suelo.

—Eran rosas y vintage y los estaba guardando para Hana... Y ésa no es la cuestión. Los patines me dan igual. ¡Lo que me interesa es la sombrerera! Papá, no tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho.

Mi padre se pone de pie e intenta levantarme del suelo. Me resisto y caigo de espaldas como un pez fuera del agua.

—Hinata, no estoy seguro de que la donase. Vamos a echar un vistazo por la casa, ¿de acuerdo? Que no cunda el pánico todavía.

—Sólo podía estar en un lugar, y no está ahí. Está perdida.

—Entonces iré a comprobar si está en la tienda mañana cuando vaya de camino al trabajo— Se agacha junto a mí. Me está ofreciendo la mirada: compasiva, aunque también exasperada y perpleja, como si se preguntara: "" ¿Cómo es posible que de mi ADN, cuerdo y razonable, saliera una hija tan chiflada?"".

—Es demasiado tarde. Es demasiado tarde. No tiene sentido.

— ¿Qué había en la caja que fuese tan importante?

Siento que el helado se me cuaja en el estómago. Por segunda vez en un día, tengo ganas de vomitar.

—Básicamente, todo.

Papá hace una mueca.

—No sabía que tu madre te lo hubiese regalado, ni que fuese tan importante. Se retira a la cocina y añade:

—Eh, ¿te apetece un helado antes de cenar? ¿Crees que te animará?

Como si tomar el postre antes de la cena pudiese animarme, como si fuese de la edad de Hana y no tuviese dieciséis años, casi diecisiete. Además, tampoco queda helado y está a punto de descubrirlo. No me molesto en dignificar la pregunta con una respuesta.

Permanezco tumbada en el suelo con la mejilla apretada contra el frío parquet y pequeñas lágrimas comienzan a descender por mi mejilla. No quiero ni imaginarme a Sumaru leyendo la carta. No quiero ni pensarlo. Es terrible, toda esta situación es terrible.

* * *

Después de la cena (pollo, por demanda de Hana), estoy en la cocina lavando los platos cuando oigo el timbre. Papá abre la puerta y oigo la voz de Sumaru:

—Hola, doctor Hyuga. ¿Está Hinata?

Oh, no. No, no, no. No puedo ver a Sumaru. Sé que tendré que hacerlo en algún momento, pero no hoy. No en este preciso instante. No puedo. Simplemente soy incapaz.

Dejo el plato en el fregadero y salgo corriendo, por la puerta trasera, la escalera del porche, y cruzo el patio de atrás hacia el jardín de la familia Kurama. Subo a trompicones por la escalera de madera hasta la vieja casa del árbol de Yakumo Kurama. No estoy en esta casita desde que iba a la escuela. A veces quedábamos aquí de noche: Ino, Sakura, Matsuri y yo y, en un par de ocasiones, también los chicos.

Echo una ojeada furtiva entre los tablones de madera, agazapada como una bola, esperando a que Sumaru regrese a su casa. Cuando estoy segura de que ha entrado, bajo la escalera y voy corriendo a la mía. La verdad es que hoy no he parado de correr en todo el día. Ahora que lo pienso, estoy agotada.

* * *

Me despierto a la mañana siguiente, totalmente renovada, me visto con ropa ligera (Aun sigue siendo verano) unos shorts cortos de mezclilla, una camiseta blanca de tirantes y encima una blusa de cuadros azul cielo de manga tres cuartos, desabotonada, me calzo unos botines vaqueros cafes y me ato el cabello en una coleta alta con un listón blanco. Sonrío alegremente. Soy una chica que tiene un plan. Me bastará con evitar a Sumaru para toda la eternidad. Así de fácil. Y si no lo hago para siempre, al menos hasta que esto quede olvidado y Sumaru ya no se acuerde de mi carta. Sigue habiendo una diminuta posibilidad de que no la haya recibido. ¡Quizá la persona que la envió a Naruto sólo mandó una carta! Nunca se sabe.

Mi madre siempre decía que el optimismo era mi mayor virtud. Tanto Ino como Shion dicen que es insoportable, pero a eso les respondo que nadie se ha muerto todavía por verle el lado bueno a las cosas.

Cuando llego abajo, papá y Hana ya están sentados a la mesa comiendo tostadas. Me preparo un bol de cereales y me siento junto a ellos.

—Me pasaré por la tienda de segunda mano cuando vaya de camino al trabajo —me informa mi padre mientras mastica la tostada desde detrás del periódico —Seguro que la sombrerera aparecerá por allí.

— ¿Tu sombrerera ha desaparecido? ¿La que te regaló mamá? — pregunta Hana.

Asiento y me meto una cucharada de cereales en la boca. Tengo que irme temprano, o de lo contrario me arriesgo a encontrarme con Sumaru cuando salga.

— ¿Qué guardabas en la sombrerera? —insiste Hana.

—Es privado. Lo único que necesitas saber es que el contenido es muy valioso para mí —le respondo.

— ¿Te enfadarás con papá si no recuperas la sombrerera? — Hana responde a su pregunta antes que yo —Lo dudo mucho. Los enfados no te suelen durar mucho tiempo.

Tiene razón. Nunca consigo mantenerme enfadada. Sin dejar de echarle un vistazo al periódico, papá le pregunta a Hana:

— ¿Qué narices había en esa sombrerera?

Hana se encoge de hombros. Con la boca llena de tostada, responde:

—Seguro que más boinas francesas.

—No, no había más boinas— replico, y les lanzo una mirada severa —Si me disculpáis, no quiero llegar tarde a clase.

— ¿No es un poco temprano?

—Hoy iré en autobús— explico. Y lo más seguro es que lo haga todos los días hasta que el coche de Shion esté arreglado, pero no tienen por qué enterarse de eso.

* * *

Ocurre de manera curiosamente fortuita. Un choque de trenes en cámara lenta. Para que las cosas sucedan tan rematadamente mal, todo debe confluir y colisionar en el momento preciso o, en este caso concreto, en el peor momento.

Si el conductor del autobús no hubiese tenido problemas para dar marcha atrás al salir del vecindario, y por lo tanto hubiera tardado cuatro minutos de más en llegar al instituto, no me habría encontrado con Sumaru.

Si el coche de Sumaru hubiese arrancado y su padre no hubiese tenido que ayudarle a arrancarlo, Sumaru no habría pasado junto a mi taquilla.

Y si no hubiese tenido que reunirse con la señorita Kurenai en su oficina, Naruto no habría bajado por el pasillo diez segundos después. Y es posible que todo esto no hubiese ocurrido. Pero ocurrió.

Estoy en mi taquilla, la puerta está atascada e intento abrirla de un tirón. Por fin consigo que se suelte y ahí está Sumaru.

—Hinata...— Su ademán es de perplejidad y confusión —He estado intentando hablar contigo desde anoche. Pasé por tu casa, pero no había manera de encontrarte... No entiendo nada. ¿Qué es esto?

Me muestra la carta.

—No lo sé...— me oigo decir a mí misma. Mi voz suena distante. Es como si estuviese flotando por encima de mí, observando cómo se desarrollan los hechos.

—Es de tu parte, ¿no?

—Guau— Respiro hondo y acepto la carta, reprimiendo el deseo de llorar— ¿De dónde la has sacado?

—La recibí por correo— Sumaru hunde las manos en los bolsillos — ¿Cuándo la escribiste?

—Hace mucho— respondo, y suelto una risita falsa —Ni me acuerdo de cuándo fue. Puede que en primaria.

Buen trabajo, Hina. Sigue así.

—Claro... Pero mencionas que fuimos al cine con Shion, Amai y Dokku. Eso fue hace un par de años— añade, con lentitud.

Me mordisqueo el labio inferior.

—Sí. A ver, fue hace mucho tiempo. En el gran esquema de las cosas.

Siento que me están a punto de brotar las lágrimas y, si me desconcentro, aunque sólo sea por un segundo, lloraré y empeoraré mucho más las cosas, si es que eso es posible. Debo mantenerme tranquila, indiferente y desenfadada. Las lágrimas lo echarían todo a perder.

Sumaru me está mirando tan fijamente que tengo que apartar la mirada.

—Entonces... ¿Sientes... o sentías algo por mí o...?

—Sí, claro. En su momento me gustabas, antes de que Shion y tú empezarais a salir. Hace un millón de años.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Porque Hinata... No sé...— Tiene la mirada fija en mí, y muestra confusión, pero también algo más —Esto es de locos. Esto me ha pillado completamente desprevenido.

Tal como me mira ahora, siento como si hubiésemos viajado en el tiempo al día de verano cuando yo tenía catorce años y él quince y estábamos regresando a casa. Me miraba con tanta atención que estaba segura de que iba a intentar besarme. Me puse nerviosa, así que provoqué una discusión y no me volvió a mirar de esa manera. Hasta ahora.

""No. Por favor, no"". Sea lo que sea lo que esté pensando, lo que quiera decir, no quiero escucharlo. Haré cualquier cosa, literalmente, cualquier cosa, para no escucharlo. Antes de que pueda decir nada, suelto:

—Estoy saliendo con alguien.

Sumaru se queda boquiabierto.

— ¿Qué?

¿Qué?

—Sí. Estoy saliendo con alguien. Un chico que me gusta mucho, así que no te preocupes por esto, por favor.

Sacudo la carta en el aire como si fuese un simple pedazo de papel, basura, como si hace unos años no hubiese volcado todos mis sentimientos en esta página. La meto en mi bolsa.

—Estaba muy confundida cuando la escribí; no sé ni cómo ha acabado en el correo. Para serte sincera, no vale la pena hablar del asunto. Así que por favor, por favor, no le digas a Shion nada de esto.

Sumaru asiente con un gesto, pero con eso no me basta. Necesito un compromiso verbal. Necesito escuchar las palabras saliendo de su boca. Así que añado:

— ¿Lo juras? ¿Por tu vida?

Si Shion se enterara... Me moriría.

—Muy bien, lo juro. Tampoco hemos hablado desde que se marchó. Suelto un gran suspiro de alivio.

—Genial. Gracias.

Estoy a punto de alejarme cuando Sumaru me detiene.

— ¿Quién es?

— ¿Quién?

—El chico con el que sales.

Entonces le veo. Naruto Uzumaki, bajando por el pasillo. El hermoso Naruto Uzumaki de cabellos rubios. Está tan guapo que merece música de fondo.

—Naruto. Uzumaki. ¡Naruto Uzumaki!

Suena el timbre y me escabullo de Sumaru a toda prisa.

— ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Luego hablamos, Sumaru!

— ¡Espera! — exclama Sumaru.

Corro hasta Naruto y me lanzo a sus brazos como una chica súper mega enamorada. Tengo los brazos en torno a su cuello y las piernas en torno a su cintura, y no entiendo cómo se las arregla mi cuerpo para estar en una posición tan íntima frente a tanta gente sin comenzar a hiperventilar ni tampoco como se las arregla Naruto para sostenerme cual caballero sostiene a su damisela. Es como si estuviésemos en una película, en la escena más esperada "El beso". Y la música se exalta y las ondas colisionan a nuestro alrededor y un fondo romántico aparece. Excepto por el detalle de que la expresión de Naruto es de puro shock, incredulidad y quizá una gota de diversión. Arquea una ceja y acierta a comentar:

— ¿Hinata? ¿Qué...?

No contesto. Ladeo el rostro, cierro los ojos y junto mis labios con los suyos, los muevo lentamente, simplemente me limito a besarlo.

Lo primero que pienso es: _—__"Conservo la memoria muscular de sus labios"_

Lo segundo que pienso es: _—__"Espero que Sumaru esté mirando. Tiene que estar mirando, o nada de esto habrá servido_"

El corazón me late tan rápido que me olvido de tener miedo de hacerlo mal. Y se exalta a un más ya que después de unos tres segundos, me devuelve el beso. ¡Naruto Uzumaki!, el chico de los sueños de todas las chicas, me está devolviendo el beso, a mí a Hinata una chica X. Siento sus brazos apretarme un poco más la cintura y si no fuera porque en este momento mi mente es una maraña de problemas estaría disfrutándolo en todo su esplendor, aunque ¡Dios! No puedo negar que se siente bien. Bueno tampoco he besado a tantos chicos. Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, el primo de Matsuri Fuma que tenía unos ojos parecidos a los de los felinos y, ahora, otra vez a Naruto.

Abro los ojos y Naruto me está mirando con la misma expresión en la cara, aunque sus ojos brillan un poco más de lo normal. Con toda sinceridad, digo:

—Gracias.

—De nada —responde medio shokeado.

De un salto, me zafo de entre sus brazos y salgo corriendo en dirección contraria.

* * *

Kyaa Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo!

Que os habéis parecido, les gusto?

Me causa un poco de tristeza el ver que casi nadie ha comentado, favoriceado ni followereado este fic, quiero yo pensar que es por la tristeza que nos causa el final de Naruto, y por la emoción de la película The last…(quiero yo pensar) pero si no es así, no se preocupen: para aquellos que siguen esta adaptación, la seguiré actualizando.

Sin mas espero con mucha emoción algun Review, Favorite y/o Follower de ustedes mis queridos lectores.

Hasta el sig capítulo


	5. ¡Acepto!

Hola!, mis queridos lectores, saben estoy feliz, que digo feliz, extasiada, eufórica, loca, maniática estoy de todo porque…El NARUHINA ES CANNON "CANNOOON, SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS CAANNOOOONN XD" por dios juro que no quepo en mi propia felicidad, lo único que me pone en verdad triste es que mi amado Naruto llego a su fin, se acabó el revoltoso ninja hiperactivo cabeza hueca número 1° en sorprender TT_TT, el manga llego a su fin y con ello esta gran aventura, pero me llevo algo bueno de mi Naru-chan "la perseverancia por conseguir lo que más sueño" FELICIDADES NARUTO POR TU LOGRO, SERÁS EL MEJOR HOKAGE! GRACIAS KISHIMOTO-SENSEI POR TAN MAGNIFICO MANGA Y POR EL NARUHINA KYAAAA…je je bueno sin más les traigo la continuación disfrútenla!

Disclaimer: El título y la trama pertenecen a Jenny Han, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedades de Masashi Kishimoto (el mejor ^_^).

* * *

Capítulo 4

¡Acepto!

Invierto toda la clase de Historia y la mayor parte de la de Inglés en calmar los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón. He besado a Naruto Uzumaki. En el pasillo, delante de todo el mundo. Delante de Sumaru.

No lo había sopesado bien, obviamente. Eso es lo que diría Shion, incluyendo e insistiendo en el ""obviamente"". Si lo hubiese sopesado, me habría inventado un novio y no habría escogido a una persona real. En concreto, no habría escogido a Naruto U. Es, sin lugar a dudas, el peor chico a quien podría escoger porque todo el mundo le conoce. ¡Es Naruto Uzumaki!, por Dios bendito. Uzumaki: de Sakura y Uzumaki. No importa que hayan roto. Son una leyenda en esta institución.

Me paso el resto del día escondida de todo y de todos. Incluso tomo el almuerzo en el baño de las chicas. Mi última clase del día es educación física. Con Naruto. El entrenador Gai nos presenta la sala de pesas y nos da una pequeña demostración de lo que tenemos que practicar con las máquinas. Naruto y sus amigos ya saben utilizarlas, así que se separan del grupo y se pasan la pelota entre ellos, de modo que no tengo oportunidad de hablar con él. En una ocasión, me pilla mirándole y me guiña el ojo, y yo estúpidamente me sonrojo y deseo que la tierra se abra bajo mis pies y me trague de una vez.

Después de la clase, espero a Naruto delante del vestuario de los chicos, planeando qué voy a decirle. Empezaré con:

—Sobre lo de esta mañana...— y luego soltaré una risita, ¡como si fuese graciosísimo!

Naruto es el último en salir. Tiene el pelo húmedo de la ducha. Es raro que los chicos se duchen en la escuela porque las chicas no lo hacen nunca. Me pregunto si tienen compartimentos ahí dentro o sólo un montón de duchas y nada de intimidad.

—Hola— dice al verme, pero no se detiene. Me muerdo el labio y carraspeo para aclarar mi voz.

—Sobre lo de esta mañana...— le digo a su espalda, y me pongo a reír. Naruto se da la vuelta y se me queda mirando.

—Ah, sí. ¿A qué ha venido?

—Ha sido una broma estúpida —empiezo.

Naruto se cruza de brazos y se apoya en las taquillas.

— ¿Ha tenido algo que ver con la carta que me enviaste?

—No. Bueno, sí. De una manera indirecta.

—Mira— dice con amabilidad —Me pareces guapa. En un sentido poco convencional. Pero Sakura y yo acabamos de romper y no estoy en situación de convertirme en el novio de nadie. Así que...

Me quedo con la boca abierta. ¡Naruto me está rechazando! Ni siquiera me gusta y me está rechazando. ¿Y qué es eso de ""poco convencional""? ¿Dice que soy ""poco convencional""? ""Guapa en un sentido poco convencional"" Es un insulto. ¡Es un insulto evidente!

Naruto sigue hablando con expresión bondadosa.

—A ver, me siento halagado, muy halagado. Haberte gustado todo este tiempo es un halago, ¿sabes? Ya es suficiente. Más que suficiente.

—No me gustas —interrumpo en voz bien alta y con el rostro más serio que nunca para reafirmar lo que he dicho—. Así que no tienes por qué sentirte halagado.

Ahora le llega a Naruto el turno de mostrarse atónito. Echa un vistazo rápido alrededor para ver si alguien lo ha oído. Se inclina hacia delante y susurra:

—Entonces ¿por qué me has besado?

—Te he besado porque no me gustas —le explico, como si resultase evidente—. Alguien envió mis cartas. No fui yo.

—Un momento. ¿Cartas? ¿Cuántos hay como yo?

—Cinco. Y el chico que sí me gusta también recibió una...

Naruto frunce el ceño.

— ¿Quién?

¿Por qué iba a contárselo?

—Eso es... información personal.

— ¡Hey!, tengo derecho a saberlo, ya que me has metido en tu pequeño melodrama— razona Naruto en tono incisivo —Claro si es que el chico existe de verdad— espeta con sorna

— ¡Claro que existe! Es Sumaru Samidare.

— ¿No está saliendo con tu hermana?— pregunta medio sorprendido.

Asiento con un gesto. Me impresiona que lo sepa. No pensaba que Sumaru y Shion apareciesen en su radar.

—Acaban de romper. Pero no quiero que sepa que siento algo por él... por razones evidentes. Así que... le dije que eras mi novio.

—O sea, que me has utilizado para salvar las apariencias...

—Básicamente.

Básicamente. Exactamente.

—Eres una chica extraña.

Primero soy guapa en un sentido poco convencional, y ahora soy una chica extraña. Sé lo que eso significa.

—Bueno, gracias por seguirme la corriente, Naruto. —Le ofrezco lo que espero que parezca una sonrisa deslumbrante y me doy la vuelta—. ¡Nos vemos!

Naruto alarga la mano y me agarra de la mochila.

—¡Espera! Samidare piensa que soy tu novio, ¿no? ¿Qué vas a decirle?

Intento desembarazarme de él, pero no me lo permite.

—Todavía no he encontrado la respuesta, pero lo haré. —Alzo el mentón—. Soy así de poco convencional.

Naruto suelta una carcajada, con la boca completamente abierta.

—Mira que eres extraña, Hinata.

—No olvides lo poco convencional

—Extraña y poco convencional, me gusta esa combinación.

Lo fulmino con la mirada, me suelto de su agarre y salgo sin siquiera despedirme. Tengo cosas ms importantes que hacer, como encerrarme en mi habitación de por vida.

* * *

Siento vibrar mi móvil. Es Ino.

— ¿Es verdad? — suelta con una voz demasiado ansiosa.

— ¿Si es verdad el qué?

Estoy tumbada boca abajo en mi cama. Mi madre me contó que si me dolía el estómago, debía tumbarme encima y así entraría en calor y me sentiría mejor. Pero no creo que esté funcionando. Llevo todo el día con un nudo en el estómago.

— ¿Te lanzaste sobre Uzumaki y te pusiste a besarlo como una loca?

Cierro los ojos y se me escapa un quejido. Ojalá pudiese contestar que no, porque no soy el tipo de persona que hace ese tipo de cosas. Pero lo hice, de modo que debo de serlo. ¡Aunque tenía buenas razones! Quiero explicarle la verdad a Ino, pero todo este asunto es demasiado embarazoso y no estoy de humor para sermones.

—Sí, me lancé sobre Naruto Uzumaki y me puse a besarlo como una loca.

Ino suelta un chillido de incredulidad y tengo que alejar el teléfono para no quedarme sorda— ¡No me lo puedo creer!

—Ni yo.

— ¿En qué narices estabas pensando?

— ¿Quieres que te sea sincera? No tengo ni idea... Tan sólo... lo hice, fue como un impulso— tengo tantas ganas de soltar miles de maldiciones pero eso no va conmigo. Ni Naruto.

—Joder. No pensaba que fueses capaz. Estoy un poco impresionada, que digo poco, ¡Demasiado impresionada!

—Gracias.

—Demonios mujer te has metido en un buen lio, lo sabes verdad.

—No…sí. ¡Dios!.

—Eres consciente de que Sakura irá a por ti, ¿no? Puede que hayan roto, pero todavía lo considera suyo.

Me da un vuelco el estómago. Claro que lo había pensado pero tenía las esperanzas de salir bien librada de este rollo.

—Sí, lo sé. Tengo miedo, Ino.

—Haré lo que pueda para protegerte de ella, pero ya sabes cómo es. Será mejor que te cubras las espaldas.

—Ok— susurro sin ánimos.

Ino cuelga el teléfono. Ahora me siento peor que antes. Si Shion estuviese aquí, seguro que diría que escribir esas cartas fue una pérdida de tiempo desde el principio y me reñiría por ser una mentirosa compulsiva. Después me ayudaría a encontrar una solución. Pero Shion no está aquí, está en Escocia y, lo que es peor, es justo la persona con quien no puedo hablar. Nunca, nunca, nunca debe saber lo que sentía por Sumaru.

Al cabo de un rato, me levanto de la cama y deambulo hasta la habitación de Hana. Está sentada en el suelo, y rebusca en un cajón. Sin levantar la vista, me pregunta:

— ¿Has visto mi pijama de corazones?

—Lo lavé ayer, así que estará en la secadora. ¿Esta noche quieres ver pelis y jugar al Uno?

Me iría bien animarme un poco. Hana se levanta de un salto.

—No puedo. Voy al cumpleaños de Moegi Utatane. Está apuntado en el horario del cuaderno.

— ¿Quién es Moegi Utatane? — Me dejo caer en la cama todavía sin hacer de Hana.

—Es la chica nueva. Nos ha invitado a todas las chicas de la clase. Su madre preparará crepes para el desayuno. ¿Sabes qué es una crepe?

—Sí.

— ¿Has comido alguna vez? Dicen que pueden ser dulces o saladas.

—Sí, una vez probé una de Nutella con fresas. Sumaru, Shion y yo condujimos hasta Richmond porque Shion quería visitar el Museo de Edgar Allan Poe. Almorzamos en una cafetería del centro, y eso fue lo que tomé.

Los ojos de Hana están abiertos como platos, reflejando su glotonería.

—Espero que su madre los prepare así— Se marcha a toda prisa, supongo que en busca de su pijama.

Incluso mi hermana de nueve años tiene planes para el viernes por la noche. Si Shion estuviese aquí, iríamos al cine con Sumaru o nos pasaríamos por Belleview a la hora del cóctel. Si mi padre estuviese en casa, quizá podría reunir el valor para coger su coche o podría llevarme él, pero ni eso es posible.

Cuando recogen a Hana, regreso a mi habitación y organizo mi colección de zapatos. Aún es un poco pronto para cambiar las sandalias por los zapatos de invierno, pero lo hago de todos modos porque estoy de humor. Se me pasa por la cabeza hacer lo mismo con la ropa, pero no es tan fácil. En lugar de eso, me siento y le escribo una carta a Shion con un papel de carta que me compró mi abuela. Es de color azul pálido con borreguitos blancos regordetes en los bordes. Le hablo de las clases, de la nueva maestra de Hana y de la falda lavanda que encargué de una página web japonesa que seguro que querrá tomar prestada, pero no le hablo de las cosas importantes.

La echo mucho de menos. Nada es lo mismo sin ella. Me doy cuenta de que este año será solitario porque no tengo a Shion, ni tampoco a Sumaru, y estoy sola. Tengo a Ino, pero ella no cuenta. Desearía tener más amigos. Si los tuviese, quizá no habría cometido una estupidez tan grande como besar a Naruto U. en el pasillo y decirle a Sumaru que era mi novio.

* * *

Me despierta el ruido del cortacésped. Es sábado por la mañana y no puedo volver a dormirme, así que me quedo tumbada en la cama mientras contemplo las paredes, todas las fotos y las cosas que he ido guardando. Estoy pensando en que ha llegado el momento de darles un vuelco a las cosas. Estoy pensando en que quizá debería pintar mi habitación. La cuestión es ¿de qué color? ¿Lavanda? ¿Rosa chicle? ¿Algo atrevido como el turquesa? Quizá sólo una pared. Quizá una pared amarilla caléndula y rosa salmón. Es como para pensárselo. Seguramente debería esperar a que Shion regresara a casa antes de tomar una decisión tan trascendental. Además, nunca he pintado una habitación.

Los sábados solemos desayunar algo especial, como tortitas o frittata con tiras de brócoli y patata. Pero como Shion y Hana no están, me conformo con unos cereales. ¿A quién se le ocurre preparar tortitas o frittata para una sola persona? Mi padre lleva horas despierto. Está fuera, cortando el césped. No quiero que me convenza de que le ayude con el jardín, así que busco trabajo por casa y limpio el piso de abajo. Barro, desempolvo y friego las mesas y, mientras, no paro de darle vueltas a cómo voy a solucionar lo de Naruto U. con un mínimo de dignidad. Le doy vueltas y más vueltas, pero no se me ocurre ninguna solución.

Cuando llega Hana, estoy doblando la ropa limpia. Se deja caer boca abajo en el sofá y me pregunta:

— ¿Qué hiciste anoche?

—Nada. Me quedé en casa.

— ¿Y?

—Organicé el armario. —Resulta humillante decirlo en voz alta. Me apresuro a cambiar de tema

—. ¿Al final la madre de Moegi preparó crepes dulces o saladas?

—De los dos tipos. Primero de jamón y queso, y luego, de Nutella. ¿Cómo es que nunca hay Nutella en casa?

—Creo que porque las avellanas hacen que le pique la garganta a Shion.

— ¿Podemos comprar?

—Claro. Pero tendremos que acabarnos el bote entero antes de que vuelva Shion.

—Ningún problema.

—En una escala del uno al diez, ¿cuánto echas de menos a Shion? —le pregunto. Hana se pasa un buen rato meditando.

—Un seis y medio —dice al fin.

— ¿Sólo un seis y medio?

—Sí, he estado muy ocupada —responde. Se da la vuelta y agita las piernas en el aire —Casi no he tenido tiempo de echar de menos a Shion. ¿Sabes qué? Si salieses más, seguro que no la echarías tanto de menos.

Le arrojo un calcetín a la cabeza y Hana explota en un ataque de risa. Le estoy haciendo cosquillas en los costados cuando llega papá con el correo.

—Te ha llegado una carta devuelta, Hinata— dice, y me entrega un sobre.

¡Tiene mi letra! Me levanto de un salto y se lo arranco de las manos. Es mi carta para Sasuke, el del campamento. ¡Me la han devuelto!

— ¿Quién es Sasuke? —indaga papá.

—Un chico a quien conocí en el campamento hace tiempo —respondo mientras abro el sobre.

_Querido Sasuke:_

_Hoy es el último día de campamento, y seguramente no volveremos a vernos nunca porque vivimos muy lejos el uno del otro. ¿Te acuerdas del segundo día, cuando me asustaba el tiro con arco e hiciste una broma sobre piscardos y casi se me escapa el pis de la risa?_

Dejo de leer. ¿Una broma sobre piscardos? ¿Cómo iba a ser tan graciosa una broma sobre peces?

_Echaba de menos a mi familia y tú me ayudaste a sentirme mejor. Creo que de no haber sido por ti, me habría marchado del campamento. Así que gracias. Además, eres un nadador increíble y me gusta cómo ríes. Ojalá me hubieses besado a mí anoche en la hoguera y no a Tenten A._

_Cuídate, Sasuke. Que tengas un buen verano y te vaya muy bien en la vida._

_Con amor, Hinata_

Me abrazo la carta al pecho.

Ésta es la primera carta de amor que escribí. Me alegro de que me la hayan devuelto. Aunque supongo que no habría estado tan mal que Sasuke Uchiha descubriese que ayudó a dos personas en el campamento ese verano: al niño que casi se ahoga en el lago y a Hinata Song Hyuga de doce años.

* * *

Cuando papá tiene un día libre, cocina comida coreana. No es del todo auténtica, y a veces se limita a pasarse por el mercado coreano y comprar acompañamientos preparados y carne marinada, pero en ocasiones llama a la abuela para pedirle una receta y lo intenta. Ésa es la cuestión: papá lo intenta. Él no dice nada, pero sé que lo hace porque no quiere que perdamos el vínculo con nuestro lado coreano, y la comida es la única forma en la que sabe poner su granito de arena. Después de la muerte de mamá, intentaba organizar encuentros con niños coreanos, pero resultaban incómodos y forzados. Excepto por el breve momento en el que me gustó Tenzo. Gracias a Dios la cosa no fue a más porque, de lo contrario, también le habría escrito una carta y así tendría otra persona a la que evitar.

Mi padre ha preparado _Bossam_, lomo de cerdo cortado en tiras y envuelto en lechuga. Anoche lo marinó en sal y azúcar y lleva todo el día asándolo en el horno. Hana y yo estamos pendientes de él: huele muy bien.

Cuando llega la hora de comer, mi padre ha puesto la mesa del comedor con mucho cuidado y le ha quedado preciosa. Un bol de plata con cogollos de lechuga, recién lavado, con las gotas de agua todavía adheridas a la superficie; un bol de cristal con _kimchi_ que ha comprado en la tienda de comida orgánica; un bol pequeño de pasta de pimientos; y salsa de soja con cebolleta y jengibre.

Mi padre está tomando fotografías artísticas de la mesa.

—Le enviaré una foto a Shion para que la vea —comenta.

— ¿Qué hora es allí? —le pregunto. Es un día tranquilo: son casi las seis y sigo en pijama. Me estoy abrazando las rodillas al pecho, sentada en la silla grande con reposabrazos del comedor.

—Son las once. Seguro que sigue despierta —responde mi padre, y aprieta el botón de la cámara

—. ¿Por qué no invitas a Sumaru? Necesitaremos ayuda para terminarnos toda esta comida.

—Seguro que está ocupado —me apresuro a decir. Aún no he decidido qué voy a contarle sobre lo mío con Naruto U. por no hablar de lo mío con Sumaru.

—Prueba a llamar. A él le encanta la comida coreana. —Papá mueve un poco el lomo de cerdo para que esté más centrado—. ¡Date prisa, antes de que se enfríe el _Bossam_!

Finjo que le envió un mensaje. Me siento un poquitín culpable por mentir, pero papá lo comprendería si conociese todos los hechos.

—No entiendo por qué los jóvenes enviáis mensajes cuando podríais llamar directamente. Recibirías una respuesta al momento en lugar de tener que esperar.

—Qué viejo eres, papá. —Le echo un vistazo al teléfono—. Sumaru no puede venir. Vamos a cenar.

¡Hana! ¡A cenar!

— ¡Ya voy! —grita Hana desde arriba.

—Bueno, quizá pueda pasarse luego y llevarse algunas sobras —se resigna papá.

—Papá, Sumaru tiene su propia vida. ¿Por qué va a venir si Shion no está? Además, ya no están juntos, ¿te acuerdas?

Mi padre pone cara de confusión.

— ¿Qué? ¿No lo están?

Parece que Shion no se lo contó. De todos modos, podría habérselo imaginado cuando Sumaru no fue al aeropuerto a despedirse. ¿Cómo es que los padres no se enteran de nada? ¿Es que no tienen ojos en la cara?

—No, no lo están. Y por cierto, Shion está en la universidad en Escocia. Y yo me llamo Hinata.

—Vale, vale, tu padre no tiene ni idea de nada. No hace falta que me lo restriegues por las narices— Se rasca la barbilla —Vaya, habría jurado que Shion no dijo nada...

Hana aparece en el comedor como un tornado.

— ¡Rico, rico, rico!

Se sienta de golpe en su silla y empieza a servirse cerdo.

—Hana, tenemos que rezar primero— la reprende papá, mientras toma asiento.

Sólo rezamos antes de la comida cuando estamos en el comedor, y sólo comemos en el comedor cuando papá prepara comida coreana o en Acción de Gracias o en Navidad. Mamá acostumbraba a llevarnos a la iglesia cuando éramos pequeñas. Después de que ella muriera, papá intentó mantener la costumbre, pero a veces tiene turnos de domingo, y al final dejamos de ir.

—Gracias por esta comida con la que nos has bendecido. Gracias por mis preciosas hijas y, por favor, cuida de Shion. En el nombre de Jesús, amén.

—Amén —repetimos nosotras.

—Tiene buena pinta, ¿verdad, chicas? — Mi padre sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras envuelve el cerdo, el arroz y el kimchi con una hoja de lechuga—. Hana, tú ya sabes hacerlo, ¿no? Es como un mini taco.

Hana asiente con un gesto y copia todo lo que él hace.

Preparo mi propio taco de hoja de lechuga y casi lo escupo. El cerdo está muy pero muy salado. Tanto que casi se me escapan las lágrimas. Pero sigo masticando. Al otro lado de la mesa, Hana pone una mueca horrible, pero la hago callar de una mirada. Papá todavía no ha probado el suyo. Está tomando una foto del plato.

—Está muy rico, papá. Parece de restaurante— le felicito.

—Gracias, Hinata. Ha salido igual que en la foto. No me puedo creer lo bonito y crujiente que está— Papá le da un bocado por fin y frunce el entrecejo — ¿A ti te parece salado?

—La verdad es que no.

Le da otro bocado.

—A mí me parece muy salado. Hana, ¿tú que crees?

Hana está bebiendo agua a tragos.

—No, sabe bien, papá.

Levanto el pulgar con disimulo para mostrarle mi aprobación.

—Hum, no, sin duda está salado. Seguí la receta al detalle... Quizá me equivoqué con el tipo de sal para la salmuera. Vuelve a probarlo, Hinata.

Le doy un bocado diminuto que intento ocultar poniendo la lechuga delante de mi cara.

—Hum.

—Puede que si corto un poco del centro...

Mi móvil suena en la mesa. Es un mensaje de Sumaru.

_Venía de correr y he visto luz en el comedor._

Es un mensaje completamente normal, como si lo de ayer no hubiese ocurrido.

_¿Comida coreana?_

Sumaru tiene un sexto sentido cuando mi padre cocina comida coreana, porque siempre aparece husmeando justo cuando nos sentamos a la mesa. Le encanta la comida coreana. Cuando mi abuela viene de visita, Sumaru no se aparta de su lado. Incluso se pone a ver series coreanas con ella. La abuela le corta trocitos de manzana y gajos de mandarina como si fuese un bebé. Mi abuela prefiere los chicos a las chicas.

Ahora que lo pienso, todas las mujeres de mi familia quieren a Sumaru. Excepto mamá, que nunca llegó a conocerlo. Pero estoy segura de que ella también le querría. Querría a cualquiera que fuese tan bueno como es (o era) Sumaru con Shion.

Hana alarga el cuello para mirar el móvil.

— ¿Es Sumaru? ¿Va a venir?

— ¡No!

Dejo el teléfono y vuelve a sonar.

_¿Puedo ir?_

— ¡Dice que quiere venir!

Mi padre se anima.

— ¡Dile que venga! Quiero saber qué opina del _Bossam._

—Escuchad, esta familia tiene que aceptar que Sumaru ya no forma parte de ella. Shion y él han termi...— titubeo. ¿Hana sigue sin saberlo? No me acuerdo de si tenía que ser un secreto —Quiero decir que ahora que Shion va a la universidad y tienen una relación a distancia...

—Ya sé que han roto— Hana se está preparando un rollito de lechuga sólo con arroz —Me lo contó por video chat.

Al otro lado de la mesa, mi padre pone cara triste y se mete un pedazo de lechuga en la boca. Hana prosigue con la boca llena:

—No veo por qué no podemos seguir siendo sus amigas. Es amigo de todas, ¿verdad que sí, papá?

—Sí— asiente papá —Y además, las relaciones son increíblemente complicadas. Podrían volver a estar juntos. Podrían seguir siendo amigos. ¿Quién sabe lo que pasará en el futuro? Yo opino que no deberíamos excluir a Sumaru.

Estamos acabando la cena cuando recibo otro mensaje de Sumaru.

_Olvídalo_

* * *

Nos toca comer lomo de cerdo salado durante el resto del fin de semana. A la mañana siguiente, papá prepara arroz frito y le añade trocitos de cerdo y nos anima:

—Imaginemos que es panceta.

Para cenar, pongo a prueba la teoría mezclándolo con macarrones con queso y acabo tirándolo a la basura porque sabe a bazofia.

—Si tuviésemos un perro...— no deja de repetir Hana. En vez de eso, preparo macarrones normales. Después de cenar, saco a Sadie la Princesa a pasear. Así es como llamamos mis hermanas y yo a Sadie; es una Golden retriever que vive al final de la calle. La familia Nelson está fuera de la ciudad esta noche y me pidieron que le diese de comer y la paseara. En condiciones normales, Hana suplicaría de rodillas para que le permitiese hacerlo, pero quiere ver una película que pasará en la tele.

Sadie y yo seguimos nuestra ruta habitual cuando aparece Sumaru con su ropa de ir a correr. Se agacha para acariciar a Sadie y dice:

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Uzumaki?

""Me alegra que me hagas esa pregunta, Sumaru, porque me he preparado la respuesta."" Naruto y yo nos peleamos por video chat esta mañana (por si Sumaru se ha dado cuenta de que no he salido de casa en todo el fin de semana) y hemos roto y estoy hecha polvo porque llevo enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki desde séptimo, pero "_c'est la vie"_.

—De hecho, Naruto y yo hemos roto esta mañana. —Me muerdo el labio e intento parecer triste—. Es muy duro, ¿sabes? Me gusta desde hace tanto y por fin le gusto yo. Pero no ha podido ser. Creo que aún no ha superado la ruptura. Creo que sigue pensando en Sakura, y no hay espacio en su corazón para mí.

Sumaru me mira extrañado.

—Eso no es lo que iba diciendo esta mañana en Myuboku.

¿Qué demonios hacía Naruto U. en una librería? Las librerías no son lo suyo.

— ¿Qué ha dicho? —Intento sonar relajada, pero el corazón me palpita tan fuerte que estoy convencida de que Sadie puede oírlo.

Sumaru sigue acariciando a Sadie.

— ¿Qué ha dicho? —Ahora intento no chillar—. ¿Qué ha dicho exactamente?

—Cuando le estaba cobrando, le he preguntado cuándo empezasteis a salir, y me ha dicho que hace poco tiempo. Ha dicho que le gustabas mucho.

¿Qué...? Debo de parecer tan sorprendida como me siento, porque Sumaru se endereza y dice:

—Sí, yo también me he sorprendido.

— ¿Te sorprende que le pueda gustar?

—Bueno, en cierto modo. Uzumaki no es el tipo de chico que saldría con una chica como tú.

Cuando le miro sin sonreír y con gesto amargo, intenta desdecirse:

—Bueno, porque no eres, ya sabes...

—No soy, ¿qué? ¿Tan guapa como Sakura?

— ¡No! Yo no quería decir eso. Lo que intento decir es que eres una chica dulce e inocente que disfruta quedándose en casa con su familia y..., no sé..., Uzumaki no parece el tipo de chico a quien le gusten esas cosas.

Antes de que pueda soltar otra palabra, me saco el móvil del bolsillo y digo:

—Me está llamando Naruto, así que supongo que sí le deben de gustar las chicas feúchas y hogareñas.

— ¡No he dicho que fueses feúcha! ¡He dicho que te gustaba quedarte en casa!

—Adiós, Sumaru. —Me marcho a toda prisa. Arrastro a Sadie conmigo—. Ah, hola, Naruto —le digo al teléfono, tal vez en otro momento me hubiera sonrojado por lo tonta que me veo hablándole al teléfono pero estoy tan furiosa y dolida que me importa un bledo el que fingir que Naruto está al otro lado de la línea.

* * *

Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que hasta un pequeño dolor se ha instalado ahí, podría decirle a mi padre que no me siento bien para asistir al colegio pero tengo un asunto muy importante que resolver ¡Mi patética vida que ya no es color de rosa! Asé que con un nuevo propósito, me levanto y me arreglo para ir a la escuela, me visto con lo primero que encuentro, unos vaqueros azul marino, una camiseta de manga corta color beige con un estampado de un mostacho en el pecho, una sudadera azul marino y mis converse negros. Peino mi cabello en dos coletas bajas y listo. Me miro en el espejo y suelto un suspiro ante mí reflejo. Primero Naruto con: _"Eres guapa en el sentido poco convencional"_ y luego Sumaru con _"Uzumaki no es el tipo de chico que saldría con una chica como tú", _sacudo la cabeza y decido no darles importancia, así que con mi renovado positivismo sonrío y me enfoco en mi nuevo propósito.

En clase de química, Naruto se sienta en la fila de delante. Le escribo una nota. _—__ ¿Por qué le dijiste a Sumaru que...— _vacilo un momento y termino con —_Éramos algo?_

Le doy una patada en la silla, se da la vuelta y le entrego la nota. Se encorva para leerla y veo que está garabateando algo. Se inclina hacia atrás en la silla y suelta la nota en mi pupitre sin mirarme.

— _¿Algo? Jajá._

Aprieto tanto con el lápiz que se rompe la punta.

—_Responde a la pregunta, por favor. Luego lo hablamos._

Vuelvo a entregársela y después suelto un suspiro frustrado y Shino, mi compañero de laboratorio, me lanza una mirada llena de curiosidad.

Después de clase, Naruto desaparece con sus amigos. Se marchan todos en grupo. Estoy guardando el material en la mochila cuando regresa solo. Se sienta de un salto en una mesa.

—Hablemos —dice en tono súper casual.

Me aclaro la garganta para poner mis ideas en orden.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste a Sumaru que éramos... algo?

— ¿Algo? ¿Qué es "algo" Hinata? — pregunta divertido haciendo énfasis en la palabra y mirándome muy detenidamente. Desvió la mirada y bufo molesta, se lo que quiere que diga pero ¡Demonios! Eso es muy difícil para mí y no le daré el gusto de divertirse a mi costa.

— ¿Y bien? — levanta una ceja y se cruza de brazos. Me muerdo el labio — ¿No eras tú quien me pidió que contestara tu pregunta?

—Pues eso es lo que estoy esperando

—Pero aquí el problema es que no la has formulado bien

Ruedo los ojos y decido darle fin a esta discusión sin sentido

— ¿Porque le has dicho a Sumaru que éramos pareja?—susurro seria y cruzada de brazos. Lo veo sonreír de oreja a oreja y eso hace que me sienta más molesta.

—No sé por qué te enfadas. Te hice un favor. Podría haberte dejado tirada con la misma facilidad.

Me detengo un momento. Tiene razón. Podría haberlo hecho.

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Tienes una manera curiosa de dar las gracias. No hay de qué, por cierto.

De forma automática, digo:

—Gracias.

Un momento. ¿Por qué le doy las gracias?

—Te agradezco que me dejaras besarte, pero...

—No hay de qué —repite.

¡Ah! Es insufrible. Sólo por eso se merece que le lance un puñetazo en su lindo rostro.

—Fue... muy generoso de tu parte. Dejar que lo hiciese, digo. Pero ya le he contado a Sumaru que lo nuestro no va a funcionar porque Sakura te tiene domado, así que ya no tienes por qué preocuparte. Ya puedes dejar de fingir.

Naruto me taladra con la mirada.

—No me tiene domado.

— ¿Ah, no? A ver, los dos estáis juntos desde séptimo. Eres básicamente de su propiedad.

—No sabes de lo que hablas —resopla Naruto.

—El año pasado corrió el rumor de que te obligó a tatuarte sus iniciales en el trasero para su cumpleaños. —Hago una pausa—. ¿Y bien? ¿Lo hiciste?

Alargo el brazo fingiendo querer levantarle la camiseta. Naruto chilla y se aparta de un salto y yo me desternillo de la risa.

— ¡Así que tienes un tatuaje!

— ¡No tengo ningún tatuaje! — Grita muy molesto—. Y ya no estamos juntos, así que ¿te importaría dejar ya de remover la basura? Hemos roto. Hemos terminado. He acabado con ella.

—Espera, ¿no fue ella quien rompió contigo? —pregunto. Naruto me lanza una mirada asesina.

—Fue de común acuerdo.

—Bueno, seguro que volveréis a estar juntos dentro de nada. Ya habíais roto antes, ¿no? Y volvisteis a estar juntos en muy poco tiempo, casi de inmediato. Aunque rompáis de verdad esta vez, cosa que dudo, tampoco es que puedas salir con ninguna otra chica— Y añado, con una mirada elocuente—No nos olvidemos de lo que le pasó a Amaru Reibi.

Naruto y Sakura rompieron durante dos meses el año pasado, así que Naruto empezó a salir con Amaru Reibi. Es posible que Amaru sea incluso más guapa que Sakura, pero su tipo de belleza es distinto. Es más bien atractiva. Tiene el pelo rojo granate, largo y un poco ondulado, una cintura estrecha y un gran trasero. Digamos que las cosas no le fueron bien. Sakura no sólo la expulsó de su grupo de amigas sino que además le contó a todo el mundo que la familia de Amaru tenía un esclavo indonesio viviendo con ellos, cuando en realidad sólo era su primo. También estoy casi segura de que fue Sakura quien difundió el rumor de que Amaru sólo se lavaba el pelo una vez al mes. La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando los padres de Amaru recibieron un e-mail anónimo asegurando que se estaba acostando con Naruto. Sus padres se la llevaron directamente a un colegio privado. Sakura y Naruto volvieron a estar juntos a tiempo para el baile de primavera.

—Sakura dice que no tuvo nada que ver con todo eso.

Le lanzo una mirada incrédula.

—Venga ya, Naruto. La conozco bien, y tú también. Bueno, la conocía. Pero no creo que la gente cambie tanto. Es lo que es.

—Es cierto. En su momento erais las mejores amigas —apostilla Naruto.

—Éramos amigas — asiento —Pero no diría que las mejores amigas...— Un momento. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de mí? —Todo el mundo sabe que fue Sakura quien se lo contó a los padres de Amaru. No hace falta ser un genio para llegar a la conclusión de que Sakura estaba celosa de ella. Amaru era la chica más guapa de nuestro curso junto a Sakura. Sakura siempre ha sido muy celosa. Me acuerdo de cuando mi padre me compró...

Naruto me está mirando todo pensativo y, de repente, empiezo a ponerme nerviosa.

— ¿Qué?

—Hagámoslo durante una temporada.

— ¿El qué?

—Hagámosle pensar a la gente que somos pareja.

Un momento... ¿Qué?

—Sakura se está volviendo loca pensando en lo que hay entre nosotros. ¿Por qué no dejamos que le dé unas cuantas vueltas más? De hecho, sería perfecto. Si sales conmigo primero, Sakura comprenderá que hemos acabado. Habrás roto el sello. —Arquea una ceja—. ¿Sabes lo que significa romper el sello?

—Claro que sé lo que significa.

No tengo ni idea de lo que significa. Nota mental: preguntarle a Ino la próxima vez que la vea. Naruto se me acerca y yo retrocedo, se acerca un poco más y yo intento retroceder pero la pared detrás de mí me lo impide Ríe, ladea la cabeza y apoya una mano en mi hombro y la otra la recarga sobre el muro.

—Entonces, rompe el sello— susurra muy cerca de mi rostro

Suelto una risa nerviosa y desvió la mirada hacia un costado.

—Ja, ja. Lo siento, Naruto, pero no estoy interesada. En ti.

—Bueno, claro. De eso se trata. Yo tampoco estoy interesado en ti. Pero nada de nada. —Naruto se estremece—. Así que ¿qué te parece?

Me remuevo para hacerle ver que su cercanía me está incomodando.

— ¿Hola? ¡Acabo de contarte que Sakura le destroza la vida a cualquier chica que se te acerca!

Naruto hace caso omiso de mi respuesta.

—Sakura ladra mucho. Nunca le haría nada a nadie. No la conoces como yo— En vista de que no respondo, interpreta mi silencio en positivo y añade —Tú también te beneficiarías. Con el tal Sumaru. ¿No te preocupaba quedar mal con él? Bueno, pues finge que estás conmigo. Pero sólo negocios. No me conviene que también te enamores de mí— sonríe engreído y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Me proporciona gran placer mirar a los ojos de este Chico Apuesto y decirle:

—No quiero ser tu novia de mentira, y mucho menos la de verdad.

Naruto parpadea.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Ya leíste mi carta. No eres mi tipo. Nadie creerá que me gustas.

—Como quieras. Intento hacerte un favor. —Entonces se encoge de hombros y mira la puerta como si esta conversación le aburriese —Pero Sumaru, sin duda, la creyó.

De súbito, sin pensar, digo:

—Vale. Acepto.

Su mirada se centra en la mía y yo en la de él, nos miramos sin decir nada, como intentando buscar, duda o miedo en nuestros rostros y yo no estoy dispuesta a mostrárselo, aunque por dentro estoy temblando como una gelatina. Naruto se aparta de súbito al escuchar la puerta del salón abrirse, me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo al ver la sonrisa pícara que tiene Suigetsu, un compañero de clase.

—Disculpen la interrupción tortolos, pero olvide mi bata— explica aun con esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. Se dirige hacia su lugar, la agarra y sale del salón no sin antes lanzarnos una mirada cómplice lo que provoca que mi sonrojo aumente.

* * *

Horas después, estoy tumbada en la cama completamente asombrada por lo que ha ocurrido. Lo que dirá la gente cuando me vea andando por el pasillo junto a Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Os ha gustado?

Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y los te sigo que han dejado a esta humilde escritora, me hacen muy muy muy feliz…n.n

Os contestare los reviews aquí (a los que no tienen cuenta en FF)

**Carmen:** _Primero que nada gracias por el reviews n.n, lo sé es muy kawaii esta historia, y claro que lo continuare, por el momento será mi único fic activo. Así que subiere los siguientes capítulos cada fin de Semana._

**Hinata Uzumaki: **_Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Me hace feliz y actualizare cada semana. Si los primeros capítulos fueron…como decirlo. Una introducción al NH, de aquí en adelante todo ira confluyendo poco a poco Kyaaa ^_^. Gracias por el review_

**Chibik-lady: **_jajaja Hola Chibik! Me alegra que te haya hecho reír un montón, va estar buena la relación entre ellos, asi que no dejes de leerme, bueno no dejes de leer la historia. Gracias por el review e ignora a la gente aburrida del trabajo que no disfruta de los momentos divertidos de los demás jaja XD Saludos!_

* * *

Como dice mi hermanito "Pos Astonces" Hasta el próximo capítulo, yo por lo tanto seguiré festejando el Naruhina! Kyaaaaaa, los amo a todos, te amo Kishi, y no diré mas por si alguien no ha leído aun el manga, es mejor que lo descubran por si solos!

Nota: Actualizare cada semana ya sea Viernes, Sábado o Domingo!


	6. ¡¿Novios!

Holaa! NARUHINAUTAS de fanfiction, como han estado después de saber que SOMOS CANNON jaja yo aún sigo festejando "Viva el NaruHina" …pero como buena escritora les traigo el sig capi, espero y les guste y aunque sea puedan comentar algo pequeñito!

Disclaimer: El título y la trama pertenecen a Jenny Han, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedades de Masashi Kishimoto.

Que lo disfruten…

* * *

Capítulo 5

¿¡Novios!?

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto me está esperando en el aparcamiento cuando bajo del autobús.

—Hola. ¿De verdad vienes en autobús todos los días?

—Hola. Están reparando mi coche, ¿te acuerdas? Tuve un accidente...

Suspira como si el hecho de que vaya en autobús le resultase ofensivo. Entonces me agarra la mano y la sujeta mientras entramos juntos en la escuela.

Ésta es la primera vez que camino por los pasillos del instituto de la mano de un chico. Debería ser un momento trascendental, especial, pero no lo es porque no es real. La verdad es que no siento nada.

Temari No Sabaku tiene que mirar dos veces cuando nos ve pasar. Temari es la amiga del alma de Sakura. Nos está mirando tan fijamente que me sorprende que no tome una foto rápida con el móvil y se la envíe a Sakura.

Naruto no deja de detenerse para hablar con gente, y yo permanezco ahí de pie, sonriendo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Naruto Uzumaki y yo.

En una ocasión intento soltarle de la mano, porque la empiezo a notar sudada, pero Naruto aprieta con más fuerza.

—Tienes la mano demasiado caliente— bufo entre dientes.

—No, es tu mano— replica, mientras aprieta los dientes.

Seguro que a Sakura nunca le sudan las manos. Seguramente podría ir de la mano durante días sin que se le recalentara.

Cuando llegamos a mi taquilla, por fin nos soltamos para que pueda guardar mis libros. Estoy cerrando la puerta de la taquilla cuando por el rabillo del ojo entre veo a Naruto mientras se inclina e intenta besarme en la boca. Estoy tan sobresaltada que vuelvo la cabeza y nuestras frentes chocan.

— ¡Ay!— Naruto se frota la frente y me taladra con la mirada.

—B-Bueno, ¡Pu-Pues nada de b-besos furtivos!— tartamudeo, tocándome la frente. A mí también me duele. Nos hemos golpeado muy fuerte, como unos címbalos. Si levantase la vista ahora mismo, vería pajaritos azules.

— ¡Baja la voz, boba!— me apremia, con los dientes apretados.

—No me llames boba, bobo— susurro en respuesta.

Naruto da un gran suspiro como si estuviese súper irritado conmigo. Estoy a punto de espetarle que la culpa no es mía sino suya cuando entreveo a Sakura bajando por el pasillo.

—Tengo que irme— digo, y salgo corriendo en dirección contraria.

— ¡Espera!— grita Naruto. Pero sigo corriendo.

* * *

Estoy tumbada en la cama, con la almohada tapándome la cara. Revivo el horrible beso-que-no-fue. Intento bloquear el recuerdo, pero no deja de reaparecer.

Me pongo la mano en la frente. No creo que pueda hacerlo. Es todo tan... Quiero decir, los besos, las manos sudorosas, todo el mundo mirando. Es demasiado.

Tendré que decirle que he cambiado de opinión y que no quiero seguir con esto y ya está. No tengo su número de teléfono y no quiero explicárselo por e-mail. Tendré que ir a su casa. No está lejos. Todavía me acuerdo de cómo llegar.

Bajo la escalera corriendo y paso junto a Hana, que tiene un plato de Oreos y un vaso de leche en una bandeja.

— ¡Te tomo prestada la bici!— Grito al pasar junto a ella como una exhalación — ¡Vuelvo enseguida!

— ¡Será mejor que no le ocurra nada!— responde Hana.

Cojo el casco y la bici y salgo a toda prisa del patio. Pedaleo a toda velocidad. Las rodillas me llegan al pecho, pero no soy mucho más alta que Hana, así que tampoco es tan incómodo. Naruto vive a un par de manzanas de distancia. Tardo menos de veinte minutos en llegar allí.

Cuando llego, no hay ningún coche en la entrada. Naruto no está en casa. El corazón me cae a los pies. Y ahora, ¿qué hago? ¿Me siento y me pongo a esperarlo en el porche delantero como una especie de acosadora? ¿Y si llega primero su madre?

Me quito el casco y me siento un momento para descansar. Tengo el pelo húmedo y sudado, y estoy agotada. Intento pasarme los dedos por el pelo, alisarlo un poco. Pero es una causa perdida.

Se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de enviarle un mensaje a Ino para que venga a buscarme, pero aparece el coche de Naruto rugiendo en la entrada. Suelto el móvil y tengo que hacer malabares para cogerlo en el aire.

Naruto sale del coche y me arquea una ceja.

—Mira quién está aquí. Mi amantísima novia.

Me pongo de pie y le saludo con la mano.

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Se pone la mochila en el hombro y se acerca a paso tranquilo. Se sienta en el peldaño como un príncipe en su trono y yo me quedo de pie frente a él, con el casco en una mano y el móvil en la otra.

—Y bien, ¿qué pasa?— Arrastra las palabras —Déjame adivinarlo. Has venido para echarte atrás, ¿me equivoco?

Es tan engreído y está tan seguro de sí mismo. No quiero darle la satisfacción de estar en lo cierto.

—Sólo quería repasar el plan— respondo mientras me siento a su lado — Tenemos que coordinar nuestras historias antes de que la gente empiece a hacer preguntas.

Naruto arquea las cejas —Ah. Vale. Tiene sentido. Bueno, ¿cómo empezamos a salir? Apoyo las manos en el regazo y recito:

—Cuando tuve el accidente la semana pasada, nos encontramos por casualidad, esperaste a que llegase la grúa conmigo y me llevaste a casa. Estabas muy nervioso porque en realidad te he gustado desde que íbamos a la escuela. Yo fui tu primer beso. Así que ésta era tu gran oportunidad...

— ¿Tú fuiste mi primer beso?— interrumpe— ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos en que fui yo tu primer beso? Es mucho más plausible.

No le hago caso y sigo adelante.

—Era tu gran oportunidad, de modo que la aprovechaste. Me invitaste a salir el mismo día y nos hemos estado viendo desde entonces y ahora somos pareja, básicamente.

—No creo que Sakura se lo trague— Sacude la cabeza.

—Naruto— le replico, con mi tono de voz más paciente —Las mentiras más plausibles son las que tienen un poco de verdad. Tuve el accidente de coche; te detuviste y me hiciste compañía; nos besamos cuando íbamos a la escuela.

—No es eso.

—Entonces ¿qué?

—Sakura y yo nos enrollamos ese día después de verte.

Se me escapa un suspiro.

—Bien. Ahórrate los detalles. Eso no afecta a la historia. Después del accidente de coche, no conseguías dejar de pensar en mí, así que me invitaste a salir en cuanto Sakura te plantó, quiero decir, en cuanto rompisteis— Me aclaro la garganta — Hablando del tema, me gustaría establecer algunas normas básicas.

— ¿Qué tipo de normas?— pregunta, reclinándose. Aprieto los labios y respiro hondo.

—Bueno... No quiero que intentes besarme de nuevo.

Naruto tuerce los labios.

—Créeme, yo tampoco quiero hacerlo. Todavía me duele la frente de esta mañana. Me parece que tengo un moretón— Se aparta el pelo de la frente — ¿Ves el moretón?

—No, pero veo entradas.

— ¿Qué?

Ja. Sabía que eso le afectaría. Naruto es muy vanidoso.

—Tranquilo. Es broma. ¿Tienes lápiz y papel?

— ¿Piensas anotarlo?

—Nos ayudará a recordar— digo en tono afectado.

Naruto pone los ojos en blanco y rebusca en su mochila, saca un cuaderno y me lo da. Busco una página en blanco y escribo:

_Contrato._

A continuación escribo:

_Nada de besos._

— ¿Crees que la gente se lo va a tragar si no nos tocamos nunca en público?— pregunta Naruto, escéptico.

—No creo que las relaciones sean solamente físicas. Existen otras maneras de demostrar que te importa alguien sin tener que utilizar los labios— Naruto está sonriendo y parece a punto de hacer una broma, así que me apresuro en añadir—: Ni ninguna otra parte del cuerpo.

—Tienes que darme algo, Hinata. Tengo una reputación que mantener. Ninguno de mis amigos va a creerse que me he convertido en un monje, de un día para otro, sólo para salir contigo. ¿Qué tal ponerte la mano en el bolsillo trasero de tus vaqueros? Confía en mí. Será estrictamente profesional.

No menciono lo que estoy pensando, que a Naruto le importa demasiado lo que opinen de él. Me limito a asentir y escribo:

_A Naruto le está permitido poner la mano en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros de Hinata._

—Pero nada de besos— insisto, y mantengo la cabeza baja para que no vea que me estoy sonrojando.

—Empezaste tú— me recuerda —Y además, no tengo ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual, así que ya puedes olvidarlo.

—No pienso que tengas ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual— Levanto la vista para mirarle a la cara —El caso es que... Nunca he tenido novio. Ni una cita de verdad, ni le he dado la mano a un chico caminando por el instituto. Todo esto es nuevo para mí, así que perdona por lo de la frente de esta mañana. Es que... Me gustaría que estas primeras veces me ocurriesen de verdad y no contigo.

Naruto parece estar pensándoselo.

—Ah. Muy bien. Entonces, reservaremos algunas cosas.

— ¿Sí?

—Claro. Reservaremos algunas cosas para que las hagas cuando sea de verdad y no un espectáculo.

Estoy conmovida. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que Naruto fuera tan considerado y generoso?

—Por ejemplo, no te invitaré a nada. Lo reservaremos para un chico a quien le gustes de verdad.

Mi sonrisa se desvanece.

— ¡No esperaba que me invitases!

Naruto está que se sale.

—Y no te acompañaré a clase, ni tampoco te compraré flores.

—Me hago a la idea— Parece que a Naruto le preocupa más su cartera que yo. Mira que es tacaño

—Bueno, cuando estabas con Sakura, ¿qué tipo de cosas le gustaba hacer?

Temo que aproveche la oportunidad para soltar alguna broma, pero en lugar de eso, su mirada se vuelve distante y dice:

—Siempre me estaba dando la lata para que le escribiese notas.

— ¿Notas?

—Sí, en clase, No sé por qué, no podía enviarle un mensaje de texto directamente. Es inmediato y eficiente. ¿Por qué no hacer uso de la tecnología que tienes a tu alcance?

Lo comprendo a la perfección. Sakura no quería notas. Quería cartas. Cartas de verdad escritas con su propia letra en papel de verdad que pudiese tocar y conservar y releer siempre que le apeteciera. Era una prueba sólida y tangible de que alguien pensaba en ella.

—Te escribiré una nota todos los días— dice Naruto de repente, con entusiasmo— Eso la volverá loca.

Escribo:

_Naruto le escribirá una nota a Hinata todos los días._

Naruto se inclina hacia delante.

—Escribe que tienes que acompañarme a unas cuantas fiestas. Y que nada de comedias románticas.

— ¿Quién ha dicho nada de comedias románticas? No a todas las chicas les gustan.

—Se nota que eres el tipo de chica a quien le encantan.

Me molesta que tenga esa percepción de mí... y aún más que tenga razón.

Escribo:

_NADA DE PELÍCULAS DE ACCIÓN ESTÚPIDAS._

—Entonces ¿qué queda?— protesta Naruto.

—Películas de superhéroes, de miedo, históricas, documentales, películas extranjeras...

Naruto pone una mueca, me quita el boli y el papel de las manos y escribe:

_NADA DE PELÍCULAS EXTRANJERAS._

Y luego añade:

_El fondo de pantalla del móvil de Hinata será una foto de Naruto._

— ¡Y viceversa!— replico, y le apunto con el móvil —Sonríe.

Naruto sonríe y... ¡Puaj! Es irritante lo guapo que es. Hace ademán de sacar el móvil, pero le detengo.

—Ahora no. Tengo el pelo sudado y asqueroso.

—Bien pensado— asiente, y tengo ganas de darle un puñetazo.

— ¿Puedes escribir que bajo ninguna circunstancia le contaremos la verdad a nadie? — le pregunto.

—La primera regla del club de la lucha..— responde Naruto deliberadamente.

—No he visto la peli.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende?— dice y le hago una mueca.

_Nota mental: ver El club de la lucha._

Naruto lo anota y yo le quito el boli de las manos y subrayo dos veces

""_bajo ninguna circunstancia""_

— ¿Qué hay de la fecha de finalización?— pregunto de improviso.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a cuánto tiempo va a durar todo esto. ¿Dos semanas? ¿Un mes? Naruto se encoge de hombros.

—Lo que nos apetezca.

—Pero ¿no crees que deberías definir...?

—Tienes que relajarte, Hinata. La vida no tiene que ser tan organizada. Sigue la corriente y déjate llevar— interrumpe.

Suspiro y digo:

—Perlas de sabiduría del gran Uzumaki— Naruto arquea las cejas haciéndose el listillo —Siempre y cuando haya acabado cuando mi hermana regrese a casa en Navidad. Siempre sabe cuándo estoy mintiendo.

—Sin duda habremos terminado para entonces.

—Bien— apostillo. Firmo el papel, y él también, y tenemos nuestro contrato.

Soy demasiado orgullosa como para pedirle que me lleve a casa, y Naruto no se ofrece, de modo que me pongo el casco y vuelvo a casa con la bici de Hana. Estoy a mitad de camino cuando me doy cuenta de que no hemos intercambiado números de teléfono. Ni siquiera me sé el número de móvil de mi supuesto novio.

* * *

Estoy en la librería Myuboku, comprando una copia de El zoo de cristal para la clase de literatura y buscando a Sumaru. Ahora que Naruto y yo lo hemos aclarado todo, puedo jactarme cuanto me apetezca. Se lo merece por pensar que soy una chica hogareña con quien ningún chico querría salir.

Le veo colocando un expositor de libros nuevos en la sección de no ficción. Él no me ve, así que me acerco sigilosamente por detrás y chillo:

— ¡Bu!

Sumaru da un salto y se le cae el libro al suelo.

— ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

— ¡De eso se trataba, Maru!— Me ha dado un ataque de risa. ¡La cara que pone! ¿Por qué será tan deliciosamente divertido asustar a la gente?

—Vale, vale. No te rías. ¿Para qué has venido? Levanto el libro y lo agito en su cara.

—Tengo al señor Sarutobi en literatura. Tú lo tuviste, ¿verdad?

—Sí, es bueno. Estricto, pero justo. Aún conservo los apuntes, si los quieres.

—Gracias— respondo y, con una sonrisa radiante, añado —: Adivina qué. Naruto y yo no hemos roto. Fue todo un malentendido.

— ¿Ah, sí?— Sumaru está colocando libros en una pila.

—Ajá. Nos vimos ayer y hablamos y hablamos durante horas. Siento que puedo hablar con él de cualquier cosa, ¿sabes? Me entiende de verdad.

Sumaru arruga la frente.

— ¿De qué habláis?

—Oh, de todo. Pelis..., libros... Lo típico.

—Vaya. No pensaba que fuese el tipo de chico que lee— Entorna los ojos y echa un vistazo hacia atrás —Eh, tengo que ayudar a Janice en el mostrador. Cuando estés lista, pásate por mi caja registradora y te aplicaré mi descuento.

Mmm, ésta no era precisamente la reacción que esperaba. Casi no he tenido oportunidad de jactarme.

—De acuerdo— digo, pero ya se está alejando.

Me abrazo el libro al pecho. Ahora que Sumaru sabe que ya no estoy enamorada de él y que estoy con Naruto, supongo que todo volverá a la normalidad. Como si la carta no hubiese existido nunca.

* * *

Hana desliza una hoja de papel bajo mi puerta esa noche. Es su lista de regalos de Navidad. Estamos en septiembre. ¡Todavía faltan unos cuantos meses para Navidad! Ha escrito:

""_CACHORRO""_

Arriba del todo, con mayúsculas. También quiere una granja de hormigas y una tele en su habitación. Sí, lo lleva claro con la tele. Aunque podría comprarle la granja de hormigas. O podría discutir con papá lo del cachorro. No ha dicho nada, pero creo que echa mucho de menos a Shion. En cierto modo, Shion es la única madre que ha tenido. Debe de ser duro para Hana saber que está tan lejos. Tengo que acordarme de ser más paciente con ella, más atenta. Ahora me necesita.

Voy a su habitación y me subo a su cama. Acaba de apagar las luces y está medio dormida.

— ¿Y si adoptamos un gatito?— susurro. Hana abre los ojos de inmediato.

—Ni lo sueñes.

— ¿No te parece que somos más una familia de gatito?— digo en tono ensoñador— Un gatito gris y blanco de pelo suave y cola peluda. Podría llamarse Príncipe, si es un chico. ¡Ooh, o Gandalf el Gris! ¿A que sería adorable? O si es una chica, puede que Agatha. O Tilly. O Jefa. Depende de su personalidad.

—Déjalo yo— me advierte— No vamos a adoptar ningún gato. Los gatos son bleh. Y también son muy manipuladores.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste esa palabra?— comento impresionada.

—En la tele.

—Un cachorro da mucho trabajo. ¿Quién le dará de comer, lo paseará y lo educará?

—Lo haré yo. Lo haré yo. Soy lo bastante responsable como para ocuparme de él sola. Me acurruco a su lado. Me encanta cómo le huele el pelo después de un baño.

— ¡Ja! Pero si siquiera lavas los platos. Y nunca limpias tu habitación. ¿Y alguna vez en toda tu vida me has ayudado a doblar la ropa limpia? A ver, si no haces ninguna de estas cosas, ¿cómo vas a responsabilizarte de una criatura con vida?

Hana me aparta de un empujón.

— ¡Entonces ayudaré más!

—Te creeré cuando lo vea.

—Si colaboro más, ¿me ayudarás a convencer a papá de lo del cachorro?

—Si colaboras más y me demuestras que ya no eres ningún bebé— concluyo —A partir de ahora te encargarás de vaciar las papeleras del piso de arriba una vez a la semana. Y de ayudar con la colada.

— ¿Me subirás la paga?

—No. El incentivo es ayudarte a convencer a papá de que adoptemos un perro, y también que no seas tan inmadura— respondo mientras ahueco la almohada— Y por cierto, esta noche me quedo a dormir aquí.

Hana me da una patada y casi me caigo de la cama.

—La inmadura eres tú, no yo, Hinata.

— ¡Déjame dormir aquí esta noche!

—Siempre me quitas las mantas.

Hana intenta darme otra patada, pero finjo que me he quedado dormida. Al cabo de un rato, las dos nos hemos quedado dormidas de verdad.

* * *

El domingo por la noche estoy haciendo los deberes en la cama cuando recibo una llamada de un número desconocido.

— ¿Hola?

—Hola. ¿Cómo te va?

—Mmm... Disculpa, pero ¿Quién eres?

— ¡Soy Naruto!

—Ah. ¿De dónde has sacado mi número?

—Eso no importa.

— ¿Cómo que no importa? ¡Claro que importa! vete a saber en qué malas manos ande mi número.

—Ah no exageres.

—No estoy exagerando tonto.

—Claro que si tonta

—Bueno, basta, ¿qué querías?

Naruto se ríe.

—Mira que eres torpe, Hyuga. Tu coche está en el taller, ¿no? ¿Qué te parece si te recojo para ir al instituto?

Me quedo callada aun sopesando su proposición.

— ¿Y qué dices?

—Ah mmm Vale— le respondo un tanto insegura.

—A las siete y media.

—Vale.

—Vaaale...

—Adiós— añado, y cuelgo el teléfono.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, despierto a Hana temprano para que me trence el pelo.

—Déjame en paz— dice, y se da la vuelta— Estoy durmiendo.

—Porfa, porfa, porfa, ¿me trenzas el pelo en forma de corona?— le pido agachada delante de su cama.

—No. Te puedo hacer una trenza a un lado, y ya está.

Hana me trenza el pelo rápidamente y vuelve a dormirse, y yo me dispongo a decidir qué ropa ponerme. Ahora que lo mío con Naruto es oficial, la gente se fijará en mí, así que debo ir bien vestida. Me pruebo un traje de lunares con las mangas abombadas, pero no parece adecuado. Tampoco lo es mi suéter favorito de corazones con los pompones. De repente, todo me parece muy infantil. Al final me decido por un vestido corto con estampado floral que compré en una página web japonesa de moda callejera y lo combino con botines. Es un look estilo Londres años setenta.

Cuando bajo la escalera a las siete y veinticinco, Hana está sentada a la mesa de la cocina con su chaqueta vaquera, esperándome:

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?— le pregunto. Su autobús no pasa hasta las ocho.

—Hoy me voy de excursión, así que tengo que llegar temprano a la escuela, ¿te acuerdas?

Le echo un vistazo al calendario de la nevera. Ahí está, escrito con mi letra: Excursión de Hana. Vaya.

Tenía que llevarla yo, pero eso fue antes del accidente. Papá tenía turno de noche en el hospital y todavía no ha llegado, así que no tengo coche.

— ¿No puede llevarte la madre de alguna de tus amigas?

—Es demasiado tarde. El autobús sale a las ocho menos veinte— A Hana le están saliendo manchas rojas en la cara y empieza a temblarle la barbilla— ¡No puedo perder el bus, Hinata!

—Vale, vale. No te pongas triste. Ahora vienen a buscarme. No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?— Saco un plátano verde del frutero y añado—: Vamos afuera a esperarle.

— ¿Quién es?

—Date prisa.

Hana y yo estamos esperando en los peldaños de delante de casa compartiendo un plátano. Las dos preferimos los que están un poco verdes a los que tienen manchas marrones. Es a Shion a quien le gustan manchados. Siempre intento guardarlos para preparar pan de plátano, pero Shion los devora, incluyendo las partes blandas y chafadas. Me estremezco sólo de pensarlo.

El aire es fresco, a pesar de que estamos en septiembre y prácticamente en verano. Hana se restriega las piernas para entrar en calor. Dice que llevará Shorts hasta el mes de octubre. Ésa es su idea, al menos.

Son más de las siete y media, y Naruto no ha aparecido. Empiezo a estar nerviosa, pero no quiero que Hana se preocupe. Decido que si no ha llegado dentro de dos minutos exactos, iré a casa de Sumaru y le pediré que lleve a Hana a la escuela.

Desde el otro lado de la calle, nuestra vecina, la señorita Mei Terumi, nos saluda mientras cierra la puerta con llave. Tiene un gran termo de café en la mano. Corre hacia el coche.

—Buenos días, señorita Mei— coreamos. Le doy un codazo suave a Hana y digo—: Cinco, cuatro, tres...

— ¡Maldita sea!— chilla la señorita Mei Terumi. Se ha derramado el café en la mano. Lo hace al menos dos veces a la semana. No sé por qué no frena un poco o por qué no pone la tapa en el termo o por qué lo llena tanto.

Justo entonces llega Naruto, y su Audi negro reluce incluso más a la luz del día. Me levanto y digo:

—Vamos, Hana.

— ¿Quién es?— oigo que susurra mientras me sigue de cerca.

Tiene las ventanillas bajadas. Me acerco al lado del pasajero y meto la cabeza.

— ¿Te importa si dejamos a mi hermana en la escuela? Tiene que llegar temprano para una excursión— pregunto.

Naruto parece molesto.

— ¿Por qué no lo me lo dijiste ayer?

— ¡Ayer no lo sabía!— Detrás de mí, siento más que oigo los movimientos inquietos de Hana.

—Es un coche de dos plazas— dice Naruto, como si yo no tuviese ojos en la cara.

—Lo sé. Hana se sentará en mi regazo y pasaremos el cinturón de seguridad por encima de las dos.

Mi padre me mataría si lo supiera, pero ni Hana ni yo se lo vamos a contar.

—Sí, eso suena perfectamente seguro— Está siendo sarcástico. No soporto a la gente que se pone sarcástica. Es tan obvio.

— ¡Son tres kilómetros!

—Vale. Subid— suspira.

Abro la puerta y entro. Dejo mi mochila en el suelo.

—Venga, Hana— Le dejo espacio entre las piernas y entra en el coche. Abrocho el cinturón y la rodeo con los brazos.

—No se lo digas a papá.

—Claro que no.

—Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas?— le pregunta Naruto.

Hana titubea. Esto ocurre cada vez con más frecuencia. Con la gente nueva tiene que decidir si será Hana o Hanabi.

—Hanabi.

—Pero ¿todos te llaman Hana?

—Todos los que me conocen. Tú puedes llamarme Hanabi— contesta ella. A Naruto se le iluminan los ojos.

—Eres una chica dura— dice, admirado. Hana no le hace caso, pero no deja de mirarle de reojo. Naruto produce este efecto en la gente. En las chicas. En las mujeres, incluso.

Cruzamos el vecindario en silencio. Al fin, Hana pregunta:

— ¿Y quién eres tú?

Me vuelvo para mirarle y tiene la vista fija al frente.

—Soy Naruto. El... huumm... novio de tu hermana.

Me quedo con la boca abierta. ¡No dijimos nada de mentir a nuestras familias! Creía que esto se limitaría al instituto.

Hana se queda completamente inmóvil en mis brazos. Entonces se da la vuelta, me mira y chilla:

— ¡¿Es tu novio? ¿Desde cuándo?!

—Desde la semana pasada.

Al menos esa parte es cierta. En cierto modo.

— ¡Pero no has dicho nada! ¡Ni una puñetera palabra, Hinata!

—No digas ""puñetera""— la reprendo de forma automática.

—Ni una puñetera palabra— repite Hana sin dejar de sacudir la cabeza con incredulidad. Naruto se parte de risa y yo le lanzo una mirada asesina.

—Ocurrió muy deprisa. Casi no hubo tiempo de contárselo a nadie..— trata de explicarse.

— ¿Estoy hablando contigo?— espeta Hana— Diría que no. Estaba hablando con mi hermana.

Naruto se queda boquiabierto y se nota que intenta mantener la compostura.

— ¿Shion lo sabe?— me pregunta.

—Todavía no, y no se lo cuentes antes de que tenga oportunidad de decírselo.

—Hum— Esto parece calmar un poco a Hana. Para ella es importante enterarse de algo la primera, antes que Shion.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, doy gracias a Dios de que el autobús siga en el aparcamiento. Todos los niños están en fila delante de él. Suelto un suspiro que he estado reprimiendo durante todo el trayecto, y Hana ya se está desembarazando de mí y saliendo del coche.

— ¡Que te diviertas en la excursión!

Se da la vuelta y me señala con un dedo acusador.

— ¡Quiero que me lo cuentes con todo lujo de detalles cuando llegue a casa!— Y tras esta sentencia, se marcha corriendo al autobús.

Vuelvo a abrocharme el cinturón de seguridad.

—Mmm, no recuerdo que hubiéramos decidido contarles a nuestras familias que íbamos a ser novio y novia.

—Iba a enterarse tarde o temprano; sobre todo, si voy a haceros de chófer por toda la ciudad.

—No tenías por qué decir ""novio"". Podrías haber dicho ""amigo""— Nos estamos acercando al instituto, sólo quedan un par de semáforos. Me doy un tirón nervioso de la trenza— Hum, ¿has hablado con Sakura?

Naruto frunce el entrecejo.

—No.

— ¿No te ha dicho nada al respecto?

—Nop. Pero seguro que no tardará.

Naruto acelera al entrar en el aparcamiento y aparca. Cuando salimos del coche y nos dirigimos a la entrada, los dedos de Naruto se entrelazan con los míos. Pienso que me acompañará a mi taquilla como la última vez, pero nos guía en dirección contraria.

— ¿Adónde vamos?— le pregunto.

—A la cafetería.

Estoy a punto de protestar, pero me interrumpe:

—Tenemos que dejarnos ver en público. En la cafetería es donde vamos a llamar más la atención.

Sumaru no estará en la cafetería (que sólo es para gente popular), pero estoy completamente segura de quién va a estar: Sakura.

Cuando entramos, la rodea toda su corte en su mesa habitual: ella, Temari No Sabaku y Chouji y Shikamaru del equipo de lacrosse. Están desayunando y tomando café. Debe de tener un sexto sentido en lo relativo a Naruto, porque su mirada nos atraviesa como un láser al instante. Empiezo a aflojar el paso, pero Naruto no parece darse cuenta. Naruto se dirige directo a la mesa, pero en el último segundo me acobardo. Le tiro de la mano y digo:

—Sentémonos allí— y señalo una mesa vacía en su línea de visión.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por favor..— Tengo que pensar rápido— Porque, verás, sería una auténtica bordería que llevases a otra chica a su mesa después de que hayáis roto hace tan poquito tiempo. Y así Sakura puede observar de lejos y rumiarlo un poco más— Y además, estoy aterrorizada. Mientras le arrastro a la mesa, Naruto saluda a sus amigos y se encoge de hombros, como si dijera:

""¿Qué le vamos a hacer?""

Me siento. Naruto se sienta a mi lado, luego empuja mi silla y la acerca a la suya. Arquea las cejas y me pregunta:

— ¿Le tienes miedo?

—No— Pues claro que sí.

—Pero algún día tendrás que plantarle cara.

Naruto se inclina hacia delante, me toma de la mano otra vez y empieza a trazar líneas en la palma.

—Déjalo. Me pone de los nervios— le ruego. Me lanza una mirada dolida.

—A las chicas les encanta que lo haga.

—No, a Sakura le encanta. O finge que le encanta. ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, tú tampoco tienes tanta experiencia con las chicas. Sólo con una chica— Aparto la mano y la apoyo en la mesa

— A ver, todo el mundo te considera un donjuán cuando en realidad sólo has estado con Sakura... y con Amaru, durante dos meses.

—Vale, vale. Lo pillo. Déjalo ya. Nos están mirando.

— ¿Quiénes? ¿Tú mesa?

Naruto se encoge de hombros.

—Todo el mundo.

Echo un vistazo rápido alrededor. Tiene razón. Todos nos están mirando. Naruto está acostumbrado a que le observen, pero yo no. Es una sensación extraña, como un jersey nuevo que te provoca picores. Porque a mí nunca me mira nadie. Es como estar encima de un escenario. Y lo más curioso, lo más extraño de todo es que no es una sensación completamente desagradable.

Le estoy dando vueltas al asunto cuando mi mirada se encuentra con la de Sakura. Se sucede un breve instante de reconocimiento entre las dos: ""Sé quién eres"". Entonces aparta la mirada y le susurra algo a Temari. Sakura me está mirando como si fuese un bocado delicioso y estuviera a punto de devorarme viva y escupir mis huesos. Y a continuación, como si nada, la mirada ha desaparecido y está sonriendo.

Me estremezco. La verdad es que Sakura me da miedo desde que éramos pequeñas. En una ocasión, estábamos jugando en su casa y Shion llamó para que fuese a comer y Sakura le dijo que yo no estaba allí. No dejaba que me fuera porque quería seguir jugando a las muñecas. Me bloqueó la salida y tuve que llamar a su madre.

Son las ocho y cinco. El timbre no tardará en sonar.

—Deberíamos ir tirando— le digo y, cuando me pongo de pie, me tiemblan las rodillas— ¿Listo?

Naruto está distraído pues está mirando a la mesa de sus amigos.

—Sí, claro— Naruto se levanta y me guía hacia la puerta con una mano al final de mi espalda. Con la otra mano saluda a sus amigos.

—Sonríe— me susurra, así que lo hago.

He de admitir que no es desagradable tener a un chico que te acompañe y te escolte entre la multitud. Te sientes cuidada. Es como un sueño. Yo sigo siendo yo y Naruto sigue siendo Naruto, pero todo lo que me rodea parece indiferente e irreal, como la vez en que Shion y yo bebimos champán en Nochevieja.

Nunca me había dado cuenta, pero creo que durante todo este tiempo quizá he sido invisible. Alguien que tan sólo estaba ahí. Ahora que se creen que soy la novia de Naruto Uzumaki, la gente se hace preguntas sobre mí. Como, por ejemplo, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tengo de especial para que le guste a Naruto? ¿Cómo soy? ¿Qué es lo que me hace tan especial? Yo también me lo estaría preguntando. Ahora soy una Chica Misteriosa. Antes sólo era la Chica Callada. Pero ser la novia de Naruto me ha elevado a la condición de Chica Misteriosa.

* * *

Tomo el autobús para ir a casa porque Naruto tiene entrenamiento de lacrosse. Me siento delante como siempre, pero hoy todo el mundo tiene algo que preguntarme. Sobre todo, los alumnos de los cursos inferiores, porque los mayores no suelen tomar el autobús.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo y Uzumaki?— me pregunta una chica de segundo llamada Manda. Finjo que no la he oído.

En su lugar, me hundo en mi asiento y abro la nota que dejó Naruto en mi taquilla.

_Querida Hinata, Buen trabajo._

_Naruto._

Estoy a punto de sonreír cuando oigo a Manda susurrar a una amiga:

—Es rarísimo que le guste a Uzumaki. A ver, mírala a ella y mira a Sakura.

Siento que empiezo a encogerme. ¿Eso es lo que piensan todos? Quizá no sea la Chica Misteriosa, quizá sea la Chica Que No Es Lo Suficientemente Buena.

* * *

Cuando llego a casa, voy directa a mi habitación, me pongo un camisón suave y me suelto la trenza. Es todo un descanso. Mi cuero cabelludo cosquillea agradecido. Luego me tumbo en la cama y miro por la ventana hasta que oscurece. Mi móvil no deja de sonar y estoy segura de que es Ino, pero no levanto la cabeza para mirar.

Hana irrumpe en mi habitación y dice:

— ¿Estás enferma? ¿Por qué te tumbas en la cama como si tuvieses cáncer como la madre de Brielle?

—Necesito paz— contesto cerrando los ojos— Necesito reponerme con un poco de paz.

—Bueno, pero ¿qué vamos a cenar?

Abro los ojos. Tiene razón. Hoy es lunes. Los lunes estoy a cargo de la cena. Uf, Shion, ¿dónde estás? Ya está oscuro y no hay tiempo de descongelar nada. Quizá los lunes deberían ser noche de pizza.

— ¿Tienes dinero?

Las dos recibimos una paga semanal (Hana, de cinco dólares, y yo, de veinte), pero Hana siempre tiene más dinero que yo. Lo ahorra todo como si fuese una ardillita astuta. No sé ni dónde lo guarda porque cierra la puerta con pestillo siempre que saca algo de sus reservas. Y te lo presta, pero cobra intereses. Shion tiene una tarjeta de crédito que utiliza para comprar comida y gasolina, pero se la llevó a Escocia. Tendría que pedirle a papá que me consiga una a mí también ahora que soy la hermana mayor.

— ¿Para qué necesitas el dinero?

—Porque quiero encargar una pizza para cenar— Hana se dispone a negociar, pero antes de que suelte palabra, añado—: Papá te lo devolverá cuando llegue a casa, así que ni se te ocurra cobrar intereses. La pizza también es para ti. Con veinte bastará.

Hana se cruza de brazos.

—Te daré el dinero, pero primero tienes que explicarme lo del chico de esta mañana. Tu novio.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?— resoplo.

—Quiero saber cómo empezasteis a salir.

—Éramos amigos cuando íbamos a la escuela, ¿te acuerdas? Quedábamos en la casa del árbol de los Kurama— Hana se encoge de hombros— Bueno, ¿te acuerdas de cuando tuve el accidente? Pues Naruto pasaba por allí y se detuvo y me ayudó. Y... volvimos a conectar. Fue el destino.

De hecho, contarle esta historia a Hana me servirá de práctica. Esta noche le contaré lo mismo a Ino.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Toda la historia?

—Eh, es una historia bastante buena— objeto— A ver, los accidentes de coche son bastante dramáticos y, si le sumas nuestra historia anterior...

Hana se limita a decir:

—Mmm— y deja las cosas como están.

Cenamos pizza de salchicha y champiñones y, cuando sugiero la idea de que el lunes sea noche de pizza, papá accede enseguida. Creo que está pensando en los macarrones con queso y bossam.

Es un alivio que Hana dedique la mayor parte de la cena a relatar su excursión, de modo que yo me limito a masticar mi pizza. Sigo pensando en lo que dijo Manda y me sigo preguntando si, al fin y al cabo, todo esto no habrá sido una idea terrible.

Cuando Hana hace una pausa para engullir su trozo de pizza, papá me mira y dice:

— ¿Te ha ocurrido algo interesante hoy?

Me trago mi bocado de pizza y respondo:

—La verdad es que no.

Esa misma noche me preparo un baño de burbujas y me pongo en remojo tanto tiempo que Hana aporrea la puerta dos veces para comprobar que no me haya dormido. En una ocasión, casi lo hago.

Acabo de dormirme cuando me suena el teléfono. Es Ino. Aprieto la tecla de ignorar, pero sigue sonando y sonando y sonando. Al final, acabo por contestar.

— ¡¿Es cierto?!— chilla Ino. Me aparto el teléfono de la oreja.

—Sí.

—Oh. Dios. Mío. Cuéntamelo todo.

—Mañana, Ino. Mañana te lo contaré todo al detalle. Buenas noches.

—Espera...

— ¡Buenas noches!

* * *

Ese viernes asisto al primer partido de fútbol americano de mi vida. Nunca me ha interesado en lo más mínimo, y sigue sin interesarme. Estoy sentada en lo alto de las gradas con Naruto y sus amigos y, por lo que veo, no ocurre nada interesante. Parece que se limitan a esperar y a apiñarse, y no pasa nada. No se parece a los partidos de fútbol americano de las películas y las series.

A las nueve y media el partido está a punto de acabar, o eso espero, y estoy bostezando en mi abrigo cuando de repente Naruto me rodea con el brazo y casi me atraganto con mi bostezo.

Abajo, Sakura está animando con el resto de las animadoras. Se está contoneando y meneando sus pompones. Mira a las gradas y, cuando nos ve, se detiene medio segundo antes de lanzarse a otro baile con los ojos ardiendo.

Miro de reojo a Naruto, a cuya cara aflora una mueca de satisfacción. Cuando Sakura regresa a la banda, aparta el brazo y parece recordar de repente que estoy ahí.

—Eli ha invitado a unos cuantos a su casa. ¿Quieres ir?

No sé ni quién es Eli. Suelto otro bostezo, bien grande esta vez para que quede claro.

—Estoy cansada. Así que... no. No, gracias. ¿Puedes dejarme en casa cuando vayas de camino allí?

Naruto me mira escéptico, pero no dice nada.

De camino a casa, pasamos por la cafetería y Naruto suelta de improviso:

—Tengo hambre. ¿Quieres que nos paremos a tomar algo?— Y añade con énfasis —: ¿O estás demasiado cansada?

Hago caso omiso de la pulla y digo:

—Tengo un poco de hambre.

Así que Naruto da media vuelta y vamos a la cafetería. Nos metemos en un reservado de la parte delantera. Siempre que venía aquí con Shion y Sumaru, nos sentábamos detrás, cerca de la gramola para echar monedas. Ésta estaba estropeada la mitad de las veces, pero, de todos modos, nos gustaba estar cerca. Se me hace raro estar aquí sin ellos. Hemos creado muchas tradiciones en este sitio. Los tres pedíamos dos sándwiches de queso y los cortábamos en cuadraditos y pedíamos un bol de sopa de tomate para bañarlos. Luego Sumaru y yo compartíamos un gofre con extra de nata y Shion tomaba un pudín de tapioca. Asqueroso. Lo sé. Estoy casi segura de que sólo a las abuelas les gusta el pudín de tapioca.

Nuestra camarera es Kelly, una estudiante universitaria. Se marchó durante el verano, pero supongo que ha regresado. Observa con disimulo a Naruto mientras nos trae el agua.

— ¿Dónde están tus amigos?— me pregunta.

—Shion se ha ido a Escocia y Sumaru... no está— respondo, y Naruto pone los ojos en blanco.

Naruto pide tortitas de arándanos y bacón y huevos revueltos. Yo pido un sándwich de queso con patatas fritas y un refresco de cereza.

Cuando Kelly se marcha con nuestros pedidos, le pregunto:

— ¿Por qué odias tanto a Sumaru?

—No le odio— resopla— Casi no le conozco.

—Bueno, está claro que no te gusta.

Naruto se enfurruña.

— ¿Cómo me va a gustar? En séptimo me delató por copiar.

¿Naruto copió? El estómago se me retuerce un poco.

— ¿Cómo copiaste? ¿En los deberes?

—No, en un examen de lengua. Escribí las respuestas en mi calculadora y Sumaru se chivó. ¿Qué tipo de persona hace algo así?

Examino su expresión en busca de vergüenza o incomodidad por haber copiado, pero no veo ni gota.

— ¿Por qué te haces el ofendido? ¡Fuiste tú quien copió!

— ¡Fue en séptimo!

—Bueno, ¿sigues copiando?

—No. Casi nunca. Bueno, lo he hecho— Me frunce el ceño — ¿Te importaría dejar de mirarme así?

— ¿Así? ¿Cómo?

—En plan sentencioso. Mira, iré a la universidad con una beca de lacrosse, así que tampoco importa.

Tengo una revelación. Bajo la voz y digo:

—Espera... ¿Sabes leer?

Naruto estalla en carcajadas.

— ¡Sí, sé leer! De verdad, Hinata. No todo tiene una historia detrás, ¿vale? Soy perezoso y ya está— Resopla— ¿Que si sé leer? ¡Te he escrito varias notas! Eres súper graciosa.

Noto que empiezo a sonrojarme.

—No tiene tanta gracia— digo, y entorno los ojos— ¿Todo te parece una broma?

—No todo; pero la mayoría de las cosas, sí.

Bajo la barbilla.

—Pues quizá sea un defecto de carácter que deberías trabajar. Porque algunas cosas son serias y deberías tomártelas en serio. Perdona si te parezco sentenciosa.

—Sip, me lo pareces bastante. Creo que, en general, eres bastante sentenciosa. Creo que es un defecto de carácter que tú deberías trabajar. También creo que deberías aprender a relajarte y a divertirte.

Estoy recopilando una lista de todas las formas en las que me divierto: ir en bici (lo odio), preparar dulces y leer, frunzo ligeramente el ceño al darme cuenta que no realizo muchas actividades divertidas. En ese momento Kelly nos trae la comida y me detengo para morder el sándwich mientras aún está caliente.

Naruto me roba una de las patatas fritas.

— ¿Y quién más?

— ¿Quién más qué?

— ¿Quién más recibió una carta?— dice con la boca llena.

—Hum, eso es privado— le respondo, y sacudo la cabeza como si quisiera decir: ""Hay que ver, qué maleducado"".

— ¿Qué? Tengo curiosidad.

Naruto moja otra patata en mi pequeño ramequín de kétchup. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, añade:

—Venga, no seas tímida. Sé que soy el número uno, obviamente. Pero quiero saber quién más entró en la lista.

Está tan seguro de sí mismo que sólo le falta ponerse a hacer flexiones. Vale, si tiene tantas ganas de saberlo, se lo diré:

—Sumaru, tú...

—Obviamente.

—Sasuke.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Quién es?— resopla.

Apoyo los codos en la mesa y descanso la barbilla en las manos.

—Le conocí en el campamento de verano. Era demasiado guapo, con su cabello negro reluciente, sus ojos negros tan profundos y seductores y su voz. Dios su voz eran tan varonil— suelto un suspiro soñador de tan solo recordarlo —El mejor nadador de entre los chicos. Una vez salvó a un niño de ahogarse. Nadó hasta el centro del lago antes de que los socorristas se dieran cuenta de que pasaba algo.

— ¿Qué dijo cuando recibió la carta?— pregunta tajante Naruto, sacándome de mi ilusión.

—Nada. La devolvieron al remitente.

—Bien, ¿quién es el siguiente?

Le doy otro mordisco a mi sándwich.

—Sai Shimura.

—Es gay— dice Naruto.

— ¡No es gay!

—Sigue soñando. Es gay. Ayer se puso corbata para venir a clase.

—Seguro que la llevaba a modo de ironía. Además, llevar corbata no te convierte en gay— Le miro como si quisiera decir: ""¡Guau, qué homófobo!"".

—Eh, no me mires así— objeta— Mi tío favorito es súper gay. Apuesto cincuenta pavos a que si le enseño una foto suya a mi tío Deidara, me lo confirma al instante.

—El hecho de que Sai sea aficionado a la moda no significa que sea gay— Naruto abre la boca para discutírmelo, pero levanto la mano para silenciarlo —Lo que significa es que es un chico de ciudad atrapado en... esta aburrida zona residencial. Seguro que acaba en la Universidad de Nueva York o en algún otro sitio en Nueva York. Podría ser actor de televisión. Tiene el físico, ¿sabes? Esbelto con rasgos delicados. Unos rasgos muy sensibles. Parece... un ángel, un poco pálido pero ángel al fin.

— ¿Qué ha respondido el ángel palido a la carta?

—Nada... Estoy segura de que eso se debe a que es un caballero y no quiere hacerme pasar vergüenza— Le lanzo una mirada cargada de significado. ""Y no como otros"", le digo con los ojos.

Naruto pone los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, vale. Lo que tú digas, a mí me da igual.

Se arrellana en su silla y apoya el brazo en el respaldo de la silla de al lado.

—Sólo has mencionado cuatro. ¿Quién es el quinto?

Me sorprende que lleve la cuenta.

—Kiba Inuzuka.

A Naruto se le ponen los ojos como platos.

— ¿Inuzuka? ¿Cuándo te gustaba?

—En octavo.

— ¡Ey! ¡Pensaba que en octavo te gustaba yo!

—Creo que se solapó un poco— admito. Revuelvo la bebida con la pajita y le explico:

—Una vez, en educación física, tuvimos que quedarnos a recoger las pelotas de fútbol y empezó a llover, nos apuramos lo más rápido que podíamos y cuando ya estábamos a punto de terminar resbale, me hubiera dado de bruces si no fuera porque Kiba detuvo mi caída, me sostuvo entre sus brazos de una manera súper delicada— Suspiro— Seguramente es lo más romántico que me haya ocurrido nunca.

— ¿Qué manía tienen las chicas con la lluvia?— se pregunta Naruto. Me encojo de hombros.

—Ni idea... Creo que es porque todo parece más dramático bajo la lluvia.

—Pero ¿ocurrió algo entre los dos, o sólo os quedasteis así bajo la lluvia?

—No lo comprenderías.

Alguien como Naruto no lo entendería nunca. Naruto pone los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Así que Inuzuka recibió la carta en su antigua casa?— apunta.

—Creo que sí. No he vuelto a saber nada más de él. Le doy un buen sorbo al refresco.

— ¿Por qué me da la impresión de que esto te hace sentir muy triste?

— ¡No lo estoy!

Puede que lo esté un poco. Aparte de Sumaru, creo que Kiba Inuzuka es el que más me importa de todos los chicos de los que me he enamorado. Era muy dulce. Era la promesa del quizá, quizá algún día. Creo que Kiba Inuzuka es El Chico Que Se Me Escapó.

—Es que siempre me he preguntado cómo acabó— digo, en voz alta— Si sigue siendo el mismo. Apuesto a que sí.

— ¿Sabes qué? Creo que te mencionó una vez. Sí, sin duda. Dijo que le parecías la chica más guapa de nuestro curso. Dijo que sólo se arrepentía de no haberte invitado al baile de gala de octavo.

Me quedo completamente paralizada y dejo de respirar.

— ¿De verdad?— murmuro.

Naruto estalla en carcajadas.

— ¡Tía! ¡Pero qué crédula eres!

Siento un nudo en el estómago, y parpadeo.

—Eso ha sido muy cruel. ¿Por qué lo has dicho?

Naruto para de reír y responde:

—Eh, lo siento. Era una broma.

Extiendo el brazo sobre la mesa y le doy un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Eres un imbécil.

Se frota el hombro y grita:

—¡Ay! ¡Eso duele!

—Me alegro. Te lo mereces.

—Lo siento— repite Naruto. Pero conserva una sonrisa en la mirada, así que giro la cabeza para no verle —Venga, no te enfades. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá le gustabas. Llamémosle y lo sabremos. Levanto la cabeza de golpe.

— ¿Tienes su número? ¿Tienes el número de teléfono de Kiba Inuzuka?

Naruto saca su móvil.

—Pues claro. Llamémosle.

— ¡No!— Intento arrebatarle el móvil de las manos, pero es demasiado veloz. Naruto levanta el teléfono por encima de su cabeza y no puedo alcanzarlo — ¡No te atrevas a llamarle!

— ¿Por qué? Pensaba que tenías curiosidad por saber cómo le iba. Niego fervientemente con la cabeza.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿De que no se acuerde de ti?— Naruto cambia de expresión, como si hubiese comprendido algo sobre mí — ¿O de que sí se acuerde?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Es eso— Naruto asiente para sí, se balancea hacia atrás con la silla y entrelaza las manos detrás de la cabeza.

No me gusta cómo me está mirando. Como si me conociese. Le tiendo la palma de la mano:

—Dame tu móvil.

Naruto se queda boquiabierto.

— ¿Vas a llamarle? ¿Ahora?

Me alegro de haberle sorprendido. Me siento como si hubiese ganado algo. Creo que pillar desprevenido a Naruto podría ser una afición divertida. En un tono imperativo que sólo utilizo con Hana, le ordeno:

—Dame el móvil— Naruto me entrega el teléfono y copio el número de Kiba en el mío— Le llamaré cuando a mí me apetezca, no cuando te apetezca a ti.

Naruto asiente con una expresión reacia de respeto. Claro que no pienso llamar a Kiba, pero Naruto U. no tiene por qué enterarse.

Esa noche, estoy tumbada en la cama pensando en Kiba. Me divierte pensar en la posibilidad. Asusta un poco, pero es divertido. Es como si una puerta que estaba cerrada, se hubiese abierto un poco. ¿Y si...? ¿Cómo sería si Kiba Inuzuka y yo...? Si cierro los ojos, casi puedo imaginármelo.

* * *

Fin del capítulo!

Bueno primero que nada...la verdad esta vez no tengo nada que agradecer porque nadie dejo un review favorite o follower al anterior capitulo, eso me puso y sigue dejando triste pero supongo que la emoción de SER CANNONES nos ha puesto a full que no habéis tenido tiempo de pasarse a leer y dejar algún simple comentario verdad? pero si agradesco los anteriores comentarios gracias a los que lo han leido y comentado, o dejado su favorite o follower! n.n

Bueno pues espero aunque sea recibir uno en este capi!

Sin mas hasta el próximo cap mis queridos lectores los amodoro…


	7. ¡Hinatita!

Holaaaa! Que tal como siguen con eso de la súper canonización del NaruHina XD yo sigo de fiesta, bueno más bien mi misma sigue de fiesta (es todo una loquilla n.n) jajaja solo estoy aquí esperando con ansias el new tráiler de The Last (muero bien moridamente por ver esa película Naruhinera kyaa) y actualizando esta linda adaptación (muchas gracias por los reviews)

Disclaimer: La trama y el titulo pertenecen a Jenny Han y tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y el NaruHina también u.u/n.n.

Nota: La imagen de la portada es total y absolutamente MIA (jo jo jo) la hice con todo mi kokoro, para ustedes mis queridos lectores espero y les guste, bueno sin más los dejo leer tranquilamente n.n

* * *

Capítulo 6

¡Hinatita!

Hana y yo estamos sentadas en los peldaños de enfrente de la casa. Esta vez no busco demasiado en mi armario sabiendo ya lo que me iba a encontrar ""ropa demasiado sosa"", así que solo visto un jean deslavado azul cielo una camiseta ajustada, color crema de manga corta y un suéter delgado color café, uso unos botines cafés y mi cabello suelto con un listón azul cielo como diadema. Hana se está bebiendo un batido de yogur, y yo estoy trabajando en una bufanda para Shion que pienso regalarle para Navidad mientras espero a Naruto. Hana está esperando a que salga papá. Hoy la llevará él a la escuela.

La señorita Mei aún no ha salido. Quizá esté enferma, o puede que se esté retrasando más de lo habitual.

Tenemos la mirada fija en su puerta cuando un monovolumen entra en la calle y se detiene delante de casa. Entorno los ojos. Es Naruto Uzumaki. Conduciendo un monovolumen de color beige. Naruto saca la cabeza por la ventana.

— Hola… ¿Vienes o no?

— ¿Por qué vas en eso? — pregunta Hana.

—No importa, Hanabi. Sube de una vez— responde Naruto. Hana y yo intercambiamos una mirada.

— ¿Yo también? — me pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros. Luego me inclino hacia atrás, abro la puerta y grito:

— ¡Hana vendrá conmigo, papá!

— ¡Vale!

Nos ponemos de pie y, en ese momento, la señorita Mei sale a toda prisa vestida con traje azul marino, el maletín en una mano y el café en la otra. Hana y yo nos miramos muertas de risa.

—Cinco, cuatro, tres...

— ¡Maldita sea!

Entre risas, corremos hasta el monovolumen de Naruto. Yo me siento delante y Hana atrás.

— ¿De qué os reíais?— pregunta Naruto.

Estoy a punto de explicárselo cuando Sumaru sale de su casa. Se detiene y nos mira fijamente un segundo antes de saludarnos con la mano. Yo le devuelvo el saludo y Hana saca la cabeza por la ventanilla y chilla:

— ¡Hola, Sumaru!

— ¿Qué hay? — dice Naruto, y se inclina hacia mí.

—Hola— responde Sumaru y entra en su coche.

Naruto me da un pellizco, sonríe de oreja a oreja y da marcha atrás con el coche.

—Explicadme de qué os reíais.

—Al menos una vez a la semana, la señorita Mei Terumi sale corriendo de casa y se derrama café caliente encima— le respondo, mientras me abrocho el cinturón de seguridad.

—Es súper gracioso— añade Hana.

—Sois unas sádicas— resopla Naruto.

— ¿Qué quiere decir ""sádicas""? — inquiere Hana mientras coloca la cabeza entre los dos. La empujo hacia atrás y le digo:

—Ponte el cinturón.

—Eso significa que ver sufrir a los demás te hace feliz.

—Ah— Y repite para sí, con suavidad —: Sádico.

—No le enseñes cosas raras.

—Me gustan las cosas raras— protesta Hana.

— ¿Ves? A la niña le gustan las cosas raras— dice Naruto y, sin mirar atrás, levanta la mano para chocarla con Hana quien al instante reacciona y pega con fuerza, ríen entre ellos y a mí se me escapa una pequeña risa .Niego con la cabeza.

—Sádicos— susurro para mí misma pero Naruto me escucha.

— ¿Qué has dicho Hinata?— expresa en tono amenazante pero con una sonrisa divertida.

—Nada.

—Oh a mí no me engañas, ven aquí, recibirás el ataque cosquilludo de Naruto Uzumaki.

— ¡No! Naruto, aléjate de mí— respondo entre risas mientras intento alejar sus manos de mí, pero sus manos son escurridizas y termino rindiéndome a su ataque. Ya pasado un rato se calma pero aun sonriendo voltea hacia Hana quien nos mira traviesamente. Me sonrojo en el acto y giro la cabeza hacia la ventanilla para que no lo noten.

—Eh, dame un sorbo de eso que estás bebiendo— le pide Naruto medio suplicante.

—Casi no queda. Te lo puedes terminar.

Hana se lo pasa a Naruto y éste inclina el envase de plástico sobre su boca.

—Está bueno.

—Es una bebida de frutas rojas y no sé qué más. Hinata lo prepara —le explica Hana —Puedes meterlo en el congelador y, si te lo llevas para comer, estará fresco cuando te lo bebas.

—Suena bien. Hinata, Hazme uno para mañana por la mañana. A cambio de los servicios prestados.

Le lanzo una mirada asesina, y Naruto se defiende:

— ¡Me refiero a los trayectos en coche! ¡Demonios!

—Yo te lo puedo traer, también se hacerlo Naruto— dice Hana.

—Ésa es mi chica.

—Siempre y cuando mañana también me lleves a la escuela— concluye Hana, y Naruto canta victoria.

* * *

Antes de mi cuarta clase estoy en mi taquilla, intentando fijar con una horquilla mi listón que se ha aflojado delante del espejo que cuelga de la puerta.

—Hinata.

— ¿Sí?

Me vuelvo y veo a Sai Shimura, con una camiseta azul brillante de cuello en uve y unos pantalones color piedra.

—Esto me llegó hace unos días... No iba a decir nada, pero luego se me ocurrió que quizá lo querrías.

Sai me entrega un sobre de color rosa. Es mi carta. Así que Sai también recibió la suya. La meto en la taquilla, me pongo cara de ""¡Ostras!"" a mí misma en el espejo y cierro la puerta.

—Te estarás preguntando de qué va todo esto— comienzo, pero enseguida flaqueo —Es..., estooo..., la escribí hace mucho tiempo.

—No hace falta que me expliques nada.

— ¿En serio? ¿No tienes curiosidad?

—No. Fue muy grato recibir una carta como ésa. De hecho, me siento bastante honrado.

Suelto un suspiro de alivio y me apoyo en la taquilla. ¿Cómo puede ser tan perfecto? Sai Shimura siempre encuentra las palabras adecuadas.

Entonces hace un mohín, mitad mueca, mitad sonrisa.

—Pero... —Baja la voz— Sabes que soy gay, ¿no?

—Ah, sí, claro— respondo, intentando no sonar decepcionada —Lo sabía perfectamente.

Sai sonríe.

—Qué adorable eres— replica, y vuelvo a animarme — ¿Te importaría no decírselo a nadie? A ver, he salido del armario, pero no estoy del todo fuera. ¿Sabes lo que digo?

—Desde luego— digo yo súper segura.

—Por ejemplo, mi madre lo sabe, pero mi padre sólo lo intuye. No se lo he dicho directamente.

—Entendido.

—Dejo que la gente piense lo que le apetezca. No creo que sea responsabilidad mía explicarme ante nadie. Tú ya sabes de lo que hablo. Como persona interracial, seguro que mucha gente te pregunta de qué raza eres, ¿verdad?

Nunca me lo había planteado de esta manera, pero ¡sí, sí, síii! Sai lo pilla.

—Exacto. Y te quedas como con ganas de preguntarles para qué quieren saberlo.

—Exacto.

Nos sonreímos y me invade la maravillosa sensación de que alguien me comprende. Los dos caminamos juntos en la misma dirección: él tiene clase de mandarín y yo de francés. Me pregunta por Naruto, y estoy tentada de contarle la verdad porque me siento súper unida a él. Pero Naruto y yo hicimos un pacto: acordamos de manera explícita que nunca se lo contaríamos a nadie, y no quiero ser la responsable de romperlo. Así que cuando Sai dice:

—Eh, ¿qué hay entre Naruto Uzumaki y tú?

Me encojo de hombros y sonrío de forma enigmática.

—Es de locos, ¿no? Porque es tan... —Busco la palabra exacta, pero no se me ocurre—Podría interpretar el papel de chico guapo en una película. Tú también, claro. Tú serías el chico a quien la chica debería elegir.

Sai ríe, pero se nota que está complacido.

_Querido Sai:_

_Nunca he conocido a ningún chico con tan buenos modales como tú. Deberías tener acento británico. Para el baile te pusiste un pañuelo en el cuello, y te sentaba tan bien que creo que podrías ponértelo siempre y nadie te diría nada._

_¡Oh, Sai! Ojalá supiese qué tipo de chicas te gustan. Por lo que sé, todavía no has salido con nadie... a menos que tengas una novia en otro instituto. Eres tan misterioso... No sé casi nada de ti. Los detalles que conozco son insustanciales e insatisfactorios. Por ejemplo, sé que para el almuerzo siempre comes sándwich de pollo y que formas parte del equipo de golf. Creo que el único detalle remotamente importante que sé de ti es que eres un gran pintor, lo que significa que tienes grandes reservas emocionales. Como ese oleo que pintaste en clase de Arte creativo sobre el verano idóneo para disfrutarlo en compañía, era tan perfecto que hacías sentir a todos en general que estábamos viendo ese atardecer plasmado en el papel._

_¡Era tan sensible y sutil!_

_Ese oleo me hizo sentir que te conocía al menos un poco. Pero no te conozco, y desearía hacerlo._

_Creo que eres muy especial. Creo que probablemente seas una de las personas más especiales de la escuela, y desearía que lo supiera más gente. O quizá no, porque a veces es agradable ser el único que sabe algo._

_Con amor, Hinata_

* * *

Después de clase, Ino y yo vamos al centro comercial. Se ha buscado un lío con su madre por pasarse toda la noche fuera de casa, así que prefiere ir de compras y estar aquí hasta que su madre se marche al club de lectura. Andamos de tienda en tienda buscando todo y nada a la vez. Entramos a una donde la ropa que hay es la mejor y además de temporada, en pocas palabras ""ropa de clase""

—Hina, ¿Y cómo demonios sucedió lo tuyo con Uzumaki?

Ruedo los ojos exasperada.

—Ino ya te lo he explicado un montón de veces. ¿Quieres parar ya con eso por favor?

—Ok, Ok. Es solo que se me hace muy difícil de creer que estés saliendo con "El", pero bueno si esa fue tú decisión allá tú.

—Sí, si me has dicho lo mismo por más de media hora Ino, ya entendí la indirecta quieres.

—Ya, ya no te pongas melodramática "quieres".

— ¡La melodramática eres tú!

—Bueno ya. Cambiando de tema porque no mejor te compras este— objeta. Señalando un vestido corto de color lila, sin tirantes. Es precioso.

—Es magnífico pero no creo que sea practico comprarlo estando ya tan cerca el invierno— le explico. A Ino no le gusta que le lleven la contraria con respecto a la ropa y a nada en general. Me muerdo el labio esperando que no se moleste.

—Hum. Tienes razón. Pero de esta tienda tienes que salir con al menos tres mudas entendido— suspiro derrotada, con Ino todo es así.

—Ok. Pero porque tanta insistencia en la ropa.

Ino abre enormemente los ojos

— ¿Cómo que porque?— expresa exaltada —Por dios Hina ¡Ahora eres la novia de Uzumaki!— Le lanzo una mirada indiferente como queriéndole decir "" ¿Y eso qué?"" A pesar de ya saber a qué se refiere. Ino pone los ojos en blanco

—Tienes que verte bien, eres la comidilla de la escuela, ¿Comprendes? El salir con Uzumaki te ha hecho…como decirlo..."El platillo principal" Eres la noticia fresca del instituto, todo mundo te tiene en la mira.

Esa última frase me hizo recordar la sonrisa de Sakura y sin querer un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo por completo. Asiento con la cabeza porque en este momento presiento que mi voz saldrá muy chillona por el repentino miedo que me entro. Ino pone una cara de sabionda y decide que es momento de recorrer más tiendas, yo simplemente la sigo y dejo que ella escoja la ropa por mí. Mi mente ahora está pensando en las mil y un formas de morir a manos de Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Ya en mi casa estamos matando el rato en mi habitación. Compartimos una bolsa de patatas de Hana que tendré sustituir pronto porque, de lo contrario, se quejará de que ha desaparecido de su almuerzo del lunes.

Ino se mete un puñado de patatas en la boca.

—Y dime, Hina. ¿Hasta dónde habéis llegado?

Casi me atraganto.

— ¡A ninguna parte! Y no tenemos planes de llegar a ninguna parte en el futuro cercano. Ni nunca.

— ¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera te ha pasado la mano por encima del sujetador? ¿Una pasada rápida por encima del pecho?

— ¡No! Ya te lo he dicho, mi hermana y yo no somos así.

— ¿Estás de broma? Claro que Shion y Sumaru se han acostado. No seas tan ingenua, Hina— resopla Ino.

—No soy ingenua. Estoy completamente segura de que Shion y Sumaru no lo han hecho.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Me encantaría oírlo.

—No te lo voy a contar.

Si se lo cuento a Ino, se partirá de risa. Ella no lo comprende, es hija única. No sabe cómo son las cosas entre hermanas. Shion y yo hicimos un pacto cuando íbamos a la escuela. Juramos que no nos acostaríamos con nadie hasta que estuviéramos casadas o muy, muy enamoradas, y tuviésemos al menos veintiún años. Puede que Shion esté muy, muy enamorada, pero no está casada y no tiene veintiún años. Shion nunca rompería un juramento. Entre hermanas, un pacto lo es todo.

—No, en serio. Me gustaría saberlo.

Ino tiene ese brillo hambriento en la mirada y sé que esto es sólo el calentamiento.

—Te vas a burlar de mí, y no pienso permitírtelo.

Ino pone los ojos en blanco.

—Vale. Pero es imposible que no hayan echado un polvo.

Creo que Ino habla de este modo para provocarme. Le encanta provocar a la gente, así que me esfuerzo por evitarlo.

— ¿Te importaría dejar de hablar de si mi hermana y Sumaru se han acostado? Sabes que no me gusta— le replico sin perder la compostura.

Ino saca un rotulador indeleble de su mochila y empieza a pintarse la uña del pulgar.

—Tienes que dejar de ser tan miedosa. En serio, te has hecho a la idea de que será un momento espectacular que te cambiará la vida, pero en realidad no dura ni cinco minutos, y ni siquiera es la mejor parte.

Sé que está esperando a que le pregunte cuál es la mejor parte, y tengo curiosidad, pero no le hago ni caso, y digo:

—Creo que el rotulador indeleble es tóxico para las uñas.

A lo que responde sacudiendo la cabeza como si fuese un caso perdido.

Aunque a veces me pregunto... ¿Cómo será? Estar tan unida a un chico y dejar que te vea completamente, sin esconder nada. ¿Será terrorífico sólo durante un segundo o dos, o lo será siempre? ¿Y si no me gustase en absoluto? ¿O si me gustase demasiado? Todo esto da que pensar.

* * *

— ¿Crees que, si un chico y una chica llevan mucho tiempo saliendo, eso significa que han tenido relaciones sexuales? —pregunto a Naruto.

Estamos sentados en el suelo de la biblioteca, apoyados de espaldas a la pared de la sección de referencias a la que no va nadie. Las clases han acabado, la biblioteca está vacía y estamos haciendo deberes. Naruto siempre saca notas bajas en química, así que lo estoy ayudando.

Naruto levanta la vista del libro de química. Parece que he suscitado su interés. Deja el libro a un lado y dice:

—Necesito más información. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

—Mucho tiempo. Unos dos años o así.

— ¿Cuántos años tienen? ¿Nuestra edad?

—Más o menos.

—Entonces es probable, pero no tiene por qué. Depende del chico y de la chica. Pero si tuviese que apostar algo, diría que sí.

—Pero la chica no es así. Ni el chico tampoco.

— ¿De quiénes estamos hablando?

—Es un secreto— Pero, después de titubear un poco, añado —: Ino dice que seguro que lo han hecho. Dice que es imposible que no lo hayan hecho.

Naruto suelta un bufido.

— ¿Por qué le haces caso? Esa chica es un desastre.

— ¡No es ningún desastre!

Naruto me lanza una mirada escéptica.

—En primero se emborrachó con Four Loko, se subió al tejado de Daimaru Naka e hizo un estriptís.

— ¿Estuviste allí? — Replico — ¿Lo viste con tus propios ojos?

—Claro que sí. Pesqué su ropa de la piscina como el caballero que soy.

Inflo las mejillas.

—Bueno, Ino nunca lo ha mencionado, así que no puedo confirmarlo. Además, ¿el Four Loko o como se llame no está prohibido?

—Todavía lo fabrican, pero es una mierda de versión aguada. Le puedes añadir una bebida energética y produce el mismo efecto— Me estremezco, y eso hace sonreír a Naruto — ¿De qué habláis Ino y tú? No tenéis nada en común.

— ¿De qué hablamos nosotros dos? —repongo yo. Naruto se ríe.

—Bien dicho.

Naruto se aparta de la pared y apoya la cabeza en mi regazo y yo me quedo completamente inmóvil.

Intento que mi voz suene normal cuando digo:

—Hoy estás de un humor muy extraño.

Naruto arquea una ceja.

— ¿De qué humor estoy?— A Naruto le encanta que hablen de él. Por lo general, no me molesta, pero hoy no estoy de humor para hacer crecer su ego. Ya tiene a demasiada gente a su alrededor que le dice lo fantástico que es.

—De un humor insoportable— le digo, y se echa a reír.

—Tengo sueño— Naruto cierra los ojos y se acurruca a mi lado —Cuéntame una historia para dormir, Hyuga.

—No coquetees —le digo.

Abre los ojos de golpe.

— ¡No estaba coqueteando!

—Sí que lo estabas. Coqueteas con todo el mundo. Es como si no pudieses evitarlo.

—Bueno, contigo no coqueteo nunca.

Naruto se endereza y mira su móvil y, de repente, desearía no haber dicho nada.

* * *

Estoy en clase de francés, mirando por la ventana. Veo a Sumaru, que camina hacia las gradas que están junto a la pista. Lleva su comida y está solo. ¿Por qué come solo? Tiene a su grupito de aficionados a los cómics. Tiene a Amai.

Pero supongo que Amai y él no se vieron mucho el año pasado. Sumaru siempre estaba con Shion y conmigo. El trío. Y ahora no somos ni siquiera un dúo, y está completamente solo. En parte es culpa de Shion por haberse marchado, pero también lo es mía. Si no hubiese empezado a gustarme, no habría tenido que inventarme toda esta historia con Naruto U. y podría seguir siendo su buena amiga Hinata.

Quizá por eso mamá le dijo a Shion que no se marchase a la universidad teniendo pareja. Cuando tienes novio o novia, sólo quieres estar con esa persona y te olvidas de los demás. Cuando rompéis, has perdido a todos tus amigos, que se lo están pasando bien sin ti.

Lo único que sé es que Sumaru es una figura bien solitaria que se come su sándwich a solas en lo alto de las gradas.

* * *

Voy en autobús a casa porque Naruto ha tenido que marcharse temprano a un partido de lacrosse con su equipo. Estoy delante de casa, sacando el correo del buzón, cuando Sumaru aparca en su entrada.

— ¡Hola! —grita. Sale del coche y viene corriendo, con la mochila colgada del hombro.

""Te he visto en el autobús. Te he saludado, pero estabas soñando despierta. ¿Hasta cuándo tendrás el coche en el taller?

—No lo sé. Cada vez me dicen una fecha diferente. Tuvieron que encargar una pieza de Indiana o por ahí.

Sumaru me ofrece una sonrisa cómplice.

—En tu fuero interno estás aliviada, ¿verdad?

— ¡No! ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

—Venga ya, que te conozco. No te gusta conducir. Seguro que estás encantada de tener una excusa para no hacerlo.

Me dispongo a protestar, pero freno a tiempo. No tiene sentido. Sumaru me conoce demasiado bien.

—Bueno, quizá esté una pizquita aliviada.

—Si necesitas ir a algún sitio, sabes que puedes llamarme.

Asiento. Lo sé perfectamente. No le llamaría para cosas relacionadas conmigo, pero lo haría por Hana, en caso de urgencia.

—A ver, sé que ahora estás con Uzumaki, pero vivimos al lado. Es más práctico que te lleve yo a clase. Es más sostenible desde el punto de vista ecológico. —No digo nada y Sumaru se frota la nuca

—Quería decirte una cosa, pero mencionártelo me hace sentir un poco raro. Y eso también es raro porque siempre nos lo hemos contado todo.

—Aún podemos hablar. Nada ha cambiado.

Es la mentira más grande que le he contado en mi vida, incluso mayor que la mentira sobre mi supuesta gemela fallecida, Himawari. Hasta hace un par de años, Sumaru creía que tenía una gemela llamada Himawari que murió de leucemia.

—Bueno, siento que... Siento que me has estado evitando desde que... Va a decirlo. Va a decirlo de verdad. Bajo la vista al suelo.

—Desde que Shion rompió conmigo.

Alzo la cabeza de golpe. ¿Eso es lo que piensa? ¿Qué le estoy evitando por Shion? ¿De verdad le afectó tan poco mi carta? Intento mantener el gesto impasible cuando respondo:

—No te he estado evitando. He estado ocupada.

—Con Uzumaki, lo sé. Tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Eres una de mis mejores amigas, Hinata. No quiero perderte a ti también.

El ""también"" es la palabra crucial. El ""también"" es lo que hace que me frene en seco. Es lo que se me atraganta. Porque si no hubiese dicho ""también"", se trataría de mí y de Sumaru. No de Sumaru, Shion y yo.

—La carta que escribiste...

Demasiado tarde. Ya no quiero hablar de la carta. Antes de que pueda soltar una palabra, lo corto en seco:

—Siempre seré tu amiga, Sumaru.

Y entonces le sonrío. Pero requiere un gran esfuerzo. Requiere muchísimo esfuerzo. Pero si no sonrío, lloraré.

Sumaru asiente.

—Vale. Bien. Entonces... ¿podemos volver a vernos?

—Claro.

Sumaru alarga el brazo y me levanta la barbilla.

—Entonces ¿puedo llevarte a clase mañana?

—Vale —respondo. Porque de eso iba toda esta historia, ¿no? ¿Poder ver a Sumaru sin tener que pensar en la carta? ¿Ser su buena amiga Hinata una vez más?

* * *

Después de cenar, enseño a Hana a hacer la colada. Al principio se resiste, pero le cuento que es una tarea que a partir de ahora compartiremos los tres, así que más le vale hacerse a la idea.

—Cuando suena el timbre, eso quiere decir que ya está terminada, y si no la doblas enseguida se arrugará.

Para sorpresa de las dos, a Hana le gusta hacer la colada. Más que nada porque puede sentarse delante de la tele y doblar la ropa mientras ve sus programas preferidos tranquilamente.

—La próxima vez te enseñaré a planchar.

— ¿A planchar también? ¿Qué pasa, soy la Cenicienta o qué?

No le hago ningún caso.

—Se te dará bien planchar. Te gustan la precisión y las líneas rectas. Seguro que se te da mejor que a mí.

Esto despierta su interés.

—Sí, puede ser. Tus cosas siempre parecen arrugadas— sonríe divertida mientras esquiva una prenda que le lanzo.

Después de terminar la colada, Hana y yo limpiamos el baño que compartimos. Hay dos lavabos; Shion tenía el de la izquierda y Hana y yo nos peleábamos para ver a quién pertenecía el de la derecha. Ahora es suyo.

Hana se está cepillando los dientes y yo me estoy aplicando una máscara de aloe vera y pepino. Entonces me pregunta:

— ¿Crees que si se lo pido, Naruto nos llevará al McDonald's mañana antes de clase? Masajeo otro pegote de máscara verde sobre mi mejilla.

—No quiero que te acostumbres a que Naruto nos lleve en coche. A partir de ahora irás en autobús, ¿vale?

— ¡¿Por qué?! —gime Hana.

—Porque sí. Además, mañana no me lleva Naruto sino Sumaru.

— ¿Naruto no se enfadará?

La máscara se está secando y noto la piel tirante. Con los dientes apretados, digo:

—No. No es del tipo celoso.

—Entonces ¿quién lo es?

No sé bien qué responder. ¿Quién es del tipo celoso? Lo estoy rumiando cuando a Hana se le escapa una risita y dice:

—Pareces un zombi.

Levanto los brazos hacia su cara y Hana me esquiva agachándose. Con mi mejor voz de zombi, digo:

— ¡Quiero comerte el cerebro!

Hana sale huyendo entre chillidos y yo la sigo por los pasillos hasta su habitación. Salta hacia su cama pero yo la tomo de los tobillos y la hago caer de bruces sobre el colchón. Me subo encima de ella y comienzo a hacerle cosquillas en la panza, costados y axilas. Hana pega de gritos y suelta estrepitosas carcajadas mientras patalea y manosea intentando alejarme de ella sin éxito alguno.

Casi al instante giramos la vista abruptamente al ver entrar a papá todo alterado a la habitación.

— ¿Que esta sucedido aquí?— grita

Giro la cabeza para ver a Hana y ella simplemente asiente captando mi mensaje. Nos incorporamos rápidamente y le saltamos a papá encima ocasionando que los tres vallamos a dar al suelo. Comenzamos un ataque de cosquillas contra mi padre y termina por estallar en carcajadas mientras intenta regresarlos el ataque.

Cuando vuelvo a mi habitación, le envió un mensaje a Naruto diciéndole que no necesito que me lleve a clase mañana. Por alguna extraña razón no le digo que me va a llevar Sumaru. Solo por si acaso, para evitar algún mal entendido.

* * *

Hoy la nota de Naruto dice:

_¿Dulce y Ácido después de clase?_

Ha dibujado dos cuadrados, uno para el sí y otro para el no. Marco el sí y dejo la nota en su taquilla.

Después de clase, me reúno con Naruto en su coche y vamos con sus amigos del equipo de lacrosse a Dulce y Ácido. Yo pido un yogur helado con cereales, fresas, kiwi y piña, y Naruto uno de lima con Oreos desmenuzadas. Saco la cartera para pagar, pero Naruto me detiene. Me guiña el ojo y dice:

—Ya me ocupo yo.

—Pensaba que no ibas a pagar nada— susurro.

—Los chicos están aquí. No quiero parecer un tacaño delante de los demás—Entonces me rodea con el brazo y dice en voz alta —Mientras seas mi chica, no pienso dejar que pagues el yogur helado.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero no voy a decirle que no a un yogur helado gratis. Ningún chico me había invitado nunca. Podría acostumbrarme a que me traten de esta forma.

Me estaba preparando mentalmente para ver a Sakura, pero no aparece por aquí. Creo que Naruto también se está preguntando dónde está, porque mantiene la mirada fija en la puerta. Tratándose de Sakura, sigo esperando a que suceda lo peor. Por el momento ha conservado la calma de una manera tan escalofriante como inquietante. Casi nunca está en la cafetería durante la comida porque ella y Temari No Sabaku han estado almorzando fuera del campus y, cuando nos cruzamos por los pasillos, me ofrece sonrisas falsas sin enseñar los dientes, lo que, de hecho, resulta incluso más amenazador.

¿Cuándo piensa contraatacar? ¿Cuándo experimentaré mi momento Amaru Reibi? Ino dice que Sakura está demasiado obsesionada por su novio universitario como para perder el tiempo conmigo, pero no lo creo. He visto cómo mira a Naruto. Como si le perteneciese.

Los chicos han juntado unas cuantas mesas, y básicamente hemos invadido la tienda. Es como en la mesa de la cafetería. Los chicos hablan a grito pelado y discuten sobre el partido de fútbol americano del próximo viernes. Creo que no he dicho ni dos palabras. La verdad es que no tengo nada que decirles. Me dedico a mi yogur helado y disfruto del hecho de que no estoy en casa organizando el armario de los zapatos ni viendo el canal de golf con mi padre.

Estamos yendo hacia los coches cuando Chouji dice:

—Eh, Hinata, ¿sabes que si pronuncias tu nombre muy rápido suena como Jinta? ¡Prueba! ¡Hinata!.

—Hinata. Jinta. Jita —repito obedientemente—En realidad, creo que suena más como Jita, no Jinta.

Chouji asiente para sí y anuncia:

—Creo que voy a empezar a llamarte Hinatita. Eres tan pequeña que resulta gracioso, ¿verdad? Es como esos tíos grandotes que se hacen llamar Pigmeo o algo por el estilo.

—Vale —respondo con un encogimiento de hombros. Chouji se dirige a Shikamaru,

—Es tan pequeña que podría ser nuestra muñequita.

—Eh, que tampoco soy tan pequeña —protesto.

— ¿Cuánto mides? —me pregunta Shikamaru,

—Un metro sesenta—miento. Más bien, mido un metro cincuenta y siete. Chouji tira la cucharilla de plástico a la basura y grita:

— ¡Eres tan pequeñita que me cabes en el bolsillo! —El resto de los chicos estallan en carcajadas. Naruto sonríe divertido. Entonces Chouji me agarra de repente y me levanta encima de su hombro como si fuese una niña y él mi padre.

— ¡Bájame! ¡Chouji! —chillo, y le doy patadas y puñetazos en el pecho.

Chouji empieza a girar en círculos y todos los chicos se están partiendo de risa.

— ¡Voy a adoptarte, Hinatita! Serás mi muñequita. ¡Te voy a meter en la antigua casita de muñecas de mi madre!

Me río tanto que me quedo sin aliento y empiezo a sentirme mareada.

— ¡Bájame!

—Suéltala, tío —lo urge Naruto, pero él también se está riendo.

Chouji corre hasta la camioneta de alguien y me deposita en la plataforma trasera.

— ¡Sácame de aquí! —chillo. Chouji ya ha salido huyendo. Los chicos están entrando en sus coches.

— ¡Adiós, Hinatita!— gritan.

Naruto se acerca corriendo y me tiende la mano para ayudarme a bajar.

—Tus amigos están como locos— comento, y bajo de un salto.

—Les gustas y mucho.

— ¿De verdad?

—Claro. No soportaban que trajese a Sakura. Pero no les importa que tú vengas con nosotros— Naruto me rodea con el brazo —Vamos, Hinatita. Te llevaré a casa.

Mientras nos dirigimos al coche, dejo que el pelo me caiga sobre la cara para que Naruto no vea que estoy sonriendo.

Es agradable formar parte de un grupo, se siente demasiado bien sentir que encajas.

* * *

Fin del capítulo!

Les ha gustado? Verdad que cada capi se pone más interesante n.n solo esperen a los siguientes kyaaaa!

Primero que nada quiero agradecer los favorites, folllower y los hermosos Reviews que me han dejado (me hacen super re contra mega feliz ^_^)

Como ya he hecho anteriormente les dejare aquí mi respuesta a aquellas personitas que no cuentan con una cuenta (Valga la redundancia) en fanfiction…

**Hinata Uzumaki: **_Awww mi querida Hina-chan me alegra que te haya gustado, jejeje si la personalidad de Hinata es muy linda y muy graciosa en ocasiones…ya lo veras más adelante...actualizare cada semana, fin de semana más bien…gracias por el review! Saludos y que estés muy bien n.n_

**Lucy: **_Mi querida lucy-chan, Naru-chan no es malo, solo tiene una personalidad distinta, como decirlo muy vanidosa y se siente todo un don juan (Y la verdad Naruto esta como quiere jaja XD) pero bueno esa fue el personaje y personalidad que le toco en esta adaptación, ya verás que con el trascurrir de los capítulos te enamoraras de él, bueno te agradara un poquito más (espero) Me hace muy feliz que te agrade esta historia, gracias por el review! Saluditos!_

* * *

Bueno mis queridos y amantísimos lectores yo me paso a retirar y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, por ahora iré a esperar con todas mis ansias el nuevo tráiler de Naruto que se estrena mañana Kyaaaaa que felicidad! Hasta el siguiente capi!


	8. ¿Celos? donde

**HOLA! Mis queridos lectores, que tal su semana llena de spoilers? Pufff son tantos que mi kokoro está a punto de estallar de felicidad n.n…yo os puedo asegurar que el Lunes fue el día más hermoso de mi vida…en The Last habrá abrazo, beso (Apashionado) y agasa… perdón BODA! Kyaaaa. Shoro de felicidad y OMG hoy se subieron a algunas ´paginas NaruHinas pequeños trailers de la película...solo he visto pedacitos de los pedacitos pero os aseguro que son hermosos...quiero gritar pero estoy en la oficina jo jo jo así que me aguantare las ganas hasta legar a mi casa! EL NaruHina es tan cannon!**

**Estado: Esp**erando desesperadamente desesperada por ver la movie en el idioma que sea.

Disclaimer: El título y la trama pertenecen a Jenny Han, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Sin más os dejo con la lectura

* * *

Capítulo 7

¿Celos? Donde

Me presenté voluntaria para preparar seis docenas de cupcakes para el acto de recaudación de fondos de la Asociación de Padres y Madres de Alumnos. Lo hice porque Shion lo había hecho los dos últimos años. El único motivo por el que lo hizo Shion fue porque no quería que la gente pensase que la familia de Hana no se dedicaba lo suficiente a la asociación. Ella preparó brownies las dos veces, pero yo me apunté para preparar cupcakes porque pensé que tendrían más éxito.

Compré diferentes tipos de virutas azules e hice unas banderas con palillos en las que puse ""ACADEMIA BLUE MOUNTAIN"". Pensé que Hana se divertiría ayudándome a decorar. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que el sistema de Shion es mucho mejor porque con los brownies sólo tienes que verter la masa en el molde, hornearlos, cortarlos y ya está. Los cupcakes dan mucho más trabajo. Tienes que servir la cantidad exacta seis docenas de veces, después tienes que esperar a que se enfríen, y después queda el glaseado y la decoración.

Estoy midiendo la octava taza de harina cuando suena el timbre.

— ¡Hana! ¡La puerta!— chillo.

Vuelve a sonar.

— ¡Hana!

Desde arriba, Hana responde a gritos:

— ¡Estoy realizando un experimento importante!

Corro a la puerta y abro de golpe sin mirar quién es. Es Naruto. Se está tronchando de risa.

—Tienes harina por toda la cara— comenta, y me desempolva la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

Me aparto de él y me limpio la cara con el delantal.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vamos al partido. ¿No leíste la nota que te dejé ayer?

— ¡Rayos! Tenía un examen y se me olvidó— Naruto frunce el ceño y añado —: Tampoco puedo ir, porque tengo que preparar seis docenas de cupcakes para mañana.

— ¿Un viernes por la noche?

—Bueno... Sí.

— ¿Es para la Asociación de Padres?— Naruto entra en casa y se quita las zapatillas de deporte— Aquí no lleváis zapatos, ¿verdad?

—Sí— digo sorprendida — ¿Tu madre también ha preparado algo?

—Galletas de la fortuna, mamá dice que los premios que vienen dentro serán épicos─ comenta irónico al tiempo que niega con la cabeza.

─ ¿Épicos?

─Si…eso quiere decir que ha gastado una buena broma— ríe levemente y se encoge de hombros.

─Eso suena divertido.

─Si bueno ya sabes como es mi madre.

Sonrió recordando a la mamá de Naruto, es una persona demasiado alegre, explosiva y muy bromista pero me cae muy bien. Su alegría es contagiosa. Siento la mirada de Naruto sobre mí y alzo la vista para encararlo. Alza una ceja expectante.

─ ¿Y entonces?

—Mmm siento que hayas venido hasta aquí para nada. Pero podemos ir al partido del viernes que viene— comento, convencida de que volverá a ponerse las zapatillas.

Pero no lo hace. Naruto entra en la cocina y se sienta en un banco. ""¿Eh?""

—Tu casa es exactamente como la recuerdo— dice mientras echa un vistazo alrededor. Señala una foto enmarcada en la que aparecemos Shion y yo tomando un baño de bebés —Adorable.

Las mejillas me arden. Pongo la foto al revés.

— ¿Cuándo has estado en mi casa?

—En séptimo. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando quedábamos en la casa del árbol de tus vecinos? Tenía que hacer pis y me diste permiso para usar tu baño.

—Ah, sí.

Se me hace raro ver en la cocina a un chico que no sea Sumaru. No sé por qué, pero de súbito me noto nerviosa.

— ¿Cuánto vas a tardar?— pregunta con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Horas, seguramente.

Levanto la taza de medir una vez más. No me acuerdo de por qué número iba.

— ¿Por qué no los compramos en la tienda?— objeta Naruto.

Empiezo a medir la harina que está en el bol, separándola en pilas.

— ¿Porque crees que las otras madres se presentarán con cupcakes compradas en una tienda? Haría quedar mal a Hana.

—Bueno, si es para Hana, entonces ella debería ayudar— Naruto se levanta de un salto, se me acerca, desliza las manos por mi cintura e intenta desatar las tiras del delantal— ¿Dónde está la enana?

Me lo quedo mirando.

— ¿Qué... haces?

Naruto me mira medio divertido. Alza una ceja y sonríe.

—Si te ayudo, necesitaré un delantal. No quiero ensuciarme la ropa.

—No llegaremos a tiempo para el partido.

—Entonces iremos a la fiesta de después— Naruto me lanza una mirada incrédula— ¡Estaba en la nota que te escribí! No sé ni por qué me molesto.

—Hoy he estado muy ocupada— musito. Me siento culpable. Naruto está cumpliendo con su parte del trato y escribiéndome fielmente una nota al día, y yo ni me molesto en leerlas— No sé si podré ir a la fiesta. No sé si tengo permiso para salir hasta tan tarde.

— ¿Está tu padre en casa? Se lo preguntaré.

—No, está en el hospital. Además, no puedo dejar sola a Hana— respondo mientras levanto una vez más la taza de medir.

—Bueno, ¿y a qué hora llega a casa?

—No lo sé. Puede que tarde— O puede que durante la próxima hora. Pero Naruto ya se habrá marchado para entonces— Deberías ir tirando. No quiero hacerte llegar tarde.

—Hyuga. Te necesito. Sakura aún no ha dicho ni pío sobre nosotros, y era de eso de lo que se trataba. Y... puede que traiga al imbécil con el que está saliendo— gruñe Naruto mientras hace un mohín— Venga. Yo te ayudé con Sumaru, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero Naruto, tengo que hacer los cupcakes para mañana...

Naruto estira los brazos.

—En ese caso, te ayudaré. Dame un delantal.

Me aparto de él y hurgo en la cocina en busca de un delantal. Encuentro uno con un estampado de cupcakes y se lo doy.

Naruto hace una mueca y señala el mío.

—Quiero el que llevas puesto.

— ¡Pero es mío!— Es a cuadros con ositos marrones. Mi abuela me lo compró — Siempre me lo pongo para cocinar. Ponte este otro.

Naruto niega con la cabeza con deliberada lentitud y alarga la mano.

—Dame el tuyo. Me lo debes por no leer mis notas.

Me desato el delantal y se lo ofrezco. Me doy la vuelta y me dedico una vez más a medir la harina.

—Eres más inmaduro que Hana.

—Date prisa y dame algo que hacer.

— ¿Estás cualificado? Porque tengo los ingredientes exactos para seis docenas de cupcakes. No quiero tener que empezar de cero otra vez...

— ¡Sé cocinar!

—Muy bien. Pon la mantequilla en el bol.

— ¿Y luego?

—Y entonces habrás acabado y te daré tu próxima tarea.

Naruto pone los ojos en blanco, pero hace lo que mando.

— ¿Así que esto es lo que haces los viernes por la noche? ¿Quedarte en casa y cocinar postres en pijama?

—También hago otras cosas— respondo, recogiéndome el pelo con un listón multicolor en una cola más alta y dejando algunos mechones sueltos.

— ¿Cómo qué?

La aparición repentina de Naruto me tiene tan aturdida que no puedo ni pensar.

—Mmm, salgo.

— ¿Adónde?

— ¡Dios mío, no lo sé! Para ya de interrogarme, Naruto— respondo, y soplo hacia arriba para apartarme el flequillo de los ojos. Empieza a hacer mucho calor aquí dentro. Más vale que apague el horno porque la llegada de Naruto ha retrasado todo el proceso. A este paso, estaré aquí toda la noche

— Me has hecho perder la cuenta. ¡Tendré que empezar de cero!

—Mira, déjame a mí— dice Naruto, acercándose por detrás. Me aparto con brusquedad.

—No, no, ya lo hago yo.

Sacude la cabeza e intenta quitarme la taza de las manos, pero no quiero soltarla y una nube de harina sale disparada de la taza y nos cubre a los dos. Naruto se desternilla de risa y yo suelto un bramido encolerizado.

— ¡Naruto!

Se está riendo tanto que no puede ni hablar.

—Más vale que quede suficiente harina— le advierto, y me cruzo de brazos.

—Pareces una abuela— dice entre risas.

—Bueno, pues tú pareces un abuelo— respondo mientras vierto la harina del bol otra vez en el bote.

—De hecho, te pareces mucho a mi abuela. No te gustan las palabrotas. Te gusta preparar postres. Te quedas en casa los viernes por la noche. Guau, estoy saliendo con mi abuela. Qué asco.

Empiezo a medir otra vez. Uno, dos.

—No me quedo en casa todos los viernes por la noche— Tres.

—Nunca te he visto por ahí. No vas a las fiestas. Antes nos veíamos. ¿Por qué dejamos de vernos?

Cuatro.

—No... No lo sé. En la escuela las cosas eran diferentes.

¿Qué quiere que diga? ¿Que Sakura decidió que no era lo bastante guay, de modo que me dejó tirada? ¿Cómo es posible que no se entere de nada?

—Siempre me he preguntado por qué dejaste de quedar con nosotros.

¿Iba por la quinta o la sexta?

— ¡Naruto! ¡Me has hecho perder la cuenta otra vez!

—Tengo ese efecto sobre las mujeres— expresa muy seguro de sí mismo con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki plasmada en su bello rostro.

Sonrío maliciosa. Tomo un poco de harina entre mis manos y la vierto en la cabellera de Naruto, Me tengo que parar de puntitas porque obviamente él es mucho más alto que yo, pero aun así la mayor parte de su rostro y cara quedan completamente blancos, sus pestañas son las más graciosas. Me parto de risa, mientras él se sacude cual perrito mojado. De pronto me estremezco al sentir un aura asesina a mí alrededor. Salgo pitando hacia la sala al tiempo que Naruto me lanza una mirada asesina, toma un puñado de harina y corre detrás de mí, giro alrededor de la mesita de centro y después corro hacia la mesa del comedor donde me detengo para tomar un respiro. Naruto se detiene en la otra esquina y me mira severamente.

—No te libraras tan fácilmente de mi Hi-na-ti-ta— expresa con malevolencia. Hace el ademan de correr hacia mí, por el lado derecho y yo hecho a correr por el contrario. Naruto me saca la vuelta y sin poder frenarme choco contra su pecho. Me toma fuertemente de la cintura y me carga sin ningún esfuerzo obligándome a sentarme sobre la mesa, me sujeta ambas manos por detrás de mi espalda y con su mano libre sopla la harina sobre mi rostro. Cierro los ojos y comienzo a toser la harina que he tragado mientras el ríe estruendosamente. Me libero de su agarre y lo empujo para poder bajarme, Naruto por lo tanto esta hasta colorado por tanto reírse. Me limpio la cara y le lanzo una mirada escéptica y el solo me sonríe, pero antes de que pueda decir nada, chillo:

— ¡Hana! ¡Baja de una vez!

—Estoy trabajando...

— ¡Naruto está aquí!— Sé que esto la convencerá.

En menos de cinco segundos, Hana entra corriendo en el comedor. Frena en seco y suelta una risita al vernos. Le miro severamente. Pero me sorprende que de repente se ha puesto tímida.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— le pregunta.

—Vengo a recoger a Hinata. ¿Por qué no le estás ayudando?

—Estaba haciendo un experimento. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

—Claro, Naruto te ayudará— respondo en su lugar, y le digo a Naruto—: Me estás distrayendo. Ve a ayudar a Hana.

—No sé si podré ayudarte, Hanabi. Verás, resulta que distraigo mucho a las mujeres. Hago que pierdan la cuenta— Naruto le guiña el ojo y yo bufo moleta— ¿Por qué no te quedas y nos ayudas a cocinar?

— ¡Qué rollo!— Hana se da la vuelta y se va corriendo escalera arriba.

— ¡No te atrevas a probar el glaseado ni las virutas cuando haya acabado! ¡No te has ganado el derecho a hacerlo!— le grito

—Y ustedes deberían limpiarse, parecen abuelos— me responde desde su habitación y suelta una carcajada. Inflo las mejillas y retomo lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Cuando llega mi padre, estoy batiendo la mantequilla y Naruto está rompiendo los huevos en un bol de ensalada, ambos nos hemos lavado ya la cara y el cabello, así que lo tenemos húmedo, bueno al menos yo.

— ¿De quién es el coche que está aparcado aquí delante?— pregunta papá. Entra en la cocina y se detiene en seco al ver a Naruto.

""Hola""— dice, sorprendido. Tiene una bolsa del restaurante chino Chan's en las manos.

—Hola, papá— respondo, como si fuese completamente normal que Naruto Uzumaki esté cocinando en nuestra cocina— Pareces cansado.

Naruto se yergue un poco.

—Hola, doctor Hyuga.

Papá deja la bolsa en la mesa de la cocina.

—Ah, hola— Carraspea— Me alegro de verte. Eres Naruto U. ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Un miembro de la vieja pandilla— comenta papá jovialmente y yo me encojo— ¿Qué planes tenéis para esta noche?

—Estoy preparando cupcakes para la Asociación de Padres y Naruto me está ayudando.

Mi padre asiente.

— ¿Tienes hambre, Naruto? Hay de sobra. Gambas lo mein, pollo kung pao— dice mientras levanta la bolsa.

—En realidad, Hinata y yo nos íbamos a pasar por la fiesta de un amigo. ¿Le parece bien? La traeré temprano a casa.

Antes de que mi padre pueda responder, le digo a Naruto:

—Tengo que acabar los cupcakes.

—Hana y yo los acabaremos. Vosotros dos id a la fiesta de cumpleaños— interrumpe mi padre. Me da un vuelco el estómago.

—Da igual, papá. Tengo que hacerlos yo, les pondré una decoración especial.

—Hana y yo nos las arreglaremos. Ve a cambiarte, nosotros seguiremos con los cupcakes.

Abro y cierro la boca como un pez, desde cuando mi padre es tan accesible.

—De acuerdo— respondo, pero no me muevo. Me quedo ahí de pie porque tengo miedo de dejarlos a solas.

Naruto sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Ya lo has oído. Lo tenemos todo controlado.

""No te muestres tan seguro de ti mismo o mi padre pensará que eres arrogante"", pienso.

* * *

Hay ropa que te hace sentir bien siempre que te la pones y hay otra ropa que te has puesto tantas veces seguidas porque te gusta tanto que ahora te parece una porquería. Estoy mirando dentro de mi armario y todo me parece una porquería. Mi ansiedad se ve agravada por el hecho de que sé que Sakura llevará la ropa perfecta, porque siempre lleva la ropa perfecta. Y yo también tengo que llevar la ropa perfecta. Naruto no habría venido e insistido tanto en asistir a la fiesta si no la considerase importante.

Me pongo unos vaqueros y me pruebo varios tops, uno con volantes de color salmón que de repente me parece demasiado remilgado y un suéter largo con un pingüino que parece demasiado infantil. Me estoy poniendo unos pantalones cortos grises con unos tirantes negros cuando alguien llama a la puerta. Me quedo inmóvil y cojo un jersey para taparme.

— ¿Hinata? Soy Naruto.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Estás lista?

— ¡Casi! Espérame abajo. Enseguida voy. Naruto suelta un suspiro audible.

—Vale. Iré a ver qué hace la enana.

Cuando oigo sus pasos alejándose, me pruebo la blusa de lunares con el conjunto de pantaloncitos cortos y tirantes. Es mono, pero ¿no será demasiado? ¿Es excesivo? Shion comentó que con este conjunto parecía parisina. Eso es bueno. Es sofisticado y romántico. Me pruebo la boina, para ver el efecto, y me la quito enseguida. Sin duda es excesiva. Suspiro derrotada no me gusta cómo me veo. De repente recuerdo la ropa que escogió Ino para mí en el centro comercial, no la he sacado ni siquiera de la bolsa así que camino hacia mi armario y rebusco en los últimos cajones. Cuando la encuentro saco todo su contenido y se me iluminan los ojos al ver tan bonitos conjuntos, hay una gran variedad de prendas y todas parecen ser muy sofisticadas. Mi mirada se detiene en un hermoso vestido, parecido al que habíamos visto en aquella tienda pero este es aún más hermoso, es de color azul turquesa, con corte V en el pecho, se ata al cuello y tiene la espalda descubierta, la falda es con vuelo, e incluye un cinturón de color dorado. Me lo pongo inmediatamente y me tapo la boca para no ponerme a gritar. Se me ve fantástico aunque resalta demasiado mi busto, pero no tanto, me llega a mitad de pierna pero tampoco es un problema, me recojo el cabello en una coleta alta y me coloco un listón dorado como diadema. Me vuelvo a mirar al espejo y me muerdo el labio, no será demasiado elegante este atuendo para una simple fiesta. Vuelvo a suspirar. Ojalá Naruto no me hubiese pillado desprevenida. Necesito tiempo para hacer planes, prepararme. Aunque, para ser sincera, si me hubiese avisado con tiempo se me habría ocurrido una excusa para no asistir. Una cosa es ir a Dulce y Ácido y otra muy distinta es ir a una fiesta con los amigos de Naruto. Por no mencionar a Sakura.

Revuelvo la habitación en busca de mis sandalias doradas que se atan hasta la rodilla y después en busca de mi brillo de labios de fresa con forma de fresa. Tengo que ordenar mi habitación de una vez. Es imposible encontrar nada entre tanto desorden.

Voy corriendo a la habitación de Shion en busca de su cárdigan semitransparente de color azul y paso por delante de la puerta abierta de la habitación de Hana. Naruto y ella están tumbados en el suelo, trabajando con su equipo de laboratorio. Rebusco en el cajón de los jerséis de Shion, pero se los ha llevado casi todos y ahora está lleno de camisetas y de pantalones cortos. El cárdigan no está por ninguna parte. Pero en el fondo del cajón hay un sobre. Es una carta, de Sumaru.

Me muero de ganas de abrirla. Sé que no debería.

Con mucho, mucho cuidado, saco la carta y la desdoblo.

_Querida Shion:_

_Dices que quieres romper porque no quieres ir a la universidad teniendo novio, quieres ser libre y no quieres ningún lastre. Pero sabes que sé que ésa no es la verdadera razón. Rompiste conmigo porque nos acostamos y te entró miedo de que me acercase más a ti._

Dejo de leer.

No me lo puedo creer. Ino tenía razón y yo estaba equivocada. Shion ha tenido relaciones sexuales. Es como si todo lo que creía saber fuese un error. Creía saber exactamente quién era mi hermana, pero resulta que no sé nada.

Oigo a Naruto que me llama:

— ¡Hinata! ¿Estás lista?

Doblo la carta a toda prisa, la guardo en el sobre y vuelvo a meterlo en el cajón, que cierro con brusquedad.

— ¡Ya voy!— le grito.

Cierro los ojos he intento controlar el inminente llanto que me asalta. Sacudo la cabeza y me dispongo a buscar por última vez el cárdigan entre los últimos cajones de su armario, sonrío levemente cuando lo encuentro y salgo pitando escaleras abajo al tiempo que me lo coloco. Me detengo en seco al ver a Naruto parado en el marco de la puerta principal y mirándome de una manera extraña. Me acomodo un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y le sonrío tímidamente, me despido de papá y Hana, tomo mi bolso y ambos salimos de mi casa.

* * *

Estamos de pie delante de la mansión de Idate Morino. Idate es del equipo de fútbol americano; se le conoce sobre todo porque tiene un padrastro rico con un avión privado y porque su hermano mayor trabaja en la CIA.

— ¿Preparada?— me pregunta Naruto.

Restriego mis manos sobre el vestido. Ojalá hubiese tenido tiempo de hacerme algo más cool en el pelo.

—La verdad es que no.

—Vamos a discutir la estrategia un momento. Sólo tienes que actuar como si estuvieses enamorada de mí. No puede ser muy difícil.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Eres el chico más vanidoso que he conocido en mi vida.

Naruto sonríe y se encoge de hombros. Tiene una mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero se detiene.

—Espera— me dice, y me quita la goma con la que me sujetaba el pelo y la tira al suelo.

— ¡Eh!

—Me gusta cómo se te ve el cabello suelto…es mejor así. Confía en mí.

Naruto me pasa las manos por el pelo y me lo peina, y yo le aparto la mano. Entonces se saca el móvil del bolsillo trasero de los pantalones y me saca una foto.

Le ofrezco una mirada perpleja y explica:

—Por si Sakura me mira el móvil.

Le observo mientras sustituye el fondo de pantalla por mi foto.

— ¿Podemos hacer otra? No me gusta cómo me ha quedado el pelo.

—No, a mí me gusta. Estás guapa.

Seguro que lo ha dicho para darse prisa por entrar, pero me hace sentir bien.

Estoy entrando en una fiesta con Naruto Uzumaki. No puedo evitar que me invada una sensación de orgullo. Está aquí conmigo. ¿O estoy yo aquí con él?

La veo en cuanto entramos. Está en el sofá con sus chicas, bebiendo de vasos de plástico. No hay ningún novio a la vista. Me barre con la mirada, arquea las cejas y le susurra algo a Temari.

—Eeeh, Hinata— dice Temari— Ven a sentarte con nosotras.

Me dirijo hacia ellas pensando que Naruto está a mi lado, pero no lo está. Se ha detenido para saludar a alguien. Le miro con expresión de pánico, pero hace un gesto para que siga adelante. Sus labios dibujan las palabras ""Te toca"".

Cruzar sola la habitación es como cruzar todo un continente cuando Sakura y sus amigas me están observando.

—Hola, chicas— les digo, y mi voz suena aguda y aniñada. No hay espacio para mí en el sofá, de modo que me siento en el reposabrazos como un pájaro sobre el cable del teléfono. Mantengo la mirada fija en la espalda de Naruto. Está en la otra punta de la habitación con unos chicos del equipo de lacrosse quienes me lanzan miradas un tanto bobaliconas y ¿soñadoras?, giro la vista y niego con la cabeza, de seguro estoy alucinando. Suelto un suspiro inaudible, debe de ser agradable ser él. Tan relajado, tan cómodo en su propia piel, consciente de que los demás le están esperando. ""Naruto ya está aquí. La fiesta puede comenzar por fin."" Le echo un vistazo a la habitación y veo a Chouji y a Shikamaru. Me hacen un saludo cortés, pero no se acercan. Siento que todo el mundo está observando y esperando, esperando y observando la reacción de Sakura.

Desearía no haber venido. Temari se inclina hacia delante.

—Nos morimos de ganas por saber tu historia con Uzumaki.

Sé que Sakura le ha ordenado que lo pregunte. Sakura está sorbiendo su bebida, más relajada imposible, pero está a la espera de mi respuesta. ¿Estará borracha ya? Por lo que he oído, y conociéndola, Sakura es una borracha cruel. No es que lo haya experimentado en persona, pero me han contado cosas. Corren algunas historias.

Me humedezco los labios.

—Lo que os haya contado Naruto... Ésa es la historia.

Temari hace caso omiso, como si lo que haya contado Naruto no sirviera.

—Queremos que nos lo expliques tú. La verdad es que resulta sorprendente. ¿Cómo ocurrió?— Temari se inclina un poco más hacia mí, como si fuésemos amigas.

Cuando titubeo y la miro de reojo, Sakura sonríe y pone los ojos en blanco.

—No pasa nada. Se lo puedes contar, Hinata. Naruto y yo hemos terminado. No sé si te lo dijo, pero fui yo la que rompió con él.

—Eso es lo que dijo.

No es lo que dijo, pero es lo que ya sabía.

— ¿Cuándo empezasteis a salir?— Intenta sonar casual, pero sé que mi respuesta es importante para ella. Está intentando pillarme desprevenida.

—La cosa es bastante reciente.

— ¿Cómo de reciente?— insiste ella. Me aclaro la garganta.

—Justo antes de que empezaran las clases— le digo. ¿No es lo que acordamos Naruto y yo?

A Sakura se le iluminan los ojos y me da un vuelco el corazón. Me he equivocado, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Es el tipo de persona a la que le quieres gustar porque sabes que puede ser cruel; la has visto ser cruel. Pero cuando te pone los ojos encima esos exóticos ojos verdes y te está prestando atención, deseas que dure. En parte se debe a su belleza, pero hay algo más, algo que te atrae. Creo que es su transparencia. Lleva escrito en la cara todo lo que piensa o siente y, aunque no fuese así, lo diría igualmente, porque dice lo que piensa, sin pararse a meditarlo, sin preocuparse si sus palabras fueron hirientes o no, así es ella directa en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Comprendo que Naruto la haya querido durante tanto tiempo.

—Me parece adorable— dice Sakura, y entonces las chicas se ponen a hablar sobre un concierto del que intentan conseguir entradas. Yo permanezco ahí sentada, contenta de no tener que seguir hablando, preguntándome cómo les irá en casa con los cupcakes. Espero que papá no los hornee demasiado. No hay nada peor que un cupcake seco.

Las chicas discuten acerca de los disfraces que llevarán en Halloween, así que me levanto y voy al baño. Cuando vuelvo me encuentro a Naruto sentado en una butaca de cuero, bebiendo cerveza y charlando con Chouji. No hay espacio para sentarme; mi sitio en el reposabrazos está ocupado. ¿Y ahora, qué?

Me quedo de pie un segundo y luego me lanzo. Hago lo que haría una chica enamorada de Naruto.

Hago lo que haría Sakura. Avanzo con decisión y me siento en su regazo, como si fuese mi merecido puesto, coloco mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y acaricio su cabello.

Naruto suelta un gruñido de sorpresa.

—Hola— dice, y tose en su cerveza.

—Hola— respondo coqueta, acerco mi rostro al suyo sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, me detengo a tan solo milímetros de sus labios, nuestras respiraciones se entremezcla y él se pone rígido, sonrió victoriosa al haberlo pillado desprevenido y le doy un toquecito en la nariz con mi propia nariz como le vi hacer a una chica en una película en blanco y negro, me muerdo el labio y sin pensarlo dos veces, cierro los ojos y le beso delicadamente la comisura derecha de sus labios. Le escucho suspirar y su brazo libre rodea mi cintura y me aprieta contra él. Me aparto un poco y al instante escondo mi cabeza entre la unión de su cuello y hombro. Estoy avergonzada muy avergonzada y siento mis mejillas arder. ""Que hice"" pienso abochornada, igual o más que aquel día en la escuela. Me abrazo más contra el cuándo escucho varios ""Awww"" a mi alrededor, estoy comenzando a ponerme muy nerviosa. Casi al instante siento la mano de Naruto acariciar mi cabello. Cierro los ojos y suelto un suspiro y poco a poco siento mí cuerpo relajarse.

Naruto se remueve en su asiento, posa una mano en mi mentón y me alza el rostro para poder mirarme. Sonríe divertido al ver mis mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillan alegres como si quisiera decirme que he montado una de las escenas más divertidas que el mundo hay visto, sonrió cohibida. Eso que he echo ha sido un gesto romántico, ¿no? Yo espero que sí. Por el rabillo del ojo, veo a Sakura. Nos está lanzando una mirada asesina. Le susurra algo a Temari y se marcha de la habitación echando chispas.

¡Éxito!

Más tarde, me estoy sirviendo una Coca-Cola y veo a Sakura y a Naruto hablando en la cocina. Ella le está hablando en voz baja e insistente y alarga la mano y le toca el brazo. Naruto intenta apartarle la mano, pero Sakura no le suelta. Naruto parece muy molesto.

La escena me tiene tan hipnotizada que ni siquiera veo a Sai Shimura acercándose a mí con una botella de Bud Light en la mano.

—Hola, Hinata.

— ¡Hola!— Es un alivio ver una cara conocida. Sai se pone a mi lado, de espaldas al comedor.

— ¿Por qué se pelean?

— ¿Quién sabe?— digo, sonriendo para mí. Con un poco de suerte, estarán peleando por mí, y Naruto estará feliz de que nuestro plan haya funcionado por fin.

Sai hace un ademán para que me acerque y susurra:

—Las peleas son una mala señal, Hinata. Significan que todavía sienten algo.

El aliento le huele a cerveza.

Mmm. Está claro que a Sakura todavía le importa. Supongo que a Naruto también. Sai me da una palmadita afectuosa en la cabeza.

—Ten cuidado.

—Gracias.

Naruto sale de la cocina echando pestes, posa su vista en Sai y luego en mí y alza una ceja expectante se cruza de brazos y dice:

— ¿Estás lista para marcharte?

No espera a que le responda. Tan sólo me toma de la mano y empieza a andar. Está envarado. Me encojo de hombros mientras miro a Sai.

— ¡Nos vemos el lunes, Sai!— le semigrito y agito mi mano libre a modo de despedida.

* * *

Sigue estando enfadado; lo sé por la violencia con que mete la llave para arrancar.

— ¡Me saca de mis casillas!

Está tan cargado de energía nerviosa que parece vibrar.

— ¿Qué le has dicho?

Me remuevo incómoda en mi sitio.

—Me preguntó cuándo empezamos a salir. Le dije que antes de que empezaran las clases.

Naruto suelta un gruñido de exasperación.

—Eso no es lo que habíamos acordado.

—Lose…es solo que me puse nerviosa.

—Sí, bueno. Da igual. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Y se encoge de hombros.

Aliviada, me abrocho el cinturón y me desato lentamente las sandalias, hasta liberar mis pies, recargo la cabeza en el respaldo del auto, cierro los ojos y suelto un leve gemido de satisfacción.

— ¿Por qué os habéis peleado?—le pregunto y giro la cabeza para mirarlo. Tiene la vista clavada en mí.

— ¿Eh?— expresa algo ido, sacude la cabeza y se aclara la garganta —Da igual…por cierto, excelente trabajo, has actuado de maravilla. Sakura se está muriendo de celos.

— ¡Bien!

Siempre y cuando no acabe asesinándome. Conducimos en silencio hasta que pregunto:

—Naruto... ¿Cómo supiste que querías a Sakura?

—Dios mío, Hinata. ¿Por qué tienes que preguntar estas cosas?

—Porque soy una persona de naturaleza curiosa— Bajo el espejo y empiezo a trenzarme el pelo

— Y quizá la pregunta que deberías hacerte es por qué te asusta responder a este tipo de preguntas.

— ¡No estoy asustado!

—Entonces ¿por qué no contestas?

Naruto se sume en el silencio. Estoy casi segura de que no va a responder, pero, tras una larga pausa, lo hace:

—No sé si quería a Sakura. ¿Cómo voy a saber lo que se siente? Tengo diecisiete años, por Dios bendito.

—Con diecisiete años no se es tan joven. Hace cien años, la gente se casaba a nuestra edad.

—Sí, antes de la electricidad y de internet. ¡Hace cien años, había chicos de dieciocho años luchando en la guerra con bayonetas y sosteniendo las vidas de otros en sus manos! Para cuando llegaban a nuestra edad, habían vivido mucho. ¿Qué sabrán de la vida y del amor los chicos de nuestra edad?

Nunca le había oído hablar de esta manera, como si algo le importase de verdad. Creo que sigue estando alterado por su pelea con Sakura.

Me enrollo el pelo en un moño y me lo aguanto con una goma para el pelo.

— ¿Sabes cómo suenas? Suenas como un abuelo. También creo que me estás dando largas para no tener que contestarme.

Nos detenemos delante de mi casa. Naruto apaga el motor, lo cual es un indicio de que quiere hablar un rato más. Así que no salgo del coche enseguida. Me pongo el bolso en el regazo y busco las llaves, a pesar de que las luces están encendidas en el piso de arriba. Dios mío. Estar sentada en el Audi negro de Naruto Uzumaki. ¿No es ése el sueño de todas las chicas que ha habido en el mundo? No me refiero específicamente a Naruto Uzumaki, o sí, quizá sea específicamente Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto se arrellana en su asiento y cierra los ojos.

— ¿Sabes que cuando la gente se pelea es porque todavía sienten algo el uno por el otro?— En vista de que Naruto no responde, añado—: Sakura aún debe de tener mucho poder sobre ti.

Espero a que lo niegue, pero no lo hace. Dice:

—Lo tiene, pero desearía que no lo tuviese. No quiero que nadie me controle. No quiero pertenecerle a nadie.

Shion diría que se pertenece a sí misma. Hana diría que no le pertenece a nadie. Y supongo que yo diría que les pertenezco a mis hermanas y a mi padre, pero eso no será cierto para siempre. Pertenecer a alguien. No lo sabía, pero ahora parece que es lo que siempre he deseado. Ser de alguien y que ese alguien sea mío.

— ¿Por eso estás haciendo todo esto? Para demostrar que no perteneces a nadie. O que no le perteneces a ella. ¿Crees que es posible pertenecerle a alguien sin que te alcance el poder que ejerce sobre ti?

—Sí. Siempre y cuando seas tú quien decida.

—Debes de quererla mucho para tomarte tantas molestias.

Naruto suelta un gruñido desdeñoso.

—Eres demasiado soñadora.

—Gracias— respondo, aunque sé que no era ningún cumplido. Lo digo sólo para picarle. Sé que ha funcionado porque añade, con ademán agrio:

— ¿Qué sabes tú del amor, Hinata? Nunca has tenido novio.

Me siento tentada de inventarme a alguien, algún chico del campamento, de otra ciudad o de cualquier parte. Tengo en la punta de la lengua las palabras ""Se llama Toneri"". Pero sería demasiado humillante, porque Naruto sabría que estoy mintiendo. Le dije que nunca había salido con nadie. Y aunque no se lo hubiese dicho, sería aún más patético inventarme un novio que admitir la verdad.

—No, nunca he tenido novio. Pero conozco a mucha gente que los ha tenido pero que nunca ha estado enamorada. Yo he estado enamorada.

Por eso estoy haciendo todo esto.

— ¿De quién? ¿De Sumaru Samidare? ¿Ese imbécil?— resopla Naruto.

—No es ningún imbécil— replico, frunciendo el ceño— Ni siquiera le conoces.

—Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente te dirá que es un imbécil.

— ¿Insinúas que mi hermana está ciega y es una descerebrada?

Si dice algo malo de mi hermana, hemos acabado. Todo esto se habrá acabado. Tampoco le necesito tanto.

—No. ¡Lo que digo es que tú lo eres!— contesta Naruto riendo.

Abro los ojos incrédula ha insinuado que son una descerebrada. Le miro molesta.

— ¿Sabes qué? He cambiado de opinión. Está claro que nunca has querido a nadie aparte de ti mismo— Intento abrir la puerta, pero está cerrada con el seguro.

—Hinata, era una broma. Vamos.

—Nos vemos el lunes.

—Espera, espera. Dime una cosa primero. ¿Cómo es que nunca has salido con nadie?

Me encojo de hombros.

—No sé... ¿Tal vez porque nadie me ha invitado a salir?

—Mentira. Sé de buena tinta que Akasuna te invitó al baile y le dijiste que no.

Me sorprende que lo sepa.

— ¿Por qué los chicos siempre os llamáis por el apellido? Es tan..— Me esfuerzo por encontrar la palabra exacta— ¿Amanerado? ¿Afectado?

—No cambies de tema.

—Supongo que dije que no porque estaba asustada— Fijo la mirada en la ventana y dibujo una A de Akasuna en el cristal.

— ¿De Sasori?

—No. Sasori es muy lindo. No es eso. Asustada cuando es de verdad. Cuando no se trata solamente de pensar en la persona, sino de tener a una persona de verdad delante con expectativas. Y apetitos.

Al final, miro a Naruto y me sorprende que esté prestando tanta atención. Su expresión es resuelta y está concentrado como si de verdad le interesase lo que le estoy contando.

—Incluso cuando me gustaba un chico, o le quería, prefería estar con mis hermanas, porque ése es el lugar al que pertenezco.

—Espera. ¿Y ahora, qué?

— ¿Ahora? Bueno, no me gustas de esa manera...

—Bien. No te enamores de mí, ¿vale? No puedo tener a más chicas enamoradas de mí. Es agotador.

—Pero ¡qué creído te lo tienes!— le respondo, y suelto una carcajada.

—Es broma— protesta, pero no lo es— ¿Qué es lo que te gustaba de mí?

Entonces sonríe, con una sonrisa arrogante, totalmente seguro de su encanto.

— ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? No tengo ni idea.

Su sonrisa flaquea un momento y, aunque la recupera, no parece tan seguro de sí mismo.

—Dijiste que era porque hago que la gente se sienta especial. ¡Dijiste que era porque sé bailar y fui compañero de Rock Lee en la clase de ciencias! Y dijiste que mi sonrisa era especial.

—Vaya, has memorizado toda la carta, ¿eh?— digo en tono burlón. Ver cómo desaparece la sonrisa de Naruto me procura un breve momento de satisfacción que enseguida se ve reemplazado por remordimientos, porque he herido sus sentimientos sin venir a cuento. ¿Por qué quiero herir los sentimientos de Naruto Uzumaki?

Intento arreglarlo.

—No, es cierto. Entonces tenías algo especial.

Creo que lo he empeorado porque Naruto se encoge aún más. No sé qué más decir, así que abro la puerta y salgo del coche.

—Gracias por traerme, Naruto.

* * *

Cuando entro en casa, voy a la cocina a ver cómo han quedado los cupcakes. Están guardados en una fiambrera. El glaseado no es perfecto y han puesto las virutas al tuntún, pero en general han quedado bastante bien. ¡Al menos, Hana no pasará vergüenza por mi culpa!

* * *

_**De: Shion Hyuga SHyuga .uk**_

_**A: Hinata Hyuga HinataSong **_

_¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿Te has apuntado a algún club? Creo que deberías plantearte apuntarte a la revista literaria o a las Naciones Unidas en miniatura. ¡Y no te olvides de que esta semana se celebra Acción de Gracias en Corea y tienes que llamar a la abuela, o de lo contrario se enfadará! Os echo de menos._

_PS: ¡Envía Oreos, por favor! Echo de menos nuestras competiciones de remojar galletas. Con amor, S._

_**De: Hinata Hyuga HinataSong **_

_**A: Shion Hyuga SHyuga .uk**_

_Las clases van bien. No me he apuntado a ningún club todavía, pero ya veremos. Ya anoté en mi agenda que tengo que llamar a la abuela. No te preocupes por nada. ¡Todo está bajo control! Te quiero Neko._

_XD_

* * *

La madre de Naruto es la dueña de una tienda de antigüedades que hay en el casco antiguo y se llama _"Beauty of past"._ Sobre todo vende muebles, pero también tiene joyeros ordenados por décadas. Mi favorita es la primera década del siglo XX. Hay un relicario de oro en forma de corazón con un diminuto diamante en el centro; es como una "explosión de estrellas". La tienda está justo al lado de la librería Myuboku de modo que a veces me paso a visitarla. Siempre tengo la sensación de que el relicario habrá desaparecido, pero siempre está allí.

Una vez le compramos a mi madre un broche en forma de trébol de los años cuarenta para el Día de la Madre. Shion y yo vendimos limonada delante de casa durante todos los sábados de un mes y pudimos aportar dieciséis dólares para el regalo. Me acuerdo de lo orgullosas que estábamos cuando le ofrecimos el dinero a papá, bien guardado en una bolsa transparente de cierre hermético. Por aquel entonces estaba convencida de que nosotras estábamos pagando la mayor parte y de que papá sólo estaba colaborando un poco. Ahora me doy cuenta de que el broche costaba mucho más de dieciséis dólares. Debería preguntar a papá cuánto costó. Aunque quizá no quiera saberlo. Es mejor así. La sepultamos con el broche porque era su favorito.

Estoy de pie delante del expositor, tocando el cristal con el dedo y delineando la forma del relicario, cuando Naruto aparece del interior de la tienda.

—Hola— dice, sorprendido.

—Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?

Naruto, suelta una carcajada y alza una ceja.

—Mi madre es la dueña, ¿te acuerdas?

—Pues claro, pero nunca te había visto en la tienda. ¿Trabajas aquí?

—No, he venido a traerle una cosa a mi madre. Ahora dice que mañana tengo que recoger un juego de sillas a Huntsburg. Son dos horas de ida y dos de vuelta. Es un rollazo— refunfuña.

Asiento con afabilidad y me aparto del expositor. Finjo estar mirando un globo terráqueo rosa y negro. De hecho, a Shion le gustaría. Sería un buen regalo de Navidad. Lo hago girar un poco.

— ¿Que estabais mirando?— me pregunta fijando la vista en el lugar donde antes estaba.

— Nada — respondo rápidamente — ¿Cuánto cuesta el globo terráqueo?— pregunto cambiando de tema.

—Lo que ponga en la pegatina— Naruto apoya los codos en el expositor y se inclina hacia delante

— Deberías ir.

— ¿Ir adónde?— respondo, y alzo la vista.

—A recoger las sillas conmigo.

—Acabas de quejarte de lo aburrido que será.

—Sí, si lo hago yo solo. Si me acompañas, será un poco menos aburrido.

—Vaya, gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. ¡Naruto responde ""no hay de qué"" a todo! Dan ganas de decirle: ""No, Naruto no era un gracias sincero, así que no tienes que responderme que no hay de qué"".

— ¿Irás conmigo?

—Mmm.

— ¡Venga! Recogeré las sillas de una venta de patrimonio. El dueño de la finca era una especie de ermitaño que no salía de casa. Algunos objetos llevaban ahí desde hace cincuenta años. Seguro que hay cosas que te interesarán. Te gustan las antigüedades, ¿no?

Sorprendida de que sepa eso de mí, respondo:

—Sí. De hecho, siempre he querido ir a una de estas ventas. ¿Cómo murió el dueño? ¿Cuánto tardaron en encontrarle?

—Mira que eres morbosa. No conocía esa faceta tuya— comenta Naruto, con un estremecimiento.

—Tengo muchas facetas distintas— le digo, y me inclino hacia él— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo murió?

—No está muerto, chica poco convencional. Sólo se ha hecho viejo. Su familia le envía a una residencia de ancianos— contesta Naruto, y arquea una ceja— Te paso a recoger a las siete.

— ¿A las siete? ¡No habías dicho nada de salir un sábado a las siete de la mañana!

—Lo siento. Tenemos que salir temprano antes de que desaparezca todo lo bueno— se disculpa, con tono de arrepentimiento.

Suspiro derrotada.

—Ok a las 7 está bien— expreso sin muchos ánimos. Sonríe de oreja a oreja, y le sonrió de vuelta. Hay ocasiones en las que me contagia su jovialidad.

* * *

Esa noche preparo el almuerzo de mañana para Naruto y para mí. Preparo sándwiches de carne asada con queso, tomate y mayonesa para mí y mostaza para Naruto. A Naruto no le gusta la mayonesa. La de cosas que puedes aprender con una relación falsa.

Hana entra disparada en la cocina e intenta agarrar un sándwich, pero le aparto la mano de una palmada.

—No es para ti.

— ¿Y para quién es?

—Es mi comida de mañana. Mía y de Naruto.

Hana sube a un taburete y me observa mientras envuelvo los sándwiches en papel de aluminio. Los sándwiches tienen mucho mejor aspecto si los envuelves en papel de aluminio que en una bolsa hermética. Siempre que puedo, utilizo papel de aluminio.

—Me gusta Naruto. No se parece en nada a Sumaru, pero me gusta— comenta Hana.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— inquiero, y levanto la vista.

—No sé. Es muy gracioso. Le gusta bromear. Debes de estar muy enamorada si le preparas sándwiches. Cuando Shion y Sumaru se convirtieron en pareja, no dejaban de preparar macarrones a los tres quesos porque eran su plato favorito. ¿Cuál es el de Naruto?

—El ramen creo...no sé. Bueno, le gusta todo.

Hana me mira de reojo con gesto escéptico.

—Si eres su novia, deberías saber cuál es su comida favorita.

—Sé que no le gusta la mayonesa— sugiero.

—Porque la mayonesa es asquerosa. Sumaru también odia la mayonesa.

Siento una punzada en el corazón. Es verdad: Sumaru odia la mayonesa.

—Hana, ¿echas de menos a Sumaru?

Hana asiente.

—Me gustaría que viniese de visita como antes— Una expresión melancólica le cruza el rostro y estoy a punto de darle un abrazo cuando se pone las manos en las caderas— No utilices toda la carne asada porque la necesito para el almuerzo de la semana que viene.

—Hay que ver... Si se acaba, te prepararé ensalada de atún.

—A ver si es verdad— dice Hana, y sale disparada una vez más.

— ¿A ver si es verdad?

¿De dónde saca estas cosas?

* * *

Fin del capítulo! n.n

Que os ha parecido?' fue kawaiioso o nada que ver?

Agradezco mucho los reviews, son muy lindos y me sacan una sonrisa, gracias por alegrarme la vida con sus comentarios ^_^

Bueno como ya saben colocare aquí mi respuesta para aquellos que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction!

**Lucy: **_Mi querida lucy-chan…me alegro que te haya gustado y gracias por seguir esta historia, me entristece que no te agrade Naruto pero te entiendo su lado egocéntrico y vanidoso molesta un poco pero bueno que le podemos hacer le toco ser el chico Way del instituto jo jo jo…oe no entendí la parte que dice "el poto samura" te estabas refiriendo a Sumaru o a Sai jaja XD, bueno no importa…Saludos!_

**Elena: **_Muchas gracias por el review mi querida Elena-chan…me alegra que te guste esta faceta de Naru-chan jo jo jo, espero este capi te guste tanto como ami kyaaa n.n…Saludos y nos estamos leyendo vale, que estés bien!_

* * *

Espero de todo corazón que este capítulo sea de su agrado, si les habéis gustado favor de comentar, favorisear o followear no cuesta nada y hacen feliz a esta humilde escritora…Saluditos! Recordar que la sig semana se estrena The Last en Japon Kyaaaaa y también el capitulo especial (creo son 2) de las hermanas Hyuga...sera un inicio de mes deslumbrante *_* n.n ^_^

Hasta el próximo capi!


	9. La sigues queriendo

Perdón, perdón, perdón, se suponía que tenía que subirlo el fin de semana pero este fin fue alucinante, en primera por el estreno de la película (NARUHINA!) y toda la lluvia de spoilers que suscitaron, en segunda por mi trabajo, el sábado trabaje todo el día puff y además tenía que entregar muchos proyectos u.u y en tercera bueno esta ya fue más por diversión…tenía que ir a un baile súper importante, no sé si a alguien de México le guste la música "banda" bueno a mi si n.n y no me lo podía perder…fue tan emocionante que de tanto gritar me quede afónica jaja. Bueno ya sin más disculpas que espero acepten, los dejo con la lectura.

Disclaimer: El título y la trama son propiedad de Jenny Han, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 8

"La sigues queriendo"

A las siete y media estoy sentada junto a la ventana esperando a que llegue Naruto. Tengo una bolsa marrón de papel con nuestros sándwiches y mi cámara, en caso de que encontremos algo chulo o espeluznante. Me imagino una vieja mansión gris medio derruida como en las películas de terror, con una verja y un estanque turbio o un laberinto en el jardín trasero, o en el peor de los casos una mansión gótica tipo Transilvania, con gárgolas en la entrada y un mayordomo con cara de difunto.

El monovolumen de la madre de Naruto aparece a las ocho menos cuarto, lo que resulta irritante porque podría haber dormido una hora más. Corro hasta el coche y entro en él, pero antes de que pueda soltar palabra, Naruto dice:

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Pero mira lo que te he traído— Me pasa un donut envuelto en un pañuelo. Todavía está caliente — Me he detenido con la intención de comprártelo a las siete y media, justo cuando abre la tienda. Es de azúcar y café con chocolate.

Parto un pedacito y me lo meto en la boca.

— ¡Mmm!

Me mira de reojo al arrancar el motor.

— ¿Así que he hecho bien llegando tarde?

Asiento, y le doy un buen bocado al donut.

—Mejor que bien: perfecto —contesto, tapándome la boca —Eh, ¿tienes agua?— Naruto me pasa una botella de agua medio llena y bebo un buen trago.

—Es el mejor donut que he comido en mi vida.

—Bien —responde, y entonces le echa un vistazo a mi cara y se pone a reír.

—Tienes azúcar por toda la cara.

Me limpio la cara con el otro lado del pañuelo.

—Y en las mejillas también— dice. Se acerca a mí y me limpia las mejillas con un pañuelo que saca del reposabrazos

—Vale, vale— le digo alejándolo de mí. Entonces nos quedamos en silencio, lo que me pone nerviosa — ¿Puedo poner música?

— ¿Te importa si conducimos en silencio un rato? No puedo tener música retumbándome en la cara hasta que me hace efecto la cafeína.

—Hum, vale— No sé si eso significa que yo también tengo que estar callada. No habría accedido a acompañarle en esta salida de haber sabido que tendría que permanecer en silencio.

Naruto tiene una expresión serena en la cara, como si fuese el capitán de un barco pesquero y estuviésemos flotando plácidamente en medio del mar. Excepto por el hecho de que no conduce despacio. Lo está haciendo muy deprisa.

Consigo mantenerme callada diez segundos hasta que digo:

—Espera, ¿también quieres que yo esté callada?

—No, lo que no quiero es música. Puedes hablar cuanto quieras.

—Vale— Y luego me callo, porque me resulta extraño que alguien me diga que puedo hablar cuanto quiera. Miro por la ventana intentando entretenerme con algo en el camino como contar los arboles pero por la velocidad a la que vamos comienzo a marearme. Me dan ganas de echarme a reír pero eso me haría ver como una loca maniática, así que mejor me quedo callada otra vez pero no por mucho tiempo.

—Eh, ¿cuál es tu comida favorita?— pregunto de repente. Naruto mantiene la vista al frente y tuerce un poco la boca antes de responder.

—Me gusta todo— expresa sin mucho interés en analizar cuál es su comida favorita.

—Pero ¿cuál es tu favorita? Tu favorita, favorita. ¿Son los macarrones con queso, el pollo frito, el filete, la pizza...?

—Me gusta todo. Por igual.

Suelto un suspiro agraviado. ¿Cómo es que Naruto no entiende el concepto de comida favorita? Naruto imita mi suspiro.

—Tú ya sabes lo que me gusta.

Me sorprendo cuando dice eso ""que yo ya sabía"". Me le quedo mirando con cara de ""Mi no saber nada"". Naruto sonríe.

—Hasta lo mencionas en la carta— expresa entre divertido y serio. Abro los ojos como platos al recordar. Cuando éramos niños a Naruto le fascinaba comer ramen, era su delirio y juraba y perjuraba que el ramen era el amor de su vida, y que jamás dejaría de comerlo, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Creí que ya no te gustaba. Desde que decidiste ser solo Uzumaki.

—Si bueno, ya no lo como con tanta frecuencia pero podría decirse que esa es mi comida favorita.

—Hum ¿Y porque te gusta el ramen?

—Mmm sabe muy rico.

—Hay muchas comidas que saben mejor como: las hamburguesas, el Sushi, la lasaña…

—Me gusta más el ramen.

— ¿Enserio?

—Si.

— ¿Más que una barbacoa?

Naruto vacila un momento, pero al final dice:

— ¡Sí! Y deja ya de meterte con mi decisión. Es definitiva.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Vale— Espero un momento, para darle la oportunidad de preguntarme cuál es mi comida favorita. Como no lo hace, añado—: Mi comida favorita es el pastel.

— ¿Qué tipo de pastel?

—No importa. Todos los pasteles.

—Acabas de darme la vara por no decidirme verdad— rezonga Naruto.

— ¡Pero es que es muy difícil decidirme sólo por uno!— exclamo —Está el de coco, con el glaseado que parece una bola de nieve; ése me gusta mucho. Pero también están la tarta de queso, la de limón y la de zanahoria. Por no hablar del pastel de terciopelo rojo con glaseado de queso, o el de chocolate con glaseado de crema de chocolate. ¿Has probado el pastel de aceite de oliva?

—No. Suena raro.

—Está muy, muy bueno. Es muy tierno y delicioso. Te prepararé uno.

—Me está entrando hambre. Tendría que haber comprado una bolsa entera de donuts —protesta Naruto.

Abro la bolsa de papel y saco su sándwich. He escrito una N con rotulador en el suyo para saber cuál es cuál.

— ¿Quieres un sándwich?

— ¿Lo has hecho para mí?

—Me he preparado uno para mí. Habría sido de mala educación traer un sándwich y comérmelo delante de ti.

Naruto acepta el sándwich y se lo come con la mitad inferior todavía envuelta.

—Está rico. ¿Qué tipo de mostaza es?

—Es mostaza de cerveza. Mi padre la encarga en un club del gourmet. A mi padre le gusta mucho cocinar —respondo, satisfecha.

— ¿No vas a comerte el tuyo?

—Me lo guardo para después.

—Vale— responde, y le da otra gran mordida a su sándwich. En menos de 5 minutos se lo ha acabado.

— ¡Mmm! Ha sido el mejor sándwich que he comido en mi vida— exclama satisfecho —Eh me pasas la botella de agua.

Se la doy y bebe unos cuantos sorbos.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado— respondo feliz. Me siento satisfecha conmigo misma, y eso me emociona más porque quiere decir que estoy mejorando aún más mis artes culinarias.

* * *

A mitad de camino, Naruto empieza a adelantar coches y no deja de mirar el reloj del salpicadero.

— ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

—Los Utatane —dice Naruto, golpeando repetidamente el volante con los dedos.

— ¿Quiénes son los Utatane?

—Son un viejo matrimonio que tienen una tienda de antigüedades en Charlottesville. La última vez, Homura y Hotaru llegaron cinco minutos antes que yo y desvalijaron el lugar. No permitiré que me pase hoy también.

—Vaya, no tenía ni idea de que fuese un negocio tan competitivo —comento, impresionada.

— ¿No lo son todos los negocios? —replica Naruto como el sabelotodo que cree que es. Pongo los ojos en blanco y me giro para mirar por la ventana. Suelto un suspiro cansado ""Naruto es muy Naruto"".

— ¿Eh? no te molestes.

—No estoy molesta, solo cansada…dormiré un rato

—Hmp ok.

* * *

Estamos parados en un semáforo cuando Naruto se endereza de repente y dice:

— ¡Mierda! ¡Los Utatane!

Yo estaba medio dormida. Abro los ojos de golpe y chillo:

— ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?

— ¡El todoterreno rojo! Van cinco coches por delante.

Estiro el cuello para mirar. Son una pareja con el pelo blanco. Deben de tener unos sesenta o setenta años. No los veo muy bien desde aquí.

En cuanto el semáforo cambia a verde, Naruto aprieta el acelerador.

— ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! —me pongo a gritar como loca. Adelantamos tres autos y estamos a poco de rebasar a los Utatane, pero ellos parecen darse cuenta de nuestra presencia y comienzan a darnos batalla. Siento la adrenalina fluir por todo mi cuerpo cuando Naruto pisa el acelerador a todo lo que da y cambia de carril, rebaza cuatro coches y vuelve a regresar al carril, sonríe victorioso y yo me le quedo mirando alucinada, ha sido una maniobra sorprendente. Miro por el espejo retrovisor y veo el todoterreno tres autos detrás de nosotros, el corazón me late fuera de sí, y no puedo contenerme y saco la cabeza por la ventanilla y chillo porque ha sido súper emocionante. El viento azota mi pelo y sé que luego estará todo enredado, pero me da igual.

— ¡Yiiijaaaa! —chillo extasiada y sacudo la mano a modo de despedida.

—Estáis loca —dice Naruto riendo, y tira de mi camiseta para que meta la cabeza en el coche. Me está mirando como el día en que le besé en el pasillo. Como si fuese diferente de como él creía que era. Le sonrió y él me sonríe de vuelta y después estallamos en carcajadas porque esto ha sido divertidísimo.

* * *

Llegamos a la casa y ya hay varios coches aparcados enfrente. Estoy alargando el cuello para echarle un buen vistazo. Esperaba una mansión con una puerta de hierro forjado y quizá una gárgola o dos, pero parece una casa normal. Naruto debe de notar que estoy decepcionada porque, cuando aparca, me dice:

—No juzgues la venta antes de ver la casa por dentro. He visto todo tipo de tesoros en casas normales y basura en casas lujosas.

Salgo del coche y me agacho para atarme el cordón de los zapatos.

— ¡Date prisa, Hinata! ¡Los Utatane llegarán en cualquier momento!

Naruto me agarra de la mano y corremos por el camino de entrada.

—E-espera— Me cuesta seguirle el ritmo. Sus piernas son mucho más largas que las mías. Chillo asustada cuando mis pies dejan de tocar el suelo. Naruto me ha cargado estilo princesa y está corriendo otra vez. Me aferro a su cuello y escondo el rostro entre su hombro ""Esto es vergonzoso"" pienso abochornada y siento mis mejillas arder. Escucho varias risillas picarescas y eso me avergüenza más.

En cuanto entramos, Naruto me deposita en suelo y se dirige directamente a un hombre trajeado y yo agacho la cabeza mientras trato de evitar que vean mi bochorno. Me escabullo entre la gente y llego al comedor hay unas cuantas personas que deambulan por ahí mirando muebles. Sobre la mesa del comedor en el centro de la habitación se pueden ver vajillas, botellas de leche y objetos de porcelana. Le echo un vistazo más de cerca. Me gusta una jarrita blanca para la leche con pimpollos de rosa, pero no sé si está permitido tocarla para ver cuánto cuesta. Podría ser muy cara.

Hay una gran cesta con motivos decorativos navideños antiguos, Santa Claus de plástico, Rodolfo el reno y ornamentos de cristal. Estoy hurgando en la cesta cuando aparece Naruto con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—Misión cumplida —dice, y saluda con la cabeza a una pareja mayor que está examinando un aparador de madera.

—Los Utatane —me susurra.

— ¿Has conseguido las sillas? —pregunta el señor Utatane. Intenta sonar indiferente en vez de irritado, pero tiene las manos en la cintura y está muy envarado.

—Claro que sí. Que vaya mejor la próxima vez —responde Naruto, y a continuación me pregunta

—: ¿Ves algo que te guste?

—Muchas cosas— Le muestro un reno de color fucsia. Es de cristal y tiene la nariz de color azul eléctrico — Quedaría genial en mi tocador. ¿Le puedes preguntar al señor cuánto cuesta?

—No, pero tú sí. Te irá bien aprender a negociar.

Naruto me da la mano y me guía hasta el hombre del traje. Esta rellenando papeleo. Parece ocupado con algo importante. Ni siquiera sé si tengo permiso para estar aquí. Y tampoco necesito el reno.

Pero Naruto me está mirando expectante, de modo que me aclaro la garganta:

—Disculpe, señor, ¿cuánto cuesta este reno?

—Forma parte de un lote —responde.

—Oh, Mmm. Disculpe, pero ¿qué es un lote?

—Significa que forma parte de un juego. Tienes que comprar el juego completo de adornos. Setenta y cinco dólares. Son vintage —me explica.

—Gracias de todos modos —digo, y comienzo a retroceder. Naruto tira de mí y le ofrece una sonrisa y apostilla:

— ¿No puede añadirlo a las sillas, como regalo por la compra?

El hombre suspira.

—No quiero separarlos —responde, y se vuelve para hojear sus documentos.

Naruto me mira como si quisiera decir: ""El reno lo querías tú; redobla tus esfuerzos"", y yo le lanzo una mirada que quiere decir: ""Tampoco me gusta tanto"", pero Naruto sacude la cabeza con firmeza y me empuja hacia el hombre.

— ¿Podría hacerme el favor, señor? Le daré diez dólares por él. Nadie sabrá que falta un reno— le digo poniendo carita de borreguito a medio morir, lo veo dudar un momento y apostillo un poco más —mire, tiene la pata un poco descascarillada, ¿lo ve? —Insisto, y la levanto un poco —Véndamelo por favor.

—Vale, vale. Quédatelo —accede el hombre a regañadientes, y yo le lanzo una mirada radiante y me dispongo a sacar la cartera, pero el hombre me indica con la mano que no hace falta.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias! —Me abrazo el reno al pecho. Quizá regatear no sea tan difícil.

Naruto me guiña el ojo y le dice al hombre:

—Acercaré la furgoneta para que podamos cargar las sillas.

El hombre se adelanta para mostrarle por dónde.

—Te veo en un momento vale— dice. Se dispone a seguir al señor pero antes de irse, añade —Lo hiciste muy bien.

Salen por detrás y yo me quedo dentro, contemplando las fotos colgadas en la pared. Me pregunto si también estarán a la venta. Algunas parecen muy viejas: fotos en blanco y negro de hombres con traje y sombrero. Hay una foto de una chica con vestido de confirmación; es blanco y de encaje como un vestido de novia. La chica no está sonriendo, pero tiene un brillo travieso en la mirada que me recuerda a Hana.

—Es mi hija, Tsunade.

Me doy la vuelta. Es un anciano con un jersey azul marino y pantalones vaqueros. Está apoyado en la escalera, y me observa. Parece muy frágil, tiene la piel pálida y con muchas arrugas parece una pasa en el buen sentido.

—Vive en Ohio. Es contable.

Me sigue mirando fijamente, como si le recordase a alguien.

—Tiene una casa encantadora— le digo, a pesar de que no lo es. Es vieja y le convendría una buena limpieza. Pero los objetos que guarda en su interior son encantadores.

—Ahora está vacía. He tenido que vender todas mis cosas. No te lo puedes llevar todo contigo, ¿sabes?

— ¿Cuándo mueres?— murmuro.

El anciano me fulmina con la mirada.

—No. Me refiero a la residencia.

Ups.

—Claro— le digo, y suelto una risita de esas que uno suelta cuando se siente incómodo.

— ¿Qué tienes en la mano?

Levanto el reno.

—Esto. El señor del traje me lo dio. ¿Lo quiere usted? No lo he pagado. Forma parte de un lote.

El anciano sonríe y las arrugas en su piel fina como el papel se profundizan.

—Era el favorito de Tsunade.

Se lo ofrezco.

— ¿Querría conservarlo?

—No, quédatelo. Es tuyo. Ni siquiera se molestó en ayudarme con la mudanza. ¿Quieres llevarte algo más? Tengo un baúl lleno de ropa vieja suya —dice con ademán rencoroso pero más que nada nostálgico.

Ostras. Un drama familiar. Mejor no meterse en medio. Pero... ¡ropa vintage! Es tentador.

Cuando Naruto da conmigo, estoy sentada de piernas cruzadas en el suelo de la sala de música, hurgando en un baúl viejo. El señor Hiruzen está dando una cabezada en el sofá de al lado. He encontrado un mini vestido mod de color rosa chicle que me vuelve loca, una falda tableada a cuadros roja con negro estilo escocesa, un abrigo largo hasta medio muslo en color rojo granate súper elegantísimo de los años 50 y una blusa sin mangas con estampado de rosas que puedo atarme a la cintura.

— ¡Mira, Naruto! El señor Hiruzen dice que puedo quedármelo— alardeo, y levanto el vestido.

— ¿Quién es el señor Hiruzen?— pregunta Naruto, y su voz resuena por toda la habitación. Le señalo y me pongo el dedo en los labios.

—Bueno, será mejor que salgamos de aquí enseguida, antes de que el tipo que se encarga de la venta se dé cuenta de que está regalando cosas.

Me apresuro a ponerme de pie.

—Adiós, señor Hiruzen— le susurro. Probablemente sea mejor dejarle dormir. Antes estaba muy desanimado mientras me hablaba de su divorcio.

El señor Hiruzen abre los ojos.

— ¿Éste es tu enamorado?

—En realidad, no.

—Sí, señor. Soy su enamorado —me interrumpe Naruto, y me rodea con el brazo.

No me gusta su tono de voz, es como si se burlase de mí y el señor Hiruzen. Resoplo molesta, pero decido ignorarlo, en estos casos es mejor no darle tanto vuelo a la hilacha, Naruto es muy difícil de soportar.

—Gracias por la ropa, señor Hiruzen.

El señor se endereza y hace el ademán de querer cogerme la mano. Se la ofrezco y la besa. Sus labios están secos. Son como las alas de una polilla desecada.

—No hay de qué, mi princesita.

Suelto un risita risueña y niego con la cabeza, el señor Hiruzen decidió llamarme así después repetirle mil veces que yo no era Tsunade. Me despido de él con la mano y recojo mis cosas nuevas.

Mientras salimos, Naruto pregunta:

— ¿Mi Princesita?

Hago como si no lo hubiera oído. Estoy molesta con él por burlarse de mí y el señor Hiruzen. Naruto me mira interrogante cuando no le respondo, intenta detenerme pero yo avanzo más de prisa hacia el auto. Siento su presencia detrás de mí, y puedo jurar que está sonriendo altanero, me yergo más sobre mi altura y camino más aprisa, el imita mi acción y casi me pisa los talones. Estoy a unos metros del auto e inconscientemente suelto un suspiro de alivio que casi al instante se convierte en un gritillo de susto al sentir los brazos de Naruto rodear mi cintura. Me eleva en el aire y comienza a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje, le grito molesta que me baje pero el comienza a girar más rápido, siento el viento juguetear con mi cabello y comienzo a reírme sin poder evitarlo.

—Basta Naruto, me estoy mareando— le suplico entre risas. Tengo los ojos cerrados para evitar marearme más rápido, pero eso no evita que sienta revuelto el estómago. Poco a poco Naruto se va deteniendo, pero de tantas vueltas el también esta mareado, lo que provoca que ambos vallamos a dar al suelo. Caigo de espaldas sobre él y el sobre el césped, y reímos de manera estruendorosa sin importarnos lo que piensen las personas que pasan por nuestro lado. Nos quedamos así por un buen rato, hasta que los efectos del mareo se nos pasan, Naruto me ayuda a incorporarme y a recoger algunas prendas que salieron volando.

—Aun sigues enojada.

Sonrió derrotada, no entiendo cómo es que Naruto logra que lo perdone tan fácilmente, y mucho menos entiendo su forma de pensar, suelto un suspiro antes de responderle.

—No estaba enojada, solo un poco molesta por tu tono de voz para conmigo y el señor Hiruzen— le confieso.

—Solo estaba bromeando.

—Para ti todo es broma.

—Si bueno, me gustan las bromas, es algo que herede de mi madre, lo siento ¿Si?

—Ok — respondo sin más, él sonríe de oreja a oreja me toma de la mano y caminamos hacia la furgoneta.

* * *

Debo de quedarme dormida a los dos segundos a causa de toda la emoción y las vueltas porque, cuando me doy cuenta, hemos aparcado delante de mi casa y Naruto me está zarandeando levemente para despertarme.

—Ya hemos llegado, Hinata.

Abro los ojos. Tengo la ropa aferrada al pecho como si fuesen un amuleto, y el reno está en mi regazo, es una fortuna que no se haya roto cuando nos caímos, sonrió levemente. Mis nuevos tesoros. Me siento como si acabase de atracar un banco con total impunidad.

—Gracias por lo de hoy, Naruto.

—Gracias por acompañarme— Y, de improviso, añade—: Mi madre quiere que vengas a cenar mañana por la noche.

Me quedo boquiabierta.

— ¿Se lo has contado a tu madre?

Naruto me lanza una mirada turbia.

— ¡Hana sabe lo nuestro! Además, mi madre y yo nos llevamos bien. Somos mi madre, yo y mi hermano, Konohamaru. Mira si no quieres venir, solo dilo. Pero que sepas que mi madre pensará que eres una maleducada si no lo haces.

—Lo único que digo es que... cuanta más gente lo sepa, más difícil será de gestionar. Tienes que limitar las mentiras lo más posible.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de mentiras?

—Ah, de pequeña mentía continuamente.

Pero claro, no lo consideraba mentir. Lo consideraba un juego. Una vez le conté a Hana que era adoptada y que su verdadera familia formaba parte de un circo ambulante. Por eso empezó a hacer gimnasia rítmica.

—Y entonces ¿aceptas o no?— pregunta expectante con su mirada azulina fija en la mía.

* * *

No estoy segura de sí debería arreglarme mucho para la cena en casa de Naruto. Cuando la veo en la tienda, su madre parece muy sofisticada. No quiero que me conozca y piense que desmerezco de Sakura. La verdad es que no entiendo por qué tengo que conocerla. Pero quiero gustarle.

Hurgo en mi armario. Al final, escojo una blusa de velo semitransparente de cuello alto y sin mangas de color mostaza, se ata a la cintura, me pongo un leggin negro brillante, y lo combino con unas ballerinas y un suéter delgado en color crema. Después me maquillo un poco, cosa que no hago casi nunca. Me pongo colorete e intento pintarme los ojos, pero acabo lavándome la cara y empezando de cero. Esta vez sólo me pongo rímel y brillo de labios, cepillo mi cabello y rizo solo las puntas y peino mi flequillo de lado, me doy una última revisada frente al espejo y voy directo al cuarto de Hana.

Le muestro el conjunto y dice:

—Se ve muy kawaii.

— ¿Enserio?

Hana asiente.

—Como si trabajases en una tienda de lujo.

Sonrió satisfecha. Antes de que Naruto llegue a mi casa, me conecto a internet y compruebo qué tenedor va con cada plato, por si acaso.

Es extraño. Sentada a la mesa de la cocina de Naruto me siento como si experimentase la vida de otra persona. Resulta que la madre de Naruto ha preparado pizzas, así que no hacía falta que me preocupase por los tenedores. Y su casa no es lujosa por dentro, sino normal y acogedora. Hay una mantequera de verdad expuesta en la cocina, fotos de Naruto y de su hermano colgadas de las paredes en marcos de madera, y estampados de cuadros rojos y blancos por todas partes.

En la barra de la cocina hay un montón de ingredientes para la pizza, no sólo pepperoni y salchicha o champiñones y pimientos, sino también corazones de alcachofa, aceitunas de Kalamata, mozzarella fresca y cabezas enteras de ajo.

La madre de Naruto es agradable. No para de llenarme el plato de ensalada a lo largo de toda la cena y yo no paro de comer, a pesar de que estoy llena. En una ocasión, la pesco mirándome con una sonrisa tierna en la cara. Cuando sonríe, se parece a Naruto.

El hermano pequeño de Naruto se llama Konohamaru. Tiene trece años. Es como Naruto solo que un poco más serio. No tiene el desparpajo de Naruto. Konohamaru coge un trozo de pizza y se lo mete en la boca, a pesar de que está demasiado caliente. Konohamaru sopla el aire caliente y casi escupe el trozo de pizza en su servilleta, pero su madre le advierte:

—Ni se te ocurra, Konohamaru. Tenemos compañía.

—Déjame en paz —musita Konohamaru.

—Naruto dice que tienes dos hermanas —comenta la señora Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa mientras corta un trozo de lechuga en pedacitos diminutos — Tu madre debe de estar encantada de tener tres hijas.

Abro la boca para contestar, pero Naruto se me adelanta.

—La madre de Hinata falleció cuando era pequeña.

Lo dice como si su madre debiese saberlo ya, y una expresión de bochorno aparece en su cara.

—Lo siento mucho. Ahora me acuerdo.

—Le encantaba tener tres hijas. Estaban convencidos de que mi hermana pequeña, Hana, iba a ser un niño, y mi madre decía que estaba tan acostumbrada a tener niñas que no sabía qué iba a hacer con un chico. Así que fue todo un alivio cuando Hana resultó ser una niña. Mi hermana y yo también nos alegramos. Todas las noches rezábamos para tener una hermana y no un hermano —me apresuro a añadir.

—Eh, ¿qué tienen de malo los niños? —objeta Naruto.

Ahora la señora Uzumaki está sonriendo. Le sirve otra porción de pizza a Konohamaru y dice:

—Sois unos cafres. Animales salvajes. Seguro que Hinata y sus hermanas son unos ángeles. Naruto suelta un bufido.

—Bueno... Es posible que Hana sea un poco cafre —admito — Pero mi hermana mayor Shion y yo somos bastante buenas.

La señora Uzumaki coge una servilleta e intenta limpiar la salsa de tomate que rodea la boca a Konohamaru, pero éste le aparta la mano de un manotazo.

— ¡Mamá!

Cuando se levanta para sacar otra pizza del horno, Naruto dice:

— ¿Ves cómo mi madre le malcría?

—A él más —replica Konohamaru — Naruto no sabe ni cocinar ramen.

— ¿Y tú sí? —digo riendo.

—Claro que sí. Hace años que cocino para mí.

—A mí también me gusta cocinar —añado, mientras le doy un sorbo al té helado — Deberíamos darle clases a Naruto.

Me observa un momento y dice:

—Llevas más maquillaje que Sakura.

Me encojo como si me hubiese soltado una bofetada. ¡Sólo llevo rímel! ¡Y brillo de labios! Sé a ciencia cierta que Sakura se pone bronceador, sombra de ojos y corrector todos los días. ¡Y, además del rímel, lápiz de ojos y pintalabios!

—Cállate, Konohamaru —se apresura a decir Naruto.

Konohamaru se ríe con disimulo. Frunzo el ceño. ¡Este chico sólo tiene unos años más que Hana! Me inclino hacia delante y me señalo la cara con el dedo.

—Todo esto es natural.

—Pues desde aquí no lo parece.

Frunzo aún más el ceño y me acerco a un más a él hasta quedar a solo milímetros de su engreído rostro.

—Na-tu-r…— Me quedo sin habla al sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Abro enormemente los ojos, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Se aleja de mi casi al instante y sonríe victorioso, con esa sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

—Si…todo es muy natural y suave— responde altanero —Demasiado sua…¡Auch!— no termina su frase ya que Naruto le ha da un buen zape en la cabeza. Se nota molesto muy molesto.

— ¡Oye! Porque me pegas.

—Eso es por besar a mi novia…y esto— dice dándole otro zape —Es por estar diciendo gilipolleces.

* * *

De camino a casa, digo:

— ¿Naruto?

— ¿Qué?

—Da igual.

— ¿Qué? Suéltalo.

—Bueno... Tu padre trabaja lejos, ¿verdad?

—Sip.

— ¿Lo ves a varias veces?

—No. Su trabajo se lo impide

—Ah, vale. Tenía curiosidad. Naruto me mira a la expectativa.

— ¿Qué? —digo yo.

—Estoy esperando la próxima pregunta. Nunca te limitas a hacer una sola.

—Bueno, ¿le echas de menos?

— ¿A quién?

— ¡A tu padre!

—Ah. No sé. Creo que echo más de menos cómo eran las cosas antes. Él, mi madre, Konohamaru y yo. Formábamos un equipo. Venía a todos los partidos de lacrosse— Naruto hace una pausa — Papá... se ocupaba de todo.

—Supongo que eso es lo que hacen los padres.

—Es lo que está haciendo, pero a distancia— Naruto lo dice como quien no quiere la cosa, sin rencores — ¿Y tú, qué? ¿Echas de menos a tu madre?

—A veces, cuando pienso en ella. ¿Sabes lo que más echo de menos? La hora del baño. Que me lave el pelo. Que te laven el pelo es lo mejor, ¿a que sí? El agua caliente, las burbujas y los dedos en tu cabello. Es tan agradable...

—Sí que lo es.

—A veces no pienso en ella en absoluto, y luego... Luego, otras veces, me viene un pensamiento a la cabeza. Me pregunto qué opinaría ahora de mí. Me conoció de pequeña y ahora soy una adolescente, y me pregunto si me reconocería si me viese por la calle.

—Claro que sí. Es tu madre.

—Lo sé, pero he cambiado mucho.

Un gesto incómodo le cruza la cara y me doy cuenta de que se arrepiente de haberse quejado de su padre porque, al menos, su padre está vivo. Como parece que Naruto está compadeciéndose de mí, me pongo erguida y, en tono altanero, digo:

—Soy muy madura, que lo sepas.

Ahora está sonriendo.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Pues sí. Y muy refinada, Naruto.

Cuando Naruto me deja en casa, justo antes de que salga del coche, dice:

—Se nota que le gustas a mi madre.

Eso me hace sentir bien. Siempre me ha parecido importante gustarles a las madres de los demás. Era lo que más me gustaba de visitar la casa de Sakura: pasar tiempo con su madre. Ella era muy estilosa. Llevaba blusas de seda y pantalones buenos y collares llamativos para ir por casa. El cabello perfecto, siempre suave y liso. Sakura tiene el mismo cabello perfecto pero con el color del de su padre...

—Por cierto, para nada llevas más maquillaje que Sakura. Siempre me ensuciaba de bronceador las camisas blancas.

Para ser alguien que ha superado lo de Sakura, la verdad es que habla mucho de ella. Aunque no es el único: yo también estaba pensando en ella. Incluso cuando no está, sigue aquí. Esa chica está en todas partes.

* * *

Durante la clase de química, Naruto me escribe una nota:

_¿Puedo ir a tu casa esta noche a estudiar para el examen_?

Le respondo:

_Las sesiones de estudio no estaban incluidas en el contrato_.

Después de leerla, se vuelve y me pone cara de pena. ""¡Era broma!"", articulo en silencio.

Durante la cena, anuncio que Naruto vendrá a estudiar y que vamos a necesitar la cocina. Mi padre arquea las cejas.

—Dejad la puerta abierta —bromea: no tenemos puerta en la cocina.

—Papá..— gruñimos Hana y yo.

Como si nada, papá pregunta:

— ¿Naruto es tu novio?

—Hum, algo así —respondo.

Después de la cena, Hana y yo lavamos los platos y convierto la cocina en una sala de estudio. Mi libro de texto y mis apuntes están apilados en el centro de la mesa, con una fila de rotuladores fluorescentes en azul, amarillo y rosa, un bol de palomitas para microondas y un plato de brownies de mantequilla de cacahuete que he preparado esta tarde. Dejo que Hana se lleve dos, pero no más.

Dijo que llegaría hacia las ocho. Al principio, creo que llega tarde como siempre, pero a medida que pasan los minutos, comprendo que no va a venir. Le envió un mensaje pero no contesta.

Hana baja a la cocina entre pausas publicitarias, olisqueando en busca de otro brownie y al final acabo por dárselo.

— ¿No va a venir Naruto? —pregunta.

Finjo estar tan concentrada estudiando que no la oigo.

Hacia las diez me envía un mensaje que dice:

"_Lo siento, ha surgido una cosa. No puedo ir"_

No dice dónde está ni lo que está haciendo, pero ya lo sé. Está con Sakura. Durante el almuerzo, estaba distraído; no paraba de enviar mensajes con el móvil. Y más tarde, los he visto delante del vestuario de chicas. Ellos no me han visto, pero yo a ellos sí. Sólo estaban hablando, pero con Sakura no puede limitarse a hablar. Sakura le puso la mano en el brazo y él no la aparto como la otra ocasión. Quizá yo no sea más que su novia ficticia, pero eso no es nada.

Sigo estudiando, pero es difícil concentrarse cuando te sientes dolido. Me digo a mí misma que es porque me he tomado la molestia de preparar brownies y ordenar el piso de abajo. A ver, no presentarse en casa de alguien es de mala educación. ¿Es que no tiene modales? ¿Le haría gracia si se lo hiciese yo? Y además, ¿qué sentido tiene toda esta farsa si va a volver con ella de todos modos? ¿Y qué saco yo de todo esto? Las cosas han mejorado entre Sumaru y yo, han vuelto prácticamente a la normalidad. Si quisiera, podría poner fin a todo esto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, me levanto enfadada. Llamo a Sumaru para pedirle que me lleve a clase. Por un segundo, temo que no responda; hace mucho que no nos vemos. Pero responde y dice que no hay problema.

Veamos la gracia que le hace a Naruto cuando venga a mi casa a recogerme y no esté allí.

A medio camino del instituto, empiezo a sentirme mal. Quizá Naruto tenía una buena razón para no venir. Quizá no estaba con Sakura y me he comportado de una manera ruin por puro despecho.

Sumaru me mira con suspicacia.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada.

No me cree, lo veo enseguida.

— ¿Te has peleado con Uzumaki?

—No.

Sumaru suspira y dice:

—Ten cuidado. No quiero que ese tipo te haga daño.

Lo dice con un tono de voz condescendiente de hermano mayor que hace que me entren ganas de chillar.

— ¡Sumaru! No me va a hacer daño, por Dios.

—Es un cretino. Lo siento, pero lo es. Todos los miembros del equipo de lacrosse lo son. Los tipos como Uzumaki sólo quieren una cosa. En cuanto consiguen lo que quieren, se aburren.

—Naruto no. ¡Salió con Sakura cuatro años!

—Confía en mí. No tienes mucha experiencia con chicos, Hinata.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes? —preguntó en voz baja.

Sumaru me mira como si quisiera decir: ""¡Venga ya!"".

—Porque te conozco.

—No tanto como tú te crees.

Los dos nos mantenemos callados el resto del trayecto.

Tampoco es para tanto. Naruto se pasará por mi casa, verá que no estoy y se marchará. No pasa nada, sólo ha tenido que desviarse cinco minutos de su camino habitual. Anoche yo le estuve esperando durante dos puñeteras horas.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al instituto, Sumaru se dirige a sus clases y yo a las mías. Miro de reojo el final del pasillo, donde está la taquilla de Naruto, pero no ha llegado. Espero en mi taquilla hasta que suena el timbre. Sigue sin venir. Voy corriendo a mi primera clase, con la mochila golpeándome la espalda todo el trayecto.

El profesor Kabuto está pasando lista y cuando levanto la vista, veo a Naruto de pie en la entrada fulminándome con la mirada. Trago saliva y bajo los ojos fingiendo no haberle visto. Pero entonces bufa mi nombre y sé que tengo que hablar con él.

Levanto una mano temblorosa.

—Profesor Kabuto, ¿puedo ir al baño?

—Tendrías que haber ido antes de clase —gruñe, pero me da permiso.

Me apresuro a salir y aparto a Naruto de la entrada para que el profesor Kabuto no nos vea.

— ¿Dónde estabas esta mañana? —me recrimina Naruto.

Me cruzo de brazos y me pongo derecha. No sirve de mucho porque soy muy bajita y él es muy alto.

—Mira quién habla.

— ¡Al menos te envié un mensaje! Te he llamado como diecisiete veces. ¿Por qué tienes el móvil apagado? —resopla Naruto.

— ¡Sabes que no está permitido traer el móvil a clase!

—Hinata, te he estado esperando veinte minutos —refunfuña.

Ostras.

—Vaya, perdona.

— ¿Cómo has venido hasta aquí? ¿Samidare?

—Sí.

Naruto suelta un suspiro.

—Mira, si te cabreaste porque no pude ir anoche, tendrías que haber llamado para decírmelo en lugar de provocar este lío de mierda.

—Bueno, ¿y el lío de mierda que provocaste tú anoche? —le susurro.

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevan formando una sonrisa.

— ¿Acabas de decir ""mierda""? Eso suena rarísimo viniendo de ti.

No le hago ningún caso.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estabas con Sakura?

No le pregunto lo que de verdad quiero saber: ""¿Estáis juntos de nuevo?"". Naruto vacila un momento y responde:

—Me necesitaba.

No puedo ni mirarle. ¿Cómo puede ser tan tonto? ¿Cómo es que ella tiene tanto poder sobre él? ¿Es por todo el tiempo que han pasado juntos? No lo entiendo. Es decepcionante que los chicos tengan tan poco autocontrol.

—Naruto, si vas a acudir corriendo cada vez que te haga una seña, no le veo el sentido a todo esto.

— ¡Hina, venga! He dicho que lo siento. No te cabrees.

—No has dicho que lo sintieras. ¿Cuándo has dicho que lo sentías?

—Lo siento —dice, arrepentido.

—No quiero que vayas más a casa de Sakura. ¿Qué crees que pensará de mí? Naruto me mira fijamente.

—No puedo darle la espalda a Sakura.

—Pero Naruto, ¿para qué te necesita, si tiene otro novio?

Se encoge, y al momento me arrepiento de haberlo dicho.

—Perdona —musito.

—No pasa nada. Es solo que…. No espero que lo comprendas.

Él no lo sabe, pero cuando Naruto habla de Sakura, su gesto se suaviza. Es como de ternura o tal vez Amor. Naruto podrá quejarse todo lo que quiera, pero sigue enamorado de ella.

—Puedes mirar mis apuntes durante el almuerzo —concluyo sin mirarlo, y regreso a clase. Lo escucho susurrar mi nombre seguido de un ""lo siento"" pero no me giro para encararlo.

Ahora empieza a tener sentido. Por qué se prestó a un plan como éste, y por qué está perdiendo el tiempo con alguien como yo. No es para olvidarse de Sakura. Es para no hacerlo. Soy su excusa. Le estoy calentando el asiento a Sakura. Cuando esa parte del rompecabezas encaja por fin, todo lo demás también empieza a encajar. Y sin venir a cuento siento una punzada de decepción justo en el pecho.

* * *

Cuando terminan las clases me encuentro a Naruto esperándome en mi taquilla. Sonríe cuando me ve.

—Hola— saluda en tono jovial. Niego con la cabeza y suelto un inaudible suspiro antes de responderle.

—Hola.

—Te gustaría tomar un helado en el parque— susurra. Frunzo el ceño.

—No se suponía que no me invitarías nada.

—Hoy no cuenta… ¿Entonces aceptas?

—Vale.  
Sonríe victorioso y me toma de la mano, tira levemente de mí para que camine junto a él y yo, simplemente lo sigo.

* * *

Naruto me lleva al parque que esta fuera del centro comercial, compra dos helados uno de cereza con chispas de chocolate para mí y uno de nuez con trozos de galleta Oreo para él. Nos sentamos en la fuente que está en la entrada del túnel floral, hace una bonita tarde, comemos nuestro helado en silencio, un silencio agradable.

— ¿Estas todavía enfadada conmigo por lo de anoche?— pregunta después de haber terminado su helado. Me quedo callada un momento.

—Si— expreso sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

—En verdad lo lamento pero es que Sa…

—No necesito explicaciones— le corto tajante —Me dejaste plantada y ya.

—Oh vamos Hina no te cabrees otra vez, yo solo quiero hacer las pases contigo.

—Y creíste que con un helado lo resolverías todo.

—Eh no…bueno sí.

—Pues para que lo sepas que con un helado no basta.

— ¿Quieres otro?— me pregunta expectante

Suspiro internamente al ver el rostro de felicidad que pone al pensar que con otro helado todo se resolverá. Me dan ganas de golpearlo por ser tan idiota pero también quiero reírme de él por su estupidez

—No Naruto. No quiero otro helado

—Entonces ¿Me perdonas?— me dice al tiempo que me pica en las costillas con su dedo.

Suelto una risilla sin poder evitarlo, soy demasiado sensible. Naruto parece darse cuenta y sonríe malicioso, se acerca otra vez a mí y yo por acto reflejo me pongo de pie, hago el ademan de huir de él pero me toma del brazo antes de poder salir corriendo. Comienza a picarme en los costados y yo me retuerzo y me carcajeo, intento alejarlo de mí pero me es imposible, las cosquillas me debilitan. Sin darme cuenta termino recostada sobre el rodete de la fuente, y con las piernas sobre el regazo de Naruto y este casi encima de mí, sujetando mis manos con una sola mano por sobre mi cabeza y con la otra haciéndome cosquillas en el vientre, Me duele el estómago y el pecho de tanto reír y siento mi rostro arder y mis lágrimas perderse entre mi cabello.

""Necesito sacármelo de encima"" pienso entre risas, una idea ilumina mi mente y decido arriesgarme. De alguna manera logro colocar mis pies sobre el pecho de Naruto y antes de que él pueda reaccionar lo empujo con todas mis fuerzas hacia la fuente. Ambos caemos dentro y quedamos completamente empapados, me pongo de pie y aparto mi flequillo de mi rostro. Naruto sigue sentado, estallo en carcajadas al verlo así, todo hecho un desastre, con el cabello desordenado y pegado en su rostro, su ropa completamente mojada y su cara de susto, como desearía tener una cámara y fotografiar este momento. Me fulmina con la mirada y yo me rio más de él. Se para hecho una furia y comienza a lanzarme agua con las manos, imito su acción y así comenzamos una guerra de agua dentro de una fuente en un parque público. Corremos alrededor del ángel que está en el centro, nos lanzamos agua, chapoteamos, etc. etc. Nos divertimos como los dos simples jóvenes de 17 años que somos.

Ya para el ocaso estamos casi secos. Estamos recostados sobre el césped mirando las nubes. Naruto se gira y se queda de costado, me mira fijamente y después sonríe.

— ¿Y...ya estoy perdonado?

Suelto una risita traviesa y asiento con la cabeza.

— ¡Bien!...bueno es hora de que te lleve a tu casa.

* * *

Los padres de Sumaru se pelean mucho. No sé si es normal porque sólo tengo un padre, pero no recuerdo que mis padres se pelearan tanto. Nuestras casas están tan cerca que a veces los oigo si tengo la ventana abierta. Las peleas suelen comenzar por alguna tontería, la señora Samidare se deja la puerta del coche abierta y la batería se agota, pero acaban subiendo el tono, y entonces el señor Samidare trabaja demasiado y es egoísta por naturaleza y no está hecho para tener familia.

Cuando las cosas se ponen feas, Sumaru viene a casa. Cuando éramos pequeños, se escabullía en pijama con su almohada y se quedaba hasta que su madre venía a buscarle. Es algo de lo que no hablamos. Puede que Shion y él sí, pero él y yo, no. Lo máximo que ha comentado es que a veces desearía que se divorciaran para que todo eso acabase de una vez. Pero nunca lo hacen.

Esta noche los estoy oyendo. Los he oído otras noches desde que Shion se marchó, pero esta noche es una pelea especialmente dura. Tan dura que cierro la ventana. Reúno mis deberes, bajo al salón y enciendo las luces para que Sumaru sepa que puede venir si quiere.

Media hora después, llaman a la puerta. Me envuelvo en una manta de color azul pálido y abro. Es Sumaru. Me ofrece una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Hola. ¿Puedo quedarme un rato?

—Claro que puedes— Dejo la puerta abierta y regreso al salón arrastrando los pies — Cierra el pestillo.

Sumaru se pone a ver la tele y yo hago los deberes. Estoy subrayando mi libro de historia cuando

Sumaru me pregunta:

— ¿Te presentarás a las audiciones para Arcadia?

Es la obra de teatro de primavera. La anunciaron ayer.

—No. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? —respondo, cambiando de rotulador.

No me gusta hablar en público ni actuar delante de otras personas, y Sumaru lo sabe.

—Porque es tu obra favorita. Creo que serías una Thomasina fantástica —dice Sumaru, cambiando de canal.

—Gracias; pero no, gracias —le respondo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no? Quedaría bien en tus solicitudes para la universidad.

—Tampoco es que vaya a estudiar teatro ni nada por el estilo.

—No te morirías por salir de tu zona de seguridad —me provoca, estirando los brazos detrás de la cabeza — Mira a Shion. Está en la otra punta del mundo.

—No soy Shion.

—No digo que tengas que mudarte a otro continente. Sé que no lo harías nunca. Eh, ¿y el Comité de Honor? ¡Te encanta juzgar a los demás!

Le pongo una mueca.

—O las Naciones Unidas en miniatura. Seguro que te gustaría. Sólo lo digo porque... tu mundo podría consistir en algo más que jugar a las damas con Hana y dar vueltas en el coche de Uzumaki.

Dejo de subrayar a mitad de frase. ¿Tiene razón? ¿De verdad mi mundo es tan pequeño? ¡Tampoco es que el suyo sea tan grande!

—Sumaru —empiezo, pero me detengo porque no sé cómo terminar la frase. De modo que en su lugar, le arrojo el rotulador.

Le rebota en la frente.

— ¡Eh! ¡Me podría haber dado en el ojo!

—Y te lo habrías merecido.

—Vale, vale. Sabes que no lo decía con mala idea. Yo sólo digo que deberías darle a más gente la oportunidad de conocerte— Y me señala con el mando a distancia — Si te conociesen, te querrían.

Suena como si estuviese dando algo por sentado.

""Sumaru, me rompes el corazón. Y eres un mentiroso. Porque me conoces casi mejor que nadie y no me quieres.""

* * *

Cuando Sumaru regresa a su casa, ordeno el salón, cierro todas las puertas con llave y apago las luces. Después me sirvo un vaso de agua y subo la escalera.

La luz de mi habitación está encendida e Ino está dormida en mi cama. La empujo a un lado para poder tumbarme yo también. Ino se despierta y musita:

— ¿Vamos a comer alitas de pollo?

—Es demasiado tarde para comer alitas de pollo. Sumaru acaba de marcharse —respondo, y nos tapamos con mi colcha.

Ino abre los ojos de golpe.

— ¿Maru estaba aquí? ¿Por qué?

—Por nada— No contaré los secretos de Sumaru, ni siquiera a Ino.

—No se lo menciones a Uzumaki.

—No le importaría.

Ino niega con la cabeza.

—A todos los chicos les importa.

—Naruto es diferente. Confía mucho en sí mismo.

—Ésos son los peores —sentencia Ino. Estoy a punto de preguntarle a qué se refiere, pero añade—: Hagamos una locura.

— ¿Cómo qué?

Es un día de diario. No puedo ir a ninguna parte, y lo sabe. Pero me gusta escuchar sus estratagemas. Son como cuentos para irse a dormir.

—Como... No sé. Podríamos colarnos en la residencia de ancianos y fugarnos con esa abuela de la que siempre hablas. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Thunder?

—Fuku —respondo riendo.

—Sí, Fuku. Tiene pinta de saber divertirse. Seguro que nos invitaría a un cóctel— Bosteza.

—Fuku se va a la cama todas las noches a las nueve para tener un sueño reparador. Hagámoslo mañana.

Mañana Ino lo habrá olvidado por completo, pero no deja de ser una idea bonita. Tiene los ojos cerrados otra vez. Le pellizco el costado.

—Ino, despierta. Ve a cepillarte los dientes.

Guardo un cepillo de dientes en mi cajón del baño sólo para ella. Pinté encima una I en cursiva con esmalte de uñas rojo para no confundirlo con el cepillo de nadie más.

—No puedo. Estoy demasiado cansada como para moverme.

—Hace un segundo querías fugarte con Fuku de Belleview, ¿y ahora estás demasiado cansada como para lavarte la cara y cepillarte los dientes?

Ino sonríe, pero no abre los ojos. Apago la luz de la mesita de noche.

—Buenas noches, Ino.

Ino se arrima a mí un poco más.

—Buenas noches Hina.

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció ah?

Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer los hermosos Reviews que me dejaron…Like para ustedes mis queridas personitas.

**Gues**: _Gracias por el review mi querida personita-chan, disculpa la demora con el capi pero las emociones NaruHineras abundan demasiado en estos días y me causan paros del kokoro y hemorragias nasales XD…espero y te guste este capítulo. Un saludo. Es bueno saber que te gusta Sumaru tanto como a mi!_

**Hinata Uzumaki**: _Todo a su tiempo mí querida Hina-chan, aunque si te das cuenta los capis ya se están poniendo más interesantes…disculpa la demora con este pero bueno aquí ta, disfrútalo! Un abrazo y gracias por el review._

**Lucy**: _Mi querida lucy-chan es difícil convencerte con respecto a Naruto verdad n.n…bueno lo importante es que te gusta la historia, y con respecto al final, estoy pensando seriamente en eso, lo que pasa es que la continuación de este libro sale en abril de 2015 y se llama "P.D: Aun te amo" pero aun no me decido, porque qué tal si la otra parte ya no es con el mismo o el regresa con la otra, no sé, tengo un enredo en esa parte , aunque hay muchas probabilidades de que si cambie el final, pero estoy abierta a sugerencias y me gustaría saber tu opinión…! Gracias por el review, y muchas gracias por seguir esta historia! Un abrazo._

* * *

Les reitero mis disculpas por no publicar antes, pero ya les resumi mis pormayores al principio XD... los quiero mucho y si este capi les gusto favor de dejar su comentario, favorito o siguiendo a esta humilde escritora amante del NaruHina Cannon.

Hasta el sig capitulo.


	10. El es un buen chico

Hola! Jovensuelos Naruteros, como han estado despues de una semana del estreno de The Last sin poder verla u.u yo estoy muy mal porque solo veo pequeños pedacitos que suben por ahí, y leo la traducción de la novela ligera y…dios eso es tan frustrante que hasta me dan ganas de ponerme a shorar pero eso sería aún más doloroso así que solo me queda (nos queda) ser paciente (s). Bueno ya basta de tanto drama los dejo con la lectura.

Disclaimer El título y la trama pertenecen a Jenny Han y Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 9

Una chica asiática lo tiene difícil para disfrazarse en Halloween. Por ejemplo, hace algunos años cuando llevaba el pelo corto me disfracé de Velma, la de Scooby-Doo, pero la gente me preguntaba si era un personaje de un manga.

¡Y eso que llevaba los anteojos y las pecas! Así que ahora me limito a disfrazarme exclusivamente de personajes asiáticos.

Shion nunca se disfraza de persona; siempre va de objeto inanimado o de algún tipo de concepto abstracto. Por ejemplo, el año pasado Shion se disfrazó de ""disculpa formal"": se puso un vestido de noche largo que encontramos en una tienda de ropa usada por diez dólares y llevaba un cártel colgado al cuello escrito en caligrafía en el que decía ""LO SIENTO"". Ganó el segundo puesto en el concurso del instituto. El primero se lo llevó un alienígena rastafari.

Hana va disfrazada de ninja, así que supongo que me ha copiado la idea de los disfraces asiáticos.

Este año me disfrazo de Cho Chang, de Harry Potter. Tengo mi bufanda de Ravenclaw y una toga negra que encontré en eBay, además de una de las corbatas de mi padre y una varita. No ganaré ningún concurso, pero al menos la gente sabrá de qué voy disfrazada. Desearía no tener que responder nunca más a la pregunta: ""¿Qué eres?"".

Estoy esperando a que Naruto me venga a recoger. Me subo los calcetines a la rodilla, pero no hay manera de que se mantengan en su sitio.

— ¡Hinata!

— ¡Sumaru!— respondo de manera automática. Es nuestra versión del juego de Marco Polo.

Entonces levanto la vista. Ahí está Sumaru, de pie delante de su coche. Disfrazado de Harry Potter. Túnica negra, peluca castaña, gafas, cicatriz en forma de relámpago en la frente, y varita mágica.

Los dos estallamos en carcajadas. ¡De entre todos los disfraces posibles!

—Los chicos del club de lectura de novelas gráficas van disfrazados de diferentes personajes de libros de fantasía. Iba a ir de Khal Drogo, de Juego de tronos, porque, ya sabes, tengo el torso perfecto..— dice, medio compungido.

Se me escapa la risa. Intento imaginarme a Sumaru con lápiz de ojos, una trenza larga y sin camisa. Es una imagen graciosa. No es que Sumaru sea flacucho, pero...

—Eh, no te rías tanto. Tampoco es tan gracioso. ¿Necesitas que te lleve, Cho?— dice Sumaru, y hace tintinear las llaves.

Le echo un vistazo a mi móvil. Naruto llega cinco minutos tarde, como siempre. No puedo quejarme: me lleva gratis y no tengo que tomar el autobús. Pero si voy con Sumaru, no tendré que apresurarme para llegar a clase, podré pasarme por mi taquilla, ir al lavabo y comprar un zumo en la máquina expendedora. Pero seguro que está a punto de llegar.

—Gracias, pero estoy esperando a Naruto.

Sumaru asiente.

—Ah, sí... Claro— Se dispone a subir a su coche.

—Expelliarmus!— grito yo. Sumaru se vuelve y responde:

—Finite!— Y los dos sonreímos como un par de bobos.

Sumaru se aleja con el coche y yo me abrazo las rodillas al pecho. Sumaru y yo leímos Harry Potter más o menos a la vez, cuando yo iba a sexto y él a séptimo. Shion ya los había leído. Ninguno de los dos lee tan rápido como ella. Se volvía loca esperando a que terminásemos el tercer libro para poder debatir acerca de él.

Cuanto más se alarga la espera, más enfadada me siento. Me quito la túnica y me la vuelvo a poner varias veces. Es de poliéster, y el poliéster no respira y no tiene un tacto agradable. Cuando llega, voy corriendo al coche y entro sin decir ni hola. Extiendo la túnica sobre mi regazo como una manta porque la falda es muy corta, me dan ganas de ponérmela para cubrirme también el torso ya que la blusa que uso es blanca y define demasiado mi busto. Estoy segura que mi sujetador se puede notar.

Giro la cabeza para ver a Naruto y los ojos se le ponen como platos.

—Estás hecha un pibón— exclama con tono de sorpresa mientras me barre con la mirada. Frunzo el ceño.

—Que significa pibón— Le pregunto con voz seria. Carraspea un poco antes de hablar.

—Significa que te vez demasiado atractiva con ese atuendo— susurra un tanto ¿Apenado?

Giro el rostro hacia el frente para que no vea que me estoy sonrojando, ""Me veo atractiva"" ha dicho, estoy a punto de perdonarle por su tardanza. Cuando me interrumpe.

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Un personaje de anime?

"Y el perdón se fue al garate", pienso.

—No. Soy Cho Chang— Naruto sigue con cara de haberse quedado en blanco— De Harry Potter.

—Ah, sí. Te ves bien.

Le examino de arriba abajo. Lleva una camisa normal y pantalones vaqueros.

— ¿Dónde está tu disfraz?

—Los chicos y yo nos cambiaremos justo antes de la asamblea. Causaremos mejor efecto si lo desvelamos todos a la vez.

Sé que quiere que le pregunte de qué se disfraza, pero no me apetece hablar con él, así que me quedo sentada, sin decir nada y mirando por la ventana. Espero a que me pregunte qué me pasa, pero no lo hace. Es un auténtico inconsciente: creo que no se ha dado ni cuenta de que estoy enfadada.

—Me gustaría que no llegases tarde todos los días— le espeto de repente. Naruto frunce el entrecejo.

—Vaya, perdona. Estaba organizando mi disfraz.

—Hoy estabas organizando tu disfraz. Pero siempre llegas tarde.

— ¡No llego siempre tarde!

—Hoy has llegado tarde, y ayer, y el jueves pasado— objeto, mientras miro por la ventana. Las hojas de otoño ya han empezado a caer— Si no vas a ser puntual, no quiero que me sigas llevando.

No hace falta que mire; sé que me está fulminando con la mirada.

—Perfecto. Así tendré cinco minutos más para dormir. Me va genial.

—Muy bien.

* * *

Durante el concurso, Ino y yo nos sentamos en el balcón del teatro. Ino va disfrazada de Courtney Love. Lleva una enagua rosa, calcetines hasta las rodillas agujereadas y el maquillaje emborronado.

—Tú también deberías presentarte. Seguro que ganarías algo— le digo.

—Nadie de esta escuela sabría quién es— comenta Ino, despectiva. Pero se nota que le gustaría.

Los chicos del grupo de Naruto van de superhéroes. Están Batman, Supermán, Iron Man y el Increíble Hulk, aunque el nivel de esfuerzo varía. Naruto ha ido a por todas. Naruto va disfrazado de Peter Parker. Su disfraz de Spiderman es súper auténtico, con ojos amarillos de plástico, guantes y botas. En el escenario se dedica a sobreactuar al máximo. Los otros chicos fingen que se pelean, con las capas volando por todas partes. Naruto intenta escalar una columna, pero el Profesor Iruka le detiene antes de que pueda llegar lejos. Doy vivas cuando ganan el premio al mejor disfraz colectivo.

Sakura es Catwoman. Lleva leggings de vinilo, un corpiño y orejas negras de gato. Me pregunto si sabía lo de los superhéroes, si Naruto se lo contó o si se le ocurrió a ella sola. Todos los chicos del auditorio se vuelven locos cuando sube al escenario para participar en el concurso para el mejor disfraz de tercero.

—Qué zorra— comenta Ino, pero su tono es de pura envidia.

Sakura gana, obviamente. Miro de reojo a Naruto y está silbando y zapateando como todos sus amigos.

* * *

Después de la asamblea, estoy sacando mi libro de química de la taquilla cuando aparece Naruto y se apoya en la taquilla de al lado. A través de su máscara, dice:

—Hola.

—Hola— le respondo, pero Naruto no dice nada más, se queda ahí parado. Cierro la puerta de la taquilla y también el candado— Felicidades por haber ganado el premio al mejor disfraz colectivo.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que piensas decir?

""¿Eh?""

— ¿Qué más tengo que decir?

Justo entonces pasa Sumaru con Amai, que va disfrazado de Hobbit, pies peludos incluidos. Sumaru se pone a caminar de espaldas, me apunta con la varita y exclama:

—Expelliarmus!

Automáticamente, le apunto con la mía y digo:

—Avada Kedavra!

Sumaru se agarra el pecho como si le hubiese disparado.

— ¡Cómo te pasas!— grita, y desaparece por el pasillo.

—Eh... ¿No te parece un poco raro que mi supuesta novia lleve un disfraz de pareja con otro chico?— me pregunta Naruto.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Sigo enfadada con él por lo de esta mañana.

—Perdona, pero no puedo hablar contigo mientras lleves estas pintas. ¿Cómo puedo mantener una conversación con una persona vestida de látex de pies a cabeza?

Naruto se levanta la máscara.

— ¡Hablo en serio! ¿Cómo crees que me hace quedar?

—Para empezar, no estaba planeado. Segundo, ¡a nadie le importa mi disfraz! ¿Quién se va a fijar en algo así?

—La gente se fija. Yo me he fijado— rezonga Naruto.

—Pues lo siento. Siento mucho que se haya producido una coincidencia como ésta.

—Dudo mucho que sea una coincidencia— musita Naruto.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que me pase por la tienda de disfraces a la hora de comer, me compre una peluca pelirroja y vaya de Mary Jane?

— ¿Podrías? Sería genial— dice Naruto con descaro.

—No, no podría. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque soy asiática y la gente pensaría que voy disfrazada de un personaje de manga— Le paso mi varita —Sujétala.

Me agacho y me subo los calcetines, que han vuelto a escurrirse.

—Podría haberme disfrazado de alguien del libro si me hubieses avisado con tiempo— dice, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, bueno, serías una Myrtle la llorona ¡fantástico!

Naruto se queda en blanco e, incrédula, pregunto:

—Espera un momento... ¿No has leído Harry Potter? o ¿Por lo menos has visto las películas?

—He leído los dos primeros.

— ¡Entonces deberías saber quién es Myrtle la llorona!

—Fue hace mucho tiempo. ¿Es uno de esos que aparece en los cuadros?

— ¡No! ¿Y cómo pudiste dejarlo después de La cámara secreta? El tercero es el mejor de la serie. Es de locos. ¿Es que no tienes corazón?— le reprocho, sin dejar de observarlo fijamente.

— ¡Perdóname por no haber leído todos los libros de Harry Potter! Perdóname por tener vida propia y no formar parte del club Final Fantasy o como se llame el club de los empollones...

Le arrebato mi varita y la agito delante de su cara.

— ¡Silencio!

Naruto se cruza de brazos. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, dice:

—El conjuro que has intentado lanzarme no ha funcionado. Creo que tendrás que volver a Hogwarts.

Está tan orgulloso de la referencia a Hogwarts que resulta adorable.

Veloz como un rayo, le bajo la máscara y le tapó la boca con la mano. Con la otra mano, ondeo la varita una vez más.

— ¡Silencio!— Naruto intenta decir algo, pero aprieto con más fuerza— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué decías? No te oigo, Hombre araña.

Naruto alarga los brazos, me sujeta con una mano por la cintura, con la otra me hace cosquillas, y me río tanto que casi se me cae la varita. Intento alejarme pero me aprieta más contra él, y sigue haciéndome cosquillas. Me retuerzo entre sus brazos hasta que me libero. Salgo disparada como una flecha y él se abalanza tras de mí, fingiendo que me lanza telarañas a los pies. Huyo de él entre risas, pasillo abajo, esquivando grupos de gente. Me persigue hasta el aula de química. Un maestro nos grita que frenemos, y lo hacemos; pero, en cuanto giramos la esquina, estoy corriendo otra vez, y él también.

Cuando llego a mi pupitre estoy sin aliento. Naruto se vuelve y lanza una telaraña en mi dirección y yo estallo en carcajadas, y el profesor Orochimaru me fulmina con la mirada.

—Calmaos un poco— me urge, y yo asiento obediente con un gesto. En cuanto me da la espalda, escondo mis carcajadas en la túnica. Quiero seguir enfadada con Naruto, pero es imposible.

A mitad de clase, me envía una nota. Ha dibujado telarañas en los bordes y dice:

.

_Mañana llegaré puntual_

La nota me arranca una sonrisa. Después la guardo en la mochila, dentro del libro de texto de francés, para que no se arrugue ni se rompa. Cuando todo haya acabado, quiero guardarla para poder mirarla y recordar qué se sentía al ser la novia de Naruto Uzumaki. Aunque todo haya sido de mentira.

* * *

Cuando aparcamos delante de mi casa, Hana viene corriendo hasta el coche.

— ¡Spiderman! ¡¿Vas a entrar?!— chilla mi hermana. Todavía lleva puesto el disfraz de ninja, aunque se ha quitado la máscara.

Miro a Naruto de reojo.

—No puede. Tiene que ir a entrenamiento— Naruto consagra una hora al día al entrenamiento para lacrosse. Está muy entregado a ello.

—Puedo quedarme un rato— dice Naruto y apaga el motor.

— ¡Enseñémosle el baile!

—Hana, no.

El baile es algo que se nos ocurrió a Shion y a mí una noche en que estábamos aburridas hace unos cuantos veranos en la playa. Digamos que ninguna de las dos tiene mucho talento con las coreografías.

A Naruto se le iluminan los ojos. Aprovecha la menor oportunidad para echarse unas risas; sobre todo si es a mi costa.

—Olvídalo— le replico.

* * *

Estamos en el salón. Cada uno ocupa su propio sofá o butaca. He servido té helado y un bol de patatas fritas, que ya nos los hemos terminado.

—Venga. Enséñame el baile. Porfa, porfa, porfa, enséñame el baile— me suplica, haciendo un mohín.

—No— le respondo indiferente

—Oh vamos Hina, enséñame el baile ¡porfis!— exclama poniendo carita de borrego degollado

—Eso no funciona conmigo, Naruto.

— ¿Qué es lo que no funciona?

Señalo su cara de Chico Guapo.

—Eso. Soy inmune a tus encantos, ¿recuerdas?

Naruto arquea las cejas como si le hubiese desafiado.

— ¿Me estás retando? Porque te lo advierto, no quieras tenerme de rival. Te aplastaré, Hinatita.

Durante unos segundos mantiene la mirada fija en mí, y siento que mi sonrisa se desvanece y el calor me sube por las mejillas.

— ¡Vamos, Hinata!

Parpadeo. ¿Hana? Me había olvidado de que seguía en la habitación. Me pongo de pie de golpe.

—Enciende la música. Naruto nos ha desafiado a una competición de baile.

Hana chilla y corre a encender los altavoces. Yo aparto la mesita del café. Las dos ocupamos nuestras posiciones delante de la chimenea, de espaldas, con la cabeza baja y las manos agarradas detrás de la espalda. Un pensamiento cruza rápidamente por mi mente ""Debí de haberme cambiado la falda corta por un short"".

Cuando suena el bajo, nos volvemos de un salto. Golpe de cadera hacia dentro, rotación y nos deslizamos sobre las rodillas mientras extendemos los brazos hacia el techo. Después, el hombre que corre y un movimiento que Shion llama la cinta de correr. La música se detiene, y Hana y yo nos quedamos paralizadas en nuestras posiciones, y luego vuelve a empezar y hacemos la mariposa y otra vez nos deslizamos sobre las rodillas, contorneamos las caderas de un lado al otro y giramos. Se me olvida el siguiente paso, así que miro de reojo a Hana, que se está contoneando y dando palmas. Oh, yeah! La traca final consiste en abrirnos de piernas, con los brazos cruzados para darle mayor énfasis.

Naruto se está partiendo de risa. Aplaude y aplaude y patea el suelo.

Cuando acabamos, intento recuperar el aliento y me las arreglo para decir, aun en el suelo:

—Muy bien. Tú turno, Uzumaki— junto las piernas rápidamente y me pongo de rodillas para incorporarme.

—No puedo. ¿Cómo quieres que siga una actuación como ésa?— expresa mientras me ayuda a ponerme de pie, nos quedamos por unos segundos así (medio abrazados). Hasta que Naruto rompe la atmosfera.

Hana, ¿me puedes enseñar ese movimiento de pop-and-lock?

Hana se siente tímida de repente. Se sienta sobre las manos, con la vista baja y sacude la cabeza.

—Por favor...

Hana termina por acceder. Creo que sólo quería hacerse de rogar.

Me siento en mi butaca y los observo bailar, me rio al ver los movimientos exagerados de Hana, Naruto igual se ríe pero por lo bajo. Aparto la mirada de ellos por un momento para poder tomar un poco de té, pero antes de siquiera tocar el vaso los brazos de Naruto me toman por la cintura, me levanta de mi asiento y hace que me pare sobre sus pies hasta ponerme a su altura, quedando yo de puntitas. ""Agárrate fuerte"" me dice con la mirada y al instante me aferro a su cuello, comienza a menearse de un lado a otro, como un barco en altamar, lento y suave, cierro los ojos y recargo mi cabeza en su hombro, una balada melancólica se escucha de fondo, conozco esa canción es una de mis favoritas, es un tanto corta venas pero, me encanta por la melodía del piano

—Dame tu mano— me pide en un susurro. Temerosa suelto mi mano derecha de su cuello pero me aferro un poco más con la otra, el hace lo mismo, me aprieta un poco más la cintura con su mano derecha y con la izquierda toma mi mano libre. Naruto comienza a bailar por toda la sala, gira sobre sí mismo un par de veces y sigue balanceándose de un lado a otro, conmigo aferrada a su cuello. Nos movemos al compás de la música, un, dos, tres, cuatro y giro, un, dos, tres, cuatro y doble giro. Antes de que termine la música, me suelta la mano y con una velocidad sorprende me toma por la cintura y me eleva hasta quedar por sobre su cabeza, suelto un gritillo de sorpresa y automáticamente coloco mis manos sobre sus hombros para tener algún soporte, me sonríe cómplice y sin más comienza a girar lentamente, rio divertida porque se siente increíble y estiro los brazos hacia los lados y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, me va bajando poco a poco hasta que mis pies por fin tocan el suelo. Respira un tanto agitado pero aun así tiene una sonrisa maravillosa plasmada en el rostro, le sonrió de vuelta y nos quedamos así un momento, hasta que el chillido de Hana nos saca de nuestro letargo.

— ¡Eso ha sido fenomenal!― grita emocionada y con ojos brillantes.

—Vez, te lo dije…soy un buen bailarín― responde Naruto, alardeando de su grandeza. Pongo los ojos en blanco y Naruto me pica en un costado. Me alejo de él porque no quiero que pase lo mismo de aquella vez en la fuente.

—Naruto enséñame a bailar a si ¿Porfis?― le pide Hana jaloneándole el traje de látex. El me mira como pidiéndome ayuda, pero yo simplemente me encojo de hombros y me siento en el lugar donde antes estaba.

Los observo mientras bailan durante toda la tarde, mi hermanita la ninja y mi novio de mentira el Spiderman. Al principio, me hace reír, pero luego me viene a la mente un pensamiento preocupante: no puedo permitir que Hana se encariñe demasiado con Naruto. Esto es un arreglo temporal. Hana le mira como si fuese su héroe...

Cuando Naruto tiene que marcharse, le acompaño a su coche. Antes de que entre, le digo:

—Creo que no deberías venir más. Confundirá a Hana.

— ¿Cómo que la confundirá?— dice él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque... Porque cuando... Cuando lo nuestro termine, te echará de menos.

—La seguiré viendo por ahí. Quiero la custodia compartida— dice, pinchándome el estómago. Rio levemente y le devuelvo el toque. Nos quedamos en silencio, simplemente intercambiando miradas. No hago más que pensar en lo paciente que ha sido con ella, en lo cariñoso que ha sido. Llevada por un impulso, me pongo de puntillas y le doy un beso en la mejilla, y él se echa atrás, sorprendido.

— ¿A q-qué ha venido eso?

Me arden las mejillas.

—Por ser tan bueno con Hana.

Entonces me despido de él con la mano y entro corriendo en casa.

* * *

Si no hago la compra hoy mismo, tendremos huevos revueltos para cenar. Otra vez.

El coche de Shion ha salido del taller y está aparcado en la entrada, de donde lleva semanas sin moverse. Podría ir a la tienda si quisiera. Y quiero. Pero no me apetece conducir. Si antes ya me ponía nerviosa al conducir, el accidente no ha hecho más que empeorar las cosas. ¿Qué pinto yo detrás del volante de un coche? ¿Y si le hago daño a alguien? ¿Y si le hago daño a Hana? No deberían repartir los carnets de conducir con tanta facilidad. A ver, los coches son peligrosos. Son prácticamente armas.

Pero la tienda está a menos de diez minutos de distancia. Tampoco es que vaya a meterme en la autopista. Y no quiero cenar huevos revueltos. Además... Si Naruto y Sakura vuelven a estar juntos, ya no me llevará al instituto. Tengo que aprender a arreglármelas sola. No puedo depender de los demás.

—Vamos a la tienda, Hana.

Está tumbada delante de la tele, apoyada sobre los codos. Su cuerpo es muy largo; cada día, un poco más. Dentro de nada, será más alta que yo. Hana no aparta la mirada del televisor.

—No quiero ir. Quiero ver mis series.

—Si vienes, te dejaré escoger un helado. Hana se pone de pie.

Durante el trayecto, conduzco tan despacio que Hana no para de recordarme el límite de velocidad.

—También te ponen multas por ir por debajo del límite de velocidad, ¿sabes?

— ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—Nadie. Lo sé, y ya está. Seguro que seré mejor conductora que tú, Hinata.

Me aferro al volante.

—Seguro que lo eres..— Mocosa.

Seguro que cuando Hana empiece a conducir, será un demonio al volante y no se preocupará lo más mínimo por los demás. Pero lo más probable es que se le dé mejor que a mí. Un conductor temerario es mejor que uno asustado; preguntadle a cualquiera.

—A mí no me asustan las cosas como a ti.

Ajusto el espejo retrovisor.

—Está claro que estás orgullosa de ti misma.

—Sólo era un comentario.

— ¿Viene algún coche? ¿Puedo cambiar de carril?

Hana se vuelve para mirar.

—Adelante, pero date prisa.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?

—Ya es demasiado tarde. Espera... Ahora puedes. ¡Vamos!

Me meto en el carril izquierdo y miro por el retrovisor.

—Buen trabajo, Hana. Tú sigue siendo mi copiloto.

Mientras empujamos el carrito por la tienda, pienso en el trayecto a casa y en tener que ponerme al volante otra vez. Se me acelera el corazón incluso mientras intento decidir si deberíamos comprar calabacín o judías verdes para la cena. Para cuando llegamos a la sección de lácteos, Hana está gimoteando:

— ¿Te puedes dar prisa? ¡No quiero perderme el próximo programa!

—Ve a escoger un helado— la urjo, con la intención de calmarla, y Hana corre hacia la sección de congelados.

De camino a casa, me mantengo en el carril derecho durante varias manzanas para no tener que cambiar de carril. El coche de delante lo conduce una señora mayor que se mueve a paso de tortuga, lo que me va de perlas. Hana me suplica que cambie de carril, pero no le hago ni caso y sigo haciendo lo mismo, con calma y tranquilidad. Me aferro al volante con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se me ponen blancos.

—El helado se habrá derretido cuando lleguemos a casa. Y me he perdido todos mis programas ¿Puedes cambiar al carril rápido, por favor?— rezonga Hana.

— ¡Hana! ¿Me dejas seguir conduciendo?

— ¡Pues conduce de una vez!

Me inclino para darle una colleja, pero se arrima a la ventanilla para que no pueda alcanzarla.

—No puedes tocarme— comenta con alegría.

Se aproxima un coche por la derecha, zumbando a toda prisa por una salida de la autopista. Pronto tendrá que incorporarse a mi carril. Veloz como un rayo, miro hacia atrás a mi punto ciego, para ver si puedo cambiar de carril. El pánico me invade y me oprime el pecho cada vez que aparto los ojos de la carretera, aunque sea por un solo segundo. Pero no tengo elección: tomo aliento y cambio al carril izquierdo. No pasa nada malo. Puedo respirar tranquila.

El corazón me palpita a toda velocidad durante el resto del trayecto. Pero conseguimos llegar, sin accidentes y sin que nadie nos toque la bocina, y eso es lo importante. Y el helado está bien, sólo un poco derretido por encima. Cada vez será más fácil, creo. Eso espero. Debo seguir intentándolo.

No soporto la idea de que Hana me desprecie. Soy su hermana mayor. Debo ser alguien digno de admiración, como Shion. ¿Cómo me va admirar Hana si soy débil?

Esa noche, preparo el almuerzo de Hana. Hago lo que mamá acostumbraba a prepararnos cuando íbamos de picnic a la bodega de Keswick. Corto una zanahoria y una cebolla en dados y las frío en aceite de sésamo y un poco de vinagre; luego lo mezclo con arroz para el sushi. Cuando está cocido, coloco varias cucharadas sobre piel de soja. Son como bolitas de arroz dentro de un monedero. No tengo la receta exacta, pero sabe bien. Cuando termino, saco la escalera y busco los recipientes para el bento en los que las servía mi madre. Acabo encontrándolos al fondo del armario de las fiambreras.

No sé si Hana se acordará de haber comido estas bolas de arroz, pero espero que su corazón sí se acuerde.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo, Naruto y sus amigos se hartan de comer bolitas de arroz. Yo sólo consigo comer tres.

—Están buenísimas— repite Naruto una y otra vez. Cuando alarga la mano para coger la última, se detiene de golpe y me mira de reojo para ver si me he dado cuenta.

—Te la puedes quedar— le concedo. Sé en lo que está pensando. La última porción de pizza. ""No pasa nada. Estoy llena"" le digo con la mirada.

—Cómetela― Insisto.

— ¡No la quiero!

Levanto la bolita de arroz con los dedos y se la pongo delante de la cara.

—Di ""ah"".

—No. No pienso darte la satisfacción de estar en lo cierto— apostilla, obstinado. Shikamaru se parte de risa.

―Oh vamos Naruto abre la boca― le suplico poniendo carita de borreguito a medio morir. Lo veo titubear solo por un instante.

―Nop. No me la comeré― sentencia

—Estoy celoso, Uzumaki. Ojala tuviese una chica que me diese la comida en la boca. Hina, si él no la quiere, me la puedes dar a mí— se ofrece Shikamaru, quien se inclina y abre la boca.

Naruto le empuja a un lado y dice:

— ¡Aparta, es mía!

Abre la boca y se la doy como si fuese una foca en un parque acuático. Con la boca llena de arroz y los ojos cerrados, dice:

—Rico, rico, rico.

Sonrío porque es adorable. Y por un segundo, sólo un segundo, se me olvida. Se me olvida que todo esto no es real.

Naruto traga la comida que tiene en la boca y pregunta:

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás triste?

—No estoy triste. Estoy hambrienta porque habéis devorado mi almuerzo.

Bizqueo un poco para demostrarle que estoy bromeando.

Naruto se levanta de la silla de inmediato.

—Voy a comprarte un sándwich.

Le agarro de la manga.

—No. Era una broma.

— ¿Segura?— Asiento con un gesto y vuelve a su sitio— Si te entra hambre luego, podemos detenernos en algún sitio a comer algo.

—De eso quería hablarte. Ya me han arreglado el coche, así que no necesito que me lleves.

— ¿De verdad? No me molesta recogerte. Sé que no te gusta conducir— dice, y se arrellana en la silla.

—Sólo mejoraré si practico — le replico, sintiéndome como Shion. Shion la Buena— Además, así podrás dormir esos cinco minutos más.

—Cierto— dice Naruto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

* * *

La cena de domingo virtual se me ocurrió a mí.

Tengo el portátil apoyado sobre una pila de libros en el centro de la mesa. Papá, Hana y yo estamos sentados enfrente con nuestras porciones de pizza. Para nosotros es el almuerzo, y para Shion, la cena. Shion está sentada a su escritorio con una ensalada. Ya se ha puesto el pijama de franela.

— ¿Estáis comiendo pizza otra vez?— nos reprende Shion, y nos lanza a papá y a mí una mirada desaprobadora— Hana no crecerá si no le dais de comer verdura.

—Relájate, Neko, la pizza tiene pimientos— la tranquilizo, levantando mi porción, y todos se echan a reír.

—Esta noche habrá ensalada de espinacas para cenar— acota papá.

— ¿Puedes convertir mi porción de espinacas en un batido? Es la manera más saludable de comer espinacas— pregunta Hana.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— pregunta Shion a su vez.

—Me lo dijo Naruto.

El trozo de pizza que me llevaba a la boca queda paralizado a medio camino.

— ¿Qué Naruto?

—El novio de Hinata.

—Espera un segundo... ¿Con quién está saliendo Hinata?

Desde la pantalla, los ojos de Shion están abiertos como platos y tiene un gesto de incredulidad.

—Naruto Uzumaki— aclara Hana.

Giro la cabeza y la taladro con la mirada. Mis ojos dicen: ""Gracias por haberte ido de la lengua, Hana"". Y los suyos me responden: ""¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? Tendrías que habérselo dicho hace días"".

Los ojos de Shion van de Hana a mí.

— ¿Qué narices? ¿Cómo ocurrió?

—Simplemente... ocurrió— explico sin convicción.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo puedes estar interesada en alguien como Naruto Uzumaki? Es tan... ¿Sabes que Sumaru le pilló una vez haciendo trampas en un examen?— Shion sacude la cabeza con incredulidad.

— ¿Naruto hace trampas en clase?— repite mi padre, alarmado.

—Una vez, ¡en séptimo! Séptimo no cuenta y no era un examen, era un test.

—No creo que sea bueno para ti. Todos los chicos del equipo de lacrosse son unos cretinos.

—Bueno, Naruto no es como los demás.

No entiendo por qué Shion no puede alegrarse por mí. Al menos, yo fingí alegrarme cuando empezó a salir con Sumaru. Ella también podría fingir por mí. Y también me saca de mis casillas que diga todo eso delante de papá y de Hana.

—Si hablas con él y le das una oportunidad, te darás cuenta, Shion.

No sé por qué me molesto en intentar convencerla de que Naruto es un buen chico cuando todo esto acabará pronto. Pero quiero que sepa que es un buen chico, porque lo es.

Shion pone una mueca como de querer decir: ""Sí, claro, seguro que sí"", y sé que no me cree.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Sakura?

—Rompieron hace meses.

Papá parece estar confundido y dice:

— ¿Naruto y Sakura eran pareja?

—Olvídalo, papá.

Shion está callada, masticando su ensalada, y pienso que el interrogatorio ha terminado, pero entonces suelta:

—No es muy listo, ¿verdad? En la escuela, digo.

— ¡No todo el mundo es un genio! Y hay diferentes tipos de inteligencia, por si no lo sabes. Naruto tiene un cociente intelectual emocional muy alto.

La desaprobación de Shion me enoja. Me enfurece. ¿Qué derecho tiene a opinar cuando ya no vive aquí? Hana tiene más derecho que ella.

—Hana, ¿a ti te gusta Naruto?— le pregunto. Sé que dirá que sí.

Hana se anima. Se nota que está contenta de que la incluyan en la conversación de mayores.

—Sí.

—Hana, ¿tú también has estado con él?— dice Shion, sorprendida.

—Claro. Viene todo el tiempo. Nos lleva en coche.

— ¿En su deportivo de dos plazas?— pregunta Shion, mirándome de reojo.

—No, ¡en el monovolumen de su madre!— aclara Hana y, con gesto inocente, añade—: Aunque me gustaría montar en su descapotable. Nunca he montado en un descapotable.

— ¿Ya no conduce el Audi?— pregunta Shion.

—No cuando nos acompaña Hana.

—Mmm— se limita a decir Shion, y su gesto escéptico hace que me entren ganas de apagar la pantalla. Estoy tan furiosa que se me ha ido el apetito.

—Lo siento no tengo hambre— me disculpo con papá y Hana y sin mirar a Shion subo a mi cuarto y me encierro en él. Lágrimas de frustración bajan libres por mis mejillas, me recuesto sobre mi cama y tomo el reno rosa que este en mi repisa junto a la cabecera y lo abrazo a mi pecho. Es en estos momentos cuando me hace tanta falta el abrazo protector de mi madre, o las palabras de Sumaru o tal vez la sonrisa de Naruto.

* * *

Después de clase, recibo un mensaje de texto de Sumaru.

_Tú, yo y la cafetería como en los viejos tiempos._

Excepto por el hecho de que los viejos tiempos incluían a Shion. Supongo que éstos son los nuevos tiempos. Quizá no sea completamente malo. Lo nuevo puede ser bueno.

_OK, pero pediré un sándwich de queso para mí sola porque siempre acaparas más de la cuenta. Trato hecho._

Nos sentamos en nuestro reservado junto a la máquina de discos.

Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Shion ahora mismo. En Escocia es de noche. Quizá se esté preparando para salir al pub con sus compañeros de residencia. Shion dice que allí ir al pub es muy habitual; hacen lo que llaman la ronda de los pubs: van de pub en pub y beben y beben. Shion no es bebedora. Nunca la he visto borracha. Espero que a estas alturas ya haya aprendido.

Alargo la mano para que me dé monedas. Otra tradición de Hinata y Sumaru. Sumaru siempre me da monedas para la gramola. Es porque siempre lleva montones encima para pagar el peaje y yo nunca llevo porque no soporto el cambio.

Dudo entre un doo-wop y algo de folk con guitarra, pero en el último momento me decido por Video Killed the Radio Star, en honor de Shion. Así, en cierto modo, Shion está aquí.

Sumaru sonríe cuando empieza a sonar.

—Sabía que elegirías ésa.

—No lo sabías porque yo no lo he sabido hasta que la he puesto.

Levanto el menú y lo examino como si no lo hubiese visto mil veces. Sumaru sigue sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué te molestas en leer el menú cuando ya sabes lo que vas a pedir?

—Podría cambiar de opinión en el último segundo. Existe la posibilidad de que pida un sándwich de atún o una hamburguesa de pavo o una ensalada del chef. También puedo ser intrépida, que lo sepas.

—Desde luego— concede Sumaru, pero sé que sólo me sigue la corriente. El camarero viene a tomar nota de nuestro pedido y Sumaru dice:

—Tomaré un sándwich de queso, sopa de tomate y un batido de chocolate.

Sumaru me mira a la expectativa. Las comisuras de sus labios empiezan a formar una sonrisa.

—Eh... Hum..— Reviso el menú lo más rápido posible, pero no quiero un sándwich de atún, ni una hamburguesa de pavo ni una ensalada del chef. Me rindo. Me gusta lo que me gusta.

""Un sándwich de queso. Y un refresco de cereza— En cuanto se marcha el camarero, digo—: Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca.

—Oh, no tenía intención de hacerlo.

Y entonces se hace el silencio y los dos hablamos a la vez:

— ¿Has hablado con Shion últimamente?— pregunto. Y él dice:

— ¿Cómo te van las cosas con Uzumaki?

La sonrisa relajada de Sumaru desaparece y aparta la mirada.

—Sí, a veces chateamos. Creo... Creo que siente añoranza.

Le lanzo una mirada escéptica.

—Anoche hablé con ella y no parecía triste. Parecía la misma Shion de siempre. Nos habló de la Semana de la Uva Pasa. Hace que me entren ganas de ir a Saint Andrews.

— ¿Qué es la Semana de la Uva Pasa?

—No estoy del todo segura. Suena como una mezcla entre beber mucho y hablar latín. Supongo que es algo escocés.

— ¿Lo harías? ¿Te marcharías lejos?

—No, probablemente no. Ése es el estilo de Shion, no el mío. Aunque estaría bien ir de visita. Quizá mi padre me deje ir durante las vacaciones de primavera.

—Seguro que Shion estaría encantada. Supongo que nuestro viaje a París queda cancelado, ¿no?

—Sumaru suelta una risita incómoda y se aclara la garganta— Y bien, ¿cómo van las cosas con Uzumaki?

Antes de que pueda responder, llega el camarero con nuestra comida. Sumaru empuja el bol de sopa al centro de la mesa.

— ¿Le das el primer sorbo?— pregunta, levantando el batido.

Asiento con impaciencia y me inclino hacia delante. Sumaru sujeta el vaso y yo le doy un buen sorbo.

—Ahhhh— digo, y vuelvo a sentarme.

—Ha sido un sorbo bastante grande. ¿Cómo es que nunca pides uno para ti?

— ¿Por qué iba a pedirlo si tú siempre lo compartes conmigo?

Parto un pedacito de sándwich y lo baño en la sopa.

— ¿Decías?— insiste Sumaru. Cuando le miro con cara de no saber de qué me habla, se explica—: Estabas hablando de Uzumaki.

Esperaba que el tema no surgiera. No estoy de humor para engañar a Sumaru.

—Las cosas van bien— Y, como Sumaru sigue a la expectativa, añado—: Es muy dulce.

Sumaru lanza un bufido.

—No es como tú crees. La gente le juzga enseguida, pero es diferente.

Me sorprendo al darme cuenta de que estoy diciendo la verdad. Naruto no es lo que parece. Es arrogante y a veces puede ser insoportable y siempre llega tarde, cierto, pero también tiene cosas buenas y sorprendentes.

—Es... No es como tú crees.

Sumaru tiene un gesto escéptico. Entonces moja medio sándwich en la sopa y dice:

—Eso ya lo has dicho.

—Porque es verdad.

Sumaru se encoge de hombros como si no me creyese, así que añado:

—Deberías ver cómo se comporta Hana cuando está Naruto. Está loca por él.

No me doy cuenta hasta que las palabras escapan de mis labios, pero lo he dicho para hacerle daño.

Sumaru arranca un pedazo de sándwich de queso.

—Bueno, espero que no se encariñe demasiado.

A pesar de que yo tuve la misma idea por razones distintas, me duele escucharlo.

De súbito, la típica sensación de comodidad entre Sumaru y Hinata se desvanece. Sumaru se repliega en sí mismo y se mantiene distante, y a mí todavía me escuecen sus comentarios sobre Naruto, y me siento como si estuviese en una función, fingiendo que las cosas son como antes. ¿Cómo pueden serlo si Shion no está aquí? Shion es el vértice de nuestro triángulo.

—Eh. No lo decía en serio. Ha sido un comentario cruel— dice de repente, y agacha la cabeza— Supongo... No sé, quizá esté celoso. No estoy acostumbrado a compartir a las chicas Song.

Me derrito por dentro. Ahora que ha dicho algo tan bonito, me siento generosa de nuevo. No digo lo que pienso, que es: ""Quizá no estés acostumbrado a compartirnos, pero nosotras estamos más que acostumbradas a compartirte"".

—Sabes que sigues siendo el favorito de Hana— lo animo, y con ello le arranco una sonrisa.

—Bueno, le enseñé a escupir un gargajo. Nadie se olvida de quien le enseña este tipo de cosas— dice Sumaru, y le da un buen sorbo al batido— Eh, hay una maratón de El Señor de los Anillos en el Bess este fin de semana. ¿Quieres ir?

— ¡Son como... nueve horas!

—Sí, nueve horas súper geniales.

—Cierto. Quiero ir, pero tengo que hablarlo con Naruto primero. Dijo algo de ir a ver una peli el fin de semana...

Sumaru me interrumpe antes de que pueda terminar la frase:

—No pasa nada. Puedo ir con Amai. O puede que me lleve a Hana. Ya empieza a ser hora de que la introduzca al genio que es Tolkien.

Me quedo en silencio. ¿Nos considera intercambiables a Hana y a mí? ¿Y a Shion y a mí? Estamos compartiendo un gofre cuando Sakura entra en la cafetería acompañada de un niño que supongo que debe de ser su hermano pequeño. No me refiero a su auténtico hermano pequeño: Sakura es hija única. Sakura es la directora del programa Hermano Mayor, que consiste en emparejar a un estudiante de instituto con otro de la escuela elemental para que le haga de tutor y lo saque a divertirse de vez en cuando.

Me hundo en mi asiento, pero Sakura me ve de todos modos. Su mirada pasa de mí a Sumaru y me ofrece un pequeño saludo con la mano. No sé qué hacer, de modo que le devuelvo el saludo. Su sonrisa resulta inquietante. Creo que se debe a lo genuinamente contenta que parece estar.

Y si Sakura está contenta, eso significa que me he metido en un lío.

* * *

Durante la cena, recibo un mensaje de Naruto que dice:

_Si vas a quedar con Samidare, ¿podrías no hacerlo en público?_

Lo leo y lo releo por debajo de la mesa. ¿Es posible que Naruto esté un poquitín celoso? ¿O le preocupa lo que piense Sakura?

— ¿Qué estás mirando?— pregunta Hana.

—Nada— respondo, y pongo el móvil boca abajo.

—Seguro que es un mensaje de Naruto— le dice Hana a papá.

—Naruto me gusta— comenta papá mientras unta un trozo de pan con mantequilla.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Papá asiente.

—Es un buen chico. Lo tienes embelesado.

— ¿Embelesado?— repito yo.

—Suenas como un loro. ¿Qué significa? ¿Embelesado?― pregunta Hana

—Significa que le tiene embrujado. Cautivado.

— ¿Y qué significa cautivado?

Papá ríe entre dientes y mete el trozo de pan en la boca abierta y perpleja de Hana.

—Quiere decir que le gusta.

—Está claro que le gusta— asiente Hana con la boca llena— Te mira mucho, Hinata. Cuando no prestas atención. Te mira para asegurarse de que te lo estás pasando bien.

— ¿Ah, sí?— Siento una especie de resplandor cálido en el pecho y noto el principio de una sonrisa.

―Si. Deberías de ser más observadora, si lo hicieras te darías cuenta de la forma en que te mira.

― ¿Y cómo me mira?― Pregunto curiosa.

―Pues diferente…no sé cómo explicártelo, solo puedo decirte que sus ojos brillan cuando sonríes. Y sonríe alegre cuando lo miras.

Me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo y sonrió como boba porque eso ha sido lo más bonito que he escuchado, tal vez mi familia haya malinterpretado las acciones de Naruto, porque es imposible que yo le guste, pero aun así se siente bien que te digan ese tipo de cosas.

—Me alegro de verte feliz― dice mi padre y me sonríe cómplice ―Antes me preocupaba que Shion adoptase tantas responsabilidades en casa y que tuviese que ayudar tanto. No quería que dejase de experimentar sus años de instituto. Pero ya conoces a Shion. Es muy decidida. Viéndote ahora, saliendo y conociendo a gente nueva... Eso me hace muy feliz. Muy, muy feliz— confiesa papá, mientras alarga la mano y me da un apretón en el hombro.

Siento un nudo en la garganta. Si al menos no fuese todo mentira...

—No llores, papá— ordena Hana, y papá asiente y le da un abrazo.

— ¿Me haces un favor, Hana?— dice papá.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Puedes tener esta edad para siempre?

Automáticamente, Hana responde:

—Si me regalas un cachorro.

Papá suelta un rugido de risa, y Hana también se desternilla.

A veces admiro a mi hermana pequeña. Sabe exactamente lo que quiere y está dispuesta a hacer todo lo necesario para conseguirlo. Es así de descarada.

Hablaré con papá para ayudarla en su causa. Entre las dos, conseguiremos desgastar sus defensas. Habrá un cachorro bajo el árbol de Navidad. Me apuesto lo que sea.

* * *

Fin del capítulo!

Como estuvo ha?

Saben quiero decirles una buena y tres) malas…primero una mala:

Lamento informarles que esta historia está a pocos capítulos de terminar, tres o cuatro más o menos.

Ahora la buena:

Hay una segunda parte que se llama P.D: Aun te amo

Otra mala:

Esta continuación aún no se ha publicado sino hasta Abril del siguiente año (en unos cuatro meses)

Y la última mala:

La publicación del libro será en ingles así que me tendré que esperar nose cuánto tiempo hasta que pueda adquirirlo traducido al español u.u

Lose son desalentadoras pero espero y mi Kokoro y el de ustedes mis queridos lectores puedan esperar por la segunda parte de esta hermosa historia…gracias por los Reviews.

**Lucy: **_Mi querida luci-chan que te puedo decir o más bien escribir sin spoilear a alguien que no haya leído el libro…es difícil sabes, tengo que tomar una decisión urgente pero creo que si mi kokoro aguanto tantos meses y sigue aguantando por ver the last, pues podrá aguantar un poco más por la conty de esta historia, solo espero y los seguidores de esta historia puedan hacer lo mismo...gracias por el review…un saludo!_

* * *

Bueno pues yo me despido, si gustan dejarme su humilde opinión no duden en escribirla acepto de todo eh.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

P.D: Una disculpa por la hora de publicación, había dicho que lo subiría el sábado (hace algunas horas XD) pero estoy enferma (tengo gripa) y los malestares me están matando u.u pero aun así aquí les dejo este capi! Espero de todo corazón lo hayan disfrutado…Hasta pronto.


	11. ¿Creo que me gusta?

Hola!

Bueno creo que hoy no tengo mucho que decir…solamente que faltan 3 capítulos para el final de esta historia u.u y que sigo triste por no ver The Last y por el Relleno súper largo que va tener el anime (Hasta Marzo TT_TT). Pero de ahí en fuera todo bien, ya se viene Navidad así que…Os deseo una feliz Navidad NaruHinera, que la familia Uzumaki los colme de buenos deseos y alegría en compañía de sus seres queridos!

Disclaimer: El título y la trama pertenecen a Jenny Han, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 10

¿Creo que me gusta?

La noche siguiente, Naruto y yo estudiamos en un Starbucks unas cuantas horas. Bueno, yo estudio y Naruto no para de levantarse para hablar con gente de clase. De camino a casa, pregunta:

— ¿Te has apuntado al viaje para esquiar?

—No. Se me da fatal.

Sólo la gente guay como Naruto y sus amigos se va a esquiar. Podría intentar convencer a Ino de que me acompañase, pero lo más probable es que se riese en mi cara. Ino no asiste a excursiones escolares.

—No tienes por qué esquiar. Puedes hacer snowboard. Es lo que yo hago.

Le ofrezco una mirada escéptica.

— ¿Me imaginas haciendo snowboard?

—Te enseñaré. Venga, será divertido. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, Hinata! Venga, sé una novia legal. Nos lo vamos a pasar bien, te lo prometo— dice, y me toma de la mano.

Su comportamiento me pilla por sorpresa. El viaje no será hasta las vacaciones de Navidad. Y eso significa que quiere seguir con esto, con lo nuestro, hasta entonces. No sé por qué, pero me siento aliviada.

—Si no quieres hacer snowboard, el albergue tiene una gran chimenea de piedra y butacas cómodas. Puedes sentarte a leer durante horas. Y preparan el mejor chocolate caliente. Te invitaré a uno.

Naruto me aprieta la mano y siento una corriente eléctrica en el corazón.

—De acuerdo, iré. Pero más te vale que el chocolate sea tan bueno como dices.

—Te invitaré a todos los que quieras.

—Entonces será mejor que traigas un montón de billetes de un dólar— le replico, y Naruto suelta un bufido — ¿Qué?

—Nada.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, me bajo del coche y Naruto se marcha antes de que pueda acordarme de que he dejado el bolso en el suelo de su coche. Hana y papá no están en casa. Están en la escuela de Hana, en una reunión de padres y profesores.

Hurgo a ciegas bajo la plataforma del porche, palpando a oscuras en busca de las llaves de repuesto que están escondidas debajo de la carretilla. Entonces recuerdo que las llaves están en un cajón, en casa, porque no me acordé de ponerlas en su sitio la última vez que me las olvidé. No tengo ni llaves, ni móvil, ni ninguna manera de entrar en casa.

¡Sumaru! Sumaru tiene una llave extra. Riega las plantas de papá cuando nos vamos de vacaciones. Encuentro una piedra en el suelo, cruzo el césped y me coloco debajo de la ventana de Sumaru.

Lanzo la piedra, pero no acierto. Encuentro otra y golpea el cristal, prácticamente sin hacer ruido. Lo vuelvo a intentar con una piedra más grande. Esta vez sí.

Sumaru abre la ventana y saca la cabeza.

—Hola. ¿Ya se ha marchado Uzumaki?

Sorprendida, respondo:

—Sí. Me he olvidado el bolso en su coche. ¿Me puedes tirar la llave de repuesto? Sumaru suspira como si le estuviese pidiendo un gran favor.

—Espera un momento— dice y desaparece.

Me quedo de pie esperándole debajo de la ventana, pero en lugar de sacar la cabeza otra vez, acaba saliendo por la puerta. Lleva una sudadera y pantalones de chándal en color gris. Es la sudadera favorita de Shion. Cuando empezaron a salir, Shion no dejaba de ponérsela.

Alargo la mano para que me dé las llaves y Sumaru las deja caer encima.

—Gracias, Maru.

Me doy la vuelta para marcharme, pero Sumaru me frena tomándome del brazo:

—Espera― me dice casi en un susurro. Me pongo rígida al instante, su acción me ha tomado por sorpresa. Me giro lentamente hasta quedar de frente, estamos un poco muy cerca y eso ocasiona que me ponga nerviosa. Se me queda mirando fijamente.

―Estoy preocupado por ti― expresa con voz afligida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Sumaru deja escapar un suspiro fatigoso y se coloca bien las gafas. Sólo se las pone de noche para poder leer, igual que Shion.

—Es lo de Uzumaki...

—Otra vez no, Sumaru...

—Es un mujeriego. No es lo bastante bueno para ti― demanda con voz seria. Me toma de ambos brazos y me acerca un poco más a él. Dejo de respirar por un instante porque me siento presa de un no sé qué.

―Tú eres... demasiado inocente― susurra mientras despeja mi frente, haciendo a un lado mi flequillo. ―Eres diferente del resto de las chicas. Él es el típico chico. No puedes confiar en él.

—Creo que le conozco mucho mejor que tú― respondo igual en un susurro. Me aparto ligeramente de el para poder mirarlo mejor.

—Pero es que me preocupo por ti― prosigue Sumaru ―Eres como mi hermana pequeña—me libera de su agarre y se aclara la garganta.

Quiero darle un puñetazo por decir eso.

—No, no lo soy— respondo.

Un ademán de incomodidad le aparece en la cara. Sé en lo que está pensando porque los dos lo estamos pensando.

Justo en ese momento, unos faros iluminan la calle. Giramos la vista hacia la luz, es el coche de Naruto. Ha regresado. Le devuelvo las llaves a Sumaru y corro a la entrada de mi casa. Miro hacia atrás y le grito:

— ¡Gracias, Maru!

Me acerco al coche por el lado del conductor. La ventanilla de Naruto está bajada.

—Has dejado el bolso— dice, echando un vistazo a la casa de Sumaru.

—Lo sé. Gracias por regresar— le respondo, casi sin aliento.

— ¿Está ahí fuera?

― ¿Quién?― pregunto distraída. Naruto rueda los ojos,

―Pues con quien estabas― responde un tanto ¿Molesto? y me hace señas para que me aparte del coche.

—No sé. Lo estaba hace un momento― le respondo mientras me hago a un lado.

—Entonces, por si acaso…— Naruto sale del auto, me toma por la cintura y me atrae hacia su cuerpo, me mira traviesamente y sin más me besa en los labios, con la boca abierta y segura. Estoy estupefacta y cierro los ojos en acto reflejo, sin estar consiente de cuánto tiempo pasa, si son minutos o solo segundos.

Cuando Naruto se aparta de mí, está sonriendo, no de manera arrogante si no diferente, es más bien una sonrisa juguetona, antes de subirse a su auto me besa tiernamente en la frente.

—Buenas noches, Hinata― dice ya dentro del coche y arranca el motor.

Naruto se adentra en la noche y yo sigo ahí de pie con los dedos en los labios. Naruto Uzumaki acaba de besarme. Me ha besado y me ha gustado. Estoy casi segura de que me ha gustado. Estoy casi segura de que me gusta Naruto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente estoy en mi taquilla, guardando mis libros, cuando veo que Naruto baja por el pasillo. El corazón me late tan fuerte que oigo su eco en mis oídos. Todavía no me ha visto. Meto la cabeza en la taquilla y me dedico a colocar mis libros en una pila.

—Hola— me saluda Naruto, desde el otro lado de la puerta de la taquilla.

—Hola.

—Venía a tranquilizarte, Hinata. No volveré a besarte, así que no te preocupes.

«Oh.»

De modo que eso es todo. No importa si me gusta o no porque yo no le gusto. Parece una tontería estar tan decepcionada por algo que sólo acabas de darte cuenta de que querías, ¿no?

«Que no se dé cuenta de que estás decepcionada.»

—No estaba preocupada— respondo, dándole la cara.

—Sí que lo estabas. Mírate: tienes toda la cara fruncida como una almeja.

Naruto ríe y yo intento calmar mi expresión, parecer serena.

—No volverá a pasar. El beso fue para Samidare.

—Bien.

—Bien— corrobora él, y me da la mano y cierra la puerta de mi taquilla y me acompaña a clase como si fuese un novio de verdad, como si estuviésemos enamorados de verdad.

¿Cómo voy a saber lo que es real y lo que no? Parece que soy la única que no conoce la diferencia.

* * *

Mi padre está entusiasmado cuando le pido que firme la hoja de permiso.

—Oh, Hinata, esto es maravilloso. ¿Te ha convencido Naruto? ¡Te da miedo esquiar desde que tenías diez años y te abriste de piernas y no pudiste volver a levantarte!

—Sí, ya me acuerdo.

Las botas se me congelaron en los esquís y permanecí ahí abierta de piernas durante lo que parecieron días.

Papá firma el papel y añade:

—Eh, quizá podríamos ir todos a Wintergreen en Navidad. Naruto también.

De modo que es de ahí de donde me viene. De mi padre. Vive en un mundo de fantasía. Papá me devuelve la hoja y dice alegremente:

—Puedes ponerte los pantalones de esquí de Shion. Y sus guantes.

No le digo que no voy a necesitarlos porque estaré sentada tan ricamente en el albergue, leyendo y sorbiendo chocolate caliente junto a la chimenea. También debería llevarme las cosas de hacer punto.

* * *

Cuando hablo esa misma noche con Shion por teléfono y le cuento que iré de viaje, se muestra sorprendida.

—Pero no te gusta esquiar.

—Probaré el snowboard.

—Ten cuidado— me advierte.

Pienso que se refiere a las pistas de esquí, pero cuando Ino se acerca por casa la noche siguiente para tomar un vestido prestado, descubro que no se trata de eso.

—Sabes que todo el mundo se enrolla durante el viaje de esquí, ¿no? Es como un picadero autorizado por la escuela.

— ¿Qué?

—Allí fue donde perdí la virginidad en primero― suspira soñadora. Arqueo una ceja.

—Pensaba que la habías perdido en el bosque junto a tu casa.

—Ah, sí. Da igual, la cuestión es que me acosté con alguien durante el viaje de esquí.

—Hay carabinas. ¿Cómo van a practicar el sexo si hay carabinas?— digo, preocupada.

—Las carabinas se van temprano a la cama porque son viejas. La gente se escabulle. Además, hay un jacuzzi. ¿Sabías que hay un jacuzzi?

—No... Naruto no lo ha mencionado.

Bueno, solucionado. No me llevaré el bañador. Tampoco es que puedan obligarte a entrar en el jacuzzi si no quieres.

—El año en que fui yo, la gente se bañaba desnuda.

Los ojos se me salen de las órbitas. ¡Se bañaban desnudos!

— ¿La gente iba desnuda?

—Bueno, las chicas se quitaron las camisetas. Más vale que te prepares— me advierte Ino, y se mordisquea la uña— El año pasado dicen que el profesor Orochimaru se metió en el jacuzzi con los estudiantes y fue súper raro.

—Suena como el Salvaje Oeste— mascullo.

—Más bien como las Chicas Salvajes.

No es que me preocupe que Naruto intente hacer algo conmigo. Sé que no lo hará porque no piensa en mí de esa manera. Pero ¿y la gente? ¿Lo esperará? ¿Tendré que colarme en su habitación por la noche para que la gente piense que estamos haciendo algo? No quiero meterme en un lío durante el viaje, pero Naruto siempre se las arregla para convencerme de que haga cosas que no quiero hacer.

Agarro a Ino de la mano.

— ¿Vas a venir? ¡Por favor, por favor!

—Sabes perfectamente que no voy a excursiones escolares— responde, negando con un gesto.

— ¡Antes sí que lo hacías!

—Sí, en primero. Ahora ya no.

— ¡Pero necesito que vayas! ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te encubrí el año pasado aquella vez en que fuiste a Coachella? ¡Me pasé todo el fin de semana escabulléndome por tu casa para que tu madre pensara que estabas ahí! ¡No te olvides de todas las cosas que he hecho por ti, Ino! ¡Te necesito!— imploro, desesperada.

Impasible, Ino aparta la mano y se dedica a examinarse el cutis en el espejo.

—Uzumaki no te presionará para que te acuestes con él si no quieres. Si no tienes en cuenta el hecho de que antes salía con el demonio encarnado, no es un completo idiota. De hecho, es bastante decente.

— ¿A qué te refieres con decente?

―Le gusta llamar la atención pero en ese sentido es más…mm como decirlo, reservado, él sabe que debe mostrarles a los demás y que no. Simplemente, ¿Alguna vez lo viste hacer algo indebido con Sakura en la escuela?

―Eh mmm nop.

―Ahí lo tienes, él es decente en ese sentido, aunque no por eso deja de ser un idiota, mira que durar tanto tiempo con Sakura. Sabes que todos piensan que ella es un dulce ángel, todos son unos idiotas ellos no saben lo que yo sé. Si te acuerdas que mi madre estuvo a punto de meterme en un centro de rehabilitación porque según "alguien" le dijo que yo me drogaba. La odio por todas esas calumnias que ha dicho de mí y también odio a mi madre por decir que debería de ser como ella. ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro de que le hayas robado a Uzumaki!

—No lo he robado. ¡Ya habían roto!

—Sí, claro. Tú sigue repitiéndotelo. Sakura irá al viaje de esquí. Es la delegada de curso, así que prácticamente lo ha organizado ella. Así que ten cuidado. No salgas sola a esquiar— resopla Ino.

Se me escapa un grito ahogado.

—Ino, te lo suplico. Ven, por favor— En un arrebato de inspiración, añado—: ¡Si vienes, Sakura se pondrá hecha una furia! Lo ha organizado todo. Es su viaje. ¡No querrá verte ahí!

Ino frunce los labios formando una sonrisa.

—Sabes cómo manipularme― dice y se lanza sobre mí ―¡Eres mi manipuladora favorita Hina!― Expresa restregando su mejilla contra la mía.

* * *

El día de Acción de Gracias, papá limpia el pavo y luego se marcha a recoger a nuestra abuela, que vive a una hora de distancia en una residencia de ancianos junto con un montón de abuelas. La madre de papá, Nana, pasará Acción de Gracias con la familia de su novio. Eso me va de perlas, porque sé que no tendría nada positivo que decir sobre la comida.

Preparo un plato de judías verdes con piel de naranja y eneldo, en un esfuerzo por ser creativa. Declaro a Hana mi catadora y toma un mordisco de judía verde y dice que sabe a naranja en vinagre.

— ¿Por qué no podemos comer guiso de judías con los aros de cebolla fritos que vienen en una lata?— reflexiona Hana. Está cortando plumas de diferentes colores para decorar los manteles individuales en forma de pavo.

—Porque estoy intentando ser creativa— le respondo, y vierto una lata de salsa en la cacerola.

—Bueno, pero ¿habrá guiso de brócoli? A la gente le gusta...― Hana no lo dice del todo segura.

— ¿Ves algo de brócoli en la cocina? No, las judías verdes son el plato de verdura.

— ¿Y qué hay del puré de patatas? Habrá puré de patatas, ¿no?

Puré de patatas. Doy un salto y compruebo la despensa. Me he olvidado de comprar patatas. Compré la leche entera y la mantequilla, e incluso las cebolletas para decorar que Shion pone siempre, pero se me olvidaron las patatas.

—Llama a papá y dile que compre patatas doradas del Yukon de camino a casa— urjo a Hana mientras cierro la puerta de la despensa.

—No me puedo creer que se te hayan olvidado las patatas― Hana sacude la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Concéntrate en los manteles individuales— le ordeno, taladrándola con la mirada.

—No, porque si no hubiese preguntado por el puré de patatas, la cena se habría echado a perder, así que deberías darme las gracias.

Hana se levanta para llamar a papá y yo chillo desde la cocina:

—Por cierto, ¡estos pavos se parecen más a la mascota de la NBC que a un pavo de verdad!― Hana ni se inmuta y yo pruebo las judías verdes. La verdad es que saben a naranja en vinagre.

Resulta que he cocinado el pavo del revés. Además, Hana no deja de perseguirme hablando de la salmonela, porque vio un vídeo al respecto en clase de ciencias, así que acabo cocinando el ave más de la cuenta. El puré de patatas está bien, aunque hay partes duras porque tuve que hervir las patatas a toda prisa.

Estamos sentados en torno a la mesa del comedor, y la verdad es que los manteles individuales de Hana le añaden un cierto no sé qué.

La abuela está devorando una pila de judías y le lanzo una mirada triunfante a Hana.

""¿Ves cómo les gustan a alguien?""

Después de la muerte de mamá, hubo un momento en que la abuela se mudó a casa para ayudar a cuidar de nosotras. Incluso se habló de que se quedase. No creía que papá pudiese arreglárselas solo.

—Y bien, Hiashi, ¿estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Has tenido alguna cita últimamente?— empieza la abuela, y Hana y yo intercambiamos miradas porque sabemos lo que viene a continuación.

Mi padre se sonroja.

—Hum... La verdad es que no. Estoy liado con el trabajo.

La abuela chasquea la lengua.

—No es bueno que un hombre esté solo, Hiashi.

—Mis chicas ya me hacen la suficiente compañía— responde papá, que intenta sonar jovial y relajado.

La abuela le lanza una mirada gélida.

—No me refería a eso.

Cuando estamos lavando los platos, la abuela me pregunta:

—Hinata, ¿a ti te importaría que tu padre tuviese novia?

Eso es algo sobre lo que Shion y yo hemos discutido largo y tendido durante todos estos años, a menudo a oscuras, a altas horas de la madrugada. Si papá tiene que salir con alguien, ¿con qué tipo de mujer nos gustaría verle? Alguien con sentido del humor, de buen corazón... Lo típico. Alguien que fuese firme con Hana, pero que no la controlase tanto que acabase por aplastar todo lo que tiene de especial. Pero también alguien que no intentase ser nuestra madre. Es el aspecto en el que Shion se muestra más vehemente. Según ella, Hana necesita una madre, pero nosotras ya somos lo bastante mayores como para no necesitarla.

Shion sería las más crítica de las tres. Es increíblemente leal a la memoria de mamá. No es que yo no lo sea, pero a lo largo de los años ha habido ocasiones en las que he pensado que estaría bien tener a alguien. Alguien mayor, una dama, que supiera ciertas cosas, como la forma correcta de aplicarse el colorete o cómo coquetear para librarte de una multa por velocidad. Cosas útiles de cara al futuro. Pero esa dama no ha aparecido. Papá ha tenido algunas citas, pero nunca ha tenido ninguna novia seria a la que traer a casa. En parte ha sido un alivio, pero ahora que me hago mayor, no dejo de pensar en cómo serán las cosas cuando no esté y sólo queden Hana y papá y, al cabo de poco, sólo papá. No quiero que esté solo.

—No. No me importaría en absoluto— respondo. La abuela me mira con aprobación.

—Buena chica— dice, y siento una calidez agradable en el pecho, como acostumbraba a sentirme después de una taza de té de Buenas Noches del que preparaba mamá cuando no podía dormirme. Mi padre me lo ha preparado varias veces, pero no sabe igual, y nunca he tenido el coraje de decírselo.

* * *

El festival de galletas de Navidad empieza el 1 de diciembre. Sacamos todos los antiguos libros y revistas de cocina de mamá, los extendemos por el suelo del salón y ponemos el álbum Charlie Brown Inotmas. En casa no están permitidos los villancicos hasta el 1 de diciembre. No sé quién se inventó la norma, pero la cumplimos. Hana tiene una lista de las galletas que sin duda vamos a preparar y de las galletas que quizá preparemos. Algunas son perennes. A papá le encantan las medialunas de nueces, así que son imprescindibles. Las galletas de azúcar porque su presencia está dada. Galletas de azúcar y canela para Hana, galletas de melaza para Shion, y galletas de vaquera para mí. Las de arándanos y chocolate blanco son las favoritas de Sumaru. No obstante, este año creo que deberíamos ser un poco originales y preparar galletas distintas. No todas, pero al menos unas cuantas.

Naruto está aquí; se pasó al terminar las clases para estudiar química, y varias horas después sigue aquí. Hana y él están en el salón repasando los libros de cocina. Mi padre se encuentra en la cocina escuchando la radio y preparando los almuerzos de mañana.

— ¡Otra vez sándwich de pavo no, por favor!— grito desde el salón.

Naruto me da un toque en el pie y articula la palabra ""malcriada"" señalándonos a Hana y a mí y sacudiendo la cabeza con gesto desaprobador.

—Lo que tú digas. Tu madre te prepara la comida todos los días, así que cierra el pico— susurro.

—Eh, yo también estoy harto de comer sobras, pero ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Que lo tire a la basura?— responde mi padre.

Hana y yo intercambiamos miradas.

—Básicamente, sí— le digo.

Mi padre no soporta la idea de desperdiciar comida. Me pregunto si se dará cuenta, si me escabullo en la cocina esta noche y lo tiro a la basura. Seguro que sí.

—Si tuviésemos un perro, no quedarían sobras— añade Hana en voz bien alta, y me guiña un ojo.

— ¿Qué raza de perro quieres?— le pregunta Naruto.

—No le des esperanzas— le digo, pero no me hace caso.

—Un akita. Tienen el pelaje rojo y la cola rizada. O un pastor alemán al que pueda amaestrar para que sea un perro lazarillo— responde Hana de inmediato.

—Pero si no estás ciega...— objeta Naruto.

—Pero podría estarlo algún día.

Naruto sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa. Vuelve a darme un toque y, en tono de admiración, comenta:

—No se puede discutir con esta niña.

—Es básicamente inútil. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Galletas de chocolate blanco y naranja?— le pregunto a Hana levantando una revista.

Hana las añade a la lista de posibles.

—Eh, ¿y éstas?— Naruto me coloca un libro de cocina en el regazo. Está abierto por la página de las galletas de pastel de fruta.

Finjo una arcada.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? Es broma, ¿no? ¿Galletas de pastel de fruta? Es repugnante.

—Cuando se prepara bien, el pastel de fruta está muy rico. Mi tía abuela Mito preparaba pastel de fruta y le ponía helado encima y era increíble— se defiende Naruto.

—Si le añades helado, todo está bueno— comenta Hana.

—No se puede discutir con esta niña— digo, y Naruto y yo intercambiamos sonrisas por encima de la cabeza de Hana.

—Bien dicho, pero no es un pastel de fruta cualquiera. No es como una especie de hogaza húmeda con gominolas de neón. Tiene nueces y cerezas deshidratadas y arándanos y montones de cosas buenas. Creo que lo bautizó pastel de fruta de ""Un recuerdo navideño""

— ¡Me encanta esa historia! Es mi favorita. Es tan bonita, pero tan triste...— exclamo. Naruto pone cara de desconcierto y Hana también, así que me explico:

—""Un recuerdo navideño"" es un cuento de Truman Capote. Trata de un chico llamado Buddy y de su prima mayor, que cuidó de él cuando era pequeño. Ahorraban durante todo el año para comprar los ingredientes del pastel de fruta, y los enviaban como regalo a sus amigos, pero también a otra gente, como el presidente.

— ¿Por qué es tan triste?— inquiere Hana.

—Porque son mejores amigos y se quieren más que a nadie, pero al final se ven obligados a separarse porque la familia cree que no cuida bien de él. Y quizá tengan razón, pero quizá no importe, porque ella era su alma gemela. Al final, ella muere y Buddy ni siquiera tiene oportunidad de despedirse. Y es una historia real.

—Qué deprimente. Olvídate de las galletas de pastel de fruta— dice Naruto. Hana tacha las galletas de su cuaderno.

Estoy hojeando una vieja revista de cosas del hogar cuando suena el timbre. Hana se levanta de un salto y corre a la puerta.

—Mira quién es antes de abrir— le advierto. Siempre se olvida de mirar primero.

— ¡Sumaru!— oigo que chilla.

Naruto levanta la cabeza de repente.

—Ha venido a ver a Hana— le digo.

—Sí, claro.

Sumaru entra en el salón con Hana colgada del cuello como un mono.

—Hola— dice Sumaru, cuya mirada se desvía hacia Naruto.

— ¿Qué pasa, tío? Siéntate— lo saluda Naruto, amable como él solo.

Le miro extrañada. Hace un momento estaba refunfuñando, y ahora está como unas pascuas. No entiendo a los chicos.

Sumaru levanta una bolsa de plástico.

—Vengo a devolverte el plato del guiso.

— ¡¿Es Sumaru?!— grita mi padre desde la cocina— Sumaru, ¿quieres un tentempié? ¿Un sándwich de pavo?

Estoy convencida de que dirá que no porque seguro que en su casa también se ha hartado de comer sobras de pavo, pero al final me sorprende con un:

— ¡Claro!

Sumaru se zafa de Hana y se deja caer en el sofá.

— ¿Festival de galletas de Navidad?— me pregunta.

—Festival de galletas de Navidad— le confirmo.

—Vas a preparar mis preferidas, ¿verdad?— Sumaru me mira con ojos de cordero degollado, cosa que siempre me hace reír, porque es de lo más atípico.

—Mira que eres tonto..— le digo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Cuáles son tus favoritas?— le pregunta Naruto— Porque me parece que la lista está prácticamente cerrada.

—Estoy casi seguro de que ya están en la lista— dice Sumaru.

Mi mirada va de Sumaru a Naruto. No tengo muy claro si están bromeando o no. Naruto alarga el brazo y le hace cosquillas en los pies a Hana.

—Léenos la lista, Hanabi.

Hana ríe por lo bajo y se da la vuelta con su cuaderno. Después se pone de pie y en tono solemne, dice:

—Las galletas de M&amp;M's son un sí, las galletas de capuchino son un quizá, las galletas de chocolate blanco y naranja son un quizá, las galletas de pastel de fruta son un para nada...

—Espera un momento, yo también formo parte de esta junta y habéis rechazado mis galletas de pastel de fruta sin pensarlo ni un momento— objeta Naruto.

— ¡Hace como cinco segundos has dicho que nos olvidásemos de las galletas de pastel de fruta!— me defiendo.

—Bueno, pues ahora quiero que las toméis en consideración.

—Lo siento, pero no tienes los votos necesarios. Hana y yo votamos que no, así que son dos contra uno.

Papá saca la cabeza por la puerta del salón.

—Apuntadme como un sí para las galletas de pastel de fruta— espeta antes de que su cabeza vuelva a desaparecer dentro la cocina.

—Gracias, doctor Hyuga— se jacta Naruto. Tira de mí para que me acerque a él y añade—: ¿Ves? Sabía que tu padre estaba de mi lado.

— ¡Eres un pelota!— digo riendo y le doy un toque en el pecho. Naruto hace un puchero adorable y comienza a pincharme en el estómago, me rio tanto que siento pequeñas lagrimas salir de mis ojos.

—Con que pelotudo eh— dice, mientras sigue haciéndome cosquillas.

—Solo bromeaba— contesto entre risas y con la voz entrecortada. Detiene su ataque y me limpia las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

—Más te vale— susurra y me besa en la frente. Me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Y entonces me fijo en Sumaru y nos está mirando con expresión incómoda, como si se sintiera excluido. Esa expresión hace que me sienta culpable. Me aparto de Naruto y me dedico a hojear otra vez los libros de cocina.

—La lista todavía es provisional— le explico a Sumaru —La junta de las galletas tomará en consideración tu sugerencia de galletas de chocolate blanco y arándanos— le aseguro.

—Se lo agradezco profundamente. La Navidad no es Navidad sin tus galletas de chocolate blanco y arándanos— dice Sumaru.

—Eh, Sumaru, tú también eres un pelota— exclama Hana. Sumaru la levanta y le hace cosquillas hasta que le lloran los ojos de tanto reír.

Después de que Sumaru se marche y Hana suba arriba a ver la tele, ordeno el salón y Naruto se queda despatarrado en el sofá observándome. No dejo de pensar que está a punto de irse, pero no se mueve.

Sin venir a cuento, dice:

— ¿Te acuerdas de Halloween, cuando tú ibas de Cho Chang y Samidare de Harry Potter? Apuesto a que no fue ninguna casualidad. Me apuesto un millón de dólares a que convenció a Hana para que averiguase de qué ibas a ir disfrazada y después corrió a la tienda y se compró el disfraz de Harry Potter. A este tío le gustas.

Me quedo de piedra.

—No le gusto. Quiere a mi hermana. Siempre la ha querido a ella y siempre lo hará.

Naruto no me hace ningún caso.

—Espérate y verás. En cuanto tú y yo rompamos, se sacará alguna cursilada de la manga, como declararte su amor con un radiocasete portátil. Te lo digo yo, que sé cómo piensan los chicos.

Tiro del cojín en el que apoya la espalda y lo coloco en el sillón reclinable.

—Mi hermana estará en casa para las vacaciones de Navidad. Te apuesto un millón de dólares a que vuelven a estar juntos.

Naruto alarga la mano para que se la estreche y, cuando lo hago, tira de mí para que me siente junto a él en el sofá. Nuestras piernas se tocan. Tiene una expresión traviesa en la mirada como la de aquella noche y pienso que va a besarme y estoy asustada, pero también emocionada. Poco a poco su rostro se va acercando al mío, sonríe levemente cuando estamos a pocos centímetros de distancia, pero entonces oímos los pasos de Hana que baja por la escalera y nos separamos al instante y la magia se desvanece.

* * *

— ¿Podemos montar el árbol este fin de semana?— pregunta Hana durante el desayuno. Papá levanta la vista de su bol de avena. ¡Avena! ¡Buf!

—No veo por qué no.

—Puede que Shion se enfade si lo hacemos sin ella— replico, sin entusiasmo. La verdad es que a mí también me apetece poner el árbol. Resulta reconfortante preparar las galletas del festival de galletas de Navidad con las luces centelleando y la música navideña y la casa oliendo a azúcar y a mantequilla.

—La familia de Udon montó el árbol el día después de Acción de Gracias— dice Hana.

—Pues hagámoslo. ¿Podemos, papá?

—Bueno, si la familia de Udon lo hace...— concluye papá.

* * *

Conducimos a un vivero que está a una hora de distancia porque es donde tienen los árboles de Navidad más bonitos. Hana insiste en ver todos y cada uno de los árboles para asegurarse de que compramos el mejor. Yo voto por un abeto rechoncho, pero Hana cree que no es lo bastante alto. Al final nos quedamos con un abeto de Douglas y, durante todo el trayecto de vuelta, el aire huele a mañana de Navidad.

* * *

Sumaru sale corriendo de su casa cuando nos ve intentando meter el abeto en casa. Mi padre y él lo levantan y lo meten en casa. Sumaru lo mantiene derecho mientras mi padre atornilla el soporte del árbol. Tengo el presentimiento de que querrá quedarse y ayudar a decorarlo. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Naruto. Que podría gustarle a Sumaru.

—Un poco hacia la izquierda. No está lo bastante recto— dirige Hana.

Bajo la caja con las luces y los adornos, y empiezo a ordenarlos. Mi favorito es una estrella de plastilina de color azul pintada a mano que hice en la guardería. Es mi favorita porque le falta un pedacito: le dije a Hana que era una galleta y le dio un bocado como si fuese el mismísimo Monstruo come Galletas. Después se puso a llorar y me metí en un lío, pero valió la pena.

— ¿Qué luces colgamos este año, las de colores o las blancas?— pregunto.

—Las blancas. Tienen más clase— responde Hana.

—Pero las luces de colores son más extravagantes. Son más nostálgicas— aduce Sumaru. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Extravagantes, Sumaru?

Y Sumaru procede a argumentar a favor de las luces de colores y ambos discutimos hasta que papá tercia y dice que deberíamos colgar mitad y mitad. Por fin parece que las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad entre los dos, ahora que reñimos como en los viejos tiempos. Naruto se equivocaba con Sumaru.

El árbol es tan alto que casi toca el techo. Nos quedamos sin luces, así que papá va a la tienda comprar más. Sumaru se sube a Hana a los hombros para que pueda colocar la estrella en la punta.

—Me alegro de que tengamos un árbol tan grande este año— sentencio con un suspiro de felicidad. Me dejo caer en el sofá y contemplo la punta. No hay nada más acogedor que un árbol de Navidad completamente iluminado.

Un rato después, papá tiene que marcharse al hospital y Hana se va a casa de los vecinos porque están preparando s'mores en la chimenea, así que sólo quedamos Sumaru y yo ordenando la casa. Estoy guardando los ganchos de los adornos en diferentes bolsas herméticas y Sumaru está llenando una caja de cartón con los adornos que no hemos utilizado. Sumaru levanta la caja y choca con una rama del árbol y un adorno de cristal cae y se rompe.

Sumaru suelta un gruñido.

— ¡Sumaruuu! Lo hice en clase de plástica.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada. Tampoco era mi mejor obra. Le puse demasiadas plumas― Era una bola de cristal transparente con plumas y lentejuelas en el interior. Voy a buscar la escoba y, cuando regreso, Sumaru dice:

—Actúas de manera diferente con Uzumaki, ¿lo sabías?

Levanto la vista de donde estoy barriendo.

—No, no lo sabía.

—No te comportas como tú misma. Actúas como...― titubea un instante ― actúas como todas las otras chicas. Tú no eres así, Hinata.

—Me comporto como siempre. ¿Y tú qué sabes, Sumaru? Casi no has estado con nosotros— respondo, irritada. Me agacho para recoger un trozo de cristal roto.

—Ten cuidado. Déjalo, ya lo hago yo— me apremia Sumaru, y se inclina a mi lado para recoger otro pedazo— ¡Ay!

— ¡Ten cuidado tú!— le replico, y me inclino para examinarle el dedo de cerca— ¿Estás sangrando?

Sumaru sacude la cabeza a modo de negación.

—Estoy bien— dice, y luego añade—: ¿Sabes lo que no entiendo?

— ¿Qué?

Sumaru me mira fijamente. Tiene las mejillas sonrosadas.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Si durante todo ese tiempo sentiste algo por mí, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

Un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo, me enderezo casi de inmediato. Eso no me lo esperaba. No estoy preparada. Trago saliva y digo:

—Estabas con Shion.

—No estuve siempre con Shion― responde enderezándose también. ―Lo que escribiste... Yo te gustaba antes de que me gustase Shion. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— ¿Y eso qué importa ahora?

—Importa, y mucho. Tendrías que habérmelo dicho. Al menos tendrías que haberme dado una oportunidad.

— ¡No habría cambiado nada, Sumaru!

— ¡Te estoy diciendo que sí!— exclama, y da un paso hacia mí.

¿Por qué me dice todo esto justo cuando las cosas empezaban a volver a la normalidad?

—No te inventes cosas. Nunca has pensado en mí de esa manera, ni una sola vez, así que no intentes reescribir la historia sólo porque ahora estoy con alguien.

—No intentes decirme qué es lo que pienso. No me conoces tan bien, Hinata— espeta Sumaru.

—Sí que te conozco. Te conozco mejor que nadie. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque eres predecible. Todo lo que haces es más que predecible. El único motivo por el que me estás soltando todo este rollazo es que estás celoso. Y ni siquiera lo estás de mí. No te importa con quién esté. Estás celoso porque Naruto ha ocupado tu lugar. Incluso Hana le prefiere a él.

Su rostro se ensombrece. Me mira enfurecido y yo le devuelvo la mirada.

— ¡Vale! ¡Estoy celoso! ¡¿Contenta?!— chilla Sumaru.

Y entonces me toma el rostro con ambas manos e inclina la cabeza con brusquedad y me besa. En los labios. Tiene los ojos cerrados. Los míos están completamente abiertos. Y entonces los míos también se cierran y, por un segundo, sólo un segundo, le devuelvo el beso. Me separo de él de un empujón.

— ¿Eso lo habías predicho, Hinata?— dice con voz triunfante.

Abro y cierro la boca, pero no me salen las palabras. Suelto la escoba y corro escalera arriba tan rápido como puedo. Corro hasta mi habitación y cierro la puerta con pestillo. Sumaru acaba de besarme. En mi salón. Se me escapa un quejido y luego otro seguido de más. Mi hermana mayor regresará dentro de unas semanas.

Y tengo un novio de mentira a quien acabo de engañar.

* * *

Fin del capítulo!

Kyaaaa Kissessssss…bueno para los que querían besos, Eh ahí unos besos XD

Que les ha parecido este cap. Estuvo de infarto verdad, ok no pero tuvo algo interesante ¿no? Bueno ustedes díganmelo en un review n.n

Hablando de review.

**Lucy: **_Todo NaruHina se está aguantando demasiado por ver de The Last, pero se que la podremos ver mucho antes de lo previsto, según paginas Facebookseras XD la peli se estrena en USA el 20 de Febrero ¡FEBRERO! Eso nos da mas posibilidades de poder verla n.n, pero bueno mientras esperamos hay que disfrutar de más cosas NH…Saludos y espero y este capítulo te guste!_

* * *

Bueno sin más que decir (FELIZ NO NAVIDAD XD) me despido de ustedes y nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo…


	12. Fin del contrato

Hola! Estén...Perdón, perdón, perdón por publicar hasta ahora pero deben comprender que pues es Diciembre y bueno este mes está lleno de fiestas, fiestas y más fiestas y el famoso maratón Guadalupe-Reyes al que uno no se puede negar XD y bueno pues os pido una disculpa por la súper tardanza, además de que mi USB se dañó completamente y pues perdí todos mis archivos (Noooooo ) así que la demora fue aún mayor…en verdad lo siento pero os recompensare, subiré los dos capítulos faltantes en esta semana!

Disclaimer: El título y la trama pertenecen a Jenny Han, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Sin más, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 11

Fin del contrato

Al día siguiente despierto sin ninguna gota de ánimo, no quiero ir a la escuela y encontrarme con Sumaru. No sé cómo reaccionaría ante su presencia. Intento pensar en una excusa para faltar, pero ni eso es capaz de formular mi cerebro. Me levanto y me dirijo al baño, espero y con una buena ducha mi mente se despeje. Me visto con lo primero que encuentro. Unos jeans deslavados, una camiseta ajustada de cuello alto y una torera de manga larga verde agua, me pongo mis converse beige y me dejo el cabello suelto.

Reviso la calle antes de salir de casa, al no ver el coche de Sumaru, salgo pitando hasta la parada del camión.

Hago la misma acción al llegar a la escuela, algunas personas se me quedan mirando raro pero, paso de ellos, lo único importante para mí en este momento es no encontrarme con Sumaru. Suspiro alivia cuando llego a mi salón de clases sin ningún contratiempo, es un alivio que festejo con una sonrisa victoriosa ante mi logro.

* * *

Después de la tercera clase, Sai me está esperando.

Lleva una corbata delgada con una camiseta de cuello en uve y tiene una bolsa grande de Cheetos en la mano. Se mete un puñado de Cheetos en la boca y el polvo naranja se deposita flotando en su camiseta blanca. Las comisuras de los labios también están un poco naranja.

—Tengo que contarte una cosa— me dice, con la boca llena.

—No puedo creer que pensara que eras súper refinado— le contesto, riendo y soplando polvo de Cheetos de su camiseta — ¿Qué tienes que contarme?

Le robo unos cuantos Cheetos de la bolsa, pero Sai sigue titubeando, así que añado:

—Sai, no soporto que la gente me diga que tiene algo que contarme y después no lo haga. Es como cuando dicen que se saben un chiste divertidísimo. Date prisa y cuéntamelo, y ya decidiré por mí misma si es divertidísimo o no.

Sai se relame los labios.

—Bueno. Sabes que vivo en el mismo vecindario que Sakura, ¿no?

Asiento levemente y levanto una ceja como queriendo decir "" ¿Si…y eso que?"". Sai suelta un suspiro fatigoso, se acerca a mí y me susurra.

―Anoche vi a Uzumaki saliendo de su casa.

—Oh― Eso es lo único que digo. Solamente ""oh"".

—En otras circunstancias no le habría dado la menor importancia, pero hay una cosa más— Sai se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano —Sakura y su nuevo novio rompieron durante el fin de semana. Sabes lo que significa eso, ¿verdad?

Asiento con un gesto autómata, pero me siento aun aturdida.

—Sí... ¡Espera! ¿Qué?

Sai me lanza una mirada medio compasiva y medio impaciente.

— ¡Que va a intentar recuperar a Naruto, Hinata!

—Ah…claro— respondo en un susurro, y siento una punzada nada más decirlo — Desde luego que lo hará.

—No se lo permitas— me advierte.

—No lo haré— respondo, pero las palabras salen de mi boca como gelatina, sin convicción alguna.

Sai me sonríe y me revuelve el cabello. Me muerdo el labio intentando calmar el dolor que me nace en el pecho. No me he dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero creo que he estado esperando este momento desde el principio. El momento en que Sakura querría recuperar a Naruto. El momento en que Naruto comprendería que todo esto no ha sido más que una loca salida por la tangente, y que ha llegado la hora de regresar al lugar al que pertenece. A la persona a quien pertenece.

* * *

No tenía planeado contarle a Naruto que Sumaru me había besado. De verdad que no. Pero entonces, mientras Sai y yo caminamos juntos, le veo con Sakura al final del pasillo. Sai me lanza una mirada significativa que finjo no ver.

En clase de química le escribo una nota a Naruto.

_T__e__n__í__as__r__a__z__ón__s__ob__r__e__Sumaru__._

Le doy un golpecito en la espalda y le dejo la nota en la mano. Cuando la lee, se pone derecho y garabatea una respuesta.

_Sé __m__ás__e__s__p__ec__ífi__c__a._

Titubeo un momento antes de escribir.

_M__e b__e__s__ó._

Me avergüenza admitir que cuando Naruto se pone rígido, me siento un poco justificada. Espero a que me responda, pero no lo hace. Frunzo ceño al no ver alguna otra reacción y suelto un suspiro inaudible al darme cuenta que ni eso le importa. Naruto permanece erguido el resto de la clase y en cuanto suena el timbre, se vuelve violentamente y dice:

— ¿Qué demonios...? ¿Cómo ocurrió?― pregunta molesto. Brinco del susto sin poder evitarlo y le miro confundida.

― ¿Cómo ocurrió el que?

― ¡Como que, que…pues el beso!― apostilla en un gruñido y se pone de pie delante de mí. Me sonrojo levemente ante la mención del beso.

—Ah…pues veras, mmm Sumaru vino a ayudarnos con el árbol y...

— ¿Y luego qué? ¿Te besó delante de Hana?

— ¡No! Estábamos solos en casa.

Naruto parece muy enfadado y empiezo a arrepentirme de haberlo mencionado.

— ¿En qué demonios está pensando, besando a mi novia? Es ridículo. ¡Cuando lo vea juro que lo golpeare!

—Espera, ¿qué? ¡No!

— ¿Como que no? ¡Tengo que hacerlo, Hinata! No puedo permitir que se salga con la suya.

Me levanto y empiezo a recoger mis cosas.

—Más te vale que no le hagas ni le digas nada, Naruto.

―Hmp… ¿Ósea que me tengo que quedar de brazos cruzados cada que Samidare te bese?

― ¿Qué?... ¡No! Sumaru no me besara otra vez, es solo que no quiero problemas ¿Comprendes? Mi hermana está por llegar y lo que menos quiero es que se entere de todo esto, vale.

―Vale― susurra aun molesto cruzándose de brazos y sentándose sobre la mesa de al lado.

―Lo digo en serio― Expreso con voz seria. Naruto me observa en silencio por un momento. Entonces pregunta:

— ¿Le devolviste el beso?

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Qué si le devolviste el beso?― gruñe y se acerca a mí.

— ¿Eso qué importa?

― Respóndeme Hinata, ¿Le devolviste el beso sí o no?

― ¡Ay por dios! eso es algo irrelevante― grito frustrada. Mi respuesta parece tomarle por sorpresa.

— ¿Estás enfadada conmigo por algo?

—No. Pero lo estaré si le dices o haces algo a Sumaru.

―Hmp…tengo otra alternativa.

―No

Naruto suelta un suspiro desdeñoso y dice.

―Como tú digas entonces.

—Bien.

—Bien.

* * *

No he visto a Sumaru desde que me besó, pero esa noche, cuando llego a casa de estudiar en la biblioteca, está sentado en el porche con su parka azul. Esperándome. Las luces de la casa están encendidas; mi padre está en casa. La luz de la habitación de Hana está encendida. Preferiría seguir evitando a Sumaru, pero se encuentra aquí, en mi casa.

—Hola, ¿puedo hablar contigo?— me pregunta.

Me siento a su lado y mantengo la mirada fija al frente, al otro lado de la calle. La señorita Mei también ha montado su árbol de Navidad. Siempre lo coloca junto a la ventana, al lado de la puerta, para que se pueda ver desde fuera.

—Tenemos que decidir lo que haremos antes de que llegue Shion. Yo tuve la culpa, así que debería decírselo yo.

Le lanzo una mirada de incredulidad.

— ¿Contárselo? ¿Estás loco? No se lo vamos a contar a Shion porque no hay nada que contar.

Sumaru levanta la barbilla.

—No quiero esconderle ningún secreto.

— ¡Pues habértelo pensado antes de darme un beso! Y que quede claro, si alguien iba a contárselo, iba a ser yo. Soy su hermana. Tú sólo eras su novio, y ahora, ni eso...

Sumaru tiene una expresión dolida en la cara.

—Nunca he sido sólo el novio de Shion. Todo esto también se me hace raro a mí. Es que... desde que recibí esa carta... Da igual— sentencia, en tono vacilante.

—Dilo de una vez.

—Desde que recibí esa carta, las cosas entre nosotros dos han ido de mal en peor. No es justo. Tuviste la oportunidad de decir todo lo que querías, y yo soy el que tiene que reconsiderar todos mis sentimientos por ti. Tengo que ponerlos en orden. Me pillaste completamente desprevenido, y luego vas y me dejas fuera de tu vida. Empiezas a salir con Uzumaki y dejas de ser mi amiga. Desde que recibí tu carta... No he podido dejar de pensar en ti— exhala Sumaru.

No sé lo que esperaba que dijese, pero no era esto. Definitivamente, no era esto.

—Sumaru...

—Sé que no quieres oírlo, pero déjame decir lo que tengo que decir, ¿vale?

Me limito a asentir.

—No soporto que estés con Uzumaki. No lo soporto. No te merece. Lo siento mucho, pero es la verdad. En mi opinión, no habrá nunca ningún chico digno de ti. Y mucho menos yo— Sumaru baja la cabeza y luego la levanta de repente otra vez. Me mira y añade—: En una ocasión, creo que fue hace dos veranos. Volvíamos de casa de alguien. Creo que de Amai.

Hacía calor, estaba anocheciendo. Yo estaba enfadada porque el hermano mayor de Amai, Hidan, había dicho que nos llevaría a casa, pero después se marchó a donde fuera y no regresó, así que tuvimos que caminar. Yo llevaba unas sandalias súper delgadas y los pies me dolían una barbaridad. Sumaru no paraba de repetirme que mantuviese el ritmo.

En voz baja, dice:

—Estábamos tú y yo solos. Tú llevabas esa camisa de ante con flequillos de tirantes que te dejaba el ombligo al descubierto.

—Mi camisa estilo Pocahontas-Cher años setenta.

Cuánto me gustaba esa camisa.

—Exacto. Bueno pues estuve a punto de besarte ese día. Lo pensé. Fue un impulso extraño. Quería saber cómo sería.

Mi corazón se detiene.

— ¿Y entonces?

—Y entonces, no sé. Supongo que me olvidé de ello.

Suelto un suspiro.

—Siento que recibieses la carta. No debiste verla. No la escribí para que la leyeras. Era sólo para mí.

—Quizá fue el destino. Quizá todo tenía que ocurrir así porque... porque estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Digo lo primero que me viene a la mente.

—No lo fue— y comprendo que es verdad.

Justo en este momento comprendo que no lo quiero, que hace un tiempo que dejé de quererlo. Que quizá nunca lo quise. Porque está justo ahí, a mi alcance. Podría besarle. Podría ser mío. Pero no lo quiero. Quiero a otro. Se hace raro haber pasado tanto tiempo deseando algo, a alguien, y de repente, dejar de hacerlo.

― ¿Por qué no podría serlo? ¿Es acaso que ya no sientes nada por mí?

― Te quiero como a un amigo Sumaru, solo eso.

― Debes estar muy enamorada de Uzumaki ¿No?

Me quedo callada no porque no sepa la respuesta si no porque si la sé y eso es un SI rotundo, pero no puedo decirlo, pronto toda esta farsa terminara y debo de enseñarle a mi corazón que Naruto no es para mí.

―Es mejor así, no digas nada, no quiero escuchar esa respuesta.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, el perdido mirando el cielo nocturno y yo perdida entre mis sentimientos. Un viento frio se siente en nuestro alrededor y escondo los dedos en la manga de mi chaqueta.

—No se lo cuentes a Shion. Prométemelo, Sumaru.

Sumaru asiente a regañadientes.

— ¿Has hablado con Shion últimamente?— le pregunto.

—Sí, llamó la otra noche. Dice que quiere que nos veamos cuando regrese a casa. Quiere ir a Washington a pasar el día. Visitar el Smithsonian, cenar en Chinatown.

—Genial. Eso es lo que haréis— Le doy una palmadita en la rodilla y me apresuro a apartar la mano —Sumaru, tenemos que actuar como antes. Como siempre. Si lo hacemos, todo saldrá bien.

―Vale― susurra y se pone de pie ―Te veo luego Hinata. Buenas Noches.

―Buenas noches Sumaru.

Le sigo con la mirada hasta que entra a su casa. Levanto la vista y suelto un suspiro soñador. ""Todo saldrá bien."" Me lo repito otra vez. Todos volveremos a donde nos corresponde. Sumaru y Shion. Naruto y Sakura. Yo.

* * *

Al día siguiente después de clase, voy a buscar a Naruto a la sala de pesas. Está sentado en el _p__r__e__s__s_de banca. Creo que lo mejor será hablar aquí en vez de hacerlo en su coche. Echaré de menos montar en su coche. Empezaba a sentirme como en casa. Echaré de menos ser la novia ficticia de alguien. No la de alguien, sino la de Naruto. Shikamaru, Chouji y los otros chicos del equipo de _l__a__c__r__o__ss__e _han empezado a caerme muy bien. No son tan cretinos como todos se creen. Son buena gente.

Sólo estamos Naruto y yo. Está levantando pesas en el _p__r__e__s__s_de banca. Sonríe cuando me ve.

— ¿Has venido a vigilar para que no me haga daño?— Naruto se incorpora y se seca el sudor de la cara con una toalla que toma del suelo. Se ve demasiado atractivo, con la piel brillante por el sudor, las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo y el cabello húmedo. Siento una punzada dolorosa en el corazón.

—No, en realidad vengo a cortar contigo― susurro con voz aguda, carraspeo un poco para aclarar mi voz ―A cortar contigo de mentira, me refiero.

Naruto me mira dos veces, como si no se lo creyese.

—Espera. ¿Qué?

—No hace falta que sigamos con esto. Ya has conseguido lo que querías, ¿no? Has guardado las apariencias, y yo también. Hablé con Sumaru, y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Y mi hermana regresará pronto a casa. Así que... misión cumplida.

—Sí, supongo— Naruto asiente con lentitud.

En el momento en que intento sonreír, se me rompe el corazón.

—Muy bien, pues— Con un ademán ostentoso, saco el contrato de mi mochila — Nulo y sin efecto legal. Por la presente, ambas partes han cumplido con sus obligaciones mutuas en perpetuidad.

Me dedico a recitar de un tirón la jerga de abogado.

— ¿Lo llevas siempre encima?

— ¡Pues claro! Hana es una cotilla. No tardaría ni dos segundos en encontrarlo.

Alzo el trozo de papel, dispuesta a rasgarlo por la mitad, pero Naruto me lo arrebata.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué pasa con el viaje de esquí?

— ¿Qué le pasa?

—Vas a venir, ¿no?

No había pensado en ello. Sólo iba a ir por Naruto. Ahora ya no puedo. No quiero ser testigo del reencuentro de Naruto y Sakura. No puedo. Quiero que vuelvan del viaje juntos, como por arte de magia, y todo esto habrá sido como un sueño.

—No voy a ir.

Naruto pone los ojos como platos.

— ¡Venga ya, Hina! No me dejes tirado. Ya nos hemos apuntado y hemos pagado el depósito y todo. Ven conmigo. Será nuestro viaje de despedida.

―Naruto…― Me dispongo a protestar, sin embargo el sacude la cabeza.

—Vas a ir, así que ya te puedes ir guardando el contrato.

Naruto dobla el folio una vez más y lo guarda con mucho cuidado en mi mochila. Me toma de los hombros y sin venir a cuento me abraza fuertemente. A pesar de la diferencia de estaturas, Naruto se las arregla para hundir su rostro entre mi cuello, y yo lo único que puedo hacer es devolverle el abrazo

¿Por qué es tan difícil decirle que no? ¿Es esto lo que se siente cuando estás enamorada de alguien?

* * *

Se me ocurre durante el comunicado de la mañana, cuando anuncian que este fin de semana nuestro instituto albergará la próxima reunión de las Naciones Unidas en miniatura. Kiba Inuzuka fue el presidente de las Naciones Unidas en miniatura de nuestra antigua escuela. Me pregunto si formará parte del equipo de su instituto.

Se lo menciono a Naruto durante el almuerzo, antes de que lleguen los otros chicos.

— ¿Sabes si Kiba Inuzuka sigue en las Naciones Unidas en miniatura?

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?— responde Naruto con una mirada recelosa.

—No sé. Me lo estaba preguntando.

— ¿Por qué?

—Creo que este fin de semana iré a la reunión de las Naciones Unidas en miniatura. Tengo el presentimiento de que asistirá.

— ¿En serio?— exclama Naruto —Y si está, ¿qué harás?

—Aún no lo he decidido. Puede que hable con él, o puede que no. Me gustaría saber qué ha sido de él.

—Podemos buscarle en internet ahora mismo y lo sabremos.

—No, eso sería hacer trampas. Quiero verle con mis propios ojos. Quiero que sea una sorpresa— le digo, negando con un gesto.

—Bueno, pues no te molestes en pedirme que te acompañe. No voy a malgastar todo un sábado en las Naciones Unidas en miniatura.

—No pensaba pedírtelo.

Naruto pone cara de sentirse herido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—Tan sólo es algo que me gustaría hacer sola.

Naruto suelta un silbido.

—Vaya. Y el cadáver aún no se ha enfriado.

— ¿Eh?

—Eres una rompecorazones, Hina. Todavía no hemos roto y ya estás intentando hablar con otros chicos. Me sentiría herido si no estuviese tan impresionado.

Su comentario me arranca una sonrisa.

―Tengo que buscar nuevas opciones ¿Qué no?

―Hmmp si bueno, como sea.

Suelto una carcajada al ver su rostro serio al momento de hablar, dios se ve tan adorable.

― ¿Qué, porque te ríes? ¿A caso te estas burlando de mí?― Pregunta en tono amenazante.

―Nooo para nada― respondo un tanto sarcástica, aun con la sonrisa gravada en mi rostro.

Naruto se pone de pie al instante, se coloca detrás de la silla donde estoy sentada y me aprisiona en un abrazo.

―Pues más te vale que no intentes burlarte porque recuerda que se cuál es tu debilidad― susurra en mi oído y me pincha en las costillas. Rió levemente y me retuerzo para poder liberarme.

―Vale, vale no lo haré.

Alzamos la vista cuando escuchamos las risillas picarescas de Shikamaru y Chouji,

―Eh Naruto ten cuidado de no romper a nuestra Hinatita― exclama Chouji divertido.

―Hey ¿Cómo que "nuestra" Hinatita?― dice con voz seria pero con una sonrisa en el rostro ―Es MI Hinatita― exclama y me da un beso en la mejilla ―Así que andaos con cuidado eh tíos.

Me encojo de hombros y sacudo la cabeza a modo de resignación, lo que ocasiona que los chicos se echen a reír.

Después de clase estoy sentada en uno de los tantos pasillos de la biblioteca, estoy pensando en que pasara si llego a encontrarme con Kiba Inuzuka. En octavo lo bese en una fiesta. No fue un beso romántico. Casi no fue ni un beso. Estábamos jugando a girar la botella y, cuando le llegó el turno, aguanté la respiración y recé para que la botella me señalase a mí. ¡Y lo hizo! Estuvo a punto de aterrizar en Tayuya, pero tuve la suerte de mi lado y me tocó a mí por medio centímetro. Intenté mantener el gesto inexpresivo y robótico para no sonreír. Kiba y yo gateamos hasta el centro y nos dimos un pico muy rápido, y todo el mundo gruñó, y Kiba estaba rojo como un tomate. Fue decepcionante; creo que esperaba algo más, un beso más potente. Un ¡_O __l__a __l__a! _Una descarga eléctrica. Pero eso fue todo. Quizá tenga una segunda oportunidad. Quizá me ayude a olvidarme de Naruto.

* * *

Cuando entro el sábado en el instituto, repaso en mi fuero interno lo que voy a decir. Quizá un simple ""Hola, Kiba, ¿cómo estás? Soy Hinata"". No le he visto desde octavo. ¿Y si no me reconoce? ¿Y si no se acuerda de mí?

Repaso los tablones de anuncios de la entrada y encuentro el nombre de Kiba bajo ""Asamblea General"". Representa a la República Popular China.

La Asamblea General se reúne en el auditorio. Cada delegado tiene su pupitre, y en el escenario hay un podio donde una chica vestida con un traje negro está haciendo un discurso sobre la no proliferación de armas nucleares. Pensaba sentarme detrás para observar, pero no hay donde sentarse, así que me quedo de pie de brazos cruzados y busco a Kiba. Hay mucha gente, y todo el mundo está mirando hacia delante, así que resulta difícil distinguirle.

Un chico con un traje azul marino se vuelve, me mira y susurra:

— ¿Eres un paje?— Lleva un folio doblado en las manos.

—Mmm...

No estoy segura de a qué se refiere, pero entonces veo a una chica que va con prisas y les entrega notas a los participantes.

El chico me deja el papel en la mano y se da la vuelta una vez más para garabatear en su cuaderno. La nota va dirigida a Brasil, de parte de Francia. Así que supongo que ahora soy un paje.

Las mesas no están colocadas por orden alfabético, así que empiezo a deambular en busca de Brasil. Al final encuentro a Brasil, que es un chico con pajarita, pero otros chicos levantan las manos con notas para entregar. Antes de darme cuenta, yo también voy con prisas.

Veo a un chico por detrás con la mano levantada, así que me doy prisa por recogerla, y entonces gira la cabeza un poco. ¡Oh Dios mío!, es Kiba Inuzuka, delegado de la República Popular China, y está a unos pocos metros de distancia.

Tiene el pelo castaño con un corte un tanto salvaje pero atractivo. Su piel morena resalta en ese traje gris de etiqueta que usa, es exactamente como recordaba un poco más alto y fornido pero al fin de cuentas el mismo...Parece serio, concentrado, como si fuese un delegado de verdad y no de mentira. A decir verdad, es justo como me lo imaginaba.

Kiba tiene la mano extendida para entregarme el papel mientras toma notas con la cabeza inclinada. Cojo el papel y entonces levanta la cabeza y me mira dos veces.

—Hola— susurro. Los dos seguimos sujetando la nota.

—Hola— responde él. Parpadea y entonces suelta el papel y yo me apresuro a entregarlo. El corazón me late en los oídos. Oigo que susurra mi nombre, pero no disminuyo la velocidad.

Examino el papel. Tiene la letra pulcra y precisa. Le entrego la nota a Estados Unidos, hago caso omiso de Reino Unido, que está agitando una nota en mi dirección y salgo por la puerta del auditorio sumergiéndome en la luz de mediodía.

Acabo de ver a Kiba Inuzuka. Después de todos estos años, por fin le he visto. Y me ha reconocido. Enseguida ha sabido quién era yo.

Durante el almuerzo, recibo un mensaje de Naruto.

_¿__H__a__s __vi__s__t__o __a__ Inuzuka__?_

Escribo que sí, pero borro el mensaje antes de enviarlo. En su lugar, escribo que no. No tengo claro el porqué. Creo que quizá prefiero guardármelo para mí y ser feliz sabiendo que Kiba se acuerda de mí, y que con eso tengo suficiente. Se siente bien el ser recordada por alguien al que no has visto hace mucho tiempo, no se solo me hace sentir que soy especial para alguien.

* * *

Los tres vamos al aeropuerto a recoger a Shion. Hana ha hecho un cartel en el que pone ""BIENVENIDA A CASA, NEKO "". No dejo de buscar a Shion con la mirada y cuando sale, casi no la reconozco por un momento: ¡qué corto tiene el pelo! ¡Lo lleva por los hombros! Cuando Shion nos ve, saluda con la mano y Hana suelta el cartel y corre hacia ella. Entonces nos abrazamos todos y papá tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Qué te parece?— me dice Shion, y sé que se refiere a su pelo.

—Te hace parecer más madura— miento, y a Shion se le ilumina el rostro. La verdad es que parece más joven, pero sé que no le gustaría oírlo.

De camino a casa, Shion hace detenerse a papá en McDonald para comprar una hamburguesa, a pesar de que asegura no tener hambre.

—Cuánto lo echaba de menos— asegura, pero sólo toma unos cuantos bocados y Hana se come el resto.

Estoy impaciente por enseñarle a Shion todas las galletas que hemos preparado, pero cuando entra en el comedor y le enseño todos los botes de galletas, frunce el ceño.

— ¿Habéis hecho el festival de galletas de Navidad sin mí?

Me siento un poquitín culpable, pero, para ser sincera, pensaba que a Shion no le iba a importar. A ver, estaba en Escocia, haciendo cosas mucho más divertidas que hornear galletas, por Dios bendito.

—Bueno, sí. Tuvimos que hacerlo. Las clases acaban mañana. Si te hubiésemos esperado, no habríamos tenido tiempo. Pero hemos congelado la mitad de la masa, así que puedes ayudarnos a preparar el resto para los vecinos.

Abro la caja azul grande para que vea las galletas ordenadas en columnas. Estoy orgullosa de que todas tengan el mismo tamaño.

—Este año hemos preparado algunas galletas nuevas. Prueba la de chocolate blanco y naranja; está buenísima.

Shion rebusca por la caja y pone una mueca.

— ¿No habéis hecho galletas de melaza?

—Este año no... Decidimos preparar las de chocolate blanco y naranja en su lugar— Coge una y observo cómo la mordisquea— Está rica, ¿verdad?

—Mmm— asiente Shion.

—Las escogió Hana.

Shion echa un vistazo al salón.

— ¿Cuándo colocasteis el árbol?

—Hana estaba impaciente— respondo, y sé que parece una excusa, pero es la verdad. Intento no sonar a la defensiva cuando añado—: Es agradable disfrutar del árbol lo máximo posible.

— ¿Cuándo lo pusisteis?

—Hace un par de semanas— respondo. ¿Por qué está de tan mal humor?

—Es mucho tiempo. Seguro que estará seco para el día de Navidad.

Shion se acerca al árbol y cambia de rama un adorno de madera en forma de búho.

—Lo he estado regando todos los días, y le puse Sprite, como dijo la abuela.

No sé por qué, pero esta conversación parece una pelea, y nosotras nunca nos peleamos. Pero entonces Shion bosteza y dice:

—Llevo encima el _j__e__t__ l__ag_. Creo que me voy a echar una siesta.

Cuando llevas mucho tiempo sin ver a alguien, al principio intentas guardar todas las cosas que quieres explicarle. Tratas de almacenarlo todo en tu mente. Pero es como sujetar un puñado de arena: los granos se deslizan de entre tus dedos, y al final sólo estás aferrando aire y gravilla. Por eso no puedes guardarlo todo.

Porque para cuando os volvéis a ver, sólo puedes ponerte al día de las cosas importantes, ya que es un incordio contar los pequeños detalles. Pero los pequeños detalles son los que conforman la existencia. Como hace un mes, cuando papá resbaló con una cascara de plátano, una cascara de plátano de verdad que Hana había dejado caer en el suelo de la cocina. Hana y yo nos partimos de risa. Tendría que haberle enviado un _e__-__m__a__i__l_a Shion al momento; tendría que haberle tomado una foto a la cascara de plátano. Ahora piensas algo así como ""Tendrías que haber estado ahí"" y ""Oh, da igual, tampoco era tan gracioso"".

¿Es así como la gente pierde el contacto? No creí que pudiese ocurrir entre hermanas. Quizá les pase a los demás, pero no a nosotras. Antes de que Shion se marchase, sabía lo que estaba pensando sin tener que preguntar. Ahora ya no. No sé cómo es la vista desde su ventana, ni si todavía se levanta muy temprano para tomar un buen desayuno, ni si ahora que está en la universidad prefiere salir hasta tarde y levantarse tarde. No sé si prefiere a los chicos escoceses antes que a los estadounidenses, ni si su compañera de habitación ronca. Lo único que sé es que le gustan sus clases y que ha visitado Londres una vez. Así que, básicamente, no sé nada.

Ni ella tampoco. Hay cosas importantes que no le he explicado, como que alguien envió mis cartas. La verdad sobre Naruto y yo. La verdad sobre Sumaru y yo.

Me pregunto si Shion también la siente. La distancia entre las dos. Si siquiera la nota.

* * *

Papá prepara espaguetis a la boloñesa para la cena. Hana se toma los suyos con un pepinillo gordo y un vaso de leche. Parece una combinación terrible, pero el caso es que luego tomo un bocado y resulta que los espaguetis y el pepinillo saben bien juntos. La leche, también.

Hana se está sirviendo otra ración cuando pregunta:

—Hinata, ¿qué le vas a regalar a Naruto por Navidad?

Miro de reojo a Shion, quien también me está mirando.

—No lo sé. Todavía no he pensado en ello.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte a comprarlo?

—Desde luego..., si le compro algo.

—Tienes que hacerlo: es tu novio.

—Sigo sin poder creerme que estés saliendo con Naruto Uzumaki— tercia Shion.

No lo dice en el buen sentido, como si fuese algo positivo.

— ¿Puedes dejarlo?

—Lo siento, es que no me gusta.

—Bueno, no tiene que gustarte a ti sino a mí— le respondo, y Shion se encoge de hombros. Papá se pone de pie y da una palmada.

— ¡Tenemos tres tipos distintos de helado de postres! Nata y praliné, Chunky Monkey y fresa. Tus preferidos, Shion. Ayúdame a traer los boles, Hana.

Los dos recogen los platos sucios y se van a la cocina. Shion mira por la ventana, en dirección a casa de Sumaru.

—Sumaru quiere verme luego. Espero que comprenda por fin que hemos roto y no intente venir a casa todos los días mientras esté aquí. Necesita pasar página.

Qué comentario tan cruel. Es ella quien ha estado llamando a Sumaru, y no al revés.

—No ha estado languideciendo de amor, si eso es lo que piensas. Es perfectamente consciente de que habéis roto.

Shion me mira sorprendida.

—Bueno, espero que sea cierto.

—Creo que este año deberíamos celebrar una fiesta recital— comenta Shion desde el sofá. Cuando mamá vivía, todas las Navidades celebrábamos lo que ella había bautizado como una fiesta recital. Preparaba montones de comida e invitaba a gente a casa una noche de diciembre, y Shion y yo llevábamos vestidos a conjunto y tocábamos villancicos con el piano durante toda la noche. Los invitados entraban y salían de la sala del piano y cantaban a coro. Yo odiaba los recitales de piano porque era la peor de la clase y Shion era la mejor. Resultaba humillante tener que interpretar el sencillo ""Para Elisa"" cuando el resto de los niños ya habían pasado a Liszt. Siempre detesté las fiestas recital hasta el punto de que le suplicaba a mamá una y otra vez que no me obligase a tocar.

La última Navidad, mamá nos compró vestidos rojos de terciopelo y yo tuve una rabieta y dije que no quería ponérmelo, aunque sí que quería y me encantaba. Pero no quería tocar el piano junto a Shion. Le chillé a mamá y corrí a mi habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo y no quise salir. Mamá subió e intentó convencerme de que abriese la puerta, pero me negué y no regresó. Empezó a llegar gente y Shion comenzó a tocar el piano y yo me quedé arriba. Permanecí sentada en mi habitación, llorando y pensando en todas las salsas y los canapés que mamá y papá habían preparado, y en que no quedaría ninguno para mí, y mamá seguramente tampoco me querría allí debido a mi mal comportamiento.

Después de la muerte de mamá, no volvimos a celebrar ningún recital.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?— le pregunto.

— ¿Por qué no? Será divertido. Yo lo planearé todo, no tendrás que hacer nada— contesta Shion encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sabes que odio el piano.

—Pues no toques.

Hana nos mira a Shion y a mí con gesto preocupado.

—Yo puedo hacer unos cuantos movimientos de tae-kwondo.

Shion alarga el brazo y se acurruca con Hana.

—Buena idea. Yo tocaré el piano y tú harás taekwondo, y Hinata...

—Se quedará mirando— acabo por ella.

—Iba a decir que podías hacer de anfitriona, pero tú sabrás.

No le respondo.

* * *

Más tarde estamos viendo la tele. Hana está dormida, hecha un ovillo en el sofá como si fuese un gato de verdad. Shion quiere despertarla y mandarla a la cama, pero le digo que la deje dormir y la tapo con una manta.

— ¿Me ayudarás a convencer a papá de que le regale un cachorro por Navidad? Shion suelta un gruñido.

—Los cachorros dan mucho trabajo. Tienes que sacarlos a hacer pis como un millón de veces al día. Y sueltan pelo como locos. No podrás volver a ponerte pantalones negros. Además, ¿quién lo sacará a pasear, le dará de comer y cuidará de él?

—Lo hará Hana, y yo la ayudaré.

—Hana no está preparada para asumir esa responsabilidad— y sus ojos dicen ""Ni tú tampoco"".

—Hana ha madurado mucho desde que te fuiste— ""Y yo también"" — ¿Sabes que Hana se prepara su propia comida? ¿Y qué ayuda con la colada? Tampoco tengo que reñirla para que haga los deberes. Los hace por su cuenta.

— ¿En serio? Entonces, estoy impresionada.

¿Por qué no puede decir: ""Buen trabajo, Hinata""? Eso es lo único que pido. Que reconozca que he cumplido con mi responsabilidad de cuidar de la familia mientras ella no estaba. Pero no. Me levanto del sofá y me voy a mi cuarto sin despedirme. No creí que el reencuentro seria así de difícil, ahora es que me doy cuenta que por más que nos imaginemos las cosas, estas jamás serán así.

* * *

Fin del capítulo!

Bueno pues como ya os me mencionado pienso subir los capítulos restantes en esta semana, pues al fin y al cabo si "hubiera" actualizado cada fin pues obviamente este sería el último fin de semana de actualización.

Quiero darles las gracias por los bonitos reviews que me han dejado.

**Hinata Uzumaki: **_Mi intención jamás fue matar a nadie, causarles gritillos fangirls y uñas mordidas tal vez si pero la muerte jamás, si no quien leerá esta historia XD, me alegra que te guste mucho (Naruto y Sumaru son adorables n.n), y espero y este capítulo también. Gracias por el review! Saludos._

* * *

Espero y hayan tenido bonitas fiestas y que los Reyes Magos les trajeran todo lo que pidieron, yo pedí una nueva USB pero pues creo que se les acabaron XD, ya ni modo…Nos leemos en los siguientes capítulos…Saludos!


	13. Besos y Lagrimas

¡HOLA!

Mis queridos lectores eh aquí el penúltimo capítulo de "A todos los chicos de los que me enamore".

Bueno que puedo decirles si no que disfruten de esta historia, tanto o más de lo que yo la disfrute n.n…el día de mañana subiré el ultimo cap. o tal vez el lunes…es que con la Escuela las Tareas y el Trabajo pues no me deja mucho tiempo para escribir ( compréndanme plis u.u)

Disclaimer: el título y la trama pertenecen de Jenny Han, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Capítulo 12

Besos y lágrimas

Son las seis y media de la mañana del día en que nos vamos de viaje de esquí. Papá me acompaña al instituto. Aún no ha salido el sol. Parece que cada día el sol tarda más y más en salir. Todavía dentro del coche, papá saca un gorro del bolsillo del abrigo. Es un gorro de lana de color rosa con una borla encima. Me lo pone en la cabeza y tira de él hasta que me cubre las orejas.

—Lo encontré en el armario del pasillo. Creo que era de tu madre. Esquiaba muy bien.

—Lo sé. Ya me acuerdo.

—Prométeme que saldrás a las pistas al menos una vez.

—Te lo prometo.

—Me alegro un montón de que vayas. Es bueno que hagas cosas nuevas.

Le ofrezco una sonrisa poco convincente. Si supiera las cosas que ocurren durante el viaje de esquí, no se alegraría tanto. Entonces veo a Naruto y a sus amigos charlando delante del autocar.

—Gracias por traerme, papá. Nos vemos mañana por la noche. Le doy un beso en la mejilla y cojo mi bolsa de deporte.

—Abróchate la cremallera— me dice antes de que cierre la puerta.

Me abrocho la cremallera y observo cómo se aleja en coche. Al otro lado del aparcamiento, Naruto está hablando con Sakura. Dice algo que le provoca una carcajada. Entonces me ve y hace ademán de que me acerque. Sakura se marcha, sin dejar de mirar su portapapeles. Cuando llego, Naruto coge mi bolsa y se la pone en el hombro.

—La meteré en el autocar.

—Hace un frío que pela— comento rechinando los dientes. Naruto me pone delante de él y me abraza.

—Yo te mantendré caliente.

Le lanzo una mirada que quiere decir ""Qué cursi"", pero tiene puesta la atención en otra parte. Está observando a Sakura. Naruto se acurruca en mi cuello, pero yo me escabullo de entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— pregunta desconcertado.

—Nada.

La Srta. Shizune y el entrenador Gai están revisando nuestras bolsas, la Srta. Shizune las de las chicas y el entrenador Gai las de los chicos.

— ¿Qué buscan?— pregunto a Naruto.

—Alcohol.

Sacó el móvil y le envió un mensaje a Ino.

_N__o__t__r__a__ig__a__s__a__l__c__ohol__.__¡__E__s__t__á__n__mi__r__a__nd__o__l__a__s__bol__s__a__s__!_

No hay respuesta.

_¿__E__s__t__á__s__d__e__s__pi__e__r__t__a__?_

Sigue sin responder. Escribo otro mensaje que dice

_¡__D__e__s__pi__e__r__t__a__!_

Pero entonces el monovolumen de su madre entra en el aparcamiento e Ino sale del coche dando traspiés. Parece que se acaba de despertar. Borro el mensaje y sonrió feliz. ¡Qué alivio! Naruto puede hablar con Sakura todo lo que quiera, yo compartiré asiento con Ino y nos comeremos las chuches que he traído. Tengo gominolas de fresa, guisantes con wasabi que le encantan a Ino y palitos de pan con chocolate.

— ¿Ino también viene?— gruñe Naruto.

No le hago ni caso, y saludo a Ino con la mano.

Sakura está de pie junto al autocar con la carpeta en la mano cuando ve a Ino. Tiene el ceño completamente fruncido. Se encamina derecha hacia Ino y dice:

—No estás apuntada.

Me uno a ellas y susurro:

—En los comunicados de la semana pasada dijeron que había plazas libres.

—Sí, para las que tenías que apuntarte. Lo siento, Ino no puede venir si no se ha apuntado y no ha pagado el depósito— alega Sakura, y sacude la cabeza.

Hago una mueca de fastidio. Naruto aparece a mi lado como salido de la nada.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunta.

Cruzándose de brazos, Sakura dice:

—Ino no se apuntó al viaje de esquí, así que lo siento, pero no puede venir.

Me está invadiendo el pánico, pero mientras tanto Ino mantiene una sonrisa de suficiencia y no dice nada.

Naruto pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sakura, deja que venga. ¿A quién narices le importa que no se haya apuntado? Sakura se ruboriza de la rabia.

— ¡Yo no hago las reglas, Naruto! ¿Debería venir gratis? ¿Te parece justo para los demás?

Ino se decide a hablar por fin.

—Oh, ya he hablado con Shizune y dice que le parece bien— Ino le manda un beso a Sakura y añade —: Mala suerte, Sakura.

—Bueno, me da igual— Sakura se da la vuelta y corre en dirección a la señorita Shizune. Ino la observa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le tiro de la manga del abrigo.

— ¿Por qué no lo has dicho desde el principio?— susurro.

—Está claro: así es más divertido. El fin de semana va a ser muy interesante, Hina. Y me pasa el brazo por encima del hombro.

—No has traído alcohol, ¿verdad? Están registrando las bolsas— susurro angustiada.

—No te preocupes. Está todo controlado.

Cuando le lanzo una mirada escéptica, dice:

—Botella de champú llena de tequila en el fondo de mi bolsa.

— ¡Espero que la hayas lavado bien! ¡Podrías ponerte enferma!

Me imagino a Ino y compañía intentando tomar chupitos de tequila burbujeante y yendo al hospital a que les hagan un lavado de estómago.

—Oh, Hina— suspira Ino, y me revuelve el pelo ―Sabes que te quiero un montón ¿Verdad?

Sonrío cómplice, ¡Claro que lo sé! Le abrazo de la cintura y ella me abraza de los hombros. Es tan bonito sentirse querida y protegida por un amigo. Aunque las dos seamos completamente distintas, nos queremos por igual.

Entramos en fila en el autocar y Naruto se desliza en un asiento en el centro, pero yo sigo adelante.

—Eh. ¿No te sientas conmigo?— dice, sorprendido.

—Me sentaré con Ino.

Intento seguir adelante, pero Naruto me agarra del brazo.

— ¡Hinata! ¿Estás de broma? Tienes que sentarte conmigo— Echa un vistazo alrededor para comprobar si nos escuchan y añade —: Eres mi novia.

Me lo quitó de encima.

—Vamos a romper pronto, ¿no? Así será más realista.

Cuando me siento junto a ella, Ino está sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasa? No iba a dejar que te sentaras sola. Si has venido ha sido por mí— Abro la bolsa y le enseño las chuches —Mira. Te he traído las que más te gustan. ¿Qué te apetece primero? ¿Las gominolas o los palitos?

—Pero si todavía no es ni de día— refunfuña —Dame las gominolas.

Le abro la bolsa con una sonrisa.

—Cómete todas las que quieras.

Dejo de sonreír cuando veo a Sakura subiendo al autocar y sentándose junto a Naruto.

—Tú tienes la culpa— dice Ino.

— ¡Pero si lo he hecho por ti!— Cosa que no es cierta. Creo que empiezo a estar cansada de todo esto. Esa zona difusa que separa el ser la novia de alguien del no serlo.

Ino se estira.

—Sé que crees en lo de las chicas primero, pero yo en tu lugar tendría mucho cuidado. Ella es una arpía.

Me meto una gominola en la boca y mastico. Me cuesta tragar. Observo a Sakura susurrándole algo al oído y siento una punzada en el pecho, tal vez si me equivoque pero, tengo un punto a mi favor, Naruto y yo vamos a terminar después de este viaje así que esto es lo mejor, así será más fácil, al menos para ellos. Ino se duerme enseguida, con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Y yo la secundo minutos después.

* * *

El albergue es exactamente tal como lo describió Naruto: hay una gran chimenea y alfombras de piel de oso y montones de recovecos. Afuera está nevando, unos copos diminutos como susurros. Ino está de buen humor, despertó a mitad de trayecto minutos después que yo y empezó a coquetear con Gaara No Sabaku, el mellizo de Temari. Va a llevarla a las pistas negras. Incluso hemos tenido suerte con la habitación, porque nos ha tocado una doble en lugar de una triple, puesto que el resto de las chicas prefirieron estar juntas en una triple.

Ino se fue a practicar _s__no__w__boa__r__d_con Gaara. Me invitó a acompañarlos, pero dije que no, gracias. Intenté hacer esquí junto a Shion mientras ella practicaba _s__no__w__boa__r__d_y acabamos bajando por las pistas en momentos distintos y teníamos que esperarnos la una a la otra.

Si Naruto me invitase a acompañarle a practicar _s__no__w__boa__r__d_, creo que iría. Pero no lo hace y tengo hambre, así que voy al albergue a almorzar.

La señorita Shizune está mirando su móvil y comiendo un bol de sopa. La señorita Shizune es joven, pero aparenta ser mayor. Tiene el cabello corto y negro y viste como señora. No está casada. Ino me dijo una vez que la vio discutiendo con un hombre delante de la Casa de los Gofres, de manera que debe de tener novio.

Cuando me ve sentada a solas, comiéndome un sándwich junto a la chimenea, hace ademán de que me acerque. Preferiría comer sola y leer, pero no tengo mucha elección.

— ¿Tiene que quedarse en el albergue todo el fin de semana o también puede salir a esquiar?— le pregunto.

—Soy el punto de encuentro oficial— responde, y se limpia las comisuras de los labios —El entrenador Gai se ocupa de las pistas.

—No parece justo.

—No me importa. La verdad es que me gusta pasar el rato en el albergue. Es tranquilo. Además, alguien tiene que estar aquí por si hay una emergencia. ¿Y tú qué, Hinata? ¿Por qué no estás en las pistas con los demás?— me pregunta, y se toma otra cucharada de sopa.

—No soy buena esquiadora— respondo, sintiéndome incómoda.

— ¿Ah, no? Tengo entendido que a Uzumaki se le da muy bien el _s__no__w__boa__r__d_. Deberías pedirle que te enseñe. ¿No estáis saliendo?

A la señorita Shizune le encanta enterarse de los líos de los estudiantes. Ella lo llama mantenerse al día, pero no son más que cotilleos. Si le das oportunidad, te sacará todos los trapos sucios. Sé que Sakura y ella se llevan muy bien.

Me viene a la mente la imagen de Sakura y Naruto sentados en el autocar con las cabezas juntas y me da un vuelco el corazón. Nuestro contrato aún no ha expirado. ¿Por qué iba a permitirle recuperar a Naruto un minuto antes de tiempo?

—Sí, estamos juntos— le respondo, y me pongo de pie — ¿Sabe qué? Creo que iré a las pistas.

* * *

Me he abrigado con el peto de esquí rosa de Shion, el gorro con borla y mi parka, y me siento como un dulce de Pascua, una nube de fresa. Mientras intento ponerme los esquís, pasan un grupo de chicas del instituto llevando unos pantalones de esquí estilo pantalones de yoga que son una monada. No sabía ni que existieran.

Siempre pienso que esquiar podría acabar gustándome, pero después voy a esquiar y me acuerdo de que, sí, lo detesto. Los otros están en las pistas negras y yo sigo en la verde; o sea, la zona de principiantes. Freno en cuña durante toda la bajada, y los niños me adelantan a toda velocidad. Pierdo la concentración porque me aterroriza la posibilidad de que choquen conmigo. Pasan zumbando de un lado al otro como si fuesen esquiadores olímpicos. Algunos ni siquiera utilizan palos de esquí. Son como Hana, que es capaz de descender por las pistas negras. A mi padre y a ella les encanta. A Shion también, aunque ahora prefiere el _s__no__w__boa__r__d_.

He estado buscando a Naruto con la mirada, pero todavía no le he visto, y empiezo a sentirme un poco desanimada.

Estoy planteándome la posibilidad de probar con la pista intermedia, para ver qué pasa, cuando veo a Naruto y a sus amigos. Están llevando sus tablas de _s__no__w__boa__r__d_a cuestas. Y Sakura no está a la vista.

— ¡Naruto!— grito, sintiéndome aliviada.

Vuelve la cabeza y creo que me ha visto, pero sigue andando. Vaya.

Me ha visto, sé que me ha visto.

* * *

Después de cenar, Ino vuelve a las pistas para hacer _s__no__w__boa__r__d_. Dice que está enganchada al subidón de adrenalina. Me dirijo a la habitación cuando me encuentro con Naruto de nuevo, esta vez en bañador y una sudadera. Le acompañan Chouji y Shikamaru. Llevan toallas colgadas del cuello.

— ¡Hola Hinatita!— dice Chouji, me toma en un movimiento rápido de la cintura y me eleva en el aire y gira sobre su propio eje — ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?― pregunta cuando me vuelve a depositar en el suelo

—Por ahí— Miro a Naruto, pero me evita la mirada —Os he visto en las pistas.

—Entonces ¿por qué no nos has llamado? Quería presumir de saltos contigo— se lamenta Shikamaru.

—Bueno, he llamado a Naruto, pero supongo que no me ha oído— respondo en tono coqueto. Naruto por fin me mira a los ojos.

—No. No te había oído.

Su voz es tan fría e indiferente, tan poco característica de Naruto que mi sonrisa se desvanece. Chouji y Shikamaru intercambian miradas, como si dijeran: ""Oooh"", y Chouji le insta a Naruto:

—Vamos tirando al jacuzzi— y se marchan trotando.

Naruto y yo nos quedamos de pie en el vestíbulo. Ninguno de los dos dice nada.

— ¿Estás enfadado conmigo o algo?— pregunto al fin.

— ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

Y nos sumimos en el silencio una vez más.

—Fuiste tú quien me convenció de que viniese a esquiar. Lo menos que puedes hacer es hablar conmigo.

— ¡Lo menos que podías hacer tú, era sentarte conmigo en el autocar!— exclama molesto Naruto.

Me quedo boquiabierta.

— ¿De verdad estás tan enfadado porque no me senté contigo en el autocar?

Naruto suelta un suspiro de impaciencia.

—Cuando sales con alguien, hay cosas que... se hacen, ¿vale? Como sentarse juntos durante un viaje. Es de esperar.

—No veo por qué es tan importante— respondo. ¿Cómo puede estar tan enfadado por una tontería como ésta?

—Olvídalo.

Se da la vuelta para marcharse, pero le agarro de la manga de la sudadera. No quiero pelearme con él. Quiero que lo pasemos bien como siempre que estamos juntos. Quiero que, al menos, siga siendo mi amigo. Sobre todo ahora que estamos a punto de terminar.

—Venga, no te enfades. No me di cuenta de que fuese tan importante. Me sentaré contigo a la vuelta, ¿vale?

—Pero ¿entiendes por qué estaba enfadado?

Asiento con un gesto.

—Muy bien, pero que sepas que te has perdido unos donuts de chocolate y café.

Me quedo boquiabierta.

— ¿Cómo los has conseguido? ¡Pensaba que la tienda no habría tan temprano!

—Salí anoche a comprarlos para el viaje. Para los dos.

Oh. Me siento conmovida.

—Bueno, ¿queda alguno?

—No. Me los he comido todos.

Parece tan satisfecho de sí mismo que alargo el brazo y le doy una palmada en el pecho.

—Zampabollos.

Pero lo digo con afecto.

Naruto me coge de la mano y dice:

— ¿Quieres saber algo curioso?

— ¿Qué?

—Me gustas.

Me quedo completamente paralizada. Entonces aparto la mano y empiezo a recogerme el pelo en una cola, pero me acuerdo de que no tengo ninguna goma del pelo. El corazón me late a mil por hora, y de repente me cuesta pensar.

—Deja de bromear.

—No es ninguna broma. ¿Por qué crees que te besé en casa de Inuzuka en séptimo? Por eso te seguí la corriente con todo esto. Siempre me has parecido guapa.

Las mejillas me arden.

—En un sentido poco convencional.

Naruto sonríe con su sonrisa perfecta.

— ¿Y? Supongo que debe de gustarme lo poco convencional.

Entonces inclina la cabeza hacia mí intentando besarme y le suelto:

—Pero ¿no estás enamorado de Sakura?

Naruto arruga el ceño.

— ¿Por qué mencionas siempre a Sakura? Estoy intentando hablar de nosotros, y tú sólo quieres hablar de ella. Sí, Sakura y yo hemos tenido nuestra historia. Siempre será importante para mí. Pero ahora... me gustas tú— dice, y me acaricia la mejilla.

No para de entrar y salir gente del albergue; un chico de clase pasa y le da una palmada en el hombro a Naruto.

— ¿Qué hay?

Cuando se marcha, Naruto me pregunta:

— ¿Qué dices?— Me está mirando, a la expectativa. Espera que le diga que sí.

Quiero decir sí, pero no quiero estar con un chico cuyo corazón le pertenece a otra. Por una vez, me gustaría ser la primera opción de alguien.

—Puede que creas que te gusto, pero no es verdad. Si te gustase, no sentirías nada por ella.

Naruto niega con un gesto.

—Lo que haya entre Sakura y yo no tiene nada que ver contigo y conmigo.

— ¿Cómo puede ser cierto cuando, desde el principio, la razón de todo esto fue Sakura?

—Eso no es justo. Cuando empezamos, te gustaba Samidare— objeta Naruto.

—Ya no. Pero tú sigues sintiendo algo por Sakura.

Frustrado, Naruto se aparta de mí y se pasa las manos por el pelo.

— ¿Porque dices eso?

—Porque lo he visto, todo este tiempo nunca has dejado de quererla, te he visto con ella, la manera en que la miras. Ella siempre será primordial para ti.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero eso es otro asunto. Te he dicho que me gustas, tú me haces sentir diferente, me agrada estar contigo.

Me retuerzo las manos de lo nerviosa que estoy. Jamás pensé gustarle a un chico como Naruto, jamás de los jamases. Me mira esperando que diga algo pero hay algo que me impide lanzarme a sus brazos sin miramientos.

—Naruto, mientras Sakura siga estando presente en tu vida y en tus pensamientos lo nuestro nunca funcionara, porque una relación es entre dos no entre tres y yo no quiero eso para mí.

Naruto se toma la cabeza en un intento por calmar su desesperación.

— ¡Dios! ¿Desde cuándo eres una experta en el amor? ¡Te han gustado cinco tíos en toda tu vida! Uno era gay, el otro vive en Indiana o Montana o donde sea, Inuzuka se mudó antes de que pudiese pasar algo, y uno estaba saliendo con tu hermana. Y luego estoy yo. Mmm, ¿qué tenemos todos en común? ¿Cuál es el denominador común?

Siento que toda la sangre se me sube a la cabeza.

—Eso no es justo.

Naruto se inclina hacia delante y dice:

—Sólo te gustan los chicos con los que no tienes nada que hacer. Porque tienes miedo. ¿Qué es lo que te asusta?

Retrocedo hasta topar con la pared.

—No tengo miedo de nada.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Prefieres crear una fantasía de alguien en tu cabeza que estar con la persona real.

Le miro enfurecida.

—Estás enfadado porque no me desmayé de felicidad cuando el gran Naruto Uzumaki dijo que le gustaba. Tienes un ego enorme.

Sus ojos echan chispas.

—Vaya, siento no haberme presentado en tu casa con un ramo de flores para declararte mi amor eterno, Hinata, pero ¿sabes?, el mundo real no es así. Madura un poco.

Ya es suficiente. No tengo por qué escuchar esto. Me doy la vuelta y me marcho. Miro hacia atrás y le espeto:

—Disfruta del jacuzzi.

—Siempre lo hago— responde.

—Bien por ti— espeto y sigo adelante. Oigo un golpe sordo contra la pared, seguido de un "mierda" pero no me giro al contrario camino aún más rápido.

* * *

Estoy temblando.

¿Es cierto? ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que tenga razón?

Una vez en mi habitación, me pongo el camisón de franela y unos calcetines gruesos. Ni siquiera me lavo la cara. Apago las luces y me meto directamente en la cama, pero no puedo dormir. Cada vez que cierro los ojos, veo la cara de Naruto.

¿Cómo se atreve a decirme que madure? ¿Y qué sabrá él? ¡Ni que Naruto fuese el colmo de la madurez!

Pero... ¿tendrá razón? ¿Sólo me gustan los chicos a los que no puedo tener? Siempre he sabido que Naruto estaba fuera de mi alcance. Siempre he sabido que no me pertenecía. Pero esta noche me ha dicho que le gustaba. Me ha dicho lo que yo soñaba que dijese. ¿Por qué no le he contestado que él también me gustaba cuando he tenido la oportunidad? Porque es verdad. Me gusta. Claro que me gusta. ¿Qué chica no se enamoraría de Naruto Uzumaki, el chico más apuesto de entre todos los Chicos Apuestos? Ahora que le conozco, sé que es mucho más que eso.

No quiero seguir estando asustada. Quiero ser valiente. Quiero... empezar a vivir mi vida. Quiero enamorarme y que un chico se enamore de mí.

Antes de que pueda arrepentirme, me pongo el abrigo, guardo la llave de la habitación en el bolsillo y me dirijo al jacuzzi.

* * *

El jacuzzi está detrás del albergue principal, escondido entre los árboles, sobre una plataforma de madera. De camino al jacuzzi, me encuentro con chicos con el pelo mojado que se dirigen a sus habitaciones antes del toque de queda. El toque de queda es a las once, pero todavía queda tiempo suficiente. Espero que Naruto siga ahí fuera. No quiero perder el coraje. Así que me apresuro y entonces le veo, solo en el jacuzzi, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.

—Hola— le saludo, y mi voz resuena en el bosque. Naruto abre los ojos de golpe.

— ¡Hinata! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido a verte.

Mi aliento forma nubes blancas. Empiezo a quitarme las botas y los calcetines. Me tiemblan las manos, y no es por el frío. Estoy nerviosa.

— ¿Qué haces?— Naruto me está mirando como si estuviese loca.

— ¡Voy a entrar!

Temblando, me desabrocho el abrigo y lo dejo en el banco. El agua echa vapor. Hundo los pies en el agua y me siento en el borde del jacuzzi. Es más caliente que un baño, pero resulta agradable. Naruto me sigue mirando con recelo. El corazón me late a lo loco y me cuesta mirarle a los ojos. Nunca en mi vida había estado tan asustada.

—Lo que mencionaste antes... Me pillaste desprevenida y no supe qué decir. Pero... bueno, tú también me gustas.

Sueno tan incierta y balbuceante que desearía poder empezar de cero y decirlo con fluidez y seguridad. Vuelvo a intentarlo, esta vez con la voz más alta.

—Me gustas, Naruto.

Naruto parpadea y, de repente, parece mucho más joven.

—No entiendo a las chicas. Cuando llego a la conclusión de que por fin os comprendo, entonces... entonces...

— ¿Entonces...?— Contengo la respiración. Espero a que hable. Estoy muy nerviosa. No paro de tragar saliva, y el ruido que hago me resulta insoportable. Incluso mi respiración suena ruidosa. Y mi pulso.

Me mira tan fijo que tiene las pupilas dilatadas.

—Entonces... no sé.

Creo que dejo de respirar cuando le oigo decir ""no sé"". ¿Lo he echado todo a perder? No puede haber terminado ahora que acabo de encontrar el valor. No puedo dejarlo pasar. El corazón me late a un millón de trillones de latidos por minuto a medida que me acerco a él. Inclino la cabeza y aprieto mis labios contra los suyos, y siento su estremecimiento de sorpresa. Y entonces me corresponde el beso, primero lento, muy lento, haciendo movimientos pausados y suaves y después poco a poco va subiendo la intensidad, succiona mi labio inferior y me muerde suavemente. Suspiro lentamente y abro la boca dándole total libertad. Al principio estoy nerviosa, y temo estar haciéndolo mal pero entonces me pone la mano en la nuca y me acaricia el pelo en un gesto tranquilizador, y ya no estoy tan nerviosa. Y sonrió contra sus labios porque esto es lo más lindo que puede existir. Es una suerte que esté sentada porque me tiemblan las rodillas.

Tira de mí hasta que me sumerjo en el agua y quedo sentada sobre su regazo con una pierna a cada lado. Tengo el camisón empapado y sé que mi ropa interior se trasparenta, pero no me importa. Nada me importa. No sabía que un beso pudiese ser algo tan maravilloso y mágico.

Tengo los brazos a los lados para que los chorros del jacuzzi no me levanten la falda. Naruto me está sujetando la cara, y sigue besándome.

— ¿Estás bien?— susurra. Su voz suena distinta: quebrada e insistente, y también vulnerable. No suena como el Naruto que conozco; no suena seguro ni aburrido ni divertido. Tal como me está mirando, sé que haría cualquier cosa que le pidiese, y es un sentimiento extraño y poderoso. Porque sé que esta mirada es solo para mí y nadie más y eso me da seguridad y confianza. Asiento con un movimiento de cabeza.

Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y me abrazo contra su pecho. Me gusta el olor del cloro en su piel. Huele a piscina y a verano y a vacaciones. No es como en las películas. Es mejor porque es real.

—Vuelve a tocarme el pelo— susurro contra su pecho y levanto la mirada para poder observarlo, las comisuras de sus labios se levantan.

Me acerco a su rostro y le beso, lento y suave. Empieza a pasar los dedos por mi pelo desde el inicio hasta las puntas y es tan agradable que soy incapaz de pensar. Es mejor que cuando me lavan el pelo en la peluquería. Bajo las manos por su espalda y por su columna, y se estremece y me abraza más fuerte y vuelve a intensificar el beso y me agrada, me gusta cómo me besa, como si se le fuera la vida en ello, con anhelo y ansiedad. Sigo acariciando su espalda tal como él lo hace con mi cabello, de arriba hacia abajo. La espalda de un chico es muy diferente de la de una chica: más musculosa, más sólida.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire. Naruto me sonríe y yo me recargo sobre su pecho y cierro los ojos, me abraza más contra él y nos quedamos así. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, lo único que me importa en este momento es no separarme de él, la calidez que emana de su cuerpo me reconforta y me adormece. Siento que me puedo quedar así el resto de mi vida y jamás me cansaría. Naruto me sacude levemente y yo me abrazo más a él.

— ¿Hina, despierta?— susurra en mi oído con una voz suave

—Mmm otro ratito más— le respondo con un puchero. Lo escucho reír levemente y abro los ojos. Nuestras miradas se conectan y nos sonreímos mutuamente. Inclina la cabeza y me besa con la boca abierta y segura, tal como aquella vez cuando olvide mi bolso en su auto.

Entre besos, Naruto dice:

—Ha pasado el toque de queda. Deberíamos volver.

—No quiero.

Lo único que deseo es quedarme y estar aquí, con Naruto, en este momento.

—Yo tampoco, pero no quiero que te metas en un lío— dice Naruto. Parece tan preocupado que resulta enternecedor.

Le acaricio suavemente la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Es tan fina... Podría contemplarle durante horas. Su rostro es tan hermoso...

Entonces me pongo de pie y estoy tiritando. Empiezo a escurrir el agua de mi camisón y Naruto sale del jacuzzi de un salto para coger su toalla y la envuelve en torno a mis hombros. Después me da la mano y salgo. Me castañetean los dientes. Empieza a secarme los brazos y las piernas con la toalla. Me siento y me pongo los calcetines y las botas. Después me pone el abrigo y sube la cremallera.

Entonces volvemos corriendo al albergue. Antes de que él se vaya al lado de los chicos y yo al de las chicas, me toma de la cintura y me carga y gira sobre sí. Enrosco los brazos alrededor de su cuello y me abrazo fuertemente a él. Le beso una vez más y me siento como si estuviese volando. Nos separamos a regañadientes y cada uno nos separamos para volver a nuestra pieza.

* * *

Cuando veo a Naruto delante del autocar a la mañana siguiente, está con todos sus amigos de _l__a__c__r__o__ss__e_y al principio me invade la timidez y el nerviosismo, pero entonces me ve y su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa.

—Ven aquí, Hina— me urge, así que voy con él y se cuelga mi bolsa al hombro. Al oído, me susurra—: Te sientas conmigo, ¿no?

Asiento con un gesto.

Cuando entramos en el autocar, alguien silba. Parece que nos están mirando y, al principio, creo que son imaginaciones mías, pero entonces veo a Sakura mirándome fijamente y susurrándole algo a Temari. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.

—Sakura no para de mirarme— le susurro a Naruto.

—Es porque eres adorablemente poco convencional— me explica, y apoya la cabeza en mi hombro y me besa en la mejilla, y me olvido por completo de Sakura.

Naruto y yo nos sentamos en medio del autocar con Chouji y los chicos de _l__a__c__r__o__ss__e_. Le hago un gesto a Ino para que se siente con nosotros, pero está congeniando con Gaara. No he tenido oportunidad de contarle lo de anoche. Cuando llegué a la habitación ya estaba dormida, y esta mañana las dos hemos dormido hasta tarde y no he tenido tiempo. Se lo contaré luego. Por ahora es agradable saber que sólo Naruto y yo compartimos el secreto.

Mientras bajamos de la montaña, comparto mis palitos de pan con los chicos y jugamos una ronda intensa de Uno, que también he traído yo.

Después de una hora de viaje, nos detenemos en una estación de servicio para desayunar. Yo tomo un bollo de canela, y Naruto y yo nos damos la mano por debajo la mesa. Es tan hermoso sentir esta tranquilidad, al saber que ya no soy la novia de mentira de Naruto, que ya nada de lo que hemos vivido ha sido solo parte de un contrato, si no de nuestra relación, nuestro noviazgo. Ahora si puedo decir sin miedo ni temor que Naruto U. es mi novio, mi novio de verdad.

Se me escapa una leve risilla y Naruto me lanza una mirada como preguntándome "¿De qué os reis?" sacudo la cabeza a manera de negación y me recargo sobre su hombro, me pasa un brazo por sobre mi hombro y me aprieta más contra él. Me besa en la cabeza con gentileza y después recarga su barbilla.

* * *

Media hora después me disculpo con Naruto y los chicos para ir al baño. Voy al servicio y ahí está Sakura, aplicándose brillo de labios. Entro en uno de los cubículos para hacer pis, con la esperanza de que cuando salga ya se haya marchado. Pero sigue ahí. Me lavo las manos deprisa y entonces dice:

— ¿Sabes que cuando éramos pequeñas deseaba ser tú?— Me quedo de piedra. Sakura cierra con un golpe su espejito de maquillaje —Deseaba que tu padre fuera mi padre, y que Shion y Hana fuesen mis hermanas. Me encantaba ir a tu casa. Rezaba para que me invitases a pasar la noche. Detestaba quedarme en casa con mi padre.

—No lo sabía. A mí me encantaba ir a tu casa porque tu madre era muy buena conmigo— balbuceo.

—Le gustabas mucho— añade Sakura.

Reúno todo mi coraje y pregunto:

—Entonces ¿por qué dejaste de ser mi amiga?

Sakura entorna los ojos.

— ¿De verdad no lo sabes?

—No.

—Besaste a Naruto en casa de Kiba en séptimo. Sabías que me gustaba, y le besaste de todos modos— Retrocedo, pero Sakura continúa —Siempre supe que tu personalidad de niña buena era falsa. No me sorprende que mi Ino y tú seáis amigas del alma. Al menos Ino admite que es una zorra y no interpreta ningún papel.

Todo mi cuerpo se pone rígido.

— ¿De qué me estás hablando?

Sakura suelta una carcajada, y resulta escalofriante de lo feliz que suena. Entonces sé que ya estoy muerta. Me preparo para el próximo comentario cruel que saldrá de su boca, pero no estoy lista para lo que viene a continuación.

—Estoy hablando de que Naruto y tú tuvisteis sexo anoche en el jacuzzi.

Mi mente se queda completamente en blanco. Es posible que pierda el conocimiento durante un segundo. Siento que me voy a los lados. Que alguien traiga deprisa las sales, que estoy a punto de desmayarme.

La cabeza me da vueltas.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?— pregunto con voz ahogada — ¿Quién lo dice?

Sakura inclina la cabeza a un lado.

—Todo el mundo.

—Pero... pero no lo...

—Lo siento, pero me parece completamente repugnante. A ver, sexo en un jacuzzi, un jacuzzi público, es...— Sakura se estremece —Vete a saber qué tipo de cosas estarán flotando por ahí. Las familias usan ese jacuzzi, Hinata. Podría haber una familia ahí en este mismo instante.

Se me empiezan a escapar las lágrimas.

—Tan sólo nos besamos. No sé por qué la gente dice esas cosas.

—Hum, ¿tal vez porque Naruto les ha contado que lo hicisteis?

Me quedo helada. No es cierto. No puede ser cierto.

—Todos los chicos le consideran un dios porque consiguió que la dulce Hinata se le entregase en un jacuzzi. Para que quede claro, la única razón por la que Naruto comenzó a salir contigo fue para ponerme celosa. Su ego no soportaba el hecho de que le plantase por un chico mayor. Te estaba utilizando. Si ha obtenido sexo gratis de toda esta historia, mejor para él. Pero siempre viene corriendo cuando le llamo. Porque me quiere— Lo que sea que ve en mi cara debe de satisfacerla porque sonríe —Ahora que Deidara y yo hemos terminado... Bueno, supongo que ya veremos, ¿no crees?

Permanezco muda y entumecida mientras se coloca bien el pelo delante del espejo.

—Pero no te preocupes. Ahora que eres una zorra, estoy segura de que habrá montones de chicos dispuestos a salir contigo. Por una noche.

Salgo huyendo. Salgo corriendo del servicio hasta el autocar y rompo a llorar.

* * *

La gente empieza a regresar al autocar. Siento sus ojos sobre mí y mantengo la cara vuelta hacia la ventana. Paso el dedo por el borde del cristal velado. La ventana está tan fría que dejo una huella.

Ino se sienta a mi lado. En voz baja, dice:

—Hum, acabo de oír una locura.

— ¿Qué te han dicho exactamente? ¿Que anoche Naruto y yo tuvimos sexo en el jacuzzi?— le pregunto en tono sombrío.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Sí! ¿Estás bien?

Siento una opresión en el pecho. Si respiro profundamente, romperé a llorar otra vez, lo sé. Cierro los ojos.

—No nos acostamos. ¿Quién te lo ha contado?

—Gaara.

Naruto está bajando por el pasillo. Se detiene en nuestro asiento.

—Eh, ¿por qué no has vuelto a la mesa? ¿Estás bien?— Naruto se cierne sobre nosotras con una expresión preocupada.

—La gente dice que tuvimos sexo en el jacuzzi— susurro.

—La gente debería preocuparse de sus propios asuntos— gruñe Naruto. No suena en absoluto sorprendido.

— ¿Ya lo sabías?

—Algunos de los chicos me lo han preguntado esta mañana.

—Pero... ¿de dónde han sacado la idea?— Me están entrando ganas de vomitar. Naruto se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sé, puede que nos viese alguien. ¿Qué importa? No es verdad.

Aprieto los labios con fuerza. No puedo llorar ahora mismo, porque si empiezo no podré parar. Lloraré durante todo el trayecto a casa, y todo el mundo me verá, y eso no puedo permitirlo. Fijo la mirada en algún punto situado por encima del hombro de Naruto.

—No lo pillo. ¿Por qué estás enfadada conmigo?— Naruto sigue estando confundido. Se está empezando a agolpar la gente detrás de Naruto. Quieren llegar a sus asientos.

—Hay gente esperando.

—Ino, ¿me devuelves mi asiento, por favor?— pregunta Naruto. Ino me mira y yo sacudo la cabeza.

—Ahora es mi asiento, Uzumaki.

—Venga, Hinata— me conmina Naruto tocándome el hombro. Me aparto de un tirón, y Naruto se queda boquiabierto. La gente nos está mirando, susurrando y riendo con disimulo. Naruto mira hacia atrás, con la cara completamente roja. Al final sigue pasillo adelante.

— ¿Estás bien?— pregunta Ino.

Siento que los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas.

—No. La verdad es que no.

Ino suspira.

—Esto es injusto para las chicas. Los chicos lo tienen fácil. Seguro que le estaban felicitando y dándole palmaditas en la espalda por ser todo un semental.

— ¿Crees que se lo ha contado él a todo el mundo?

— ¿Quién sabe?

Una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla, y Ino la seca con la manga de su jersey.

—Puede que no haya sido él. Pero no importa, Hina, porque incluso si no los animó a hablar, dudo mucho que los disuadiera, ¿sabes lo que digo?

Niego con un gesto, así que Ino prosigue en tono amargo:

—Lo que digo es que seguro que lo negó, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Los chicos son así. Les gusta hacerse los machotes, les gusta que el resto de los chicos los admiren. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Tienes que mantener la cabeza alta y actuar como si no te importase una mierda.

Asiento, pero se me escapan más lágrimas.

—Hazme caso. No merece la pena. Deja que Sakura se lo quede— Ino me revuelve el pelo — ¿Qué más puedes hacer, chica?

Sakura sube la última. Me incorporo deprisa, me seco los labios y me mentalizo. Pero no va directamente a su asiento. Se detiene en el de Fuu y le susurra algo al oído. Fuu suelta un grito ahogado, se vuelve y me mira directamente.

Oh Dios mío.

Ino y yo observamos a Sakura yendo de un asiento al otro. No puedo soportarlo.

—Puta— musita Ino.

Las lágrimas me arden en los ojos.

—Voy a dormir un poco.

Apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Ino y lloro. Ino me estrecha los hombros con fuerza. Quisiera que todo esto fuera solo una horrible pesadilla pero no lo es y duele, duele demasiado.

* * *

Fin del capítulo!

Kyyyyaaaaaaa eso estuvo para morirse ¿A que si? ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar entre Naruto y Hinata? ¿Habrá reconciliación…no la habrá?

No se pierdan el final de esta historia que dejara a más de uno con el corazón desbocado!

Gracias por los Reviews saben que me hacen muy feliz…un saludo y nos leemos en el próximo y ultimo capitulo!


	14. Una carta de amor

HOLA!

Ayer bueno más bien en la madrugada subí el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia y como lo prometido es deuda (para los que no recuerden, dije que esta semana subiría el final del fic) les traigo el final de "A todos los chicos de los que me enamore"

No os pondré aquí un choro mareador porque sé que la mayoría se salta los mega discursos de los escritores y se van directo a lo que van "Leer la continuación XD"….prefiero poner mi discurso al final (Aunque tampoco sea leído u.u) vale.

Disclaimer; El título y la trama pertenecen a Jenny Han, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Disfruten la lectura.

Nota: **Iseki-chan **este capítulo está dedicado especialmente para ti…por tus largos y hermosos reviews que siempre me sacan una sonrisa… ¡disfrútalo!

* * *

Capítulo 13

Una carta de amor

Shion y Hana me recogen en el instituto. Me preguntan cómo ha ido el viaje, y si me quedé todo el tiempo en la pista de principiantes. Intento mostrarme animada; incluso me invento una historia sobre cómo bajé por la pista azul. En voz baja, Shion me pregunta:

— ¿Va todo bien?

Me siento flaquear. Shion siempre sabe cuándo estoy diciendo una mentira.

—Sí. Estoy cansada. Ino y yo nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde.

—Échate una siesta cuando lleguemos a casa— me aconseja. Me suena el móvil. Es un mensaje de Naruto.

_¿__P__od__e__mo__s __h__a__bl__a__r?_

Apago el móvil.

—Creo que me pasaré las vacaciones de Navidad durmiendo— respondo.

Gracias a Dios y al niño Jesús por las vacaciones de Navidad. Al menos tendré diez días antes de regresar a clase y de enfrentarme a todo el mundo. O quizá no regrese nunca más. Quizá pueda convencer a papá para que me deje estudiar desde casa.

Cuando papá y Hana se van a la cama, Shion y yo envolvemos regalos en el salón. A la mitad, Shion decide que deberíamos celebrar la fiesta recital el día después de Navidad. Tenía la esperanza de que hubiese olvidado la fantástica idea de la fiesta, pero la memoria de Shion siempre ha sido infalible.

—Será una fiesta post Navidad y pre Año Nuevo— dice, haciendo un lazo en uno de los regalos de papá para Hana.

—Es muy justo de tiempo. No vendrá nadie— respondo, cortando con mucho cuidado un trozo de papel de envolver estampado con mecedoras en forma de caballito. Lo estoy haciendo con sumo cuidado: quiero guardar un poco para el fondo de página del libro de recortes de Shion, que ya está casi terminado.

— ¡Sí que vendrán! Hace años que no la celebramos. Antes venía un montón de gente— Shion se levanta y empieza a sacar libros de cocina de mamá y a colocarlos en una pila encima de la mesilla del café —No seas como el Grinch. Creo que deberíamos recuperar la tradición para Hana.

Corto un trozo de lazo verde. Puede que esta fiesta me ayude a distraerme.

—Busca el plato de pollo mediterráneo que preparaba mamá. Con la salsa de yogur y miel.

— ¡Sí! ¿Y te acuerdas de la salsa de caviar? A la gente le encantaba la salsa de caviar. También tenemos que prepararla. ¿Qué hacemos, pajitas de queso o bombas de queso?

—Bombas de queso.

Shion está tan entusiasmada con la fiesta que incluso en mi estado actual de autocompasión no se lo puedo reprochar.

Saca un boli y un papel de la cocina, y empieza a anotar cosas.

—Hemos dicho el pollo, la salsa de caviar, las bombas de queso, ponche... Podemos preparar galletas o _b__r__o__w__n__i__e__s_. Invitaremos a todos los vecinos: a Sumaru y a sus padres, a los Ama y a la señora Mei Terumi ¿A qué amigos quieres invitar? ¿A Ino?

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Ino va a visitar a su familia a Boca Ratón.

— ¿Y qué me dices de Naruto? Podría traer a su madre, y ¿no tiene un hermano pequeño?

Se nota que se está esforzando.

—Deja fuera a Naruto.

Se le arruga la frente y levanta la vista de la lista.

— ¿Ocurrió algo durante el viaje?

—No. No pasó nada— me apresuro a responder.

—Pues entonces ¿por qué no? Me gustaría conocerle mejor, Hinata.

—Creo que también se va de viaje.

Se nota que Shion no me cree, pero no insiste.

Envía las invitaciones por correo electrónico esa misma noche, y al momento recibe cinco confirmaciones. En los comentarios, la tía K. (que no es nuestra tía de verdad, sino una de las mejores amigas de mamá) escribe: «Shion, ¡estoy impaciente por oírte cantar con tu padre _B__ab__y__, __I__t__'__s __C__o__l__d __O__u__t__s__i__de_!». Otra tradición de la fiesta recital. Shion y papá cantan _B__ab__y__,__I__t__'__s __C__o__l__d __O__u__t__s__i__d__e_, y a mí siempre me toca cantar _San__t__a__ B__ab__y_. Lo hacía tumbada sobre el piano con los zapatos de tacón de mamá y la estola de zorro de la abuela. Este año no pienso hacerlo. Ni loca.

Al día siguiente, cuando Shion intenta convencerme de que la acompañe a ella y a Hana a entregarles las cestas de galletas a los vecinos, me disculpo y digo que estoy cansada. Subo a mi habitación para hacer los últimos retoques en el álbum de recortes de Shion y escucho las canciones lentas de _D__i__r__t__y __D__an__c__i__ng _y no paro de comprobar el móvil para ver si Naruto me ha enviado otro mensaje. Naruto no me ha enviado nada, pero Sumaru sí.

_M__e __h__e __e__nt__e__r__a__d__o __d__e __l__o __qu__e __p__a__s__ó__. __¿__E__s__t__á__s__bi__e__n__?_

¿Hasta Sumaru lo sabe? No va ni a nuestra clase. ¿Lo sabe todo el instituto? Respondo:

_N__o __e__s __v__e__r__d__a__d__._

Y él escribe:

_N__o __h__ac__e __f__a__lt__a __qu__e __l__o __dig__a__s__. __N__o __l__o __h__e __c__r__e__íd__o __n__i__ po__r __u__n __mom__e__nto__._

Hace que me entren ganas de llorar.

Shion y él se han visto una vez desde que regresó, pero no han hecho el viaje a Washington que mencionó Sumaru. Quizá sea mejor que arranque la página de Maru y Shion del álbum de recortes.

Me quedo despierta hasta tarde por si Naruto vuelve a escribir. Me digo a mí misma que, si Naruto llama o escribe esta noche, sabré que también piensa en mí y le perdonaré. Pero no escribe ni llama.

Hacia las tres de la madrugada tiro a la basura las notas de Naruto. Borro su foto de mi móvil; borro su número de teléfono. Pienso que si le borro lo suficiente, será como si nada de esto hubiese ocurrido, y no me dolerá tanto el corazón.

* * *

La mañana de Navidad, Hana nos despierta a todos cuando todavía está oscuro, una de las tradiciones de Hana, y papá prepara gofres, una de las tradiciones de papá. Sólo comemos gofres por Navidad porque todos estamos de acuerdo en que es un fastidio cargar con la gofrera y tener que limpiarla y volver a guardarla en lo alto del armario. De paso, esto hace que comer gofres sea algo especial.

Abrimos los regalos por turnos para que dure más. Yo le regalo una bufanda a Shion y el álbum de recortes, que le encanta. Lee atentamente todas las páginas, soltando exclamaciones sobre mis manualidades, maravillándose ante mi elección de fuentes y de retales de papel. Abrazándoselo al pecho, concluye:

—Es el regalo perfecto— y siento que toda la tensión y los malos sentimientos se evaporan. El regalo de Shion para mí es un jersey de lana de cachemira de color rosa pálido que ha comprado en Escocia. Me lo pruebo por encima del camisón y es suave y suntuoso.

El regalo de Shion para Hana es un kit de pintura con ceras pastel, acuarelas y rotuladores. Hana rompe a chillar como un cochinillo. A cambio, Hana le regala calcetines con monos estampados. Yo le regalo a Hana una nueva cesta para su bici y la granja de hormigas que me pidió hace meses, y Hana me da un libro sobre cómo hacer punto.

—Para que puedas mejorar— dice.

Las tres hemos colaborado en el regalo de papá, un grueso jersey escandinavo que hace que parezca un pescador noruego. Le va un poco grande, pero papá insiste en que le gusta así. Le regala a Shion un nuevo _e__-__r__e__ad__e__r_; a Hana, un casco con su nombre (Hanabi, no Hana), y a mí, un vale de regalo para Linden &amp; White.

—Quería comprarte el relicario que tanto te gusta, pero ya no estaba. Aunque seguro que encuentras algo igual de bonito.

Me levanto de un salto y me lanzo a sus brazos. Podría ponerme a llorar.

Santa Claus, también conocido como papá, suele traer regalos tontos como sacos de carbón, pistolas de agua con tinta que desaparece, y también cosas prácticas como calcetines de deporte, tinta para la impresora y mi marca favorita de bolis. Supongo que Santa también compra en Costco.

Cuando terminamos de abrir los regalos, se nota que Hana está decepcionada de que no haya ningún cachorro, pero no dice nada. Le doy un abrazo y le susurró al oído:

—Siempre te quedará tu cumpleaños, el mes que viene— y Hana se limita a asentir. Papá va a la cocina a comprobar si la gofrera está caliente y entonces suena el timbre.

—Hana, ¿puedes abrir tú?— dice desde la cocina.

Hana va a abrir y, al cabo de unos segundos, oímos un chillido agudo. Shion y yo vamos corriendo a la puerta, y encima de la alfombrilla de la entrada hay una cesta con un cachorro de color caramelo con un lazo en torno al cuello. Las tres nos ponemos a saltar y a chillar.

Hana coge en brazos al cachorro y corre con él al salón, donde la está esperando papá, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Papá, papá, papá! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!— grita Hana.

Según papá, recogió al cachorro de la perrera hace dos noches, y nuestra vecina, la señorita Mei, lo ha estado escondiendo en su casa. Es un chico, por cierto. Lo descubrimos enseguida porque hace pis por todo el suelo de la cocina. Es una mezcla de wheaten terrier, y Hana declara que es mucho mejor que un akita o un pastor alemán.

—Siempre he querido un perro con flequillo— comento, y me lo abrazo a la mejilla.

— ¿Cómo lo llamaremos?— pregunta Shion. Todos miramos a Hana, quien se mordisquea el labio inferior con expresión pensativa.

—No sé— dice.

— ¿Qué tal _Sand__y_?— sugiero.

—Poco original— se burla Hana.

— ¿Qué tal _F__r__an__ç__o__i__s_? Podemos llamarlo _F__r__an__k__i__e__— _respondo.

—No, gracias— dice Hana. Ladeando la cabeza, aventura—: ¿Qué tal _J__a__m__i__e_?

—_J__a__m__i__e__— _repite papá —Me gusta. Shion asiente.

—Suena bien.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre completo?— pregunto, depositándolo en el suelo. Hana responde de inmediato:

—_J__a__m__i__e__ F__o__x__-__P__i__ck__l__e_, pero sólo lo llamaremos así cuando se porte mal— Hana da una palmada y dice con voz de arrullo — ¡Ven aquí, _J__a__m__i__e_!

Y _J__a__m__i__e _acude corriendo, meneando la cola como loco. Nunca la había visto tan feliz ni tan paciente. Dedica todo el día de Navidad a enseñarle trucos y a pasearlo. Los ojos le hacen chiribitas. Me hace desear volver a ser pequeña para que todo pueda solucionarse con un cachorro.

Sólo compruebo el móvil una vez para ver si Naruto ha llamado. No lo ha hecho.

* * *

La mañana de la fiesta, bajo la escalera a las diez pasadas, y los demás ya llevan horas trabajando. Shion es el chef y papá es su ayudante de cocina. Le tiene cortando cebollas y apio y lavando ollas.

—Hinata, necesito que limpies el baño de abajo y que friegues y ordenes el salón. Hana, tú te ocupas de la decoración.

— ¿Podemos desayunar primero?— pregunto yo.

—Sí, pero daos prisa— contesta mientras amasa las galletas.

—Yo ni siquiera quería celebrar la fiesta y ahora me tiene limpiando el lavabo. ¿Cómo es que te ha tocado el trabajo bueno?— le susurro a Hana.

—Porque soy la pequeña— contesta, y se sube al banco de la barra del desayuno. Shion se vuelve y dice:

— ¡Había que limpiar el baño de todos modos! Además, valdrá la pena. Hace mucho que no celebramos una fiesta recital. Papá, necesito que vayas pronto a la tienda. Necesitamos crema agria y una bolsa grande de hielo.

—A sus órdenes, mi capitán— se cuadra papá.

El único de nosotros al que no pone a trabajar es a _J__a__m__i__e __F__o__x__-__P__i__ck__l__e_, que está echándose una siesta bajo el árbol de Navidad.

* * *

Llevo una pajarita de cuadros escoceses con una blusa blanca y una falda tartán. Leí en un blog de moda que mezclar estampados de cuadros se lleva mucho. Voy a la habitación de Hana para suplicarle que me trence el pelo, pero cuando me ve, arruga los labios y dice:

—Eso no es muy atractivo. Frunzo el ceño.

— ¿Perdona? ¡No intentaba parecer atractiva! Intentaba parecer festiva.

—Bueno... pareces una camarera escocesa, o puede que un barman en un bar de Brooklyn.

— ¿Tú qué sabes de los bármanes de Brooklyn, Hanabi?— replico.

Me lanza una mirada fulminante.

— ¿Es que no ves la HBO, tonta?

Mmm. Parece que tendremos que poner algunas restricciones paternas en la tele. Hana va a mi armario y saca mi vestido rojo de punto con la falda de vuelo.

—Ponte éste. Es navideño, pero no te hace parecer un elfo.

—Vale, pero me pondré un broche de bastón de caramelo.

—Vale, ponte el broche. Pero déjate el pelo suelto. Sin trenzas— Le ofrezco mi mejor cara de pena, pero Hana sacude la cabeza —Te rizaré las puntas para darle un poco de volumen, pero nada de trenzas.

Enchufo el rizador y me siento en el suelo con _J__a__m__i__e_en el regazo, y Hana se sienta en la cama y me divide el pelo en secciones. Enrolla el pelo en el rizador como una verdadera profesional.

— ¿Va a venir Sumaru a la fiesta?— me pregunta.

—No estoy segura.

— ¿Y Naruto?

—No viene.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No puede.

* * *

Shion está al piano tocando _B__l__ue __Ino__t__m__as _y nuestro antiguo profesor de piano, el señor Choi, está sentado a su lado cantando. Al otro lado de la habitación, papá les está enseñando nuestro nuevo cactus a los Ama del final de la calle, y Hana y Sumaru y algunos de los niños están intentando enseñar a _J__a__m__i__e_a sentarse. Yo estoy sorbiendo un ginger ale de arándano y hablando con la tía K. de su divorcio cuando entra Naruto Uzumaki con un jersey de color verde, una camisa de vestir por debajo y con un bote en las manos. Casi me atraganto con el ponche.

Hana lo divisa a la vez que yo.

— ¡Has venido!— chilla.

Hana salta en sus brazos, y Naruto deja el bote de galletas en el suelo y la levanta en brazos. Cuando la suelta, le conduce de la mano a la mesa del bufet donde me dedico a reordenar la bandeja de galletas.

—Mira lo que ha traído Naruto— dice Hana dándole un empujoncito. Naruto me sonríe y me entrega el bote de galletas.

—Toma. Galletas de pastel de fruta preparadas por mi madre.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— susurro en tono acusador.

—Hana me ha invitado— Señala con la cabeza a Hana, quien, casualmente, ha vuelto corriendo a su cachorro. Sumaru está de pie con el ceño fruncido —Tenemos que hablar.

Así que ahora quiere hablar. Demasiado tarde.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Claro que sí. Hay mucho de qué hablar.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo— Hago el ademan de marcharme pero Naruto me coge del codo, intento desembarazarme de él, pero no me suelta. Me conduce hasta la cocina.

—Quiero que te inventes una excusa para Hana y te vayas. Y puedes llevarte tus galletas.

—Dime primero por qué estás tan cabreada conmigo.

— ¡Porque sí! ¡Todo el mundo dice que lo hicimos en el jacuzzi y que soy una zorra y a ti te da igual!

— ¡Les dije que no era verdad!

— ¿De verdad? ¿Les dijiste que sólo nos habíamos besado y que eso es lo único que hemos hecho?

Naruto titubea, así que continúo:

— ¿O dijiste: ""Tíos, no lo hicimos en el jacuzzi"", guiño, guiño, sonrisa autosuficiente?

Naruto me taladra con la mirada.

—Confía un poco en mí, Hinata.

— ¿Como? Si parece que todo esto te importa un comino

—Claro que no…por dios Hinata estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Está diciendo que lo que están hablando de mí no es más que un simple chisme al que no debo tomarle importancia.

—Entonces que… ¿debo dejar que todo el mundo piense que soy una facilona que tiene reacciones en cualquier lugar?

Naruto no me responde.

—Yo no soy esa clase de chica Naruto, pensé que lo tenías bien claro.

—Lo se Hinata, pero escondiéndote como lo haces, lo único que estas generando es que todos piensen que es cierto.

— ¡Yo no me escondo! ¿Crees que es fácil? ¿Crees que solo con fingir que no pasa nada todo se arreglará? Tú no sabes nada de lo que estoy sintiendo, no lo sabes porque no te importa lo que pase conmigo.

—Estas equivocada. Por supuesto que me importas, por eso estoy aquí.

—Si te importara de verdad, más que tu estúpida reputación, hubieras desmentido a todos los que estaban diciendo esas cosas de mí…pero no lo hiciste, ni siquiera tuviste el tiempo para venir a buscarme en estos días.

—Vamos Hinata…solo por una vez confía en mi ¿quieres?

—Eres un montón de escoria, Uzumaki.

Me vuelvo de golpe. Ahí está Sumaru, en el umbral, lanzándole una mirada asesina a Naruto.

—Tú tienes la culpa de que estén diciendo toda esta mierda sobre Hinata— Sumaru sacude la cabeza, asqueado —Hinata nunca haría algo así.

—Baja la voz— susurro, y miro a un lado y a otro para comprobar que no nos oye nadie. No me puedo creer que esto esté pasando justo ahora. En la fiesta recital, con todas las personas a quienes conozco en la habitación de al lado.

A Naruto le tiembla la mandíbula.

—Sumaru, ésta es una conversación privada entre mi novia y yo. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar al World of Warcraft o algo así? O puede que echen una maratón de _E__l__S__e__ñor__de __l__os __A__n__ill__os_en la tele.

—Que te den, Uzumaki— dice Sumaru. Se me escapa un jadeo entrecortado —Hinata, de esto es de lo que he estado intentando protegerte. No es digno de ti. Sólo conseguirá hundirte.

A mi lado, Naruto se pone rígido.

— ¿Y tú sí?

—Por supuesto. Soy mejor que tú.

Miro de uno a otro. Naruto está molesto lo noto en su rostro y su mirada.

— ¡Supéralo de una vez! Ya no le gustas. Se ha acabado. Pasa página.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas— dice Sumaru.

—Lo que tú digas, Samidare. Me dijo que intentaste besarla. Si lo vuelves a intentar, te partiré la cara.

—Adelante— dice Sumaru, y deja escapar una carcajada.

Me invade el pánico cuando Naruto camina con determinación hacia Sumaru. Naruto echa atrás el brazo.

— ¡Basta ya!

Entonces la veo. Shion, de pie detrás de Sumaru, la mano en la boca. La música de piano se ha detenido. El mundo ha dejado de girar porque Shion lo ha escuchado todo.

—No es cierto, ¿a qué no? Por favor, dime que no es cierto.

Abro y cierro la boca. No me hace falta decir nada porque ya lo sabe. Shion me conoce muy bien.

— ¿Cómo has podido?— pregunta, y le tiembla la voz. El sufrimiento que veo en su mirada hace que desee estar muerta. Nunca la había visto así.

—Shion— empieza Sumaru, pero Shion sacude la cabeza y retrocede.

—Fuera— le ordena, y se le está quebrando la voz. Entonces me mira —Eres mi _h__e__r__m__ana_. La persona en la que más confío.

—Neko, espera.

Pero ya se ha ido. Oigo sus pasos escalera arriba, y cómo se cierra la puerta sin dar ningún portazo.

Entonces rompo a llorar.

—Lo siento mucho— se disculpa Sumaru —Todo esto es por mi culpa. Y se marcha por la puerta de atrás.

Naruto se dispone a abrazarme, pero le detengo.

— ¿Te importaría... te importaría irte?

Su expresión denota sorpresa y angustia al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, ya me voy— se resigna, y sale de la cocina.

Voy al baño que está al lado de la cocina y me siento en el retrete a llorar. Alguien llama a la puerta. Dejo de llorar y digo:

—Un momento.

Suena la voz jovial de la señora Ama:

— ¡Lo siento, cariño!— y la oigo alejarse taconeando.

Me pongo de pie y me mojo la cara con agua fría. Tengo los ojos rojos e hinchados. Mojo una toalla y me humedezco un poco la cara. Mi madre acostumbraba a hacerlo cuando me encontraba mal. Me ponía un trapo frío como el hielo en la frente y lo cambiaba por uno nuevo cuando ya no estaba frío. Ojalá mi madre estuviese aquí.

Cuando regreso a la fiesta, el señor Choi está sentado al piano, tocando _H__a__v__e__Y__ou__rs__e__l__f__a__M__e__rr__y __L__ittl__e__Ino__t__m__a__s_, y la señorita Mei tiene a mi padre arrinconado en el sofá. Está bebiendo champán y tiene una expresión medio azorada en la cara. En cuanto me ve, papá salta del sofá y se me acerca.

—Gracias a Dios. ¿Dónde está Neko? Todavía no hemos interpretado nuestro número.

—No se encuentra bien.

—Iré a ver cómo está.

—Creo que prefiere estar sola.

Papá arruga el ceño.

— ¿Se ha peleado con Sumaru? He visto que se acaba de marchar.

Trago saliva.

—Puede ser. Iré a hablar con ella.

Me da una palmadita en el hombro.

—Eres una buena hermana, cariño.

—Gracias, papá— respondo con una sonrisa forzada.

Subo hasta la habitación de Shion. La puerta está cerrada con pestillo. Desde fuera pregunto:

— ¿Puedo entrar?

Sin respuesta.

—Por favor, Shion. Por favor, déjame que te lo explique...

Nada de nada.

Me siento delante de la puerta y empiezo a llorar. Mi hermana mayor sabe cómo hacerme daño mejor que nadie. Su silencio, que me haga el vacío, es el peor castigo que podría ocurrírsele.

* * *

Antes de que mamá muriese, Shion y yo éramos enemigas. Nos peleábamos a todas horas porque yo siempre rompía sus cosas, sus juegos, sus juguetes.

Shion tenía una muñeca que le encantaba que se llamaba Rochelle. Rochelle tenía una sedosa melena cobriza y llevaba gafas como Shion. Mamá y papá se la habían regalado el día en que cumplió siete años. Rochelle era la única muñeca de Shion. La adoraba. Yo le suplicaba que me dejase sostenerla, aunque sólo fuese un segundo, pero Shion siempre decía que no. En una ocasión, estaba resfriada, así que me quedé en casa en vez de ir a la escuela. Me colé en la habitación de Shion y cogí a Rochelle. Me pasé toda la tarde jugando con ella. Fingía que la muñeca y yo éramos amigas íntimas. Se me ocurrió que Rochelle no era muy guapa, y que sería más hermosa con un poco de pintalabios. Si la ponía más guapa, le estaría haciendo un favor a Shion. Saqué uno de los pintalabios del cajón del baño de mamá y se lo apliqué a Rochelle. Enseguida comprendí que había cometido un error. Había pintado por encima de la línea de sus labios, así que parecía un payaso en vez de una dama sofisticada. Intenté limpiar el pintalabios con pasta de dientes, pero sólo sirvió para que pareciese que tenía una enfermedad en los labios. Me escondí bajó las mantas hasta que Shion llegó a casa. Cuando descubrió en qué estado se encontraba Rochelle, oí a Shion soltar un chillido.

Después de la muerte de mamá, tuvimos que reorganizarnos. Todos teníamos papeles nuevos. Shion y yo ya no estábamos enfrentadas porque las dos comprendíamos que teníamos que cuidar de Hana.

—Cuidad de vuestra hermana— decía siempre mamá. Cuando estaba viva, lo hacíamos a regañadientes. Después de perderla, lo hicimos porque lo deseábamos.

* * *

Pasan los días, y nada. Evita mirarme, y sólo me dirige la palabra cuando es estrictamente necesario. Hana nos observa con gesto preocupado. Papá está desconcertado y nos pregunta qué ha ocurrido, pero no insiste en obtener respuesta.

Se ha levantado un muro entre las dos, y siento cómo se aleja más y más de mí. Se supone que las hermanas se pelean y después se reconcilian porque son hermanas, y una hermana siempre encuentra el camino de regreso a la otra. Pero lo que más me aterroriza es la perspectiva de que quizá no lo consigamos.

La nieve está cayendo en montones que parecen de algodón. El jardín está empezando a parecer un campo de algodón. Espero que nieve todo el día y toda la noche. Espero que haya una tormenta de nieve.

Llaman a la puerta de mi habitación. Levanto la cabeza de la almohada.

—Adelante.

Mi padre entra y se sienta al escritorio.

—Tenemos que hablar — dice, rascándose la barbilla como hace siempre que se siente incómodo.

Me da un vuelco el estómago. Me incorporo y me abrazo las rodillas.

— ¿Shion te lo ha contado?

Mi padre se aclara la garganta.

No puedo ni mirarle.

—Sí. Esto resulta muy embarazoso. No tuve que hacer nada de esto con Shion, así que...— Papá vuelve a aclararse la garganta —Cabría esperar que se me diese mejor, teniendo en cuenta que soy un profesional de la salud. Sólo te diré que creo que eres demasiado joven para tener relaciones sexuales, Hinata. No creo que estés preparada. ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que Naruto te presionara?

Siento que toda la sangre me sube a la cara.

—Papá, no nos acostamos.

Mi padre asiente, pero no me cree.

—Soy tu padre, así que, como es lógico, preferiría que esperases hasta que tuvieras cincuenta años— Carraspea una vez más —Quiero que tomes precauciones. Pediré cita con el doctor Danzou el lunes.

Empiezo a llorar.

— ¡No necesito ninguna cita porque no hice nada! ¡No tuve relaciones sexuales! Ni en el jacuzzi ni en ningún lado. Alguien se lo inventó. Tienes que creerme.

Mi padre tiene una expresión angustiada.

—Hinata, sé que no es fácil hablar de esto con tu padre, en vez de hacerlo con tu madre. Desearía que tu madre estuviese aquí para guiarnos.

—Yo también, porque ella me creería.

Lloro sin parar. Bastante tengo con que los desconocidos tengan mala opinión de mí, pero nunca me habría imaginado que mi padre y mi hermana se lo hubiesen creído.

—Lo siento— se disculpa mi padre, y me abraza —Lo siento. Te creo. Si me dices que no has tenido relaciones sexuales es que no las has tenido. No quiero que crezcas demasiado deprisa, ¿sabes? Cuando te miro, me pareces tan joven como Hana. Eres mi niñita, Hinata.

Me hundo en sus brazos. No hay lugar más seguro.

—Esto es un desastre. Tú ya no confías en mí, Naruto y yo hemos roto, y Shion me odia.

—Confío en ti. Claro que confío en ti. Y desde luego que te reconciliarás con Shion, igual que haces siempre. Estaba preocupada por ti, y por eso acudió a mí.

No lo estaba. Lo hizo por despecho. Ella tiene la culpa de que papá pensase eso de mí, aunque fuese sólo por un segundo.

Papá me levanta la barbilla y me seca las lágrimas de la cara.

—Naruto debe de gustarte mucho, ¿verdad?

—No. Quizá. No lo sé— sollozo.

—Te gusta no puedes negarlo, lo noto en tu mirada y en la de él también, el también te quiere.

—Ya no sé qué pensar.

Papá me coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Todo se arreglará.

Eso espero, es lo que me repito en mi mente, que todo esto se arregle porque no quiero vivir con este dolor el resto de mi vida. Esto no es lo que deseo para mí. Y sé que yo sola me lo he buscado, pero jamás pensé que algo así pudiera pasar.

Papa me abraza y yo me acurruco contra su pecho, ahora lo único que deseo es sentirme segura y protegida.

* * *

Existe un tipo específico de pelea que sólo puedes tener con tu hermana. Es el tipo de pelea durante la que dices cosas que no puedes retirar. Las dices porque no puedes evitarlo, porque estás tan enfadada que la furia te mana de los ojos y de la garganta; estás tan enfadada que no ves ni por dónde vas. Sólo ves sangre.

En cuanto papá se marcha y oigo que entra en su habitación para irse a dormir, irrumpo en la habitación de Shion sin llamar. Shion está en su escritorio con su portátil. Levanta la vista sorprendida.

Secándome los ojos, digo:

—Puedes enfadarte conmigo cuanto quieras, pero no tienes ningún derecho a hablar con papá a mis espaldas.

—No lo hice para vengarme— responde, con la voz tensa como la cuerda de un piano —Lo hice porque es evidente que no tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo y, si no tienes cuidado, acabarás convertida en una estadística adolescente— Con frialdad, como si hablase con un desconocido, prosigue —: Has cambiado, Hinata. Para serte sincera, ya ni te conozco.

— ¡No, definitivamente no me conoces si crees por un solo segundo que me acostaría con alguien en un viaje escolar! ¿En un jacuzzi, a plena vista de cualquiera que pasase por casualidad? ¡No me conoces en absoluto!— Y entonces juego el as que me he estado guardando en la manga —El hecho de que te hayas acostado con Sumaru no significa que yo me vaya a acostar con Naruto.

Shion se queda sin aliento.

—Baja la voz.

Me alegro de haberle hecho tanto daño como ella me ha hecho a mí.

—Ahora que papá está decepcionado conmigo, ya no podrá estarlo contigo, ¿verdad?— digo en voz bien alta.

Me doy la vuelta para regresar a mi habitación, pero Shion me sigue de cerca.

— ¡Vuelve aquí!— chilla.

— ¡No!— Intento cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero la detiene con el pie — ¡Fuera!

Apoyo todo mi peso en la puerta, pero Shion es más fuerte que yo. Abre la puerta a la fuerza, y la cierra detrás de ella.

Avanza hacia mí y yo me limito a retroceder. Sus ojos tienen un brillo peligroso. Ahora es ella la que tiene la superioridad moral, y siento que empiezo a encogerme, a achicarme.

— ¿Cómo sabes que Sumaru y yo nos acostamos, Hinata? ¿Te lo contó él mientras os veíais a mis espaldas?

— ¡No nos veíamos a tus espaldas! No ocurrió así.

—Entonces ¿cómo ocurrió?— me apremia Shion. Se me escapa un sollozo.

—A mí me gustó primero. Me gustó todo el verano de antes de noveno. Pensé... pensé que yo también le gustaba. Pero un día dijiste que estabais saliendo, de modo que me lo callé. Le escribí una carta de despedida.

— ¿De verdad esperas que me compadezca de ti?

La expresión de Shion se retuerce en una mueca de desdén.

—No. Estoy intentando contarte lo que ocurrió. Dejó de gustarme, te lo juro. No volví a pensar en él de esa manera, pero entonces, después de que te marchases, me di cuenta de que en el fondo seguía sintiendo algo por él. Y entonces alguien envió mi carta y Sumaru lo descubrió, así que empecé a fingir que salía con Naruto...

Shion sacude la cabeza.

—Basta ya, no quiero oírlo. No sé ni de qué estás hablando.

—Sumaru y yo sólo nos besamos una vez. Una vez. Y fue un error terrible... ¡y ni siquiera quería hacerlo! Es a ti a la que quiere, no a mí.

— ¿Cómo voy a creerme nada de lo que digas de ahora en adelante?

—Porque es la verdad. No tienes ni idea del poder que ejerces sobre mí. De lo mucho que me importa tu opinión. Lo mucho que te admiro— me sincero, temblando.

El gesto de Shion se contrae. Está conteniendo las lágrimas.

— ¿Sabes lo que me decía siempre mamá? «Cuida de tus hermanas.» Y eso es lo que hice. Siempre intenté anteponeros a Hana y a ti. ¿Tienes idea de lo duro que ha sido estar tan lejos de vosotros? ¿Y de lo sola que me sentía? Lo único que quería era regresar a casa, pero no podía, porque tengo que ser fuerte. Tengo que... Tengo que ser un buen ejemplo. No puedo ser débil. Tengo que enseñaros a ser fuertes. Porque... porque mamá no está aquí para hacerlo— zanja Shion con respiración entrecortada.

Me brotan lágrimas de los ojos.

—Lo sé. No tienes que decírmelo, Neko. Sé lo mucho que haces por nosotras.

—Pero entonces me marché y parecía que ya no me necesitabais tanto como creía— Se le quiebra la voz —Os iba bien sin mí.

— ¡Sólo porque tú me enseñaste todo lo que sé!

Shion se desmorona.

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho— sollozo.

—Te necesitaba, Hinata.

Shion da un paso adelante y yo otro, y caemos en brazos la una de la otra, llorando, y el alivio que siento es inconmensurable. Somos hermanas, y eso no lo cambiará nada de lo que ella o yo podamos decir o hacer.

Papá llama a la puerta.

— ¿Chicas? ¿Todo bien ahí dentro?

Intercambiamos miradas y decimos a la vez:

—Estamos bien, papá.

* * *

Es Nochevieja. Siempre la celebramos en casa. Preparamos palomitas de maíz, bebemos sidra espumosa y, a medianoche, salimos al jardín y encendemos bengalas.

Unos amigos de Shion celebran una fiesta en la montaña y dijo que no iría, que prefería quedarse con nosotras, pero Hana y yo la obligamos a asistir. Espero que Sumaru vaya también, y que hablen, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Es Nochevieja. La noche en la que todo vuelve a comenzar.

Enviamos a papá a una fiesta que celebra alguien del hospital. Hana planchó su camisa favorita y yo escogí la corbata, y lo empujamos por la puerta. Creo que la abuela tiene razón: no es bueno estar solo.

— ¿Por qué sigues estando triste?— me pregunta Hana mientras sirvo las palomitas en un bol. Estamos en la cocina. Ella se sienta en un banco a la barra del desayuno con las piernas colgando. El cachorro está hecho un ovillo como si fuera un ciempiés debajo del banco, y mira a Hana con ojos esperanzados —Shion y tú os habéis reconciliado. ¿Por qué estás triste?

Estoy a punto de negar que no estoy triste, pero al final me limito a suspirar y reconozco:

—No lo sé.

Hana toma un puñado de palomitas y suelta unas cuantas en el suelo. _J__a__m__i__e_las devora.

— ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?

—Porque a veces estás triste y no sabes por qué. Hana ladea la cabeza.

— ¿Síndrome premenstrual?

Cuento los días que han pasado desde mi última regla.

—No. No es síndrome premenstrual. El hecho de que una chica esté triste no significa que tenga el síndrome premenstrual.

—Entonces ¿por qué?— insiste.

— ¡No lo sé! Quizá echo de menos a alguien.

— ¿Echas de menos a Naruto? ¿O a Sumaru?

—A Naruto— concluyo, después de vacilar un poco. A pesar de todo, a Naruto.

—Pues llámale.

—No puedo.

— ¿Por qué no?

No sé cómo responder. Todo esto es muy embarazoso, y quiero ser alguien a quien pueda admirar. Pero está esperando, con el ceño fruncido, y sé que debo contarle la verdad.

—Hana, todo fue de mentira. Nunca estuvimos juntos. Nunca le gusté.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que fue de mentira?

—Empezó con las cartas. ¿Te acuerdas de la sombrerera que desapareció? Dentro tenía cartas, cartas que les escribí a los chicos que me gustaban. Se suponía que eran privadas, no pensaba enviarlas, pero alguien lo hizo y se montó un lío. Sumaru recibió una, y Naruto recibió otra, y me sentía tan humillada... Naruto y yo decidimos fingir que salíamos juntos para que yo pudiese guardar las apariencias ante Sumaru y Naruto pudiese poner celosa a su ex novia, y al final todo se salió de control.

Hana se está mordisqueando el labio, nerviosa.

—Hinata... Si te digo algo, ¿me prometes que no te enfadarás?

— ¿Qué es? Dímelo y ya está.

—Promételo primero.

—Vale, te prometo que no me enfadaré— Siento un cosquilleo por la columna.

—Las cartas las envié yo— dice Hana a toda prisa.

— ¡¿Qué?!— chillo.

— ¡Me has prometido que no te ibas a enfadar!

— ¡¿Qué?!— Chillo otra vez, pero no tan alto —Hana, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí?

Hana deja caer la cabeza.

—Porque estaba enfadada contigo. Te estabas burlando de mí porque me gustaba Sumaru; dijiste que iba a bautizar a mi perro con su nombre. Estaba muy enfadada contigo. Así que mientras dormías...me colé en tu habitación y te robé la sombrerera y leí todas las cartas y las envié. Me arrepentí enseguida, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¿Cómo sabías lo de las cartas?

Hana entorna los ojos.

—Porque a veces husmeo entre tus cosas cuando no estás en casa.

Estoy a punto de chillarle un poco más, pero entonces me acuerdo de que leí la carta de Sumaru a Shion y me muerdo la lengua. Con toda la calma de la que soy capaz, digo:

— ¿Eres consciente de los problemas que has provocado? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan rencorosa?

—Lo siento— musita Hana. En la comisura de los ojos se le forman unas lágrimas regordetas, y una de ellas cae con un plaf, como si fuera una gota de lluvia.

Quiero abrazarla y consolarla, pero sigo enfadada.

—Está bien— digo, con un tono de voz que suena a exactamente lo contrario. Nada de esto habría ocurrido si no hubiera enviado esas cartas.

Hana se levanta de un salto y corre escalera arriba. Lo más seguro es que haya subido a su habitación, a llorar en privado. Sé lo que debería hacer. Debería ir a consolarla, perdonarla de verdad. Ahora me toca a mí dar buen ejemplo. La buena hermana mayor.

Estoy a punto de subir cuando regresa corriendo a la cocina. Con mi sombrerera en las manos.

* * *

Cuando sólo estábamos Shion y yo, mi madre acostumbraba a comprarnos dos ejemplares de cada cosa, una azul para Shion y otra rosa para mí. La misma colcha, el mismo peluche o la misma cesta de Pascua, pero en dos colores distintos. Todo tenía que ser equitativo: teníamos la misma cantidad exacta de palitos de zanahoria o de patatas fritas o de canicas o de gomas de borrar con forma de magdalena. Excepto por el hecho de que yo siempre perdía mis gomas o devoraba mis palitos de zanahoria demasiado rápido, y le acababa pidiendo uno a Shion. A veces, mamá obligaba a Shion a compartir los suyos. Incluso por aquel entonces, yo comprendía que era injusto, que Shion no tenía por qué recibir una penalización por tomarse su tiempo para comer o por no perder sus gomas. Cuando nació Hana, mamá intentó seguir haciéndolo con azul, rosa y amarillo, pero era mucho más difícil encontrar el mismo objeto en tres colores diferentes. Además, nos llevábamos tantos años con Hana que ya no queríamos el mismo tipo de juguetes que ella.

Es posible que la sombrerera fuese el único regalo que mamá me hizo sólo a mí. No tuve que compartirlo: era mío y sólo mío.

Cuando lo abrí, esperaba encontrar un sombrero, quizá uno de paja con el ala flexible, o puede que una gorra, pero estaba vacío.

—Es para tus objetos especiales. Aquí puedes guardar tus cosas favoritas, las más valiosas y las más secretas— me dijo.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Todo lo que quepa. Todo lo que quieras que sea tuyo y nada más que tuyo.

* * *

La barbilla puntiaguda de Hana tiembla cuando dice:

—Lo siento mucho, Hinata.

Cuando la veo, con la barbilla temblando, ya no puedo seguir enfadada. No puedo, ni siquiera un poco. Así que me acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

—No pasa nada— la disculpo, y Hana se hunde en mis brazos del alivio —Puedes quedarte con la caja. Guarda todos tus secretos dentro.

Hana niega con un gesto.

—No, es tuya. No la quiero. He guardado una cosa dentro para ti— dice, y me entrega la caja.

La abro y está llena de notas. Notas y más notas. Las notas de Naruto. Las notas de Naruto que tiré a la basura.

—Las encontré mientras vaciaba la papelera. Sólo he leído un par. Y las guardé porque sabía que eran importantes.

Acaricio una que Naruto dobló en forma de avión.

—Hana... Sabes que Naruto y yo no volveremos a estar juntos, ¿verdad?

Hana coge el bol de palomitas y me urge:

—Léelas.

Entonces se dirige al salón y enciende la tele. Cierro la sombrerera y me la llevo arriba.

En mi habitación, me siento en el suelo y las extiendo en torno a mí.

Muchas de las notas dicen cosas como:

_N__os __ve__m__os__ e__n __t__u__ t__aqu__ill__a__ d__e__s__pu__é__s __de __c__l__a__s__e_

Y

_¿__M__e __p__r__e__s__t__as __t__us __apun__t__e__s __de __qu__í__m__i__c__a __de __a__ye__r__?_

Encuentro la de la telaraña de Halloween y me arranca una sonrisa. Otra dice

_¿H__oy __pu__e__d__e__s __i__r __e__n __au__t__obú__s__? __Q__u__i__e__r__o __s__o__r__p__r__e__nd__e__r __a __Hana __r__ec__og__i__é__ndo__l__a __e__n __l__a __e__s__c__u__e__l__a __pa__r__a que __pu__e__da __p__r__e__s__u__m__i__r __del __c__o__c__he __y __de __m__í __d__e__l__an__t__e __de __s__us __a__m__i__go__s_.

_G__r__a__c__i__as __por __a__c__o__m__paña__r__m__e __a__ l__a __ve__n__t__a __e__s__t__e __fi__n __de __s__e__m__ana._

_C__on__s__e__gu__i__s__t__e __que__ e__l __d__í__a __f__u__e__s__e __d__i__ve__r__ti__do.__T__e __d__e__bo __una__._

_¡N__o __t__e __o__l__v__i__d__e__s __de __t__r__a__e__r__m__e un __y__ogu__r__!_

_Me encantaron las bolitas de arroz ¿Cómo es que se llamaban? Bueno no importa, prepárame más ¿Si? Pero solo para mí._

_Si __p__r__e__pa__r__as __l__as __e__s__t__úp__i__das __ga__ll__e__t__as __de __c__ho__c__o__l__a__t__e __b__l__an__c__o __y __a__r__ándanos __de __Sumaru __y __no __l__as __m__í__as __de __pa__s__t__e__l __de__ f__r__u__t__a, __hab__r__e__m__os __t__e__r__m__i__nado. Lo digo en serio_

Me río en voz alta. Y entonces, las que leo y releo una y otra vez.

_H__oy __e__s__t__ás __guapa._

_M__e gu__s__t__as __ve__s__ti__da __de lila_.

_Me gusta cómo te vez cuando traes el cabello suelto_

Nunca había recibido una carta de amor. Pero al leer sus notas de esta manera, una después de otra, siento que he recibido una. Es como... Es como si sólo hubiese existido Naruto. Como si todos los que vinieron antes que él, me hubiesen preparado para esto. Creo que ahora comprendo la diferencia entre querer a alguien de lejos y querer a alguien de cerca. Cuando los ves de cerca, ves su verdadero yo, pero también consigues ver tu verdadero tú. Y Naruto lo ve. Me ve y yo le veo a él.

El amor da miedo: cambia; puede desaparecer. Eso es parte del riesgo. No quiero seguir estando asustada. Quiero ser valiente, como Shion. Al fin y al cabo, casi es Año Nuevo.

Casi a medianoche, reúno a Hana, al cachorro y las bengalas. Nos ponemos los abrigos y obligo a Hana a ponerse un gorro.

— ¿Le ponemos un gorro a _J__a__m__i__e_?— me pregunta.

—No lo necesita. Ya tiene un abrigo de pieles— le explico.

Hay docenas de estrellas; parecen gemas lejanas. Somos afortunadas de vivir cerca de las montañas. Te sientes más cerca de las estrellas. Del cielo.

Enciendo bengalas para las dos, y Hana empieza a bailar en círculos dibujando un anillo de fuego con la suya. Intenta convencer a _J__a__m__i__e_para que salte a través del círculo, pero _J__a__m__i__e_no está por la labor. Sólo quiere hacer pis por el jardín. Es una suerte que tengamos una valla porque, de lo contrario, seguro que se haría pis por todo el vecindario.

Las luces de la habitación de Sumaru están encendidas. Le veo en la ventana justo cuando la abre y grita:

— ¡Las chicas Song!

— ¡¿Quieres encender una bengala?!— brama Hana.

—Quizá el año que viene— responde Sumaru. Le miro y agito mi bengala, y él sonríe y compartimos un momento perfecto.

De un modo u otro, Sumaru seguirá en nuestras vidas. Y estoy segura, de repente estoy tan segura de que todo es como debería ser, de que no debo temer el adiós, porque el adiós no tiene que ser para siempre.

Cuando estoy en mi habitación con mi camisón de franela, saco mi pluma especial y el papel de carta grueso y empiezo a escribir. No es una carta de despedida. Es una simple carta de amor. Mi primera carta de amor.

_Q__u__e__r__i__do__ Naruto__..._

_Continuara…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_**P.D Aun te amo"**_

_Hinata no esperaba realmente caer ante Naruto. ¡Ella y Naruto solo estaban fingiendo! A excepción de algunas ocasiones en que no lo hacían. _

_Ahora Hinata está más confundida que nunca._

_Pero cuando otro chico de su pasado, vuelve a su vida, los sentimientos que Hinata sentía por él, regresan._

_¿Puede una chica estar enamorada de dos chicos a la vez?_

_El amor nunca es fácil, pero tal vez eso es parte del que lo hace tan increíble._

* * *

Tan Tan Tan Taaaaaannnnnn

A que nadie se esperaba un final así ¿Verdad? Sé que muchos se quedaron con un mal sabor de boca, otros tantos aún no se recuperan de la impresión y algunos otros están impacientes por leer la continuación (yo me considero del último grupo…me moriré si no sé qué pasara entre los protagonistas).

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado esta historia de principio a fin, que hayan amado a cada uno de sus personajes y todo lo que conlleva. Y bueno que más les puedo decir si no GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, por su tiempo, por su dedicación, por sus palabras, tengo ganas de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo porque, he terminado una historia y eso me pone feliz pero no me gusta hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo por una continuación (Y me siento mal porque tengo un fic inconcluso u.u pero algún día lo terminare n.n) y pues como lo he venido diciendo desde hace varios capítulos atrás, aun no sé cuándo pueda tener en mi poder el libro pero tengan por seguro que este fic no se quedara asi! Como dijo Naruto-kun ¡Es una promesa! Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas ¡De veras!

Estoy muy contenta por todos los reviews, favorites y followers que me habéis dejado a lo largo de todo el fic. Fueron mi motor para seguir adaptando esta historia, en verdad se los agradezco muchísimo.

Quiero agradecer los **Favorites y Followers** a:

**1toquedecerezas-smitchie**

**Aithussa**

**Cami-shama**

**Carlo Uzumaki**

**Chibi-lady**

**Hanabi Inuzuka**

**Hina-Hinata Hyuga**

**Iseki Higuatari**

**Jnatan1395**

**Kaguya Moom**

**Meybell Clay**

**Mitchel-Love**

**Mizakinyan**

**Pau-0806**

**Uzumaki Tsuki-chan**

**Yanahi U.**

**Hanasho**

**Kei-chan123**

**Luz253**

**Nowoedsfornow**

**Orlando loaisiga tellez**

**Pychodelica20**

**Swetusagi-chan**

**Ariatne Namizake**

**Chamoos**

**Ligh hodel**

**Mare-1998**

**Nahi Shite**

**Nekiri-chan**

**SofiiiNa**

**Stella T. Whiteney**

Y por supuesto los** Reviews **a:

**Iseki Higuatari**

**Crayola94**

**Eluiska20**

**Lucy**

**Nahi Shite**

**Caro Uzumaki **

**Hinata Uzumaki**

**Orlando loaisiga tellez**

**Chamoos**

**Hina-Hinata Hyuga**

**Mare-1998**

**Ariatne Namizake**

**Uzumaki Tsuki-chan**

**Nova por siempre**

**Ako Nya**

**Mitchelove**

**Hydra Delphine**

**Elena**

**Nowordsfurnow**

**Vanie-chan**

**Chibik**

**Luz123**

**Carmen**

**Kei-chan123**

**Stella T. Whiteney**

**Galita-san**

**Cami-shama**

_Nota:Aun tengo reviews que contestar así que no se desanimen mis lectores os contestare a todos los reviews! Es lo menos que puedo hacer verdad._

Y también agradezco a todas las demás personas que dedicaron un poco de su tiempo en leer esta humilde historia.

* * *

Los amo a todos, y les deseo un bonito inicio de semana, que el NaruHina los acompañe y proteja hoy y siempre. Amen

Saludos a todos, y nos estamos leyendo (Tengo pensado hacer otra adaptación de un hermoso libro que me fascina…espérenlo n.n)

ATTE.

JANE


End file.
